Warrior Legends: Battle at Midcreek
by Sarafina Knowles
Summary: On a hot greenleaf day, when two kits beg for a story, the legend of a cross-Clan apprentice, the son of a leader, and a monster in the ranks of their Clan is told as we go far back, to days of Clans ruled by lions, panthers, tigers, and cheetahs.
1. Greenleaf Story

**Hey everyone! I'm happy to return for another story, one that has been an idea in the back of my head for years now. See, you know how Warrior cats speak of their ancestors- the great LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan? I decided- well, what about legends from that period of time? So I took the idea of ancient Clans, and changed it, so instead, there are four old Clans: LightningClan, the lions; WaterClan, the tigers; DakrClan; the panthers; and finally SwiftClan, the cheetahs. It is set many, many seasons ago, in a jungle before humans invaded. I know that all these great felines probably don't live in jungles together, and that it's not exactly non-fiction, but heck, who cares? :) Also, this first chapter takes place after the fire in _Rising Storm_, and sometime before _A Dangerous Path_ begins.**

So I hope you guys enjoy it. If you're an old reader, an old friend, then I welcome you back. If you're a new reader I hooked in, then welcome, and I ask you to check out some of my other Warriors stories on my profile. Thank you, I'm really nervous about starting a brand new story... it's been so long since I started one :P

So thanks, and remember: REVIEW!!! Even if you hate it, I love reviews... well, wait, that didn't make sense... haha but you get my point.

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns all rights to Warriors!!

* * *

  
Chapter 1: Greenleaf Story

The heat ran in the river, whispered into the trees, bounded along with the warriors as they tread across their camp.

It was greenleaf, and a hot one at that. It stifled the air greedily, making sure heat was painted everywhere and all the coolness squeezed from the sky.

In the ThunderClan camp, past the hard-working warriors and sleeping elders and nursing queens, lay two kits. One was on his back, head upside-down, and the other was flopped out next to her brother, her tortoiseshell fur glowing under the hot rays of the blazing sun.

"There's nothing to do, Bramblekit," the tortoiseshell kit sighed.

Her brother, slightly stronger-looking, with luminous amber eyes and a dark tabby pelt, just yawned and shook himself, flopping back around so he lay down the right way. "I know. And this heat's killing me."

Their mother, Goldenflower, was currently out getting some water on a strip of moss, to bring back to the nursery. But Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, were in no mood to stay in the shadowy, stuffy nursery. They were getting too big for the nursery, in any case. Soon they'd be apprentices, and on hot days like this, would actually have something to do. They watched enviously as warriors and apprentices of all shapes and sizes hurriedly worked. _They _weren't bored.

"What should we do?" Tawnykit yawned.

Bramblekit fumbled with his paws, sighing and sitting up. He stretched his strong little spine, tabby pelt shivering. "Go find somebody to play with?"

Tawnykit's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Bramblekit scoffed. "I was kidding, but whatever. Let's get out of here."

Tawnykit blinked, shrugged, and got up, padding after her brother as they walked off from the nursery.

"You two," came a voice. Bramblekit froze, and Tawnykit bumped into him as their heads flicked up. A tall, bracken-colored warrior with curious eyes gazed down at them.

"Hello, Brackenfur," they meowed in unison.

Brackenfur frowned thoughtfully. "What are you doing out of the nursery?"

"We're bored! Can't we have something to do?" Bramblekit begged.

The tom sighed and shook himself. His long, dark shadow fell across the kits. "I suppose... Cinderpelt may need help sorting herbs, but I don't think kits are old enough to do that."

"Kits!" Tawnykit echoed fiercely. "We're practically six moons old now!"

Brackenfur chuckled quietly. "Well, fine. Go to Cinderpelt, plead your case. Hopefully she'll have something for you to do." With a sweep of his tail, the young warrior was gone.

"Cinderpelt, I guess?" Bramblekit offered, peering at his sister.

Tawnykit flicked her ears, touching her little tail to her brother's flank in agreement. "Cinderpelt."

They scrambled across the busy, sun-baked clearing and eagerly ducked into Cinderpelt's medicine-den, where it was cool and damp. They welcomed the shade, and their eyes glowed in the darkness as they tasted the air.

"She's not here," Tawnykit said, disappointed.

Bramblekit's eyes gleamed. "But her herbs are." He turned to his sister, whiskers twitching.

Tawnykit's eyes widened. "Well... maybe it couldn't hurt... if we just play a little..."

"A little," Bramblekit agreed, hopping up and letting out a mewl of delight as he kicked some berries across the dark floor, tossing it back and forth. They got down leaves and herbs and laughed, giggling as they played. It was the most fun the kits had had all day.

"What are you doing?" came the sharp meow.

Instantly, brother and sister froze as they stared around to see a she-cat with swirling eyes and ash-colored fur stepping into her den. "My herbs," she growled, gaze flicking around at them. Nothing was ruined, but there was a certainly a big mess to clean up.

Tawnykit sat down on her little haunches, eyes lowered, ears flat in shame. But Bramblekit stared defiantly at Cinderpelt, amber eyes shining. "We didn't wreck anything. We're just playing!"

"But a medicine-cat den is no place for play," Cinderpelt told them, harsh yet patient. She sighed, looking around, and finally meowed, "You two need to get out. I'll have to clean this up." She shook her head and bent down to start cleaning.

Bramblekit suddenly felt a pang, and he looked around, beginning to wish he'd never messed with Cinderpelt's herbs. "I- I'm sorry," he blurted, not liking how the apology felt on his tongue, yet knowing it would help, somehow. Tawnykit murmured the same.

Cinderpelt limped aside and blinked at them. "I'm just glad no one ate anything dangerous. But mark my words, kits, if you ever mess up my storage again, I'll have your tails off!" she playfully hissed, nudging them sharply from her den. The kits giggled and tumbled out, tails waving.

The sun instantly hit them, sucking away any cool shadows left in their pelts. Bramblekit and Tawnykit shook themselves and got up.

"Why don't you two go ask the elders for a story? Hopefully you can't make any messes that way," Cinderpelt loudly suggested from the shadows of her den.

"That's a good idea!" Tawnykit mewed, ears pricked, glancing at her brother.

"We should have thought of that sooner," Bramblekit meowed as he took off with his sister across the busy clearing, to the old, fallen log where the elders slept.

As the two curious kits padded up to the log, they could still smell the ashes and see the ugly, black marks left by the fire that had raged through their camp just half a moon ago. Evidence of it lived freely in the camp, but  
they had just grown to accept it. Bramblekit shivered away from the memories of that terrible fire.

"One-Eye? Smallear? Dappletail?" Tawnykit mewed respectfully, peering into the log.

There, a pale gray she-cat was bundled against a gray tom with small ears, and a once-pretty tortoiseshell was sitting next to him, watching at the kits came near.

"Hello, young ones," Smallear rumbled, shaking his old head as he pricked his small ears.

"Good morning," the kits politely replied, tails curling.

"It's hot today, isn't it?" Dappletail murmured, glancing at the sun, a far-away golden disk in the sky.

"Very hot. Hot enough to get too kits in trouble," One-Eye croaked, gazing at the kits in amusement through her one good eye. "We heard Cinderpelt hissing across the clearing."

Bramblekit and Tawnykit exchanged glances. "Er, yeah," Tawnykit admitted. "But she told us to stay out of trouble, and ask you for a story. If you're okay with that, of course," she added quickly. But there was no denying the hope in her eyes.

Smallear twitched his whiskers, and One-Eye chuckled. "Of course we'll tell you a story," Dappletail purred, eyes sparkling.

Bramblekit exchanged an excited look with his sister as they lay down neatly, waiting impatiently for the elders to chose what story to tell.

"Shall we tell them one about Firestar as an apprentice?" Smallear chuckled, voice rough.

"Or perhaps an even older one?" Dappletail suggested, curling the tip of her tail around her paws.

One-Eye glanced at them, flicking an ear, and croaked, "No. No, I know which one to tell. It's a legend, really, told so many times before..."

Smallear's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ah, I know which you speak of. The legend of the great times of the Clans, when our ancestors were mighty, large cats."

"The days of LightningClan," Dappletail added, eyes swirling as she smiled at the kits. "I doubt these two have heard it before."

"We haven't," Bramblekit said eagerly. Tawnykit's ears pricked expectantly.

One-Eye chuckled, and looked across at Smallear. "Very well, then. Now, it started many seasons past, before the days of ThunderClan and before Twoleggeds found the forest, in a golden time when our ancestors  
thrived in the dangerous jungle..."

* * *

**And so the legend shall begin. Tell me if you want the next chapter, I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks. Thank you, bye! REVIEW!!! lol :)**


	2. Forbidden Birth

**Hi again! I'm back with the second chapter, here is where the legend begins. Thanks for reading, hope you like~~~  


* * *

Chapter Two: Forbidden Birth  
**  
The sky was a deep blue. Far off, a coming stormed warned as it slowly turned into a deep gray, with angry, black bits of sky threatening the strong, clear blue. Little wisps of clouds dotted its endless depths here and there, and finally, the sky met the horizon as it blended into lush, green plants, and tall, exotic trees, where lions snarled and monkeys hooted, anteaters snuffled the ground, bats slept in the shadows of their caves, and sloths slowly made their way from tree to tree.

Under a canopy of wild green leaves and curling, beautiful trees, rocks and smooth ground and tall, waving grass revealed flickers of a large, dark-brown lion with an unkept, shaggy mane and many black scars lining his flanks; and the quick, lithe shape of a tigress.

"Littlecloud... Littlecloud, talk to me. Breath, please-" the lion was whispering in her ear. His eyes were dark pools of misery and fear. The tigress under him shifted and twisted, her breath coming in brittle gasps.

"Bl- Blackscar-" she shivered, eyes wide as she wailed, her body convulsing.

Blackscar trembled, taking a step away. He stared in horror at his beloved as she cried in pain. Her pregnant sides were swollen, but she did not look healthy. She looked tired and in pain. Scarlet blood lapped at Blackscar's paws, and he stared at it, horror crossing his face.

The pregnancy was going all wrong...

"Littlecloud, hold on, please, I'm here," he gasped, swallowing and taking a step towards the tigress, beautiful even in pain.

"No!" she cried, twitching, groping. Something slippery appeared; she groaned, a deep, agony-filled cry. Blackscar stared, speechless, face blank.

"That's- that's a cub," he said stupidly, paws tingling, face numb as he slowly took a step forward to touch the shiny, bloody body of his first child.

Slowly, he dropped his shaggy head, and began licking the tiny cub in quick, uncertain strokes. But the body was cold; he stopped suddenly, gazing into the little cub's face. Her eyes were closed. They'd never opened.

"Oh, Littlecloud-" he breathed. No. _No..._

Littlecloud let out a cry, and another cub was there. Blackscar shivered, nudging it closer to its mother's swollen belly. It was not the only one: Littlecloud was silent, breathing labored, and suddenly, another cub slipped out.  
Instinctively, Blackscar reached over and tugged it closer to his dead sisters, by his mother's stomach.

Littlecloud was whispering, shivering. Blood was everywhere. Blackscar felt sick as he fell close to his mate's face. "Littlecloud... Oh, Littlecloud," he whimpered, a sob tearing at his chest.

She gasped, swallowing hard, and licked her lips, amber eyes flicking wildly. She strained to sit up, lift her head, see her children.

"No..." Blackscar said softly.

Littlecloud got a glimpse of the still bodies, and fell back, wailing, clutching at her muzzle. "Blackscar... they're... they-"

"My love, please. Do not... do not cry. They are safe in StarClan..." Blackscar whispered, grief flooding over him.

Littlecloud cried, face empty. "Who wants half-Clan cubs? Oh, Blackscar, what have we done?" she whispered, voice strained, body going cold.

Blackscar anxiously licked her face, heart racing, eyes swirling. "Hush, save your energy, Littlecloud."

"It's no use. I'm sick. I.... I'm sick..." Littlecloud whispered.

Suddenly, there was a soft crying, and Blackscar froze, not daring to hope as he slowly looked across his mate's swollen, striped stomach.

Between his dead sister, the little boy cub was crying, shivering.

"Alive?" Littlecloud whispered, barely able to speak.

Blackscar, trembling, took a sweeping step over, and gently took his son in his jaws, placing him next to his mother's cold muzzle. "Alive," Blackscar whispered, small joy making his heart break in half.

The happiness that crossed Littlecloud's face made Blackscar's heart soar, and he licked his mate's face, then his son's.

"Bl- Blackscar... he is so bright... so handsome. He is my light," Littlecloud murmured, shivering. The jungle was oddly silent, as if everyone was quiet. Trying to listen, trying not to cry.

"I know, my love. I know," Blackscar murmured softly into her ear.

"Black- Black..." she whimpered, trying to say his name.

Her eyes glazed over, and her body twitched in one long, ugly movement.

She was gone.

Far off, the coming storm had finally arrived. A low rumble of thunder gently shook the sky.

* * *

The sky was a deep, watery shade of gray. Shafts of dark light shivered through the trees and hit the rain-soaked ground. Silver droplets pattered the world fiercely, like small claws, and streaking the lush, green jungle into a gloomy, dark world.

It was like the whole world was weeping for what had been lost.

Suddenly, under the shadowy, curling trees, the dark bushes shivered, until it parted to reveal a skinny, ill-kept lion pushing his way through the cold and mud, head lowered, black mane matted and twisted as the rain groped at it. His skinny muscles shivered under his rain-soaked pelt, and there was something very small, with golden-brown fur and startlingly dark stripes crossing his body that somehow looked out of place along his pathetic form, and one would have no realized it was an animal until it began uttering a low, painful wail.

Blackscar, his only surviving son held weakly in his jaws, had to resist the waves of grief and loss crashing over him. He wanted to fall, to curl up in the wet, cold, bitter world, and never wake up. He wanted to find the starry fields of StarClan and run away from all of this.

And perhaps the only thing that did keep him from collapsing, from giving in to the broken, pathetic pile in his chest that had once been a heart, was the breathing, crying cross-Clan cub in his jaws. His son.

Despite the overwhelming grief gnawing at Blackscar's insides, he felt a tiny flicker of pride attempt to rise up in the ugly flood. He was a father. And he couldn't selfishly abandon his only child; he couldn't leave this cub to the mercy of his Clan, leave him utterly alone in this world.

The sudden thoughts of his Clan made Blackscar's blood turn cold.

LightningClan. Snowstar. What would they think of him? Blackscar shivered, and he knew it wasn't the cold rain beating upon his spiny back. A warrior who chooses a cat from another Clan as his mate; that just didn't happen. It broke the Code.

Sudden fears swam in Blackscar's grief-wrought mind. Falling in love with another Clan warrior was one thing, but bringing home a cub, the product of his affair? It was unheard of. He would surely be banished, killed. And as for the cub?

Blackscar paused, among the shadowy jungle, the rain-soaked world, to gently place his son at his paws, to let the motherless cub scrabble at his first steps. The pathetic scrap of fur wailed and shivered, pressing against  
Blackscar's large paws to gather any bits of warmth the cold rain hadn't driven out.

Murdering a cub- cross-Clan or not- was against the Code. But then again, this cub wasn't supposed to exist; his very birth was also against the Code. What Clan would take in a cub like this one? No leader wanted the impure blood in his Clan.

"It's not fair," he whispered to his son, scrabbling among the flattened, broken strings of grass at his father's paws. Love was a beautiful thing; why couldn't it be cross-Clan? Why would they all blame his son for something his parents did? Blackscar knew, gazing at his tiny son at that moment, that he would do anything to earn his cub a place in the Clan. But the knowledge that his brother, Snowstar, leader of LightningClan, would never accept the cub, deeply troubled him.

Blackscar sighed, looking up as rain droplets dripped into his face, making his cold, wet muzzle even wetter. Under the sweet, yet cold smell of rain was the familiar smell of LightningClan; their borders were marked near here. He was almost out of WaterClan territory.

Feeling a deep unease rattle his chest, and growing anxiety biting his heart, Blackscar dipped his head to gently take his cub in his jowls, and begin leaping through the mud and beating rain to quickly get into his territory.

As he trudged his way towards the camp, a new wave of grief crashed over him as the bitter realization came all over again: that he would no longer be wrapped in Littlecloud's gentle, beautiful scent, no longer see her gleaming pelt of fire and stripes of night, press against her soft face, feel her whiskers tickle his muzzle. She was truly gone forever, hopefully in the safe paws of StarClan. She would be judged by them now.  
Feeling numb by piercing sorrow and regret, he finally recognized the lush brambles and tall grasses that surrounded the LightningClan camp. Sighing, he hesitated for a long heart-beat, dark brown eyes flicking down to the mewling cub in his jaws. This was his decision. He didn't _have_ to return; to face the shock and anger of his betrayed Clan, to see his brother's grief-stricken face, to know they would never trust him again. He could flee; find a remote, safe hollow to raise his son all by himself.

He swallowed hard.

That wasn't a choice, he knew. The bonds of his Clan still thrived within him; he would bitterly miss the loyalty, the joy, the excitement of being a Clan warrior. If he ran away and raised his son by himself, he would be alone forever. The guilt of Littlecloud's death would haunt him even easier when silence was his only companion; and besides, could he really steal any chance of his son growing up as a true lion? The little scrap of fur may be a cross-Clan lion cub, and he might never truly gain the respect and honor any other warrior takes for granted; but he would miss out so much.

Blackscar sadly realized he could never take away his son's future. Surely it was his destiny to grow up as a proud LightningClan warrior? StarClan watched over every Clan warrior; even if his parents came from different Clans, he deserved chance at the life any wild cat should have.

And so, taking a deep breath, Blackscar slowly pressed his way through the outer walls of his camp, and padded slowly through the rain into the heart of LightningClan.

* * *

**Getting more interesting? And also... does what just happened remind you of another sad love story...? Yes, you'll see simularities between out beloved series and my new story. Thanks for reading, tell me if ya enjoyed 3**


	3. The Traitor's Son

**Hey, readers. I'm back with the third chapter =D Thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope you enoy this next chapter, it's one of my favorites.**

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns everything about Warriors!!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Traitor's Son  
  
The bitter rain had driven most of the warriors to their dens, and only Snowstar and his deputy, Longfang, were out in the cold, discussing something quickly near the leader's den.

At the sight of his little brother, Snowstar pricked his ears and lifted his head, long tail curling in surprise to see the tiny cub in Blackscar's jowls.

Blackscar shivered, and began striding across the wet camp ground to face his brother. As he drew closer, Longfang, the huge, muscled lion that Snowstar had recently named his deputy, glanced around and stepped aside, baring his long, gleaming teeth at the sight of a strange cub.

"What has happened, brother?" Snowstar rumbled as Blackscar drew near the Clan leader and came to a stop, dropping the motherless cub at his paws.

Blackscar gazed into his older brother's face. As apprentices, every Clan warrior had known little Snowpaw was destined for greatness; he proved them all right, growing into a handsome, strong, wise, popular warrior who soon claimed spot as deputy, and finally leader.

Despite the driving rain, Snowstar's mane still looked handsome and feathery, and his pale golden fur, almost white, made him look like a ghost in the dim light of the rain. His glowing amber eyes peered cautiously at  
Blackscar as he searched his kin's face, and for perhaps the hundredth time in their brotherhood, Blackscar bitterly reflected that Snowstar was everything he wasn't.

"Answer him, mousebrain!" Longfang spat. He sensed that something was wrong, and wanted to find out what it was. As Blackscar flicked his eyes to the deputy, he saw how his broad shoulders were painted dark by his deep mottled coat, and he looked fierce and handsome under the beating rain dripping into his cold yellow eyes.

"Calm yourself, Longfang. He heard me," Snowstar replied coolly, a hint of a growl in his voice. He, too, wanted to know what was wrong, as he flicked his tail uneasily.  
Blackscar swallowed hard, and glanced down at the cub. "This is... my son," he whispered.

Curious eyes were gleaming from all the dens in their camp, and a few young warriors were stepping cautiously into the rain to get a closer look at the scene unfolding before them.

Snowstar's amber eyes widened, and he twitched his whiskers. "Is it a cross-Clan?" he asked quietly. Blackscar's heart was pounding, and he was surprised Snowstar didn't swipe at him; instead, he felt much more pain at the look of shock and grief washing over his leader's- _brother's_- face.

Blackscar felt like a pathetic apprentice under Longfang's furious, slitted gaze. "Yes," he managed to reply in a hushed tone.

Snowstar's eyes were pools of regret and flits of anger. "Who is the mother? Why is the cub not with her?" he demanded. Blackscar flattened his ears and bowed down towards his son.

"The mother is... Littecloud of WaterClan. But-" Blackscar'ss voice caught as he finally revealed the truth after moons of slipping away, of lying, of fright for being discovered. And he didn't want to say Littlecloud was dead. It just... made it bitterly real, as if the words cemented the horrible truth. But he felt them dragged out of him. "She died giving birth to our children. There were two others, but they weren't strong enough." Blackscar's voice was  
hoarse, and he couldn't bring himself to meet his leader's eyes.

Snowstar's silence was shocked. Getting closer now, thunder rolled and angrily rattled the gray heavens. There was a crack of lightning as golden claws raked the air, illuminating the shadowed camp for a brief second, washing them all in it's wild light.

Out of the grass and mud came the Clan, walking slowly, eyes glinting in the dim light of the rainy sky. Blackscar glanced around quickly, ears flattening, as LightningClan spread out in a half-circle around him.

"You deliberately took a mate from another Clan?" Snowstar growled, eyes bitter as he slowly acknowledged what had to be done.

Soft hisses and yowls of shock rose from the surrounding lions, and Blackscar shivered as their mouths gaped in snarls and their tails lashed.

"I fell in _love_. You cannot say love is wrong, Snowstar!" Blackscar whispered, feeling pathetic and small under the angry gaze of his brother. _Fool. Fool. I should have run away._

"But this love is against the Code," Snowstar rumbled, face creasing in deep sadness. He shook his mighty head, gazing at his Clan. "So this explains why you were gone so much. And look what has happened." He stared at the crying scrap of fur beneath Blackscar's paws. "A dead WaterClan queen, and two innocent lives gone forever, because you selfishly thought the Code didn't matter."

Furious roars came from LightningClan, and thunder snarled in the sky, lightning flashed, empowering Snowstar's words. "No! I know the Code matters!" Blackscar cried desperately, flinching.

"Traitor!"

"Fool!"

"_Exile_!"

The angry roars and yowls came from the lions Blackscar had grown up with, respected, fought beside. And now they were turning their backs on him. Because of love.

"Silence!" Snowstar called, his angry voice rising above all of their's, as it rang out around the camp, and silence quickly came over the furious lions.

His amber eyes swept over every lion and lioness in his Clan, and finally, the rain still drizzling, thunder softly clapping in the endless gray skies above them all, he looked back towards Blackscar. Longfang stood tensely at  
his leader's shoulder, eyes bright, teeth bared, as if he was dying to leap at Blackscar's throat.

"What should I do to you, Blackscar?" Snowstar rumbled. Blackscar shivered as more soft snarls came from the lions around him, and a few claws flashed, teeth glinting. They hissed, eyes training on the small cub between his forepaws as Snowstar spoke again. "And what do you suggest I do about your son?"

"It's blood is worth nothing, Snowstar!" came an angry voice from the Clan. Eyes trained on a lion with a sleek brown coat and burning yellow eyes. "It will forever be lost; it will not understand true loyalty!"

At the lion's angry words, another lion snarled, his shoulder-blades shivering, as his eyes trained on Blackscar's son. Blackscar opened his jaws, teeth cracked and brittle, and lowered himself closer to his cub. If nothing else, he would die to protect his son. He was all Blackscar had left of Littlecloud. Another pang of grief stabbed the dark warrior as he thought of his lost forever love.

"I agree," Snowstar said quietly. He rose his voice. "Dustmane is right. This cub will always be torn between loyalty to his father's Clan and his mother's Clan; do we really want warriors that have a paw in two worlds?" He turned towards Blackscar.

Trembling, Blackscar slowly stood up, ears flattened. "But every warrior deserves a chance at honor; we can teach him to be loyal to LightningClan!"

"We taught _you_ to be loyal to LightningClan," Longfang retorted through the silver fall of rain. "But look at you now!"

Blackscar snarled, and Longfang reared up, feet landing powerfully into the mud, as his eyes glittered, ready for a fight.

Snowstar growled furiously, leaping in between his brother and his deputy. "Stop this. We cannot fight amongst ourselves!" he told them severely.

"He is not one of us. He is a traitor!" Longfang snapped. "Let me drive him off, Snowstar. It's all he and that cross-Clan scrap deserve!"

Blackscar pulled his lips back into a snarl, despite his racing heart.

"Listen to me!" Snowstar rumbled, pressing his tail against Longfang's chest. He blinked, and suddenly, he had controlled the anger and shock in his churning amber eyes, and was peaceful again. There was not a noise in  
the rain-soaked clearing. He could hear the rain gently falling in the jungle around them.

"This cub," the great leader said quietly, "may be cross-Clan. But it is not his fault. I will not let my deputy or anyone hurt it." He paused, sighing. "Blackscar... you ignored the warrior code. You lost your loyalty to your Clan. It is  
on your conscience that a great WaterClan queen is now dead, as well as the two dead cubs that did not survive the birthing." He hesitated, and Blackscar's body was low to the ground, shaking with grief. His leader's words  
caused more pain than any claw could inflict.

"But we make mistakes," Snowstar went on in a soft voice. Hisses and mutters of disapproval came from one or two lions, but the others stayed stonily silent, respectfully listening to their leader. "Yours may have been grave, but I know you had no idea how much pain you would cause. And... you are my brother. I will not drive you from the Clan."

Blackscar felt an enormous burden instantly lifted from his heart. _Thank StarClan_... He couldn't believe how kind his leader was being. And from the disbelieving hisses from LightningClan, neither could they.

"What about my son?" Blackscar murmured, slowly straightening up, ears still flattened. Longfang spat something under his breath.

Snowstar blinked, and gazed down at the cross-Clan scrap shivering at his brother's paws.

"He will never be a part of my Clan," Snowstar said finally, voice hard, and eyes turning cold. "I will not harm him, Blackscar, but he is no warrior of mine."

His words lashed Blackscar's heart, and his deepest fear was confirmed. His son was rejected by the Clan. _Oh, StarClan, no..._

"I'm sorry, brother," Snowstar spoke again, all his former coldness gone, as he growled softly. Blackscar met the great leader's gaze, and saw deep sadness reflected in those amber eyes. "But he just can't ever be a true  
warrior."

"Finally some sense!" a lion muttered loudly.

Blackscar ignored the warrior, and sadly dipped his head, cold rain dripping from his matted mane. "I understand," he said hoarsely, heart thudding in disappointment. _I'm so sorry, Littlecloud... so sorry..._

* * *

**Awww!! Poor Blackscar! *tear* Ah, well. I'm loving how this story is going... and please tell me your thoughts on it! I have to say, I was depressed and went into my emo corner when I saw how many people have visited compared to how many people reviewed. Ha, but seriously, review!! You really have no idea how healthy it is for me... then I can go into my happy unicorn and rainbows corner... haha that sounds so weird... Anyways, thanks for reading, peace!**


	4. StarClan Speaks

**Hey guys, I'm back. Can't say much, school bus is about to come, so I hope ya like it. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!  


* * *

Chapter Four: StarClan Speaks **

"_Can_ you believe this?" Longfang spat. "I never truly admired your brother, but I never imagined this..."

Snowstar was in his large, shadowy den, amber eyes troubled. The disturbing Clan meeting had been called to an end just minutes ago, and the shock was barely wearing off.

"I don't understand it either, Longfang. He had such potential... and there's lionesses here he could have chosen..." Snowstar sighed. He had shown a strong face in front of his Clan, but here, alone and before his deputy, he  
knew he could be honest about how much this upset him.

"I honestly don't think they would have chosen him," Longfang put in, and Snowstar glanced at him, yet for once detected no harshness, just a genuine opinion.

"But that is no excuse. I mean... Littlecloud? She's the daughter of Torntail, the WaterClan _deputy_. Can you imagine how furious he will be?" Snowstar rumbled, flicking his tail uneasily. "Do you suppose they would declare war?"

Longfang stared straight at Snowstar. "Would _you_?" he shot back.

Snowstar narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at his deputy; Longfang was ambitious and perhaps too fierce at times, but he was very clever, the reason he had been an obvious choice for deputy. _But so was Firerunner..._  
Snowstar tried not to think of the dead warrior, and instead focus on the present.

"Probably not war," Snowstar admitted, shaking his wet mane. "But I would be very angry. Enough to threaten war."

Longfang shrugged, scraping his claws along the rock of the den. "What are you doing to do about the cross-Clan cub?"

Snowstar's eyes hardened, and he slowly sat up, gazing out the rocky cave entrance, to where rain was quietly dripping down. Thunder softly rumbled in the distance, but the thick of the storm was over.

"It was the runt of the litter. I don't believe the cub will live very long," Snowstar rumbled.

Longfang flicked an ear, licking a large paw. "But suppose he lives to six moons?"

Snowstar sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I don't want a half-Clan cub in LightningClan; can you imagine the issues it will cause? And the poor cub..."

"It's his parent's fault," Longfang snapped. "If you ask me, I'd have taken Blackscar's tail off, and then made him eat it."

Snowstar frowned at him. "He lost the love of his life. That was his punishment; I don't believe in cold-blooded violence to solve the answer."

Longfang said nothing, and didn't meet his leader's gaze.

After a long, thoughtful silence, Snowstar broke away from his thoughts and turned to his deputy. "Go now, it is late. Assemble the morning patrol, too."

"Yes, Snowstar," Longfang meowed roughly as he stood up, muscles rippling, and padded heavily from the cave, disappearing into the foggy mist that the rain had left behind. Snowstar noticed the drizzling had finally let up, and the air was cool and damp.

Sighing, the great leader gently lay his shaggy head between his large paws, closing his amber eyes._ StarClan, listen to me now. I need answers..._

For a long while, Snowstar could not fall asleep. But at some point he must have, as day folded into dreams. He was nowhere, padding into foggy whiteness, when suddenly there were noises and scents.

Pricking his ears, Snowstar watched as the blank world around him began sprouting lush trees and exotic plants and wild bushes, and he began running quickly, heart racing, mane turned to flames under the blazing golden sun above his jungle.

At last he found himself nearing the camp. Quietly, he slipped through the wall of grass and brambles, and pushed his great form into the clearing of LightningClan.

He glanced around, muscles ripping with strength as he padded across the firm earth, a gentle wind whispering in his ear. Snowstar frowned as he noticed the camp felt different; more... He shook his head as sounds of birds singing and crickets rustling and other strange animals crying filled his ears.

Noticing lions and lionesses with gleaming pelts and bright eyes beginning to gather around the High Rock, a large, smooth boulder that overlooked all of his Clan and reached toward the bright blue sky, Snowstar padded towards them. None of them seemed to see or hear him as he brushed by, and as he glanced around to realize he knew none of these warriors, a great call came from the High Rock.

All the gathered warriors pricked their ears and their tails flicked with excitement. Snowstar followed their gazes, and frowned thoughtfully up at the High Rock.

The sun's brilliant rays washed the gray stone a golden white, and a muscular animal, perhaps one of the biggest cats Snowstar had ever seen, began making his way up the High Rock, graceful and powerful.

The sun's light turned this strange cat's fur to flame, glaring brightly at Snowstar's eyes and making the stranger a burning silhouette as he came to the tip of the High Rock, shoulders rippling with excitement. He let out a furious roar, and the warriors below him let out a cheer that began low, but mixed and murmured until the warriors were snarling and roaring towards the leader.

Eaten by curiosity and wondering what all this meant, Snowstar narrowed his eyes, and at last the strange leader began to come into focus. He had a small, shaggy neck, with bright orange eyes, and a flaming orange-brown pelt.

Snowstar's eyes widened.  
_  
The leader had stripes._

"Brightstar! Brightstar!" the warriors were crying.

Instantly, images of a pathetic, weak, and soaking wet cross-Clan cub with an orange-brown pelt and ink-black stripes flashed across Snowstar's mind. He stared in awe at the powerful leader. _No... could this be... impossible!_

Suddenly the bright, victorious world was gone, and Snowstar felt a gentle murmuring in his ear. "We have shown you a shadow of what may be; it is up to you to decide the future of your Clan, Snowstar."

His eyes flashed open, and Snowstar sat up, heart racing.

He glanced around. It was daylight; the sun was beginning to rise over the damp jungle. The early sounds of animals awakening echoed over the green trees, and he slowly padded from his den, StarClan's words ringing in his mind. _We have shown you a shadow of what may be... _

Did that mean Blackscar's little cross-Clan son was destined for a greatness that, until now, he had thought only belonged to pure-blood warriors? Was his birth not forbidden after all, but destiny?

Shaking his head, Snowstar padded quickly towards the nursery, where he had told Blackscar to put his young son until later. As far as he knew, they had built a small nest for it, but no queen was suckling it.

The early-morning sun's rays washed over his back, warming him, and he shivered from the sudden warmth, and trotted even faster across the awakening clearing towards the large mossy log that kept all LightningClan cubs and queens safe.

He gently ducked into the spacious, snug nursery, and blinked, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness. His eyes brightened when he saw his own mate, Bluefur, sleeping gently on a pile of moss, grass, and leaves. The other two queens, Foxsong and Icetail, were sleeping as well.

As Snowstar quietly padded over to his mate, he rasped a tongue over her soft ear, and the lioness opened one eyes sleepily. She murmured, and yawned, flicking her tail-tip.

"I thought I recognized your scent," she meowed gently, touching noses with him.

Snowstar felt a rough purr rising in his chest as he gazed at his beautiful queen. Her fur was soft and glowing in the dark nursery light, her blue-tinted fur making her look like a ghost. His amber eyes flicked to her stomach, and finally the three little cubs suckling at her belly. His children.

"How are they, Bluefur?" he asked softly, eyes like stars as he gazed at them.

"They are strong," Bluefur chuckled. She winced as one cub, a golden-furred one, fiercely pawed her stomach. "Especially that little guy."

Snowstar felt a deep affection flowing over him as he blinked at his cubs. They were very young, only born a few days ago. It was still hard to imagine himself as a father. Suddenly thinking of another father in the Clan-  
Blackscar- Snowstar remembered why he'd come, and all the excitement from his dream returned. "Bluefur," he said softly. "I have something to ask of you."

Bluefur blinked shrewdly up at her mate. "Does it have to do with Brightkit?"  
_  
Brightkit._ Snowstar shivered as the name rang achingly close to the name of the great leader in his vision. "Who is that?" he asked, yet already knew the answer.

Bluefur lifted her pretty face and pointed towards the large nest a ways off from her, where a small orange-brown cub with black stripes lay, peacefully sleeping. "Blackscar's son," she murmured. Snowstar felt hope flare in  
his chest; her voice contained no bitterness, unlike the other lion's, when speaking of Blackscar's son. Was it possible she would accept his offer then?

"It does have to do with him," Snowstar murmured. He noticed Foxsong, suckling her own two kits, blink open an eye sleepily, then close it quickly. "I- I need you to take him for me. To raise him as your own. I... I don't want him to die."

Bluefur frowned, whiskers twitching. "I thought you didn't want him as one of your warriors?"

Snowstar flicked an ear. "I had a change of heart."

His mate didn't looked convinced, and Snowstar was going to speak when she beat him to it. "I don't understand. He will never be a real warrior. Why tease him with the false hope?"

Snowstar sighed, and glanced across the nursery to where Blackscar's son... Brightkit... was still sleeping, his small sides rising and falling gently. He didn't feel like revealing the vision to anyone, even his mate, was right; but at the same time, he knew he had to present a good reason as to why the Queen of LightningClan should suckle a worthless half-Clan cub.

He finally dipped his furry face, his whiskers brushing her muzzle, and murmured, "StarClan have shown me something... amazing. Bluefur, you must trust me; I just... can't let that cub die."

Bluefur paused as she rasped a tongue over one of her children. "I don't think it's wise to raise a cross-Clan child, but... I do trust you." She reached up and gently touched her nose to Snowstar's. "Very well, Snowstar. I will take care of Blackscar's son; if he survives long enough, that is," she added ruefully. Snowstar felt a shiver in his heart as he realized Bluefur felt the same sad doubt about the runt even being strong enough to live to six moons, when he could be apprenticed.  
_  
Apprenticed. _

The words struck sudden questions in Snowstar's mind as he quietly padded over and gently took the striped cub in his jaws. If Brightkit managed to survive to his sixth moon, would the Clan accept him as an apprentice?

And what about a mentor? What lion would want to train a cross-Clan child like Brightkit? As brave and loyal as each LightningClan warrior was, Snowstar knew none of them would want to take on an apprentice of mixed blood.

Sighing, he gently placed Brightkit close to Bluefur's swollen stomach, and the tiny scrap wiggled around for a moment, realizing it was close to milk and other little warm bodies, and it let out a little meow.  
Snowstar's whiskers twitched with gentle amusement, and he couldn't help but notice the uncertainty in Bluefur's eyes melt as she tenderly rasped a pink tongue over his body, nudging him a little closer to his new adopted kin.

But they weren't adopted, Snowstar realized as he purred a low word of deep thanks to his mate, touched his tail to her flank, and slipped out of the nursery. Blackscar was Snowstar's brother, and that meant Brightkit was  
Snowstar's nephew. _So my children are his cousins_, he murmured to himself; he felt a small prick of unease tingle in his paws. Would other warriors blame Brightkit's kin, or possibly Snowstar himself, when the other Clans discovered Blackscar's terrible affair?

They will have to, he thought sadly as he strode across the damp clearing, nodding to his warriors as they trotted by. _Surely WaterClan has found the area where Blackscar buried his beloved and his dead daughters? _And that meant they wouldn't keep it a secret at the next Gathering.

* * *

**Wow- is little Brightkit destined for more than we think? Check back Saturday- reviews!! :3**


	5. Gathering

**Hey again everybody. Glad to be back, thanks for reading, and here's a shout-out to all my loyal reviewers, as well as my anonymous reviewers. You all are awesome!!! lol**

**Hope you like, I'll be back soon...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Gathering **

The jungle was quiet and shadowed as a full, glowing moon rested in the dark night sky. Scattered among dozens of glittering stars, Bluefur gazed at the moon, and wondered if the starry ancestors were watching over them right now, anxious as she was about the coming Gathering.

The LightningClan clearing was cool and silent as paws scrambled around, lions getting into their places, ready to meet the other three Clans at the Gathering. Bluefur had asked specifically to go; she wanted to be there to support Snowstar if anything went wrong, which surely, it would. She may have had three- well, four- cubs in the nursery, but Icetail had offered to keep an eye on the growing litter.

There was a soft snarl, and all eyes focused on a large lion stepping into a shaft of silver moonlight. It was Snowstar, his ears pricked, head raised, as the moon washed over his pale fur and made him look as ghostly as a StarClan warrior. And if it weren't for the pricks of anxiety in his gleaming amber eyes, one might have never thought the great leader was worried about the next Gathering. But Bluefur could read her mate well, and felt the same knot of unease settle like a stone in her stomach. WaterClan was angry about Littlecloud's death; the day Snowstar had asked Bluefur to take on Brightkit for his own reasons, he had gone on a small patrol to WaterClan to officially tell them the horrible news.

Ever since that day, a quarter-moon ago, WaterClan had been stealing their prey, and crossing the border obviously, making their marks a ways into LightingClan territory. Snowstar and Longfang had been furious, and planned to bring that up at the Gathering.

Suddenly, Snowstar lifted his tail, and signaled to his chosen warriors that it was time to go to the Gathering. Bodies tensing, pelts slick, manes shaking, they finally plunged into the jungle, paws thudding quickly, tails flicking, throats growling as LightningClan made their way to Four Trees.

It was certainly going to be an interesting Gathering.

Bluefur, running gracefully along with her Clanmates, pricked her ears as they dodged among trees and bushes and plants until finally the lush landscape gave way to a rocky slope. Down at the center, four large, green trees, stretched toward the dark sky and their leaves quivering in the quiet wind, stood powerfully around a huge stone boulder in the center, where three big cats were waiting impatiently.

Taking a deep breath, Snowstar flattened his ears, and leapt down the slope, half running, half sliding, as he lead his Clan to mingle with the other waiting Clans of the forest: SwiftClan, DarkClan, and WaterClan.

Many eyes turned through the tall grass as many Clan warriors shifted and meowed greetings and growls; there was SwiftClan, quick and lean, their golden pelts checked with small black pawprints, and long black tear-lines slipping down their muzzle, as their black-tipped tails flicked.

Mingled alongside SwiftClan were the many elders, apprentices, queens, and warriors of DarkClan, their pelts sleek and their muscles strong under their night-black pelts, as they seemed to almost fade into the shadows around Four Trees.

And finally, there was WaterClan. Bluefur pressed her ears back as she warily nodded to a WaterClan queen, and quickly trotted on. The queen bared her teeth, and Bluefur felt a shiver as she realized the anger between her Clan and WaterClan was far from being gone. Their pelts orange and gold like flames and black stripes startlingly dark across their muscled bodies, WaterClan's eyes glittered towards Snowstar as he walked coolly through the mass of gathered warriors to tense his muscles, and leap onto the cool gray stone where the four Clan leaders stood at every Gathering once a moon.

Bluefur sighed and settled down beside Ivytooth and Redflower, two of her Clan mates. As soon as Snowstar's powerful frame had steadied itself up on the great stone, the slender yet powerful-looking leader of SwiftClan,  
Vinestar, with a golden pelt and large black spots coloring her body, threw back her head and curled her mouth into a roar, calling to all the Clans that the Gathering had begun.

At once, silence pressed upon the gathered warriors, and Vinestar dipped her head, shaking herself, and glanced at the large, dark-furred panther standing firmly upon the great rock. Bluefur glanced anxiously up at each leader. Snowstar was standing between Coldstar, the dark-furred leader of DarkClan, and Vinestar, while Meadowstar, the glossy-pelted leader of WaterClan, stood a small ways off from the three other leaders, her head bowed, eyes burning.

"I shall go first," Coldstar offered with a shrug, his pale green eyes glinting as moonlight shivered through gaps in the dark canopy of leaves above them all. He took a step forward, gleaming black pelt rippling in the cool night air, his tail flicking. "DarkClan is well; our cubs grow strong, there is plentiful food and water, and we have been honored by two new warriors joining us tonight- Shadowclaw and Winterfrost." He nodded proudly at the two new warriors of DarkClan, and all heads craned to peer at a broad-shoulder panther and a more graceful-looking pantheress with a unique white spot on her face.

Yowls of encouragement came from a few warriors, but clearly Coldstar was as eager as all the others to get to WaterClan, so he nodded and stepped back, glancing at the remaining leaders.

Vinestar exchanged a glance with Snowstar, and finally padded lightly forward on the large rock, face turned towards the Clans. "SwiftClan has not much to report," she rasped, tail waving. "We are strong and healthy, and will stay that way, StarClan willing."

Bluefur flicked her ears as the cheetah dipped her black-tipped ears and stepped back, eyes gleaming curiously towards the two remaining leaders.

Snowstar gazed out into the crowd, and seemed to refuse looking at Meadowstar. His searching amber eyes found Bluefur, and their eyes met. Bluefur felt a deep pang of sympathy for her leader: he was in a situation now that she wouldn't have wished on any enemy.

"I will go," Meadowstar finally growled. Her words chilled the empty air as she took two jagged steps towards the face of the large rock, and her body shivered, eyes burning.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Redflower murmured into Bluefur's ear. Bluefur rasped in agreement, eyes trained on the WaterClan leader.

"A half-quarter moon ago," Meadowstar started, voice vibrating with a terrible mix of anger and grief, "My deputy, Torntail, noticed that his daughter, Littlecloud, had been missing for awhile. We searched but found nothing, and had no answers until the following day." She stopped, and Bluefur felt tingles go down her back like ice as Meadowstar raked her furious gaze upon Snowstar, who stared back unflinchingly. "A LightningClan patrol came to my camp, lead by the great Snowstar." Her voice was sneering, and Bluefur heard Ivytooth growl beside her. "And we found out what had happened." She stared at the LightningClan warriors. "A LightningClan warrior had killed her!"

Instant roars of outrage swelled from every LightningClan warrior as WaterClan tigers snarled in defiance. Bluefur felt her own throat rumble with an angry snarl as she leapt up, shaking with dismay.

"Lies!" Dustmane spat towards her.

"Fool!" Shiverpelt snarled.

Over the furious cries coming from all Clans, Snowstar roared, "Enough!" His voice was brittle with rage, and he shivered with barely-contained anger as he turned towards Meadowstar, all the warriors around them reluctantly hushing.

Meadowstar met his angry eyes with a scornful expression. Snowstar finally growled, "Meadowstar, none of my warriors murdered Littlecloud. Do not accuse us of something we didn't do; both of us know it was Blackscar's fault as much as Littlecloud's that she died."

"Never will I admit that!" Meadowstar snarled, face twisting into a furious grimace. "My warriors do not take mates from other Clans; they are loyal. Your warrior tricked her, attacked her, something: because I refuse to believe she took him as a _mate_."

Shocked gasps came from the warriors of DarkClan and SwiftClan, and Bluefur realized no one had bothered to explain to the other Clans what had happened between Blackscar and Littlecloud. "What happened between the two warriors, Snowstar?" she called out, hoping to nudge the Gathering along.

Snowstar twitched his whiskers gratefully at her as he growled to all the Clans, "Warriors of all Clans, listen to me now. Blackscar, a warrior of my Clan, took Littlecloud, a queen of WaterClan, to be... his mate."

There were furious and shocked hisses that nearly drowned out Snowstar's powerful voice, and he ignored their cries, the words being dragged out of him as he revealed his brother's secret. "At the birthing of their kits, a quarter-moon ago, there was too much blood, and it cost Littlecloud her own life, as well as two of their three cubs!"

The uproar of Snowstar's initial words was nothing compared to the furious swell of yowls and roars at the thought of cross-Clan children. Meadowstar stared at Snowstar, eyes furious slits.

"You did not tell me there was one cub still alive! I assumed the litter had died along with Littlecloud!" she snarled. From below the large boulder, where the four deputies sat, a handsome tiger with bristling fur and a long tail with a strange cut in it shot up, eyes furious. Bluefur knew this was Torntail, deputy of WaterClan, and father of Littlecloud.

The furious shouts of the Clans did not cease, and Snowstar stepped closer to Meadowstar as Coldstar angrily snarled for silence.

"I apologize; the cub was a runt, and weak. I believed he would be dead before this Gathering, and I did not want to trouble you further with his existence," Snowstar growled.

"But he is still _alive_?" Meadowstar hissed, ears flattening as she stared at Snowstar. "Listen to me, Snowstar: that cub is worthless. A disgusting reminder of what our warriors did-"

Snowstar cut across her. "Does that mean you're willing to accept Littlecloud had an affair?"

Angry shouts came from WaterClan, and a few warriors unsheathed their claws. DarkClan and SwiftClan, though dismayed by the bad news, just looked between the two opposing Clans uncertainly, knowing this was not their fight.

"Never," Meadowstar told him frostily "But what happened, happened, no matter how you try to cover it up. I want that cub _dead_, Snowstar; he is a filthy cross-Clan child. Surely none of your queens are nursing it?"

There was a silence, and Bluefur felt her heart leap into her throat. _No... what would Snowstar reveal?_ The last thing she wanted was the hatred of WaterClan forced at her claws.

"I refuse to kill the cub," Snowstar finally answered.

Coldstar pricked his ears, and Vinestar hissed softly. Meadowstar's eyes widened: each warrior had noticed Snowstar had deliberately ignored her question.

"I had a sign from StarClan," the pale-furred leader continued grimly, eyes flashing. Bluefur pricked her ears; she loved Snowstar too much to ask many questions on the topic he clearly wanted to stay quiet about- this some sort of sign that had convinced him to keep Brightkit alive- and she wondered how much he would give away here, to convince the other Clans this cross-Clan child was worth saving. "And I believe it is important to keep Brightkit alive."

"Brightkit?" Vinestar echoed, eyes narrowing. "You _named_ the cross-Clan child?"

"No; Blackscar named his son," Snowstar replied calmly.

"Blackscar!" Meadowstar snarled; Bluefur's heart ached to see the WaterClan leader so angry. She was usually peaceful and firm; but now, she looked like a whole different tigress.

"That _traitor_; if it weren't for him, Littlecloud would be alive!" Torntail yowled, voice shivering with remorse.

Uneasy mutters came from the warriors, and Meadowstar spoke again. "Mark my words, Snowstar; WaterClan is at war with LightningClan. I accuse your warrior for the death of my deputy's daughter; if he and that cross-Clan child are not properly dealt with before he reaches six moons, my Clan will be ready for war."

Victorious yowls came from the tigers of WaterClan, and it was met by hisses from LightningClan.

"Meadowstar!" Snowstar said, suddenly desperate. "You must trust me; StarClan has spoken. I won't kill the cub or his father; do you really think war is the answer?"

"StarClan has spoken to _you_!" Meadowstar retorted. "How do I know you aren't just lying to raise a half-WaterClan warrior against his mother's Clan?"

"Who's the liar _here_?" Longfang snarled from the deputies below the large rock; beside him, Nightrunner, the deputy of DarkClan, and Sparkfrost, the deputy of SwiftClan, exchanged uneasy glances.

"Silence!" Meadowstar hissed.

"War! War! War!" a few WaterClan tigers began chanting furiously. Bluefur's blood ran cold; _dear StarClan, what had Blackscar and Littlecloud done?_

"This is foolishness!" Redflower gasped.

"I know what StarClan has told me!" Snowstar told Meadowstar firmly. "And I am willing to fight to protect him and Blackscar."

"Remember those brave words when your Clan mates are dying for the sake of a _cross-Clan_ _child_!" Meadowstar spat over her shoulder as she leapt from the large rock.

"This Gathering is over!" Vinestar yowled before streaking down the boulder and gathering her deputy.  
Coldstar shot Snowstar a look as he bounded down powerfully, and went to his Clan. The Gathering broke up immediately; a loud buzz of words enveloped Four Trees as each ruffled Clan separated, muttering hasty  
good-byes to their rival Clans, separated.

Snowstar sighed deeply, dismayed by the night's events, and leapt down from the large rock, bounding through the wiry grass to his silent Clan. His amber eyes flicked over them, and he finally shook his great mane before leaping to the front of the group, and leading the way home.

Bluefur left Redflower and Ivytooth and shouldered her way to the front to match paces with her leader. "Snowstar!" she meowed as she flicked her tail to his flank.

The pale-furred leader stirred, as if awaken from a deep slumber, and glanced over at her. "Bluefur," he murmured, voice drained of energy, face disappointed.

Bluefur sighed and pressed her face against his, whiskers brushing his muzzle. "I'm so sorry about what happened," she softly meowed as they galloped along the ridge and leapt above the rocky slope to plunge into the thick of the jungle, where their camp awaited. The paws of the other warriors sounded steadily behind them.

"Me, too," Snowstar growled as they ducked between the trees. "I never imagined Meadowstar would get that angry."

Bluefur glanced at him. "Are you sure about this?"

Snowstar looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

Bluefur leapt over a fallen limb and shuffled through the undergrowth, eyes dark. "Will you really risk your Clan for a traitor and his half-Clan son?"

Snowstar's fur began to bristle along his shoulder blades as the powerful leader loped along, ears flattening. "I thought you were with me on this," he growled.

Bluefur sighed. "I'm just telling you, it doesn't feel wise. I'll nurse the cub, I'll let your brother sleep in the same den as my Clan mates, but I won't let innocent blood be lost over a cub who will probably die in the next moon."  
Realizing how harsh she sounded, Bluefur cleared her throat and murmured, "I'm sorry... but you are my leader, and I thought it was worth telling you."

Finally the familiar scents of LightningClan came over Snowstar, and he shivered. The cold night air was finally getting to him. "Thank you, Bluefur. I understand what you mean. But... I know this cub is important to our future."  
Bluefur gazed at him, eyes swirling. "A Clan has proclaimed war on us, Snowstar. You _can't_ be wrong."

* * *

**So! What you you think? Reviews welcomed, and don't worry, things will pick up soon... :)**


	6. Six Moons

**Hey again. I'm glad to be back, thrilled with the reviews, you guys are amazing!! And I'm glad to finally get to this chapter, because this is where all the setting-up can wrap up, and we finally get to meet our real main characters... ;P**

PS Anycase u wonder, this chapter is set six moons after the fifth chapter... all good? (:

Disclaimer: Characters belong to me, but warriors belongs to good old Erin :D

* * *

Chapter Six: Six Moons  
  
Outside, it was warm with the gentle breath of summer. There was no trace of dark clouds in the deep blue sky stretched above the jungle, which was a good sign; for the past six moons, the cold season of winter had attacked the jungle, and though the Clans had heard of snow before, there wasn't really any snow around their world. But it had been bitterly cold for once.

And it had given time for all the Clans to try and relax after the furious discovery of Blackscar's affair.

Blackscar lay alone in the large warrior's den. He sighed deeply, shivering, though the air was warm and comfortable. The loss of Littlecloud had been moons past, but he still missed her with an aching heart. And clearly he was not the only warrior missing the WaterClan queen: Meadowstar was still rival to LightningClan, and Torntail was none the friendlier. The threat of war may have been moons ago, but Brightkit's sixth moon was just days away, and that meant Snowstar had just days to either destroy his promises and get rid of the cub, or face WaterClan's threats.

But the problems outside the Clan did not match the problems running alive within LightningClan: despite every warrior's doubts, Bluefur had nursed Brightkit so that he was growing well, almost as big as his cousins-  
Snowstar's and Bluefur's children. But his life was not exactly celebrated- although the first bitter feelings of keeping the cross-Clan child and living with Blackscar had melted, he felt like a stranger in his Clan, and knew his son would grow up the same way.  
_  
It's not fair. _

Blackscar felt grief prick his heart. He knew it sounded silly for a warrior to say it, but the words were achingly true: none of this confusing, terrible situation was fair. And it had all been because of love.

So what did that mean? Was love not as pure as everyone thought; and instead, was two-faced, in a way?

Mind swirling with dark thoughts, Blackscar heard a sudden voice calling him.

"Blackscar!" It was Grasstail, one of his Clanmates. He was sticking his pale face into the shady den, eyes gleaming. "Snowstar wants to see you in his den."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Blackscar said hastily, but got no response; Grasstail had already gone. Feeling that old emptiness in his heart, Blackscar sighed again and trudged his way through the busy clearing. Lions were hunting, on patrols, sharing tongues, laughing; everyone seemed to be happier than he.

Then again, he had a horrible burden in his heart that would never, ever lift. A burden that all the other LightningClan warriors were blessed not to have.

The blazing sun was mid-way in the bright blue sky, and Blackscar felt it shine hotly onto his dark fur coat. He shook his matted mane, and the skinny lion stalked uncertainly towards the dark, damp cave of his leader.

Slowly he pushed his face into the cave, and blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Snowstar? Hello?"

There was a silence, and then a low rumble. "Come in, Blackscar."

The lion hesitated, then stepped further into the darkness. His eyes narrowed, and he saw rocks piled all around the quiet cave. But as his eyes adjusted, he realized those weren't rocks- it was his brother, shadowed by the darkness, laying down motionlessly. As Blackscar approached, the leader shifted, and two amber eyes glowed in the dark.

"Grasstail told me you wanted to talk?" Blackscar mumbled.

Snowstar nodded, sitting up and coming closer to his smaller brother. Streaks of flaming light managed to hit the leader, making his mane glow. "It's about your son, Brightkit."

Blackscar froze. He hadn't expected this.

"He is days away from his sixth moon, and the Code says he must be apprenticed." Snowstar paused, eyes flickering as he read Blackscar's face. "He has shown strength," he admitted. "I never thought the runt would reach this moon. But he has, and I must face the problem of his apprenticeship."

"Problem?" Blackscar repeated, flattening his ears. "Why is it a problem? It's a blessing!"

Snowstar chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "No, brother. Think- I must be careful about his mentor. And what about the others- and WaterClan? If he goes to his first Gathering as an apprentice, he will be in danger. And so will you." His eyes narrowed.

Blackscar dipped his head. "I know that, but please..." He hesitated, thinking about his next words. He had wanted to ask Snowstar this for a long time; as he had frequently visited the nursery and watched his son grow, he knew there was only one thing he truly wanted right now. "Let me mentor Brightkit."

Snowstar blinked, and frowned. Blackscar's hopes instantly plummeted. "I am sorry, Blackscar," he finally rumbled. "But you know as well as I do that it can't be done. A traitor mentoring a half-Clan cub?" His voice was light, and Blackscar knew he wasn't being mean; yet the words still hurt. "It wouldn't be fair to Brightkit. I know you love him, but he deserves a chance at a true mentor."

"But who?"

"I will decide that. But first, I want to ask you: are you sure you want Brightkit to be an apprentice? I have no true guarantee he will become a warrior; who knows what WaterClan will try to do when they discover I let him live?"  
Blackscar swallowed hard. He knew how much Snowstar was putting at stake, and felt the old hunger return: why was Snowstar doing it in the first place? He had mentioned some sort of sign several times, but Blackscar knew his brother well enough to be sure there was more to that story.

"Please, Snowstar- you told the Clans of a sign StarClan sent you, something that convinced you to raise Brightkit. I- I would like to know what it was. What it really was," he added quietly, paws shifting.

Snowstar was surprised, and flicked an ear. He was quiet, thoughtful, and finally came to a decision. "You are his father, and I know I can trust you with the truth. You deserve to know." He nodded, and Blackscar's eyed brightened as he anxiously flicked his tail. Would the truth be good or bad for Brightkit's future?

"The night you came to the Clan with him, the day Littlecloud died, I had a dream; a vision." Snowstar's voice was deep and quiet, and Blackscar felt overwhelmed with honor that his leader was sharing such personal information with him even before his deputy. "I was in the jungle, and I found our Clan camp. But it was different, and I did not recognize any of the lions there." He paused, eyes swirling with memory. "The lions began to roar, and I looked up at the High Rock, and I saw-" Snowstar met Blackscar's gaze steadily. "I saw a golden-furred warrior with stripes being hailed as Brightstar."

Blackscar's jaw dropped. "_What_?"

"StarClan told me that it was just a shadow of what might be; that it was truly up to me to decide the future. And I knew that if I let Brightkit die, he may never have a chance to become that legend."

"Are you saying... my _son_ will be Clan leader one day?"

Snowstar shook his head, eyes distant. "I do not know anything for sure, brother. StarClan warned me that what I saw was not certain; anything could happen to change that."

Blackscar's mind was reeling, tail quivering in excitement. "But if there was _no_ chance, they wouldn't have showed it to you."

Snowstar nodded deeply, whiskers twitching. They were silent for a moment, each reveling in their own thoughts.

"Now go," Snowstar rumbled after a moment. "I need time to think about mentors. But tonight, I shall apprentice Brightkit; and my three cubs." His concern about his vision suddenly vanished as a little glow of pride brightened  
Snowstar's amber eyes.

For the first time in moons, Blackscar felt no scrap of envy towards his great leader, and instead, his heart was glowing with admiration and pride of his brother. He felt a rusty purr shake his throat, and he touched his tail to  
Snowstar's flank. "Thank you for everything, Snowstar. I... I swear not to tell anybody about your vision," he told his brother honestly.

Snowstar straightened up, and nodded curtly, though his eyes sparkled. "I know you won't," he said quietly, and flicked an ear, dismissing Blackscar.

Feeling his burden much lighter, Blackscar trotted from his leader's den, eyes bright, ears pricked. Was Brightkit destined for greatness after all?

* * *  
"Let all lions old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

It was sunset. Blackscar swiped his tongue around his muzzle, licking away the last tastes of the warthog he had just shared with Curlclaw, and lifted his head as Snowstar's call rang around the quiet clearing.

"Snowstar's performing an apprentice ceremony tonight," Curlclaw meowed as he rasped a tongue over one large paw, pricking his ears towards the High Rock. Blackscar glanced at his Clan mate. Curlclaw was one of  
LightningClan's senior warriors, and he had gotten his name from his long, curved, gleaming claws that slipped from his large paws.

"He is." Blackscar shook himself, anxious to see Brightkit.

Curlclaw, looking interested as Bluefur and Foxsong led their cubs from the nursery, with Icetail looking on fondly at the cubs, her own stomach swollen with soon-to-come cubs, twitched his whiskers and began padding  
towards the High Rock, where Snowstar awaited, his pale fur gleaming in the fiery lights of the setting sun. Wondering if Curlclaw had been asked to take on an apprentice, Blackscar stalked after the tawny-furred lion.

Elders peering from the large, collapsed log they slept in, and Pebbleheart, the medicine-cat, padding over excitedly, Blackscar felt a bitter stroke of unease bite his heart. Brightkit was to be apprenticed, and no one but Snowstar and himself knew about the vision; the others wouldn't understand why Snowstar wanted to give the cub a chance. Would they be negative when he received his apprentice name?

He sighed, and padded over to sit next to a pretty lioness named Rainheart, who was sitting beside Ivytooth and a pale brown lion named Dustleg. Rainheart glanced dismissively at Blackscar as he sat down, and he flicked  
his tail away, eyes dropping to the ground. He would never be accepted again, not after Littlecloud. _Oh, Littlecloud... are you watching our son right now?_

Finally, all the cubs ready for apprenticeship had gathered under the High Rock. Snowstar's muscles trembled as he leapt easily down to his warriors.

Blackscar's gaze traveled over all the cubs. There were six in all, quite a lot for an apprentice ceremony, but no one could deny the Clan was in desperate need of apprentices, as the only apprentice they had right now was  
Buzzardpaw, and the poor cub had to do all the apprentice duties alone. Well, one thing was for sure: after today, he'd be overwhelmed with free time, while the other new apprentices worked.

Bluefur, her pale green eyes glowing with pride, nudged her three cubs along towards Snowstar. Next, Foxsong, her red-brown fur gleaming, helped her cubs follow Bluefur's. She only had two: a little female with white-  
tipped fur, and a male with dark red-brown fur.

Feeling anxious, Blackscar strained his neck, and was delighted to see Brightkit hopping along after the five other cubs. There were mutters from the lions around him, and Blackscar felt like spitting at them all, praying his  
son didn't noticed the dampened expressions these lions shot him. His fur was painfully different, a flaming orange and gold with hints of brown, but the most obvious difference was his black stripes: faint for now, with his fluffy fur, but when he was older, Blackscar knew those stripes would settle in darker.

Shaking his head, quiet finally came over LightningClan, and Snowstar spoke.

"We are here today to celebrate the thriving gifts of LightningClan. Here we have six cubs that will be taken into LightningClan as our future." He caught Blackscar's eyes when he said this, and Blackscar swallowed hard, reminded of the vision as he gazed at his little son.

Snowstar glanced down at Foxsong's cubs, and beckoned them over to him, eyes shining with encouragement to them. The female's eyes were sparkling, and the male looked more restrained, trying to be mature, but his eyes looked like stars as he gazed up at Snowstar.

He lifted his face and called, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these cubs. They would like to become a warrior of LightningClan, but must first become apprentices.

From this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw," Snowstar spoke to the female first. He lifted his head, and beckoned Curlclaw. The great warrior proudly, quietly, padded over to Frostpaw.

Sure enough, Blackscar thought with a smile. Curlclaw looked pleased as he looked at Snowstar. "Curlclaw," Snowstar spoke firmly to his friend, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. Your strength and wisdom has proved to be helpful to our clan, and I hope that your skills will pass through you onto your new apprentice."

Curlclaw purred as he bent down and touched noses with Frostpaw, and the little female, bursting with excitement, followed her new mentor to sit with the other warriors.

Snowstar blinked fondly, and then turned to her brother. He continued his speech, eyes bright. "From this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw," he rumbled. Rowanpaw's whiskers shivered in delight, and Redflower gracefully padded over, smiling at Rowanpaw "Redflower,youare ready to take on an apprentice. Your strength has proved to be helpful to our clan, and I hope that your skill will pass through you onto your new apprentice."

"Certainly," Redflower purred as she bent to nose noses with her new apprentice.

Blackscar watched with growing apprehension as Snowstar proudly named his two daughters, Amberpaw and Cricketpaw, and their mentors became, surprisingly, Pebbleheart- as she had felt Amberpaw would make an excellent new medicine-lion- and Sunpelt as Cricketpaw's mentor.

Finally, Snowstar seemed to swell with pride as he reached his son, Lionkit. Blackscar had not spent much time with the golden-furred son of the great leader, but his amber eyes and pricked ears reminded Blackscar very much of his own brother. Wondering who Snowstar would give his son's apprenticeship to, he was surprised by Snowstar speech.

" From this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw," Snowstar rumbled, eyes glowing. Lionpaw shivered excitedly as he awaited his new mentor. "And I have decided that I will take over your training, young Lionpaw."

Lionpaw let out a squeak, and there was a pleased murmur that spread through the Clan: Snowstar hadn't mentored a cub in some moons, and it was curious he chose to take on his own son. And although it was a great honor to have the Clan leader as your mentor, Blackscar doubted the young apprentice knew quite yet that his leader, mentor, and father were all the same lion.  
_  
Lion._ And why had they chosen "Lion" as his name? Blackscar blinked thoughtfully as Snowstar bent to touch noses with his apprentice. He was already a lion; it was a unique choice as a name. Shrugging and deciding he had bigger things to worry about, Blackscar's stomach dropped as he realized Brightkit was next.

Who had Snowstar chosen as his mentor?

Body trembling as Lionpaw padded happily over to join his sisters and the other apprentices, Brightkit slowly padded forward, and a great hush came over all the lions in LightningClan.

Bluefur looked proud of the little cross-Clan child, and though she wasn't his mother, Blackscar knew she had come to care for him as one. And yet her sparkling eyes were alone; Foxsong looked away as Brightkit walked excitedly up to Snowstar, and no lion said a word.  
_  
He probably has no idea he's different,_ Blackscar realized, wondering if Snowstar and Bluefur had pointedly not done it to let Blackscar do it one day.

Snowstar took a deep breath before beginning, " I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cub. He would like to become a warrior of LightningClan, but must first become an apprentice. From this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw."  
_  
Brightpaw. _Despite his worries, a flicker of pride stirred in Blackscar's chest. His son was an apprentice. It was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

There was an uneasy silence as the lions glanced among each other, wondering who had been chosen as Brightpaw's mentor. A few lions looked at Blackscar, but he kept his gaze carefully focused on his son. And he couldn't help but notice Dustleg, sitting just opposite Rainheart, sitting quietly, gazing at the ground.

Snowstar looked at the warrior. " Dustleg," he said quietly, face neutral. There came surprised murmurs from the lions around him. "Youare ready to take on an apprentice. Your cunning and power has proved to be helpful to our clan, and I hope that your skill will pass through you onto your new apprentice."

Dustleg heavily stood up, shaking his mane, and padded over towards the cross-Clan cub, eyes swirling, expression unfathomable, as the Clan stayed dead silent. "I will, Snowstar," he murmured before bending to touch noses with Brightpaw.

* * *

**Well then- that was huge. Snowstar's children and Blackscar's cross-Clan cub are finally apprenticed, as well as Foxsong's cubs. And so now Blackscar knows about Brightpaw's possible future... I wonder what will happen now? :) Thanks so much for reading, I really love this story, and I can't wait to keep writing on it. Tell me what you think, reviews very welcome!! haha 3**


	7. Training Begins

**Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for checking my new chapter out, and you guys have all been great support. :) This upload took a little longer, but I've decided to stop updating every Saturday _and _Wednesday, and just update once a week on Wednesday. All clear? Cool. So thanks again, you all are great people to write for. That's why making Warriors fanfiction is my favorite :D  
So without further ado, here's my seventh chapter, where we can finally get to learn more about the new generation for LightningClan. Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter Seven: Training Begins **

The jungle was quiet. Sunset had come and passed, and now shadows ruled the wild trees.

A pair of glittering green eyes sparked from the darkness of the apprentice den.

"And the powerful huntress... creeps up on her unaware prey..." came a soft, silky voice, and suddenly a flash of pale brown fur as a lion cub pounced on her sleeping brother.

"Ah! H- hey!" her brother, Lionpaw, shouted, as Cricketpaw leapt on him, laughing and rolling as they batted at each other. Frostpaw and Rowanpaw watched with amusement as the two bounded along in the dust of the snug apprentice den, and suddenly crashed into the largest apprentice, a male with dark gray-brown fur.

"Hey!" he spat, startled, as his head shot up, and the sleeping apprentice growled at Lionpaw and Cricketpaw. They fell back, tails lashing. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Aw, Buzzardpaw, we're just having a little fun!" Lionpaw protested, eyes shining, as the golden-furred apprentice batted at the eldest apprentice's ear.

Buzzardpaw rolled his eyes and twitched his whiskers, laying his head between his paws. "Cubs," he muttered.

"Hey," Frostpaw spoke up, her pale fur gleaming. "Whatever happened to that strange apprentice?"

"You mean Brightpaw?" Lionpaw meowed, the playfulness dying in his eyes as he sat on his haunches, looking serious. "I dunno. I haven't seen him since the ceremony, which was awhile ago..."

"Who cares where he is?" Rowanpaw growled, sitting down as well and wrapping his long tail over his flank. "I don't think Snowstar should have made him an apprentice."

"Half the Clan thinks the same thing," Buzzardpaw added, ears pricked, as he reluctantly turned to face the new apprentices. It must be weird for him, Lionpaw realized, to have been the only apprentice, and have an entire  
den quiet and to himself, then suddenly be swamped by noisy new apprentices.

"He has his reasons!" Lionpaw instinctively protected his mentor.

Cricketpaw sighed and rasped a tongue over her paw, rubbing it over her face. "Honestly, you all sound like elders, gossiping about the Clan problems."

"But the Clan problems belong to us, too, now," Lionpaw told his sister impatiently.

"Since we're apprentices," Rowanpaw purred, looking rather proud of himself.

"Yes, that's very nice," Buzzardpaw mewed, sighing and suddenly looking tired, as he sank down again. "Now go to sleep. You'll start training tomorrow."

"Training!" Frostpaw repeated, eyes brightening.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Cricketpaw exclaimed.

"Great StarClan," Buzzardpaw muttered.

"But you know," Rowanpaw said suddenly, swiping a tongue around his jaws. "We'll have to train with that half-Clan apprentice."

"It's not his fault!" Lionpaw snapped. He had grown up alongside Brightpaw, and came to care for him like he was kin. It wasn't fair Rowanpaw accused him of his blood.

"That doesn't make the truth any nicer," the red-furred apprentice retorted. "And the truth is, he'll never be a warrior. Heck, he probably won't even survive to his ninth moon!"

Suddenly there was silence, and everyone quickly glanced over their shoulders to see Brightpaw standing at the mouth of the den, tail down, eyes dark. He had heard everything.

Lionpaw felt anger at Rowanpaw and pity for Brightpaw war in his heart as he took a step towards the striped apprentice. Rowanpaw snorted and turned away, Frostpaw sadly gazed at the ground, Cricketpaw looked at her paws, and Buzzardpaw just sighed and closed his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Come on," Lionpaw said amiably, roughly licking Brightpaw's shoulder. Lionpaw towered over the apprentice, and he almost felt shameful that he was healthier than this cub. "Rowanpaw's just got some stones in his throat."

Brightpaw, despite the despair in his eyes, couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, I thought so."

Lionpaw gazed at Brightpaw. No lion had ever properly explained what had happened to any of the apprentices, and what Lionpaw knew was only rumor and gossip flung around the camp. But one thing was for sure:

Brightpaw knew his Clanmate's disdain, yet didn't understand why. A pang of sadness pinched Lionpaw's heart, and he sighed. "Come on."

Frostpaw and Rowanpaw had settled down in their nests together, eyes closed, feet curled. Cricketpaw had pawed together her own soft clump of leaves and grass and moss, and she waited for Lionpaw to lay down before collapsing next to him, pressing against her brother's fur.

Brightpaw hesitated, then lay down next to Lionpaw, slowly closing his eyes.

Cricketpaw sighed. "I miss Amberpaw already," she whispered in Lionpaw's golden ear.

Lionpaw blinked, and realized he's almost forgotten about his sister, who had been accepted into the strange, mystical apprenticeship of the medicine-lion. She would be sleeping with Pebbleheart in the medicine-lion den tonight. He felt a little sad that the days he and his sisters had all slept together were already gone, and he murmured, "Yeah. Me too." Rasping a tongue over her ear, he settled back into his nest. Slowly, gently, sleep claimed him, and Lionpaw dreamed of paw steps long forgotten and angry souls galloping in the stars.

* * *  
A bright, annoying light blazed into Lionpaw's eyes, and he yawned, blinking sleepily, as a sharp paw jabbed him in the ribs. "Hey. Lionpaw. Get up."  
He narrowed his eyes, and an image of a gray-brown apprentice swam before him. "Buzzardpaw?" he yawned.

"Yes, and you're going to be late for your first day as an apprentice," Buzzardpaw replied.

"Whoa!" Lionpaw shot up, eyes suddenly wide. He glanced around, feeling sleep drain from him, and realized he was the last one to awake. "Where are the others?" he asked breathlessly.

"Waiting for you. Come on," Buzzardpaw meowed with a flicker of amusement, turning around and leaving the apprentice den. Shaking the bright sunlight from his eyes, Lionpaw padded after his Clan mate, and into the warm, sun-washed clearing.

"Wow," he murmured. It looked beautiful, with lions and lionesses busily padding about, organizing patrols, sharing tongues, and preparing hunts.

"Lionpaw, over here!" came a voice.

Lionpaw glanced around, and saw Rowanpaw, Frostpaw, Brightpaw, and Cricketpaw all waiting for him with their mentors. He hurriedly padded over, and felt overwhelmed as he gazed into the wise faces of all the older warriors.

"Hello," Lionpaw stammered, nodding his head respectfully.

The two tallest mentors, Curlclaw and Sunpelt, gazed back in amusement, while Lionpaw's gaze flitted over Redflower and Buzzardpaw's mentor, Shiverpelt, and finally Brightpaw's mentor: Dustleg. Gazing at the last mentor with interest flooding his eyes, he felt something brush his shoulder, and a huge shadow fall across his body.

Glancing around, eyes wide, Lionpaw gazed up into the face of Snowstar.

"Snowstar!" he meowed, purring.

The great leader chuckled, and touched his large tail to Lionpaw's flank. "Good morning, Lionpaw," he rumbled, then nodded at the other apprentices and mentors. Lionpaw noticed his eyes hesitate on Brightpaw, and pricked his ears with surprise. He wondered what Snowstar really thought of the cross-Clan apprentice.

"This morning, I thought it would be wise to start off with a tour of LightningClan territory," Snowstar went on, amber eyes glowing. A shaft of burning sunlight hit his mane, and washed him in fiery white flames. Lionpaw took a few steps back, shaking his head, unable to stifle a sense of awe inspire in his chest.

"Sounds good," Curlclaw replied calmly.

"Fine," Sunpelt, his dull golden fur almost sparkling in the morning light, agreed.

"I think we should split into two groups," Snowstar continued, tail flicking. "Redflower, you and Shiverpelt and Sunpelt will take your apprentices first, and I shall go with Curlclaw and Dustleg."

Lionpaw glanced over at Brightpaw, grinning. He was in the group with the striped apprentice, and Frostpaw. Brightpaw smiled back, apparently relieved he hadn't gotten into the group with Rowanpaw.

"Very well. Come, Rowanpaw," Redflower purred, nodding respectfully to her leader, as she padded away with Cricketpaw and Buzzardpaw and their mentors. Cricketpaw glanced back at Lionpaw, waving her tail in farewell, before disappearing into the lush undergrowth.

Lionpaw padded backwards and sat down heavily. Frostpaw smiled and sat next to him, but Brightpaw stood alone, staring uncertainly at Snowstar.

"So you three are future warriors of LightningClan, eh?" Snowstar rumbled, eyes sparkling as he gazed at the three apprentices. Lionpaw glanced at Frostpaw, and knew she was thinking the same as he was: what about Brightpaw?

"Well," Lionpaw meowed, deciding to answer for them all. "I'm going to be the best future warrior."

"Oh really?" Frostpaw retorted, giggling as she swiped at Lionpaw.

"Hey now!" Lionpaw batted back at her.

"The first rule of being an apprentice," Curlclaw meowed, voice deep, whiskers twitching, as he took a large step towards his apprentice. "is to stay focused at all time. Meaning- no play business."

Immediately, Lionpaw and Frostpaw relaxed, and sat obediently.

"Go on, Brightpaw," Dustleg spoke for the first time. He was standing a ways off from the other two mentors, and looked as lost as his apprentice. "Join the other two. Don't stand there like a loner."

Brightpaw's eyes flooded with shame as he ran over to stand next to Lionpaw.

"Well," Snowstar growled, glancing at Dustleg. "I think we can begin the tour."

So the six lions left LightningClan camp, and padded through the exotic jungle. Crazy scents and sounds overwhelmed Lionpaw's senses, and he realized this was the farthest he'd been from the camp.

Finally, the mentors came upon the first spot. "This is the training tunnel," Curlclaw rumbled as the spanned out over a large, sandy hollow, surrounded by plants and warm sunlight. "Here we will practice fighting and other skills."

"I'm gonna be the best fighter LightningClan knows!" Frostpaw boasted, whiskers twitching.

Snowstar chuckled, and shook his head. "We'll just see about that."

Curlclaw looked over at his brown-furred companion. "Dustleg?" he inquired. "Have anything to say?"

From the looks Snowstar was giving his warrior, Dustleg was not normally this subdued, and Lionpaw knew it was connected to the fact he was the half-Clan cub's mentor. "Not really," Dustleg growled.

Curlclaw gazed at him a moment longer, then at Brightpaw, who was standing close to Lionpaw. He shrugged and looked at his leader.

"Thank you for your input," Snowstar replied, smoothing over the awkward situation. Frostpaw giggled, and Lionpaw managed a grin, but couldn't help the growing unease in the pit of his stomach. He wished more than anything he could help Brightpaw, but had no idea how.

* * *  
The group spent the rest of the morning traveling through LightningClan territory. Lionpaw hadn't known it was possible to walk so far, and he felt exhausted as Snowstar decide to return to camp. To his relief, Brightpaw had grown less uneasy as the sun wore on, and he and Frostpaw talked as they walked back to camp.

"DarkClan smells so yucky!" the silver-furred cub was meowing, her eyes round.

"I can't believe SwiftClan lives with just grass," Brightpaw replied, shaking his head. "Imagine- no trees!"

"I know!" Frostpaw agreed, then looked at Lionpaw, who was walking a ways ahead of them, ears trained on the quiet conversation between their three mentors in front of him. "Lionpaw? What did you think?"

Lionpaw glanced around, and smiled. "Well- I didn't think there could be so many trees in one jungle!"

Frostpaw laughed. "Exactly! And so many paths... my paws are dropping off!"

"Whose aren't?" Brightpaw asked quietly, eyes beginning to brighten. Frostpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Lionpaw happily joined his Clan-mates, glad to see at least Frostpaw was taking to Brightpaw kindly.

"Apprentices!" Curlclaw called over his shoulder. "We're taking the short way home, to spare you your paws."

"Thank StarClan!" Lionpaw exclaimed, then looked embarrassed at being so loud. Frostpaw smiled and nudged her friend in the shoulder.

"I wish we'd take the long way back," Brightpaw meowed suddenly.

Frostpaw frowned, and Lionpaw asked first, "But why?"

Brightpaw suddenly looked uncomfortable, and he shrugged, averting his eyes. "Well... I dunno. It's just more fun when I'm away from camp, away from all those hostile eyes..." His voice trailed off, and Lionpaw felt his breath catch.

"You don't know, do you?" Frostpaw mewed after a long moment.

Brightpaw stared at them, eyes glassy. "Why they all hate me? Yeah, I've got no idea. I never do anything to them."

Lionpaw blinked, and looked at Frostpaw. He wondered how it was possible Brightpaw really never heard the gossip, the truth, whirling around, but knew some lion had to tell him eventually. And it would be better from his  
mouth instead of Rowanpaw's: but how could he, when he hardly knew the whole story?

As if reading his mind, Frostpaw said quietly, "My mother told Rowanpaw and me the whole story when we were a little younger... but I never forgot. I... I guess I should..." She shrugged, and all their earlier happiness had died from her face.

Lionpaw rasped a tongue gratefully over her face. "Thanks," he murmured.

Brightpaw looked anxiously between them. "What?"

Frostpaw looked at him for a long time, eyes dark. "Brightpaw," she meowed. "You know how you've got stripes, and we don't?"

Brightpaw blinked, taken aback, and glanced at his chest, where the faint yet painfully obvious stripes crossed his body. "Yeah. What about them?" Lionpaw realized with a stab of dismay that never had Brightpaw thought those stripes were the truth painted like blood on his fur?

Suddenly Snowstar called, "Hurry up, you three, we're hitting one last stop before returning."

"Mouse dung!" Lionpaw spat under his breath, knowing their only chance to tell Brightpaw the truth had passed. Now he guiltily knew the apprentice would he swarmed with concerns about it for the rest of the journey home.

"What is it?" Frostpaw meowed, careful to keep her voice level as she trotted through the weeds and bushes and trees as the plants abruptly fell away, and the grassy land gently sloped into a river, where the silver water crashed and roared over rocks, rushing by noisily.

The six lions came to a stop at the small clearing, padding close to the muddy bank, as the furious water thundered by, blotting out all other noises.

"Wow!" Lionpaw breathed. The water spattered a bit onto his furry face, and he shook himself, instantly disliking the way the cold droplets melted into his fur.

"It's huge!" Frostpaw mewed, eyes wide, claws unsheathing and hooking into the mud, as if she felt the water might sweep her away into its wild depths.

"I know," Snowstar rumbled, voice barely recognizable over the crash of the river. "This river marks the territory between LightningClan and WaterClan. Across the river- see that bit of land? That is where WaterClan territory begins."

Frostpaw exchanged a glance with Lionpaw, and Curlclaw murmured something into Dustleg's ear.

"It's beautiful." Everyone was surprised to hear Brightpaw speak: his eyes were wide and awed, and his body trembling as he cautiously reached a paw forward, and let the water wash over him. He shivered, but didn't look unhappy. To Lionpaw's unease, he looked more peaceful by the crashing river than he'd ever looked in LightningClan camp.

"It's not ours." Once again, heads turned in surprise to see Dustleg staring uncertainly at his apprentice, yet with annoyance in his eyes, for whatever reason. "Yet you look like you're ready for a swim."

Sensing everyone's unease, Brightpaw looked up, and stepped back from the water, shaking his paw free of the river water. "Why would I swim in it? You said it belongs to WaterClan, not our Clan."

Dustleg fixed Brightpaw with his hard gaze for a heartbeat longer, then turned away, stalking into the ferns.

* * *

  
**Hmm... when will Brightpaw realize how different he really is? He feels so loyal to LightningClan; the truth would break him. Guess you'll have to find out in... another chapter! ;P  
So thanks again for reading, and I'd love you to death forever and ever if you'd review, and tell me what you think. It's pretty cool to finally get this story out there; trust me, I've had it in my head for years now, and it's more fun than I've ever had piecing it together to create a great story. Legends sure are funny things.**

Anyways, Spring Break is comin' up XD so I'll have more free time... and that means more chapters. Until then, readers~

-Sarafina :) 


	8. Firerunner

**One word. WOW. So as I promised, here's the newest chappy in our story... a whole week later. It feels like ages since I've updated. Guess my inner writer is still used to updating on Saturdays. Oh, well. (:  
So Spring Break has begun for me and a bunch of other peeps... for those of you who are also on break, you know we rock. For those whose break is next week, know the smugness that you'll be sleeping in while we drag our butts to school. ;P  
Anyways, thanks for reading, and I love reviews, so let me know what you think about it. I'll see you all next Wednesday, peace!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Firerunner 

When they finally returned to camp, Brightpaw disappeared, and Frostpaw went off to find Rowanpaw, to see how his tour had been, and Lionpaw found himself alone.

He glanced around, and sat on his haunches, flicking his amber gaze around. He may have lived with the Clan for six moons by now, but he hadn't formally met every lion yet. Yet he knew their names: Leafstorm, a pretty lioness with dark brown, red, and tawny fur blended over her pelt, was standing next to Emberfoot, a large lion with a reddish mane, discussing something.

Shiverpelt, a grayish lioness who was Buzzardpaw's mentor, was padding across the clearing, followed by a small lioness Lionpaw knew was named Grasstail, and another slender lioness with a strange spotted tail, whose named was Ivytail. As the three lionesses passed, he nodded respectfully, and knew they were probably going on a hunt.

As Shiverpelt, Grasstail, and Ivytail plunged into the jungle and disappeared, Lionpaw got up and decided to go find Curlclaw or someone, to see if there was anything he could do.

Suddenly a large dark-furred lion was standing in front of Lionpaw, and he blinked, freezing.

"Lionpaw?" the lion growled. Lionpaw shook himself, realizing it was just Longfang, their deputy. But he felt a nervous shiver claw his spine- the deputy was fierce and demanded respect, and to be alone under his gaze was almost terrifying.

"Hello, Longfang," he meowed, forcing himself to gaze into the deputy's eyes.

"So you're the infamous new apprentice of Snowstar, huh?" Longfang inquired, looking interested, and watching Lionpaw scrutinizingly. Lionpaw squirmed under the deputy's gaze.

"I am."

"So you're so important, you think you can stand around watching us work?" he asked coolly, flicking an ear.

"What? No!" Lionpaw exclaimed, feeling dismay shake his heart. "I was actually just going to find someone... I want something to do."

"You _need_ something to do," Longfang replied roughly, then flicked a tail at the fresh-kill pile. "Pebbleheart needs some breakfast. Hopefully you're not too busy to take it to her?"

Lionpaw stood up, feeling small against the huge lion, but indignant all the same. "Maybe!" he shot back.

Longfang shook his head. "Well, then you can do that. And don't let me catch you being no help to the Clan again," he growled, and padded away. Lionpaw would have sworn he muttered, "Cubs," under his breath, but he couldn't be sure.

Lionpaw blinked, and shrugged, trotting over to the pile. It was tall, with the tasty-looking bodies of small prey; as Snowstar had told them this morning, larger prey had to be eaten quickly, so it didn't go bad, and that normally left over smaller prey. He decided on a large bird, and began dragging it across the clearing, and towards the tall rock cave that gently sloped into smooth stone and sprouted flowers and grass into the darkness of the medicine-lion den.

He dropped the bird, and tasted the air, as he had been taught today. "Hello?" He hadn't talked to the Clan medicine-cat, Pebbleheart, before, and wondered if Amberpaw was there.

"Lionpaw?" He was delighted to see a familiar slender body race out from the cave, and shining green eyes that reminded him of his mother sparkled as the pale golden cub raced towards her brother.

"Amberpaw!" Lionpaw purred, as his sister pressed against him, rasping a tongue over his face.

"I was wondering when you'd come see me, silly furball!" Amberpaw meowed, laughing, and took a step back, noticing the bird. "Is that for Pebbleheart? She's starving-"

"You bet I am," came a voice from the darkness of the cave. Suddenly a thin lioness slipped from its depths, and a shaft of sunlight hit her brown-gold fur, making her glow. Warm brown eyes shimmered down at Lionpaw.  
"Hello, there," she meowed, sitting down next to her apprentice.

"H- hi," Lionpaw replied, blinking. "I'm Amberpaw's brother-"

"I know, it's an honor to finally talk to you," Pebbleheart meowed, friendly. She sat down easily, tail curling neatly around her paws. Although she was a full medicine-lion, and already a mentor, Lionpaw got the feeling she  
was still young, despite the gentle wisdom glowing from her eyes that almost belonged to a much older cat.

"Er- thanks. You too," he replied, not really sure why it would be an honor to meet him. "But Longfang just told me to bring some food to you, so..." He nodded to the bird.

Surprisingly, something flickered in Pebbleheart's eyes when he mentioned the deputy. But it was gone as soon as it had come. "Oh, thank you, I am pretty hungry. The elders are complaining over stiff muscles again." She chuckled and shook her head, yet her mood seemed dampened for some reason.

"Well, I guess I should be going, Pebbleheart, I've got to collect those juniper berries," Amberpaw meowed, standing up and flicking a tail.

Pebbleheart stared at her apprentice, as if thinking about something else. "Oh, right. But you'll need help carrying all of it," she realized.

"I can help her," Lionpaw instantly offered, pleased at a chance to show Longfang he was _not_ useless.

"Thanks," Amberpaw mewed, rasping a tongue over his ear gratefully. "Any other herbs we're low on, Pebbleheart?"

Pebbleheart glanced at her apprentice. "No... that's the only one we need, since the elders have been demanding so much recently..."

"Fine, I'll see you later," Amberpaw meowed over her shoulder as she turned tail, and began padding towards the camp entrance.

"It was nice to meet you!" Lionpaw called after Pebbleheart, who ducked into her den, giving no sign she'd heard him. When he shrugged and turned back around, Amberpaw was half-way across the camp, and he raced after her.

"Where are LightningClan's newest apprentices heading off to so soon?" came a friendly voice as they plunged through the barrier surrounding camp. Lionpaw looked back with his sister, and realized a brown lion,  
Dustmane, had spoken. He was sitting in front of the camp, pelt dappled by shafts of sunlight through the canopy of trees leaves, and guarding the camp.

"I'm getting some juniper berries, Dustmane. Lionpaw here's helping me," Amberpaw meowed.

Dustmane nodded. "Be careful out there, you two."

"We will!" Lionpaw waved his tail as he and his sister trotted into the undergrowth, and in no time, their camp was no longer in sight, and the beautiful jungle surrounded them. Far-off growls of bears, barks of coyotes, and  
hisses of snakes filled their home as they padded peacefully under the wild trees.

"How's life as a medicine-lion apprentice?" Lionpaw meowed after they'd walked in silence for a moment or two.

Amberpaw was looking around intently, keeping her eyes narrowed for the berries Pebbleheart needed. "It's fun. Ever since I first met Pebbleheart as a small cub, I knew I wanted to be a medicine-lion. It's so..." She shook  
her head, turning her starry eyes to gaze at Lionpaw, unable to find words to describe her job to the Clan.

"I'm glad you like it," Lionpaw mewed, touching his tail to her flank affectionately. "But Cricketpaw and I sure miss you at night."

Amberpaw looked sad at his words. "Oh, I know- but I guess we had to grow up eventually. But I miss her and you as well. It's weird in the medicine-lion den."  
"And it's weird in the apprentice den," Lionpaw replied with a grin. "And... what about Pebbleheart? Is she a good mentor?"

Amberpaw nodded. "She's amazing, just..." Her voice hesitated. "It's weird. She acts so odd whenever I mention Longfang."

"Really?" So Lionpaw hadn't been imagining things after all.

"Yeah. But he who doesn't get nervous around him?"

Lionpaw knew what she meant, remembering his earlier encounter with the deputy. "Exactly."

"But really, Pebbleheart's great. She tells me stories of the Clan, about her mentor, about Snowstar when he was an apprentice." Her eyes sparkled, but died suddenly. "And then... sad things, too. Like Firerunner..."  
"Firerunner?" Lionpaw repeated, twitching an ear. "Who's that?"

Amberpaw sighed, still looking out for her berries. "He was an amazing warrior, a few moons before we were born, about as fierce and respected as Longfang." She shook her head as Lionpaw listened intently. "When  
Snowstar's old deputy retired, the whole Clan knew either Firerunner or Longfang would be chosen. But it was horrible..." Amberpaw sighed, glancing at Lionpaw. "Pebbleheart said that the night Snowstar had to choose a new deputy, she was out alone and found Firerunner's dead body, stinking of DarkClan."

"What? One of them killed a LightningClan warrior?" Lionpaw gasped.

Amberpaw shrugged. "That's what Pebbleheart told me. The Clan was devastated, but Longfang became deputy. It's an old tragedy, buried by time and memory."

Lionpaw shook his head, wondering what other old stories like this were buried from him. "But did we ever seek revenge on DarkClan?"

His sister shook his head. "I dunno, Pebbleheart didn't want to talk about it after that. Ah!" She broke off, bounding through some ferns, tail lifted. Lionpaw followed, and knew she'd found her berries. But he felt troubled by the story of Firerunner.

He was taught the Warrior Code was everything, but with lions like Blackscar and panthers in DarkClan breaking it without thought, how could a Clan ever be truly loyal?

* * *  
Blackscar had been on a border patrol with Emberfoot, Rainheart, and Sunpelt, and as Emberfoot went to Snowstar's den to report their findings, the patrol broke up. WaterClan had quit stealing prey and marking the wrong borders, but Blackscar knew with a sad pang in his heart that their anger was probably far from burned out.

He padded quietly across the clearing, skinny body padding weakly through the late-day sunlight. Sunset would not be far off, and he wanted a chance to speak with Brightpaw before the night had come.

It felt like ages since he'd had a father-to-son talk with his only child, and felt more lonely and unhappy than usual; ever since the naming ceremony yesterday, lions had begun acting more hostile than usual towards  
Blackscar, like they blamed him for the cross-Clan cub being apprenticed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of gold, and Blackscar saw Lionpaw padding across the clearing with Brightpaw, heads lowered, tail flicking, as they discussed something. Wondering what could possibly be so important, Blackscar padded up to them.

"Hello, Lionpaw," he meowed, amiably flicking his tail towards his nephew.

Lionpaw blinked and looked up at him, expression unfathomable. "Oh, hey Blackscar." He didn't bow his head respectfully like he did to the other warriors, and Blackscar felt a pang of annoyance stab his chest; yet what had he done to earn the cub's respect? _Mate with a WaterClan tigress, betray my Clan, lie for moons, break the Warrior Code..._ Shaking his head from the dark thoughts, he looked over at Brightpaw.

"Hello, father," Brightpaw meowed, eyes curious.

Blackscar smiled at him. "Brightpaw- I was wondering if you had a spare moment to spend with your old dad."

Lionpaw frowned and looked at Brightpaw, then shrugged. "It's okay. I'll catch you later," he told his friend, and turned away, going in the direction of the apprentice den. Blackscar watched the golden-furred cub go, and was once again struck by how much he reminded him of Snowstar.

"So?" Brightpaw prompted, drawing Blackscar from his thoughts. "What is it?"

Blackscar blinked, and shook himself, sitting on his haunches in front of his son. "I just wanted to see how your first day of being an apprentice went. Was it fun?" he asked anxiously, hoping with all his heart nobody had dampened his son's first day.

Brightpaw twitched his whiskers, sitting down as well and curling his tail around his legs. "Oh, well, it was fun. I learned the scents of the other Clans, and saw a bunch of places that I'll train at and fight at..."

"Good," Blackscar purred, bending down to rasp a tongue over his son's ear. "I'll bet you will be the best warrior there's ever been." He thought of Snowstar's vision, ears flattening with excitement. He wished more than anything he could tell Brightpaw about the vision, to perhaps make him more excited about his apprenticeship, but he'd promised Snowstar to say nothing- not even to his own son.

"Blackscar," Brightpaw meowed after a moment, looking uncertain. His tail-tip twitched.

The shaggy warrior peered at his son. "What is it?"

Brightpaw looked into his father's eyes, and took a deep breath, face troubled. "Blackscar- why do the other lions... hate me?"

Blackscar was so taken aback by the question, his jaw dropped slightly, and he felt his heart plummet. He hated hearing those words come out of his son's mouth. "B- Brightpaw," he managed after a moment, eyes beginning to burn. "They do not hate you." But his own uncertainty was obvious in his voice, and Brightpaw heard it easily.

"But they don't trust me, and you know why, don't you?" Brightpaw asked softly, gazing at his paws.

Blackscar blinked, and felt a shiver go down his spine. No lion had properly explained to Brightpaw about what had happened before his birth; and with an uncomfortable shudder, he knew that the only lion who should finally reveal the truth was him: the reason those lions hated Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw," he said quietly, glancing around. They had to go somewhere private; remote, where he could be completely alone to properly explain. "Come with me. I... I have a story to tell."

Sadly, Blackscar's skinny frame stood up, and loped slowly across the clearing, with Brightpaw uneasily following, not sure what to expect, but knowing it wasn't good.

They plunged through the Clan barrier, and Blackscar began running: Brightpaw had to fight to keep up, as they flew by trees and bushes and plants. At last, with the sun beginning to set, they found a small clearing. It was  
pretty, with tall, golden grass swaying gently, and the jungle trees towering around it.

"Come," Blackscar beckoned softly, voice almost bitter, as they walked into the small clearing. The skinny lion found a semi-comfortable spot, and sat down slowly, face grave and thoughtful.  
Brightpaw, wondering why they had to go such a ways just to talk, flopped down, eyes dark. "What's wrong, father?" he meowed.

Blackscar was silent, body trembling. Slowly, he looked up, and his eyes glittered. He took a deep breath, and knew there was no return. His son had to know, now or never. "I have a story to tell you, Brightpaw," he murmured, face lowered.

Brightpaw frowned, and, heart beginning to thud, suddenly didn't want to hear this story. Yet a terrible fascination kept him rooted to the spot, and he listened.

"Several moons ago, I was at a Gathering, and I found a very beautiful WaterClan lioness, the daughter of the deputy, Torntail." He paused, voice cracking. "Her name was Littlecloud."

"Littlecloud," Brightpaw echoed, paw shifting uneasily.

"We talked, and I made her laugh. She liked me." Blackscar's eyes were distant, like he was in a memory, a dream, reliving something from another time. "We began seeing each other; we thought it was innocent, and the  
Code said we could have friends outside of our Clan." Blackscar swallowed hard. "But it became something much, much more, and before I realized it, we had fallen in love."

Brightpaw stared at his father in horror, face draining. He had an ugly feeling that he knew where this was going...

"I'll never know what she saw in me. A shaggy, skinny brute, just the little brother of the great Snowstar." There was sudden bitterness and utter jealousy flaming in his voice now. "I never thought someone would look at me and see more than just the lion in his brother's shadow, but she did. She did." Blackscar took a trembling breath, shaking his head. "We didn't want to break the Code. But it happened anyways."

Blackscar paused, not daring to look at his son. "Before much time passed, she became pregnant. She was to have my cubs; I would be a father. And they would bind us together forever." Blackscar lowered his head, voice deep and shaking. "But it wasn't meant to be. On the day she gave birth to the cubs, something went wrong; the birthing cost Littlecloud her own life, and the life of our two daughters."

Brightpaw stared at his father, speechless, eyes wide. He knew the story was not finished yet.

"But one of the cubs lived. A boy." Blackscar looked up suddenly, and straight into Brightpaw's eyes. "You are the cub that lived, Brightpaw. You are Littlecloud's light; the bright flame in a world of shadow. You are my gift."

"Gift?" Brightpaw repeated, and was shocked by the amount of bitterness and anger burning there. He stood up, eyes bright, ears flattened, and stared at his father. "I knew Bluefur wasn't my mother; I knew Lionpaw and his sisters weren't my real siblings; but never did I think I was part WaterClan, part LightningClan. My blood... is _worthless_!" he spat.

"No!" Blackscar growled, standing up. "Brightpaw-"

"No wonder they talk about me, they stare at me, those accusing eyes!" Brightpaw hissed, feeling more fury, more grief, than he had ever felt in his whole life. "I wish I'd died with my sisters. I can't believe you let this happen.  
Don't you see? I can never be a warrior!"

Blackscar felt hollow shock wash around him. He had never seen such hatred in a cub's eyes. It broke his heart to see Brightpaw so furious and unhappy. "Listen to me..." the lion spoke weakly.

Brightpaw just shook his head, taking a step back. "I hate you," he said quietly.

Blackscar froze.  
_  
No..._

Without another word, Brightpaw turned tail, and fled into the darkening forest.


	9. Monsters

**Hey, all. Sorry for the missed update (yesterday), I totally forgot and felt terrible about it when I remember at like eleven last night. But I'm here now, so hopefully my favorite people in the world can forgive me =)**

So thanks for checking out my newest chapter, I hope you all like how things are going. I'm glad to get to this chapter because- well, you'll see why. (:

* * *

Chapter Nine: Monsters 

The night was dark, alive with the soft sounds of nocturnal beasts racing in the forest. Standing in a watery pool of moonlight, a pale lion spoke in a hushed voice to a lioness with blue-tipped fur. Her tail swept around her legs uneasily, and her eyes were troubled.

There came a low growl, and the two lions quickly looked over to see a small patrol of warriors plunging from the tall barrier surrounding their camp, padding over to their leader, tails drooping with exhaustion.

"We've searched the whole perimeter," the leader of the patrol, a dusty brown lion, spoke somberly to Snowstar. "Nothing."

Snowstar's amber eyes glowed in the dark, and he looked over at his mate, Bluefur. He glanced back at his warriors. "Thank you, Dustleg. Everyone has searched as much as possible; there is nothing else we can do."

Dustleg sighed as the warriors who followed him were dismissed, and soon he was alone with just his leader and his queen.

"Are you worried about your apprentice?" Snowstar rumbled, gazing down at Dustleg. It had been mere hours ago that Blackscar had raced into camp, saying that he'd been out with Brightpaw, and the cub had run off.  
Blackscar hadn't said why his son had ran away, but he didn't have to, Snowstar knew exactly why: Blackscar had told Brightpaw the truth of his origins.

Dustleg blinked, tail twitching. "I am worried," he admitted. "But I think Brightpaw is fine. He got upset for whatever reason, and will be back in the morning."

"But the jungle is alive with terrible monsters that hunt cubs," Bluefur murmured, eyes dark with disappointment. She cared about Brightpaw, as she had raised him like a son, and was distressed that the last search party had returned with no sight of him.

Dustleg shrugged, looking at his paws.

Snowstar gazed at his warrior. "Tell me, my friend," he rumbled finally, ears flicking. "Why did you offer to mentor Brightpaw?" When Dustleg had come to his leader with the offer, two moon-rises ago, Snowstar had bit back the question, but now wanted to get his answer.

Dustleg blinked, and shook his mane. "I know he is half-Clan," he finally growled. "But he is sharp, and has promise to be a great warrior. It's not fair he is judged by his parentage."

"And yet you blame him as much as any warrior," Snowstar realized quietly. His tone was not accusing, but mild and curious. Bluefur listened with interest, eyes still sad.

Dustleg nodded, accepting Snowstar's words. "Yes... but I felt that, unlike other warriors... I could channel that blame. I could put it aside to train him properly." He looked at Snowstar. "Does that satisfy your questions?"

Snowstar was quiet, then nodded, and flicked his tail towards Dustleg, dismissing him. "Thank you, Dustleg. You should go and rest now; tomorrow will be an interesting day."

Dustleg bowed his head to his leader and queen, and quietly padded off towards the warrior's den. Bluefur watched him with pricked ears.

"Brightpaw is more accepted than he thinks," she murmured.

Snowstar looked at her, surprised and grim. He did not reply; just touched his nose to hers, and quietly left towards his den, wondering if Brightpaw would ever return.

* * *  
Lionpaw didn't know how long he'd slept, when suddenly, a very wet, cold body was pressing against him, trying to get settled. His eyes flashed open and he let out a yowl as he shot up, hissing.

He stumbled over Cricketpaw and finally bowled into Buzzardpaw, who both let out cries of shock in turn and woke up, hissing, which managed to wake up Frostpaw and Rowanpaw.

"What the- you mousebrain!" Buzzardpaw snarled at Lionpaw. "Why-" His voice broke off, and he stared in surprise at the place where Lionpaw had woken up. In turn, their hisses died as they all turned heads to look at the striped body shivering in Lionpaw's nest.

"Brightpaw?" Lionpaw blinked, and hesitantly padded towards his friend. "You ran away!"

Brightpaw sat down, shaking himself off. "But now I'm back."

"_Really_?" Cricketpaw asked sardonically, standing up and yawning.

"Where did you go?" Frostpaw asked, eyes wide, as she stood next to her brother.

"And why did you come _back_?" Rowanpaw growled.

"_Rowanpaw_!" Frostpaw hissed.

"I ran away into the jungle. I- I think I ran farther than our territory... but I dunno." Brightpaw stared stonily at them all, and Lionpaw felt uneasy to see the older timid, quiet Brightpaw apparently dead, and this new unhappy  
one in his place.

"Well, it's good you're back. Snowstar was worried," Lionpaw meowed, rasping a tongue over his friend's ear. No matter how Brightpaw acted, he _was_ glad to see his friend home again.

"Nobody was worried, we were glad to be rid of you," Rowanpaw retorted.

"That's enough," Buzzardpaw spat. He looked over at Brightpaw. "I guess it's good your safe, but why come at night? And wake all us up?"

Brightpaw flicked an ear. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just ready to come back."

Buzzardpaw sighed, and got to his feet. "Well, no use going back to sleep. I'd better inform Snowstar you're back. He sent search parties after you, you know," he tossed over his shoulder as his the older apprentice disappeared.

"Hey, Buzzardpaw, wait up!" Cricketpaw called as she trotted after her den-mate. The only cubs left in the den were Lionpaw, Frostpaw, Rowanpaw, and Brightpaw.

Rowanpaw sighed and shot a final glare at Brightpaw before curling back up. Frostpaw glanced apologetically towards her striped friend before settling back down and closing her eyes. Lionpaw gazed at her for a moment  
before looking back at Brightpaw. "Were you scared, out there all alone?"

Brightpaw shrugged. "I guess, it was kinda scary."

Lionpaw bit his lip, staring in dismay at his friend. "What's wrong with you?" he blurted.

"Can you keep it down?" Rowanpaw mumbled.

Ignoring him, Brightpaw had no shame in meowing, "Blackscar took me out, and told me the truth about my parentage. I guess that's what you and Frostpaw tried to tell me when we were on that tour..."

Lionpaw blinked painfully at his friend, sadness swelling in his heart. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

Brightpaw gazed at him, eyes serious. "It doesn't matter. I ran off because I was angry about what he said. But it's behind me." But from the deep grief in his eyes, Lionpaw knew Brightpaw's troubles were far from being behind him.

He sighed and reached over to press against his friend comfortingly, then recoiled, nose wrinkling. "Why are you so wet?" He shook himself, spattering a bit of water.

Brightpaw's eyes lit up. "When I was coming back, I came by the river. I wanted to take a swim. So I tried it out."

Lionpaw stared in amazement at his friend. "You swam? But you've never even done it before! How'd you learn?"

The cross-Clan apprentice just glanced at his fur, roughly licking his soaked pelt. "It's in my blood. I guess it just came naturally."

Realizing he was right, Lionpaw sighed, and shook his head. "Well, you'd better hope WaterClan doesn't declare war any time soon."

Brightpaw looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Lionpaw twitched his whiskers, eyes burning. "_Think_, Brightpaw. You've got kin in two Clans: and one day, you're going to have to choose between Clan and family in... battle."

* * *  
The winds were growing cooler. The warm, peaceful season of summer was leaving the jungle, as a colder season approached.

It had been a whole moon since Brightpaw had learned of his torn heritage. Since then, there had been patrols to join, hunts to finish, elders to be tended to, and borders to be protected.

Lionpaw had watched as the bitter feelings towards Brightpaw had begun to fade; they were still obviously there, because on cannot turn around the blood flowing through a lion's body, but there were less hostile stares, less growls, less harsh words. Rowanpaw still hated Brightpaw, and Longfang was no fan of the striped cub, but things were different.

But other than the cross-Clan apprentice, life flowed like normal in LightningClan, and as Lionpaw came to know and trust every one of his Clanmates, he became more popular within his Clan, and it became clear that  
Snowstar's son was sprouting well.

But like all sunrises, there are always shadows cast along the horizon.

Lionpaw was returning from a hunt with Cricketpaw and Buzzardpaw, and the golden-furred apprentice placed his kill on the fresh-kill pile. He stepped back, noticing the pile was rather low. He wondered if he should go out again.

"You've hunted well today," Buzzardpaw meowed, twitching his whiskers amiably towards Lionpaw. "The others can go out, but you don't have to." It was like he'd read Lionpaw's mind, and the apprentice felt his chest swell with a flicker of pride: despite his sometimes sharp tongue, Lionpaw had come to like Buzzardpaw, and was proud to have won the older apprentice's respect.

"Thanks," he mewed.

"But we could go out, couldn't we?" Cricketpaw meowed, glancing at Buzzardpaw. "I mean, the prey is low... and besides, it would be fun." She brushed her tail along his flank, and Buzzardpaw purred in agreement, as he and Lionpaw's sister padded away.

Lionpaw gazed after them in amusement, knowing the pair felt more than friendship for each-other, and was glad his sister was happy. Yet at the same time, he felt a prickle of jealousy in his pads- he wished he could find someone special like that.

Turning away, Lionpaw decided to try and find Amberpaw, as it was time to go check the elder's pelts for ticks. He padded towards the medicine-lion den, and prepared to duck inside the cool cave.

He slid into the dark shadows, and rasped, "Pebbleheart? Amberpaw? Are you there?"

There was a flash of eyes and he realized Pebbleheart was padding towards him. A stack of different herbs lay around the medicine-lion, and she looked curiously over at him. "Oh- hello, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw purred a greeting. He hadn't gotten much time to talk to Pebbleheart recently, and made a mental note to try and see her more often.

"Hello. I was wondering if you had some mouse bile for the elder's ticks? It's about that time to check again," Lionpaw added with a shudder.

Pebbleheart laughed as she padded towards him. Lionpaw realized he must have grown a lot over the past moon, because suddenly he wasn't feeling so short compared to the young medicine-lion. "I feel for you, it's a tough job."

"Tell me about it," Lionpaw agreed, sitting down and glancing around at her store. It looked a little messy. "Looks like you need some help around here," he mewed as Pebbleheart began searching for the mouse bile.

She glanced over at him, eyes gleaming. "Oh, well Amberpaw's been busy learning and tending to small wounds, and I told her I could keep the cave under control. But-" She shrugged.

"I could help you here and there, you know," Lionpaw offered, tail flicking.

Pebbleheart smiled gratefully at him. "That would be really helpful sometime, thanks," she meowed as she found the mouse bile and tenderly reached for it. Abruptly, the single ray of sunlight that reached into the den went black as something passed over the sun. The medicine-lion froze, and stared at the spot where the sunlight had disappeared. She slowly sat, eyes wide, fur bristling, as Lionpaw stared uncertainly at her.

The whole camp was suddenly darkened as a cloud passed over the sun. Everything became strangely dull, and everyone glanced at it, surprised but not frightened, like Pebbleheart was.

As sudden as the sunlight had disappeared, the light returned, and flooded over the camp, it's fiery golden rays blazing through the cold air. The light returned in the medicine-lion den, and Pebbleheart's eyes narrowed, claws sheathing and unsheathing.

"Pebbleheart? Are you okay?" Lionpaw asked quickly.

Pebbleheart's pretty face slowly returned to its normal gentle look, and she gazed at him, fur still bristling in places. "It was a sign-"

"A sign?" Lionpaw repeated, tail lashing. What did she mean?

Pebbleheart stood up, hastily giving her chest her a lick, eyes foggy. "A sign from StarClan."

Something chilled in Lionpaw's blood as he gazed intensely at her. "What did they say?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Pebbleheart swallowed, staring at him. "They s- said..._ Even monsters pretend to sleep_."

Lionpaw blinked in confusion. "Even monsters... what? That makes no sense..."

Pebbleheart seemed not to hear him. "No... it can't be..."

In concern, the golden apprentice stepped closer to Pebbleheart, rasping a tongue over her ear comfortingly. "Calm down, it's alright."

"No, they- I think they know... Longfang-"

"Longfang?" Lionpaw narrowed his eyes. "They said something about the deputy?"

"Longfang?" Pebbleheart shivered, and gazed at Lionpaw. "Lionpaw, you must go. Here- remember your mouse bile. R- remember to wash your paws afterward." As Lionpaw gingerly took the mouse bile from the  
medicine-lion, he couldn't help but inhale her sweet scent.

"Thanks. And- are you sure you're okay?" Lionpaw asked around the bile, nose wrinkling from the scent of it.

Pebbleheart shook her head. "I- I'm fine." She waved her tail in farewell, and Lionpaw reluctantly left, wishing he could stay and learn more. _Even monsters pretend to sleep_. Did StarClan mean to say that a monster- a bad lion- was in their camp? And even more... was it a deadly lion pretending to be innocent before another attack?


	10. Unlucky

**Hey, all. Glad to be back, and once again I know this update is- let's see, three days late? Yup. Life gets in the way- what can I say? =) But thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate it if you could review, too. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, too, you guys have no idea how amazing you are! So... see you all at the next chapter. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Unlucky**

The following morning, Snowstar asked Emberfoot and Curlclaw to take some of the apprentices and go check out the WaterClan border, as they had suspected some prey being stolen.  
Lionpaw was just sharing a small deer with Brightpaw and Frostpaw when Emberfoot strode up to them. His yellow eyes flashed at them as he announced, "We have to go check out the WaterClan border, and Curlclaw wants you three to come."

"Alright, we'll be right there," Frostpaw mewed, blinking respectfully at the warrior. He nodded and shook his mane, trotting back over to join Curlclaw.

"It's too early to go on a patrol. I'm still tired from that fighting practice with our mentors last night," Brightpaw whined.

"My paws are going to fall off if I take another step," Lionpaw agreed, swiping a tongue around his mouth as they finished off the small deer.

"You look fine to me," Frostpaw retorted playfully, flicking Lionpaw with her tail-tip, as she washed her paws and padded over to join the older warriors. Her friends followed.

"Good morning, apprentices," Curlclaw rumbled. Lionpaw dipped his head; he was happy to be going on a patrol with Curlclaw. He deeply admired the tall, wise warrior.

"We're ready," Brightpaw meowed.

"Are you sure, after that fighting I heard about?" Emberfoot meowed, chuckling. "Curlclaw and Dustleg said you three were exhausted."

"And we still are!" Lionpaw exclaimed. Curlclaw twitched his whiskers with amusement, and finally the patrol was taking off, plunging into the jungle as they made their way towards the WaterClan border.

"Why would they steal more prey?" Frostpaw asked her mentor as they galloped along.

Curlclaw glanced at his apprentice. "Who knows?" he rumbled, but Lionpaw caught his eyes flicker towards Brightpaw for a heartbeat.

"You don't suppose Meadowstar and Torntail are still sour about... what happened?" Lionpaw spoke up.

"Knowing WaterClan," Emberfoot growled, his powerful muscles rippling under his pelt as the lion bounded through the ferns and trees, "they'll _be_ sour about it for a long time."

They came up to the WaterClan border in no time, and everyone slowed, coming to a stop and tasting the air.

"A patrol's close," Frostpaw mewed.

"Very good," Curlclaw purred. Frostpaw's eyes brightened.

"Should we avoid them?" Lionpaw meowed, looking at Brightpaw, who flattened his ears.

"We can fight," Emberfoot replied, misinterpreting Lionpaw's concern.

The cold wind whistled at their ears, and the sudden scent of lizard tainting its colorless breeze. Brightpaw lifted his nose, tail quivering. "That's a funny scent," he mused.

"Lizard. WaterClan like them," Curlclaw rumbled, shaking his mane and taking a large paw step back. "Now-"

"It smells good," Brightpaw meowed thoughtfully, pricking his black-tipped ears and peering towards the low trees that soon gave way to the river. This was a different spot than from the time Brightpaw first saw the river, and it was farther away.

"Does it really?" Emberfoot murmured, staring at Brightpaw through dark eyes. Frostpaw touched her nose to Lionpaw's ear, and he glanced at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. And as they both glanced towards Brightpaw, the friends knew exactly what he would do a heartbeat before he did it.

"Brightpaw-" Lionpaw started as Curlclaw and Emberfoot began sniffing the air, checking for any WaterClan scent on their territory.

The half-Clan apprentice bounded suddenly towards a clump of ferns, muscles rippling, tail sharp as he fell into hunting mode. He leapt forward, pawing at something in the grass, and a flash of dull yellow told Lionpaw that a lizard was hopping up.

Eagerly, Brightpaw chased after it through the grass, nearing the WaterClan border.

"Brightpaw! Stop!" Frostpaw yowled.

"Hey, stop that apprentice!" Emberfoot gasped.

"He's gonna get caught!" Lionpaw growled, chasing after his friend.

Curlclaw sharply looked up, ears flattening. "Lionpaw, stop!" he called.

Lionpaw didn't hear the warrior as he bounded after his friend. "Oh, Lionpaw!" Frostpaw cried in distress, racing after the golden apprentice. And within seconds, all three LightningClan apprentices were gone, and Curlclaw and Emberfoot raced after them.

At the head of the five lions, Brightpaw raced blindly after the lizard, and he didn't realize he's crossed the WaterClan border until it was too late. Suddenly, he leapt forward, and grabbed the large lizard, gripping it in his jaws and biting down hard until it lay limp.

At once, several things happened at once. There came a furious shout, and Brightpaw looked up, heart beginning to race, to see a WaterClan patrol of tigers racing towards him, their flaming pelts gleaming in the cold sunlight. And suddenly Lionpaw and Frostpaw crashed into Brightpaw sending the three apprentices rolling down the slight hillside towards the large river.

At the sight of seeing the WaterClan patrol spotting Brightpaw, Curlclaw and Emberfoot quickened their pace, roaring in defiance as they dared the other Clan to touch their apprentices.

At last Lionpaw, Frostpaw, and Brightpaw thudded to a stop on the dry, cold bank of the river, Brightpaw falling a bit into the cool, clear depths. This was not the raging, noisy river they'd seen a moon ago, but instead the calm part of the river, where tigers drank.

Immediately, the patrol was upon them. The three apprentices scrambled backward, hearts racing, to see a slender, yet fierce-looking tigress leading the patrol, with two large males behind her. She let out a snarl as the broke through the water, silver droplets smashing as her powerful muscles gleamed in the sunlight. The two other tigers flanked her, heads lowered, lips pulled back in snarls, and the three tigers were towering over the  
LightningClan apprentices.

Frostpaw gasped and scrambled backwards, Lionpaw sitting up and standing protectively in front of her, hissing, as the wet Brightpaw struggled up from the bank, eyes wide, heart pounding. He was shocked to suddenly see other cats that held the same markings he was born with, but on these powerful animals, the night-black stripes did not look likes a curse, but instead beautiful, like they belonged there. And from the way the tigress glared at him, he realized she felt like he'd stolen their unique markings.

"LightningClan!" one tiger spat as the three apprentices stood up, tails quivering, claws unsheathing.

"Leave us alone! We didn't mean to be here!" Lionpaw hissed, fur bristling. Frostpaw snarled as well, a sudden burst of strength making her tail bristle. Brightpaw stayed uncharacteristically silent, gazing at the tigers with a look of awe crossing his face.

"You're invading WaterClan territory, and we don't care if you meant to do it or not!" the other tiger snarled, lashing his tail.

"And stealing prey as well?" the first tiger asked in a silky voice. His yellow eyes fell upon the dead lizard that had fallen with the three apprentices down the hill, and Lionpaw swallowed uneasily, shooting a look at Brightpaw.

"Wait, Redthroat, Nightstripe," the tigress spoke, hissing, gazing furiously at Brightpaw. "I know you. You're that filthy cross-Clan cub. Son of Littlecloud!"

The tigers snarled, tails lashing, eyes bits of ice. "I don't believe it, Featherfoot!" Redthroat hissed.

Featherfoot stared at Brightpaw, eyes dark. "You're the reason my sister's dead, you ugly little brute!" she wailed.

Brightpaw froze.

_What?_

"You- you're Littlecloud's sister?" Lionpaw gasped.

"Of course she it!" Nightstripe spat.

"That means... you're my aunt," Brightpaw said breathlessly, eyes wide.

"No!" Featherfoot cried, rearing up and tossing cold droplets of water, raining down on the three apprentices. "I refuse to share blood with a disgrace like you!"

"How dare you!" Frostpaw hissed, tail lashing.

"It's not my fault your sister betrayed your stupid Clan!" Brightpaw snarled, sudden rage at being called a _disgrace_ making his face twist.

"Featherfoot!" came a sudden snarl.

The three tigers looked up sharply, and hissed, falling back into the water, their fiery pelts gleaming with silver droplets, as Curlclaw and Emberfoot reached them, snarling and leaping down the slope to leap in front of the three apprentices, tails lashing.

"Curlclaw, Emberfoot," Featherfoot growled, lowering her head. "Do you realize you let apprentices trespass and take out prey?"

"They never stole prey!" Emberfoot retorted, batting at her with unsheathed claws.

Curlclaw flattened his ears, but controlled his voice. "That lizard was on our side; Brightpaw did not mean to chase it over here. We apologize."

"Well _I _sure don't!" Lionpaw growled from behind the two warriors, pressing forward with Frostpaw and Brightpaw to glare at the WaterClan tigers. "You insulted my friend!"

Featherfoot fixed with with a cold stare, then stared up at Curlclaw and Emberfoot. "Fine. We won't attack this time." She flicked her tail warningly at Redthroat and Nightstripe, shaking her head angrily. "But if I ever catch that half-Clan cub on WaterClan territory again-" She hissed, and the other two tigers snarled in agreement.

"It was a misunderstanding," Emberfoot pressed, eyes burning. "We promise you won't have to deal with him again."

Nightstripe snorted, and backed up, water crashing from his paws as he and Redthroat gave Featherfoot her space.

The tigress stared at Brightpaw, expression suddenly losing it's hatred as deep grief washed over her eyes. "Fine. Now get out," she said quietly, voice spiteful.

Curlclaw sighed, staring sternly at the three apprentices, as he nodded to Emberfoot. The large lion gave Redthroat and Nightstripe a last snarl before nudging Brightpaw, Lionpaw, and Frostpaw up the slope. Hooking their claws into the soft turf, they quickly climbed back towards LightningClan territory, Curlclaw bounding powerfully after them.

As soon as they had safely crossed the border, Curlclaw shook himself off, and rounded on the three apprentices. "I'm very disappointed in all three of you," he growled. Emberfoot stared sternly at them, tail lashing. Lionpaw felt shame prick his chest, and he bowed his head, along with Frostpaw.

"I can _not_ believe you three just ran across the border like there was no problems with it. And Brightpaw, you must have known where that lizard was heading, you should have let it go!" Curlclaw's voice was quiet but angry, and Brightpaw bowed his head deepest of all. "You nearly caused a border fight, and it was all because you three were not thinking. Snowstar will have to hear of this."  
_  
No!_ Lionpaw felt disappointment gnaw at his heart. He wished more than anything he'd never chased after Brightpaw- or even more, that Brightpaw had never scented that stupid lizard. Why had he been so intent on catching it, anyways?

"If you hadn't been so eager to catch prey that only WaterClan warriors eat," Emberfoot meowed, voice harsh as he spoke to Brightpaw, "this would have never happened. Are you sure your focus is completely on  
LightningClan, and not your mother's Clan?"

Brightpaw stared up quickly in shock. His face paled, and his heart thudded with dismay. Emberfoot had just sharply veered towards voicing Brightpaw's disloyalty towards LightningClan. Was he suggesting Brightpaw would _prefer_ his mother's Clan?

"I would never-" Brightpaw began, but Curlclaw flicked his tail for silence.

"Come, you three," Curlclaw murmured, his anger gone, as he began walking towards the LightningClan camp. Emberfoot followed, shaking his head.

Lionpaw tail dragged in the dust as he padded slowly next to Frostpaw, feeling drained after the sudden day's events. He glanced at Brightpaw and tried to talk to his friend, but the apprentice avoided his eyes and looked away. Lionpaw felt utter pity for Brightpaw- after all, if a warrior like Emberfoot had expressed his doubt in his loyalty towards LightningClan, he would feel awful. He knew this was exactly how Brightpaw felt right now.

"That sure was unlucky," Frostpaw murmured, shaking her head.

Lionpaw sighed and glanced at her, twining his tail with hers in agreement. He wished the day could have turned out differently; he felt worried about what Snowstar would do when he heard about their escapade of the day.

Suddenly, Lionpaw thought of Pebbleheart's sign from StarClan._ Even monsters pretend to sleep._ Did they mean WaterClan? Was there some threat waiting in the angry Clan, fueled by Brightpaw's birth and the death of  
Littlecloud? Perhaps the Clan was waiting impatiently for the right time to attack- after all, they'd acted pretty hostile today.

Feeling sudden forbidding make his blood run cold, Lionpaw trailed after the older warriors with a heavy heart.


	11. Trouble

**Hey again, my friends. Well... yes, this update has got to be the latest I've ever posted. I'm truly sorry to anyone who was kept waiting for another chapter, things get in the way... the OAT testing, for one, which if you don't know is a big testing policy for the US... stupid, stupid, stupid. And then there's been sickness, and homework, and crap like that. So without other excuses, I'm here, and glad to be. Thank you for checking out the next chapter, I'm enjoying how it's going. Review if you take pity on me =)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Trouble**e

Blackscar was sunning in the cold sunshine, laying beside Ivytooth and Rainheart. He pricked his ears as he heard rustling in the barrier that surrounded their camp. Eyes narrowed, he watched as first Curlclaw bounded through, shaking his mane and freeing the brambles caught in it, and next the tall frame of Emberfoot. Closely following his heels came Lionpaw, then Frostpaw, and finally Brightpaw.

His ears flattening, Blackscar gazed sadly at his son. It had only been a few moon rises ago that the striped apprentice had learned the truth of his parentage. And he'd barely spoken to Blackscar ever since; a sharp thorn of regret burrowing deep within his heart. He'd had a fairly close bond with his son, but the truth seemed to shatter what loyalty Brightpaw had once had towards his father. But who could blame him?

Rainheart and Ivytooth, who had been quietly sharing tongues, paused in their grooming to look over at the passing lions. Curlclaw nodded formally to the lionesses as he strode by, ears flattening. As Brightpaw passed by his father, he didn't even glance at him.

"I wonder what's happened?" Rainheart murmured to Ivytooth, eyes narrowed.

"They look abashed," Ivytooth agreed.

"Maybe they're in trouble?" Blackscar growled, ears flicking uncertainly as he joined their conversation.

Rainheart sharply looked over at him, and Ivytooth looked at Blackscar, expression unfathomable. "Perhaps," she meowed faintly, losing interest in Blackscar as she turned back to grooming with Rainheart.

Blackscar glanced across the clearing, and saw Snowstar step from his cave, amber eyes questioning, as Curlclaw came to a stop with the three apprentices. As if feeling his brother's eyes burning into his skull, Snowstar glanced up and briefly met Blackscar's gaze before turning away.

"What's wrong, Curlclaw?" Snowstar rumbled. Emberfoot looked at his leader, eyes dark.

"These apprentices," Curlclaw meowed, voice deep, as he flicked his furry tail-tip towards Lionpaw, Frostpaw, and Brightpaw, "nearly caused a border fight."

"A border fight?" Snowstar repeated, ears flattening and a hint of a growl to his tone. "Explain," he demanded.

Lionpaw cringed under his leader's gaze, and wished he could melt into the ground.

"Brightpaw ran after a lizard," Emberfoot explained, voice cool, "and these two furballs followed him. They literally fell into WaterClan territory, and got caught by a patrol, led by Featherfoot."

There were low pawsteps from behind them, and Lionpaw twisted his neck to see Longfang approaching. He hadn't seen much of the LightningClan deputy recently; but the muscled warrior looked as fierce as any day. And as his ears pricked towards their conversation, he felt a dark rock settle in his chest- he didn't want the tough lion's input on the day's events.

"What's this? A border fight?" Longfang growled as he drew up to stand proud next to Snowstar.

"Almost," Curlclaw replied as he dipped his head politely to his deputy.

"Caused by who- these cubs?" the dark-furred warrior growled, staring furiously at Lionpaw and his friends. Frostpaw shrank under his gaze, but to Lionpaw's surprise, Brightpaw stared defiantly up at the deputy, eyes burning.

"Yes. Featherfoot and two others were in the patrol that caught them, and she was furious. I think she was more angry of the fact Brightpaw is her..." Emberfoot's voice trailed off.

"Featherfoot was related to Littlecloud?" Snowstar asked sharply, eyes suddenly glinting.

Lionpaw glanced across at Brightpaw, tail waving with unease. The idea that his friend really had kin in WaterClan after all was a strange one, and he couldn't help but feel dread that one day, when there was war between their two Clans, Brightpaw would have to face them.

"They were sisters," Curlclaw said quietly.

Snowstar shook his head, eyes grave. "It was foolish of you three to run off like that," he growled, tail lashing.

"It was an epic example of idiocy," Longfang snapped, fur bristling. "You three almost caused a fight between two Clans."

"We're sorry!" Frostpaw meowed honestly.

"But sorry doesn't fix bitter feelings towards our Clan," Snowstar murmured, frowning. "Featherfoot will have reported them to Meadowstar... and she'll be none too pleased at hearing we've raised the half-Clan cub this far..."

The fire in Brightpaw's eyes flickered as his leader referred to him as just a _half-Clan cub._

"There's a Gathering tomorrow night," Curlclaw murmured, sweeping his gaze over the three apprentices. "She may have something to say about it."

"But it's not even that big a deal!" Brightpaw said suddenly, ears flattened. "I'm the mousebrain, I chased that stupid lizard too far, okay? I'll admit it. Why does WaterClan have to get so upset? After all, it's not the first time apprentices accidentally got across the border!"

"I think," Longfang growled, "it would have been different, had you not been there."

Brightpaw's eyes flashed.

"What do you mean?" Lionpaw snapped, touching his tail to Brightpaw's flank supportively.

"Since you're the reason her sister's dead, and you, an insult to their Clan, turned up in their territory, well..." Longfang's eyes gleamed with malice, and the pleasure of finally being able to take a bitter stab at the cross-Clan apprentice.

"That's enough, Longfang," Snowstar growled, twitching his whiskers. Lionpaw gazed into the face of his leader, eyes dark. Snowstar was quiet, and sighed. "I see that what happened was a mistake, and a very unlucky situation." He paused. "But you three did willingly enter another Clan's territory, because you all know the boundaries by now. It was a foolish thing to do, and I cannot ignore the fact you nearly caused a border fight."  
Snowstar hesitated, amber eyes gazing into Lionpaw's. "You three will not attend the Gathering tomorrow night, and I expect you all to spend extra time with the elders, cleaning their dirt, looking for ticks, and hunting with them. Understood?"

Longfang lashed his tail, like the great lion was disappointed in the apprentices' consequence, and Curlclaw just nodded nimbly as Emberfoot shook his mane in agreement. Lionpaw looked over at Frostpaw, and saw the dismay in her pretty eyes; he reached over and licked her muzzle comfortingly. She stared at him, eyes soft.

"Yes, Snowstar," they all murmured.

Snowstar was quiet, then sighed, and flicked his tail. "You are all dismissed."

Lionpaw sighed as he felt Brightpaw touch his shoulder with his nose in comfort. He wasn't as upset by the duties he'd been roughly handed than the disappointment and worry glittering in Snowstar's amber eyes. Would WaterClan really be angry about Brightpaw?

"Go on," Emberfoot meowed, nudging them along.

Frostpaw sent an unhappy look towards her mentor, Curlclaw, before padding away with Lionpaw and Brightpaw. "I can't believe this is happening."

Lionpaw glanced at his friend, ears pricked. He saw the distress in her pretty eyes, and knew she hated getting in trouble like this. "It's not that bad," he comforted her. "Every apprentice gets in trouble at least once."

"But that's not the point!" Frostpaw's claws raked on the stones as they padded across the camp. "We could have caused a fight!"

Lionpaw shrugged, but before he could answer, Bright cut across him.

"You don't have to worry," he said harshly. "WaterClan's already threatened war with us over me and Blackscar. Petty fights like this don't matter."

Frostpaw looked sympathetic and unhappy for her friend, and though Lionpaw felt a stab of sympathy as well, he couldn't ignore the sharp prickles of jealousy as Frostpaw fondly swiped a tongue over the striped cub's ear.

* * *  
"Lionpaw!"

The voice belonged to Buzzardpaw; the grayish apprentice gazed at Lionpaw through the prickles of the apprentice den.

"Wh- what?" he meowed groggily, head splitting in a yawn as he rose his head slowly from his warm paws. It was the morning after Snowstar had sentenced him, Brightpaw, and Frostpaw to care of the elders, and the cold sunlight washed into the den.

"Rise and shine, pretty furball," Buzzardpaw growled, eyes pricking with amusement. "Snowstar wants you."

At the mention of his leader, Lionpaw shot straight up, eyes wide. "Snowstar?"

"No, his evil twin. Of course Snowstar!"

Suppressing a groggy _mrrow_ of amusement, Lionpaw stretched before padding noisily around the sleeping forms of Cricketpaw and Rowanpaw.

He followed Buzzardpaw into the sunwashed clearing, tail pricking and eyes narrowing. The Clan was stirring with life; Grasstail, Leafstorm, and Rainheart were picking through the large fresh-kill pile, while Redflower and Shiverpelt padded over to Dustmane, probably ready to go on a patrol.

"Over there," Buzzardpaw mewed shortly as he flicked his tail towards where Snowstar was walking gracefully, slowly, across the camp, talking quietly to Bluefur, who was padding quietly at his side.

"Thanks," Lionpaw said over his shoulder as he stalked past his Clanmates to face his mother and leader.

"Lionpaw," Snowstar rumbled.

Bluefur's eyes brightened when she saw her son, and she gently bent down, rasping a tongue over his ear. "Hello, Lionpaw," she meowed.

"Bluefur," he replied politely, flicking his tail fondly against his mother's foreleg. Growing up as a warrior meant putting Clan before kin, and though he grew apart from his mother and siblings eventually, he know he'd always harbor a small affection for them.

"I'm glad Buzzardpaw sent you; it's time you and I have a training session alone," Snowstar growled, gazing at Lionpaw through endless amber eyes. Lionpaw blinked, thoughts scurrying back to yesterday when their leader had sternly handed off consequences for the run-in with Featherfoot's WaterClan patrol. Yet none of his sharpness bittered his gaze this morning, and Lionpaw was grateful for that.

Yet his leader's words struck excitement as well as nervousness within him. He'd been training as an apprentice for a little over a moon now, and he usually had patrols and hunting and fighting sessions with other apprentices; they hadn't had time to work alone for awhile. But it would be strange without Brightpaw's supporting gaze or Frostpaw's excited expression.

"That sounds great!" he meowed, allowing a little bounce as his tail blazed.

Bluefur chuckled, and touched her nose to Snowstar's gently. "I'm going to check on Amberpaw. Have a good session, you too," she added as she padded away, tail flicking.  
_  
Amberpaw._ The mention of Lionpaw's sister suddenly reminded him of his strange visit with Pebbleheart, the Clan medicine-lion, the other day, when she had seen a sign from StarClan. _Even monsters pretend to sleep. _  
Feeling icy claws shiver down his spine as the words of the sign whispered in his ear, he once again wondered what it could possibly mean, and what their sign held in store for LightningClan.

"Lionpaw!"

Lionpaw blinked, and shook himself, realizing he'd lost himself in thought. His gaze sharpening, he stared up at Snowstar, tail lashing once. "Snowstar?"

The large lion peered down at Lionpaw with a half amused, half stern look on his face. "Never lose your focus," he growled softly, eyes flashing as he bent down gracefully so that he could meet Lionpaw's eyes directly. "It is your only hope in a fight."

Lionpaw swallowed, and nodded. "Yes, Snowstar."

Snowstar touched his tail to Lionpaw's flank before straightening up and calling to Longfang as the large warrior sauntered across the camp towards Snowstar, "I'm going out with Lionpaw. Keep an eye on things, please."

Longfang glanced dismissively at Lionpaw, and the apprentice felt defiance make his fur begin to bristle. "Very well, Snowstar," he growled, nodding, before turning away to join the other warriors.

Snowstar began galloping across the sunwashed clearing, and Lionpaw padded powerfully after him, feeling the cold air slice into his face, as they plunged into the bracken wall guarding the camp and into the surrounding jungle.

A million scents and sounds flooded over Lionpaw as he shivered, shaking himself, once they slowed their gate to a stroll. He flexed his muscles, admiring the way they stretched and pulled in the sunlight. "Are we going to  
the sandy hollow, Snowstar?"

Snowstar nodded as they continued padding along. Lionpaw watched his mentor, sudden pride swelling in his chest. He was very proud to have such a great lion as his mentor, but couldn't help a prickle of puzzlement flash in his paws. Why had Snowstar chosen him? After all, he wasn't anyone special; just the son of Bluefur. Yet he knew the two were very close, and had a nagging feeling that Snowstar was closer to him than he thought.

"Snowstar," he suddenly spoke up, chasing away his wonders and focusing on his mentor.

"Yes, Lionpaw?" he rumbled.

"Will I ever have a mane like yours?" he meowed, whiskers twitching with amusement.

Snowstar chuckled, and batted at Lionpaw with a huge paw, yet the strong apprentice keenly dodged it, eyes bright. "Maybe, if you train hard enough."

Lionpaw laughed and ran ahead of his mentor, paws thudding in the grass and through the many trees as they raced through the jungle, wind rushing in their fur.

As the sandy hollow grew nearer, and the quiet of the jungle thickened, Lionpaw knew there was another question he was itching to ask Snowstar, but wasn't sure if it was the right time. He took a deep breath, and decided to go with it as he drew to a stop, and waited for Snowstar to powerfully stride up to him, ears pricking.

"What now?" Snowstar rumbled.

Lionpaw flicked his tail, frowning. "Snowstar..." His voice was serious this time as he asked another question. "Why did you choose Longfang as your deputy?"

Clearly, the leader had not bee expecting this, and he blinked, amber eyes blank for a second. Suddenly wondering if he would grow angry, as an apprentice has no room to question a leader's actions, Lionpaw unsheathed his claws, but there was no anger in Snowstar's eyes.

Instead, there was a deep mix of puzzlement and almost admiration in his eyes, and something else Lionpaw couldn't place. But he knew he couldn't help but ask; as much as he admired the strong deputy, there was a certain darkness about him he didn't like. The story of Firerunner and Longfang once again struck his mind, and he quivered, waiting for Snowstar to speak.

"Why did I choose Longfang?" Snowstar echoed, voice soft as he quieted for a second. The brilliant sunlight slipped through the exotic jungle trees, turning the leader's mane to a burning gold, as he wrapped his tail around his ankle, face grave. "You are truly a unique apprentice, Lionpaw. Not many would have the bravery- or foolishness- to question a leader's decision."

"But-" Lionpaw blurted.

"Silence," Snowstar gently cut over him, whiskers flicking. "Young Lionpaw... you know the story of Firerunner and Longfang." Deep sadness penetrated his amber eyes as he mentioned Firerunner, the dead, respected warrior Lionpaw had never met. "He was such a great warrior. When my old deputy, Graysky, retired from the position as deputy, I knew my leadership needed backed up by a young, strong warrior." He shook his head.

"Never did I think the tragedy of Firerunner's death would happen. He and Longfang were the two warriors I'd singled out as the best to choose." He sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose it was StarClan's way of telling me that Longfang was the one to be chosen; when we lost Firerunner, what other choice did I have? StarClan's word is law." Thoughts stirred in his eyes like fish in a stream, and Lionpaw wondered what was going on in Snowstar's head.

"So you simply chose him because Firerunner was killed?" he inquired.

Snowstar shook his head swiftly, eyes burning. "_No_. I considered other warriors after Firerunner's death; yet Longfang was the best lion to choose. I know he is the right warrior to help lead LightningClan."

Lionpaw felt a flicker of awe by the amount of certainty and deep respect kindling in Snowstar's voice; he had no idea the leader had that much trust in Longfang. Sudden unease sprinkled across his thoughts; was he wrong to doubt Longfang? Was the dark warrior better than he thought?

His final question finally colored the cold morning air. "Pebbleheart seems uneasy whenever we mentioned Longfang around her," he meowed, voice level. "Do you know what that means?"

Mystery swirled in Snowstar's eyes, and he shook his head slowly. "I do not."

Sighing, Lionpaw nodded and took a step back, feeling a sudden rush of gratitude towards Snowstar for patiently answering his questions. "Thank you, Snowstar," he murmured.

Snowstar blinked down at him, nodding. "You are welcome." Clearing his throat, the leader glanced around, and rumbled, "I think training would be fine here. The hollow is too familiar."

Surprised, Lionpaw decided to agree, and he crouched down, trying to clear his mind as Snowstar crouched down, claws slowly unsheathing and pricking in the light like water-splashed stones, growling, as he began to tell  
Lionpaw the best way to attack a warrior from the shadows.

He nodded, tail lashing, trying to concentrate, yet his mind kept flitting back to everything he was learning. The birth of a cross-Clan cub, a great LightningClan warrior murdered, a shadowy sign from StarClan: somehow, he knew all these clues tied up to something, but the answer he was groping for kept sliding further into the night, and he felt frustration bite his tail as he carefully took a swipe at Snowstar, eyes burning. _What was StarClan trying to tell them?_


	12. Pebbleheart's Fear

**Hello again. Thanks for reading, reviews warmly welcomed. =)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Pebbleheart's Fear 

As Lionpaw dragged back into camp, his heart still pounding, his muscles aching from the hours of training he and Snowstar had worked at ever since sun-sigh, he immediately went to the apprentice den and collapsed, swiping a tongue over his ruffled chest-fur.

"Lionpaw?" Cricketpaw bounced over to him, Rowanpaw and Buzzardpaw following with narrowed eyes. "Where have you been all morning?"

Lionpaw glanced up at his sister. "Fighting a wildebeest."

"What?" Cricketpaw gasped.

"He had a training session with Snowstar," Buzzardpaw chuckled, padding up to stand next to Cricketpaw. He sneezed, and shook himself.

"You look like an elephant stomped on you," Rowanpaw snickered.

Lionpaw sighed wearily, trying to sit up. He didn't feel like dealing with Frostpaw's bitter brother at the moment. "Yeah. It was intense. But fun," he added honestly, eyes brightening. Even Snowstar had looked winded by the end of their training, and he felt pride swell in his chest; he knew he was becoming a good fighter.

"Well, _we_ spent the morning hunting," Cricketpaw mewed, chuckling as she touched a paw to her brother's ear. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Lionpaw admitted.

Buzzardpaw sneezed again before flicking a tail across Lionpaw's mouth. "Better wait until the elders are content," he warned, voice cracking a bit. Lionpaw felt a bite of annoyance; how had word spread so fast about his punishment with Brightpaw and Frostpaw?

"I suppose. Have you three seen Frostpaw or Brightpaw anywhere today?" he asked. He hadn't seen his friends all day, and felt a pang, realizing he missed them already.

"Dustleg and Curlclaw took them out to train just before you and Snowstar got back," Cricketpaw replied.

"How long do you have to help the elders?" Rowanpaw grinned, eyes flashing with mischief.

"How long are you going to keep that stupid grin on your face?" Lionpaw snapped, heaving himself up and shaking himself, wishing his muscles would quit aching. Rowanpaw's face twisted into an angry growl, but before he could say something harmful Buzzardpaw peacefully growled, "Better go fetch them some fresh-kill, at least." He uttered a raspy cough suddenly.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Cricketpaw mewed anxiously.

Buzzardpaw sneezed again, and sighed, shaking himself. "I'll get over it." He turned to Lionpaw, and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," Lionpaw sighed, not liking having to be reminded by another apprentice of his duties, yet glad Buzzardpaw was being fairly nice about it. After all, he was the senior apprentice. He wondered when he'd get named a warrior.

As he padded slowly across the clearing, he pondered at the pile of fresh-kill for a moment before deciding on a large piece of striped zebra to drag across the clearing, hopefully pleasing the old elders.

As he neared the large mossy log, he sighed and dropped the heap of still-warm meat outside the entrance. "Hello?" he meowed loudly.

There were voices from within the log, and a scrawny gray lion with a small mane poked his head out. Lionpaw blinked and took a step back; he hadn't really met the elders a lot before, and still wasn't used to their older smell. But they were usually gentle, so he tried to push the smell aside.

"Lionpaw?" he rasped.

"Yes," the apprentice meowed, shuffling his paws uncertainly in the dust beside the log. The smell of the jagged piece of zebra was sweet to his famished throat, and his mouth watered as he wished more than anything to take a bite into the juicy skin.

"Is that zebra I smell?" came another voice, as a patchy, slightly larger lion gazed out of the log at Lionpaw. "Oh- hello there."

"Company?" came a soft voice, and the head of a small white-furred lioness flickered in the shadows.

"It's just Lionpaw," the final creaky voice sounded, and Lionpaw could barely make out a skinny lion with a limp-looking tail laying in the cool shadows of their log. He blinked, and dipped his head uncertainly.

"Ah- thank you, youngster," the first lion, who Lionpaw thought was named Oldlegs, meowed kindly.

"I'm starving!" the elder named Fadefur exclaimed from the shadows. Lionpaw's whiskers shivered in amusement.

"Oh, hush, Fadefur," the last lion, the one with the limp-looking tail, named Tiredtail, retorted. "You're lucky these apprentices serve us so nicely."

"That's true," the only lioness elder, the one named Whiteheart, mewed quietly, chuckling, as Oldlegs sunk his teeth into the zebra leg and pulled it into the log to share.

"They hardly ever come around!" Fadefur exclaimed, voice rough.

"Ignore him," Tiredtail growled from the shadows, eyes bright with amusement. "He's just been in the elder's log for too long."

"Hey now," Fadefur growled, lashing his tail.

Lionpaw chuckled, sudden pictures of him, Brightpaw, and Frostpaw all gathered in the elder's den like this, many moons from now, arguing playfully as an apprentice brought them their fresh-kill.  
_  
Or will we be destined for something more?_ he suddenly wondered, tail flicking.

"You're welcome," he meowed politely to the elders, nodding his head respectfully, and padding away from their log.

Out in the open, he shook himself and took a gulp of cold air. It was indeed a cool, yet pretty day out. He felt less exhausted after stretching his bones, and as he tried to push his hunger away, knowing there were other warriors more deserving of a meal, he suddenly remembered his old promise to Pebbleheart, to come help her one day and fix up her medicine-lion den.

Happy to have a chance to see her again, and maybe ask her about the strange sign from StarClan, he turned directions and padded past Emberfoot and Ivytooth before ducking towards the medicine-lion den, eyes narrowing.

"Pebbleheart? You there?" he called softly.

There was a brief silence, and suddenly amber eyes flickered from the shadows. "Is that you, Lionpaw?" came Pebbleheart's soft voice as she slipped from her den, slender body gleaming in the sunlight.

"Yeah."

Her eyes immediately darkened with concern. "Are- are you hurt? What do you need?"

"No, I'm fine, but I just thought of how you said I could help clean up your den sometime if you needed it..." His voice trailed off, and he suddenly felt stupid. What apprentice helped cleaned the medicine-lion den?

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "Actually, I'd like that very much. Right now Amberpaw... she's out. It would be helpful if you could come on it..."

Lionpaw pricked his ears. "Thanks. I need something easy to do after a hard morning with Snowstar."

As they crept into the den, under the smooth stone and surrounded by comforting, cool shadows, Pebbleheart glanced around. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes, getting used to the damp darkness, and listened as she meowed,  
"You do know Snowstar is your father, right?"

Lionpaw blinked, yet felt no surprise crash over him. He guessed it was fairly obvious, like he'd known all along, but never directly acknowledged it. Yet he felt a little prick of pride; leader, mentor, father. He was sure no  
apprentice was that lucky to have three important role-models in one body.

"Yeah... I guess I knew. Is that why he chose me for his apprentice?"

Pebbleheart's eyes widened as they neared the large, cracked stone where she kept her many herbs in large crevices. "No, no... see, your apprenticeship is very rare. First, because a father hardly ever mentors his cubs, and two, a leader usually doesn't take on apprentices. You're a lucky cub, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw twitched his whiskers as she voiced his very thoughts. He shook his head, and roughly meowed, "Alright... well, where do I start?"

"Start?" Pebbleheart's eyes had lost their focus, but then she looked sharply at him again. "Yes- what to do. Well, you can start by sorting these herbs." She nudged a large pile of miscellaneous, colorful herbs in his direction.  
As he bent down to accept the herbs, her nose brushed his, and the air quivered with lightning.

"Sounds boring," he joked, sitting down and beginning to carefully smell each herb, sorting them properly. He still felt her warm skin briefly against his, and wondered why it made him feel like stars.

"That's my job you're talking about," she retorted, flicking him playfully with her tail, before taking a step away and beginning to organize the crooks of herbs in the stone wall.

There was a brief silence, when she suddenly meowed, "Oh- hey, would you keep an eye on Buzzardpaw for me? He's been sickly lately, and I don't want him to end up with a cold."

Lionpaw nodded, realizing Buzzardpaw _had _been acting kinda sick recently.

They were quiet for a moment, before Lionpaw tentatively broke the silence.

"Any more signs from StarClan lately?" he asked, casual as possible.

Pebbleheart's friendly air suddenly vanished as she glanced at him, gaze dark. "You remember their first sign, don't you?" she murmured.

"How could I forget?" His heart began to race as he saw the burning intensity kindling in the medicine-lion's eyes.

Pebbleheart sighed, and shivered. "Nothing. They've... been quiet ever since."

Lionpaw angled his ears, knowing there was more to be said, yet she fell quiet, eyes swirling with dark, unspoken thoughts. He opened his mouth to talk to her when a head suddenly slipped into the den.

"Pebbleheart?" came the low growl. It was Longfang.

Lionpaw flattened his ears, but was startled by how fast Pebbleheart shot up, eyes flashing with... fear?

"Longfang?" she asked breathlessly.

Longfang growled low in his throat, glancing at Lionpaw. "I thought I smelled you in here, Lionpaw. Pebbleheart, what is an apprentice doing in here? You've already got your own."

"Lionpaw's just helping me with my herbs," she said softly. Lionpaw felt his annoyance at Longfang suddenly die, and his ears pricked towards Pebbleheart. There was a strange amount of fear and squirming unease settling in those pretty eyes, and he could see memories begin to unfold in her eyes... _what was wrong with her?_ Longfang may be fierce, but she looked terrified of him.  
_  
Did she know something about the great deputy?_

"That's what Amberpaw's for," he retorted, swinging his gaze from the medicine-lion to Lionpaw. "And you have better things to do than gossip with a lioness, you know," he rumbled, shaggy dark mane flicking in the bit of wind tossed their way.

Lionpaw swallowed, and replied coolly, "Amberpaw's out at the moment, and Pebbleheart really needed some help."

"I'm sure it could have waited. I want you out of here soon, apprentice," Longfang replied, shaking himself before the mighty lion prowled from the den.

Lionpaw fixed his gaze after Longfang before slowly turning to gaze curiously at Pebbleheart. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed, and her tail swung uncertainly about her ankles, eyes still frozen and cloudy as she stared at the spot Longfang had been just a heartbeat ago.

The golden-furred apprentice hesitated before touching his tail to her shoulder. "Pebbleheart?"

She stirred, and blinked, eyes slowly losing their raw fright as she recognized Lionpaw. "Oh- oh, I'm sorry... just had a... strange, um, thought...."

"You know that's a lie," Lionpaw replied quietly, tail lashing. "What's up? You're always so jumpy whenever Longfang comes around. Do you have a bone to pick with him or something?"

Pebbleheart shot a look at him, filled with such grief and unhappiness that he took a step back, knowing no words could possibly untangle the web of misery painted in her eyes. Her problems with Longfang were clearly deeper than he thought; but what were they? Maybe he could help her.

"Aren't _you_ scared of him?" she asked in a soft voice, blinking quickly.

Lionpaw allowed his mind to fall blank, carefully concentrating on whenever the large deputy stalked by, tail-tip flicking, eyes glowing... Was he afraid of Longfang? The answer came like a growl of thunder.

"No," he answered honestly, narrowing his eyes. "He's a great and dark warrior, but... not frightening." Lionpaw hesitated. "Why are you so afraid of him?"

Pebbleheart gazed at h

* * *

im for a heartbeat before sighing and drooping her pretty face. Lionpaw felt sudden distress and sadness at seeing such a gentle, beautiful lioness deeply troubled by some secret she refused to admit. He wished then, more than anything, that he could help her...!

"I appreciate your kind words, young Lionpaw," she finally meowed, struggling to keep her voice calm. But she had pushed all the grief from her eyes, and she licked her chest-fur reassuringly. "But it's... all okay." She glanced at the pile of herbs at his paws. He'd barely gotten started, thanks to Longfang. For some reason, the great deputy hadn't wanted him and Pebbleheart alone and talking together.

But why?

"You should go," she said softly, sighing.

Lionpaw blinked, unwilling, but recalled the burning command in Longfang's voice, and knew he had to leave eventually. Slowly he stood up, and nodded respectfully to Pebbleheart before slowly turning around, and  
beginning to leave the cave.

"Lionpaw!" she said suddenly.

Lionpaw whirled around eagerly, half-hoping she'd ask him to stay instead. His eyes met hers, and for a heartbeat, a million things were exchanged between them.

"Yes?" he meowed patiently, fur bristling.

Pebbleheart hesitated, then broke her gaze with him, lashing her tail. "Never mind."

Lionpaw blinked, and then shrugged, disappointedly turning back and leaving the den for the sunwashed clearing, wondering what Pebbleheart had almost tried to tell him.  


* * *

**  
Review!**


	13. DarkClan

**Hey there! Guess what? You've caught me in a good mood. And I'm sorry for the late update, there was some confusion and crap, but hey, I'm here. So thanks for reading, please review. Thanks! (:**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: DarkClan

The sun was setting, sending vibrant red and gold flames across the sky like a claw had penetrated the sky and it was bleeding slowly. The jungle was calmer now; though cool winds continued to frost the air, and send small animals to their caves, the green, exotic trees sprouting eagerly against the darkening sky.

Lionpaw was crouched over a part of a deer with Brightpaw and Frostpaw at his side, the three apprentices eagerly gulping down their meal. The day had brought questions and more exciting yes exhausting fighting lessons, and not to mention care-taking of the elders. So they were pretty much blank of energy.

Enjoying the warm juices flow through his mouth, soaking his lean muscles like starshine, Lionpaw swallowed, swiping a tongue around his muzzle. His fur brushed against Brightpaw's, and he fondly touched his tail to his best friend's striped flank; he'd found his friends returning from their practice after he'd left Pebbleheart's den, and had stuck to their side since then.

"That was the tastiest meal I've ever had," Frostpaw sighed, sitting up and beginning to wash herself.

"Nah; I've had better. It was called Lionpaw," Brightpaw replied, playfully sitting back and snatching Lionpaw's leg with his jowls as they abandoned the cleaned piece of carcass. Lionpaw laughed and fell back, rolling atop his friend and batting at him. He was pleasantly surprised by how tough the smaller apprentice's muscles were under his rough skin; despite being the runt of the litter, he was making up for his size very well.

"Hey!" Frostpaw complained as the two males nearly crashed into her. "Watch it, will you?"

Brightpaw and Lionpaw just laughed as they broke apart, breathing heavily. Lionpaw was cheered up to see Brightpaw less bitter than the other night since their punishment; though still bummed by the fact he would be missing the Gathering tonight, at least he had old Brightpaw back.

"I'm sorry, Queen Frostpaw," Brightpaw growled, lashing his tail playfully.

Frostpaw snorted and shook her head, curling her tail curtly around her forelegs. Her ears pricked and eyes focused on something behind her two friends, and Lionpaw followed her gaze. It was Blackscar, sitting at the mouth of the large, shadowy warrior's den, half-hidden by the tall, stiff grass sprouting before it, his shaggy face rueful as he watched Brightpaw play.

"It's been days since he told you about... well, you know. Littlecloud," Frostpaw said in a low murmur. "Are you ever going to apologize for saying you hate him? He's still crushed, Brightpaw."

Brightpaw straightened up and flicked a bit of grass off his shoulder as the light died from his eyes, and he refused to stare at his father. "I still hate him."

"No, you don't," Lionpaw growled, flicking his tail. Despite the fact he had little respect for Blackscar, as the rejected warrior didn't ask for much, he felt deep sympathy for the scraggly lion, and couldn't imagine what his sadness of losing his close bond with Brightpaw must feel like.

"How do you know my feelings?" Brightpaw demanded.

"He regrets what happened, and you were a little mean to him, you know," Frostpaw reminded him gently, eyes sad for a heartbeat. "You should really fix things with him."

Brightpaw sighed, annoyed. "How can I? What happened can't be fixed."

"But it can be helped," Lionpaw pointed out with a flick of his tail. He batted his friend over the ears. "Go on. You'll feel better."

"Oh really?"

"Brightpaw..." Frostpaw sighed, a little tired of his backtalk.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, muttering, as he slowly stood up and shook himself. Casting a half nervous, half reproachful look back towards his friends, the striped apprentice slowly padded across the clearing. As he neared  
Blackscar, the skinny warrior's ears pricked with surprise, and he lifted his head.

Lionpaw took a step back, brushing his tail around Frostpaw as he settled close to her, their eyes trained on Brightpaw. He thought she uttered a quick purr, but couldn't be sure. He was too focused on what Brightpaw would do to fix things with his father.

They were too far off to hear, but Brightpaw slowly dipped his head. Relief and sadness pinched Blackscar's eyes as he hesitated, then touched his nose to Brightpaw's head as the two exchanged soft words.

After several heartbeats, Brightpaw took a step back, and blinked at his father uncertainly before turning around, and trudging towards his friends.

Frostpaw glanced worriedly at Lionpaw before turning to Brightpaw. "So?"

Brightpaw kept walking past them, gaze trained on his paws. "Happy now?" he growled.

Lionpaw sighed. He could tell things were better between Brightpaw and his father, yet something was still wrong. "Brightpaw, wait for-"

"Lionpaw!" came a sudden deep voice.

Lionpaw blinked, and whirled around. Snowstar sauntered toward him, Longfang close at his leader's shoulder, yellow eyes burning.

"What's he want?" Frostpaw murmured as Brightpaw disappeared into the apprentice's den.

"No idea," Lionpaw muttered.

"Lionpaw, we need to speak with you alone," Snowstar rumbled as he came up to his apprentice. Briefly, Lionpaw's thoughts flew back to the shadows of Pebbleheart's den, when she confirmed his faint suspicions: that the great Snowstar was indeed his father. Feeling a flicker of awe and deep respect stir in his chest, Lionpaw sat up straight and hoped his fur wasn't messy.

"Yes, Snowstar," he meowed, touching his tail to Frostpaw's flank as she stepped back, probably to join Brightpaw in the den and see what was wrong. She was gone in a blink, and Lionpaw found himself alone under the darkening sky with his leader and deputy.

"I need something of you," he growled, shaking his great mane.

Lionpaw blinked, wondering what Snowstar could possibly need. "Yes?"

"Buzzardpaw has gotten a cold, one that Pebbleheart says only a certain herb can cure. One that grows by DarkClan territory."

The apprentice couldn't help but glance at Longfang when his leader mentioned Pebbleheart; yet there was no trace of hostility in his endless eyes. Just a calm, burning peace, for once.

"Amberpaw is still out collecting herbs all the way by the SwiftClan border," Snowstar went on, "and Pebbleheart cannot leave Buzzardpaw alone. She needs an apprentice to go and get the herb."

Lionpaw's ears pricked. A mission? Excitement sizzled in his fur like flames. "Yes?" he eagerly prompted.

"We want you and Rowanpaw to go collect the herb, and bring it back before dusk," Longfang finished for his leader, lashing his tail.

Lionpaw's heart instantly dropped. Rowanpaw? He may be good friends with the cub's sister, but the prickly apprentice disliked Lionpaw deeply, and the feeling was mutual. Couldn't he go with Cricketpaw or Frostpaw instead? Yet he bit back the question. _A leader's word is law._

"Are you sure he has to come along?" Lionpaw asked uncertainly. "I mean, it only takes one mouth to carry supplies."

"This is DarkClan we're talking about," Longfang said impatiently. "They might ask why you're close to the border."

"So you could need an extra pair of claws, and Rowanpaw's not going to the Gathering tonight, so he's free," Snowstar growled, blinking gently down at Lionpaw. "Are you up to the mission?"

Lionpaw pricked his ears; Rowanpaw or not, it would be nice to get out of camp again and stretch his legs. He finally nodded. "Yes, I'll do it."

Snowstar purred gratefully before turning away. "Good luck, and stay safe. We'll be at the Gathering soon."

Longfang tossed Lionpaw a look. "Remember to find Rowanpaw. You two set out immediately."

Lionpaw blinked. "Right now?" He'd half-hoped he'd get a chance to go talk to Brightpaw before leaving.

Longfang growled. "_Now_."

Lionpaw sighed. "Yes, Longfang," he muttered, trotting away, tasting the air to find Rowanpaw.

He found the apprentice with his mentor, Redflower, as the pretty lioness clearly had just finished scolding him for something; Lionpaw felt a twinge of satisfaction as Redflower offered him one last growl before stalking away, brushing past Lionpaw.

Looking dejected, Rowanpaw sighed and turned around, eyes glittering when he nearly bumped into Lionpaw. "Lionpaw? What do you want?" he snapped.

"Don't jump out of your fur," Lionpaw said crossly, twitching his whiskers. "I just came to tell you that Longfang and Snowstar want us on a mission; Buzzardpaw's got a cold that can only he healed by these herbs by  
DarkClan territory, and since she or Amberpaw can't get it right now, we have to go get it."

Rowanpaw looked faintly excited at the prospect of a mission, but he looked as annoyed as Lionpaw by the fact he'd have to do it with _him_. "Well, alright then. When are we leaving?"

"We have to find Pebbleheart first; then we leave."

Rowanpaw rolled his eyes. "Come on; I suppose we better go find her."

Annoyed at the amount of scorn in his tone when talking about Pebbleheart, Lionpaw followed him stiffly towards the dark medicine-lion den. Lionpaw tasted the air, and knew she was in there, as well as Buzzardpaw. He felt a pang of sympathy for his older friend, and hoped the apprentice felt better soon.

"Pebbleheart?" Rowanpaw asked loudly, lashing his tail. "You in there?"

Pebbleheart stepped from her den, eyes wide. "Lionpaw? Rowanpaw? Are you going to find the herbs?"

"Yes," Lionpaw answered curtly, glaring at Rowanpaw, daring him to say something rude.

Relief and gratitude washed over her tired face. "Thank you, this is very important to me... alright, now listen closely. The herb I'm looking for is called feverfew; since I believe Buzzardpaw's come down with a mild fever, it needs to be treated early. It's a small white flower that grows in patches along the mossy land of DarkClan." She stopped, gazing anxiously at the two apprentices. "Understand?"

Rowanpaw rolled his eyes, and Lionpaw inwardly sighed, but nodded. It was going to be a long trip with old Rowanpaw.

"Thank you. Now be careful; remember my instructions," she said hurriedly. "Does Snowstar know where you're going?"

"Of course," Rowanpaw said indignantly.

Pebbleheart cast him a shallow look, and Lionpaw fought a sneeze of laughter as she slipped back into her den and to her patient. Rowanpaw growled low in his throat as he padded after Lionpaw, ears flat.

The two apprentices padded side-by-side through the darkening camp, and plunged through the thicket as they began padding under the jungle trees, tails lifting and ears flicking.

Lionpaw hadn't been out much before in the jungle at night. It was strange; yet exciting. He raced eagerly between trees, raking the turf with his claws.

"Calm down, furball, you're going to waste your energy," Rowanpaw growled.

"Oh, come off it, Rowanpaw," Lionpaw replied, chuckling, as he circled back round and trotted right up to his den-mate's nose. "You're just jealous because you can't run like me."

"Really?" Rowanpaw sneered. "Watch this!" He tore off suddenly, a blur against the pale shadows. Lionpaw was frozen in surprise for half a heartbeat before he, too, was gone, flitting after Rowanpaw. The wind tore at his fur as he clawed swiftly after Rowanpaw, racing through the trees and bushes.

Memories of when he first toured the territory as a young apprentice flashed back to Lionpaw, and as the trees began to thin out and the shadows grew longer, finally they had left the thick of the jungle behind.

Lionpaw screeched to a stop, whirling around, heart racing. Night had fallen quickly, and with less trees and more blank, bushy ground, it should have been easier to see Rowanpaw. Yet the apprentice was nowhere in sight.

"Rowanpaw?" he called out.

There was a hiss, and Lionpaw flashed around just in time to see a brown blur rushing at him from the bushes. He hissed and unsheathed his claws as Rowanpaw tumbled over him, raking his claws over him and nipping his ears.

Lionpaw had no idea why his den-mate had attacked him, but as fire burned in his blood his mind grew blank, only focused on his opponent's every move. He fell back, swiping at Rowanpaw, and kicked the apprentice away from him. Rowanpaw spat and fell on his back, and Lionpaw flew at him, pinning him down and raking his claws over his belly.

Frustration and old antagonism seemed to fuel the fight as they clawed and spat. There was the light of fight in Rowanpaw's eyes, and Lionpaw was the first to wake up from his fighting trance when he realized he felt blood on his claws.

"Rowanpaw!" he yelped, falling back and lashing his tail.

As sudden as the fight had started, it was over, and Rowanpaw lay in the dirt and grass, sides heaving. Lionpaw stared at him, heart thudding painfully, as he cautiously took a step towards him.

"Are you okay?" he growled. He knew his claws had inflicted blood on his den-mate's belly, and despite his growing anger with Rowanpaw, he felt a flash of guilt and shame flood him. Snowstar had sent them to help a den-mate, not hurt each other.  
_  
But it _was _Rowanpaw's fault. He had attacked first._

"I'm fine," Rowanpaw spat, hauling himself to his paws and rasping a tongue over his belly.

Lionpaw swallowed hard. There was still blood on his claws. But he was quiet. He refused to apologize, and instead he took a step back, tail lashing, and turned his eyes to the bushes around them.

"We're almost to the border," he murmured, voice rough.

Rowanpaw gave no answer.

"Feverfew," Lionpaw said to himself, twitching his whiskers and doing anything to not think about his fight with Rowanpaw. His sides still stung a bit from his scratches. "Grows along their border..." He shook himself. "Come  
on, Rowanpaw."

Not bothering to check if the apprentice followed, Lionpaw ducked into the bushes and crept through the shadows until the stank of DarkClan filled his nostrils. He scrunched up his nose and curled his tail in disgust as their border line reached right under his muzzle.

"We found it," he muttered. There were rustling noises behind him, and Lionpaw knew Rowanpaw had followed after all. His gaze flicked around the border, through the water-soaked grass and shadowy turf, and there, in a shaft of moonshine, were the flowers Buzzardpaw needed.

Suddenly the rustling grew more violent, and Lionpaw's head shot up, claws unsheathing. That wasn't Rowanpaw.

And then he felt a body smash into his, muscled and shaking with fury. Lionpaw spat and screeched, clawing at the attacker, and whirled around to see a flash of night-dark fur. A panther- DarkClan apprentice!

"Get off our territory!" the apprentice spat, voice muffled as he raked Lionpaw's ears.

Lionpaw snarled and kicked the apprentice off of him, rearing up and leaping at the small panther. "I wasn't in your territory!" he retorted furiously, the fur along his spine bristling.

"Oh yeah?" the apprentice hissed before slipping into the shadows. Glittering eyes flashed at Lionpaw right before the panther attacked again, tail lashing, bowling Lionpaw's over and smashing his head against the ground. Lionpaw yowled in pain as he felt blood begin to trickle, and his mind felt dizzy as the apprentice clawed at his throat...

There was a sudden screech, and suddenly the apprentice was thrown off of him. Lionpaw heaved himself up, breathing ragged, to spot Rowanpaw on top of the apprentice, clawing out tufts of his dark fur. Lionpaw shook the blood from his face, realizing how odd it was to be saved by the LightningClan apprentice he'd been fighting with just moments ago.

Letting out an angry cry Lionpaw threw himself at the panther, and finally they overwhelmed the apprentice until he had clawed his way back to his side of the border, tail lashing, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"We were never in your territory!" Lionpaw spat.

The panther's eyes gleamed. "You were close enough! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Gathering?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Rowanpaw snarled.

The fight slowly dulled in the apprentice's eyes, and he shook himself, dark scarlet drops of blood scattering from his face. "Did you get in trouble too?" he growled.

Lionpaw's hackles began to fall, and he twitched his whiskers, torn between the glowing moon hung in the sky above reminding them of the peace between all Clans tonight, and the fact this stupid apprentice nearly bit his throat out.

"Yeah, who cares? Get," Rowanpaw snapped.

"It's my territory," the panther retorted hotly. "I'll go and stay as I please."

Lionpaw bit back a furious retort, and instead edged along their border, nearing the feverfew. "We came because we need these herbs," he growled, eyes flashing. "An apprentice is ill and-"

The panther snarled, leaping at Lionpaw. Rowanpaw bristled, and Lionpaw found himself nose-to-nose with the apprentice. "Those are _our_ herbs, mousebrain!"

Lionpaw stared incredulously at the DarkClan apprentice. The flowers were clearly on LightningClan's side of the border; this apprentice was just being stubborn. "It's on our side!"

"Wanna bet?" the panther growled.

Rowanpaw angrily swiped at him, sending the apprentice back several feet. "Go away, foxdung. All we're trying to do is help a Clanmate."

The panther scoffed, and sat down on his haunches. "I'm staying right here."

Lionpaw sighed, and nodded to Rowanpaw. The apprentice shot him a look before padding over and biting a mouthful of the white flowers, tugging them easily from the ground and stepping back, tail lashing.

"Why keep staring?" the panther growled at Lionpaw, who never took his eyes off of the troublesome apprentice.

"I don't trust you," Lionpaw said simply, flicking an ear.

The panther snorted, flattening his ears. "What is it with you LightningClan warriors? Always blame the panthers; sure, go ahead."

Rowanpaw tried to say something around the flowers, but furiously found himself choked by feverfew, and shook himself, embarrassed and annoyed.

Lionpaw sighed and swung his gaze back to the panther. "When have we accused you for anything?" he asked wryly, sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

"Why, I don't know... oh yes, now I remember!" the panther meowed mockingly, stomping his foot. "The death of your precious Firerunner!"

Lionpaw's eyes widened at the mention of the dead warrior. "But your Clan ambushed him," he snapped. "In the dark, like the cowards you are."

"Ambushed?" The apprentice's eyes stretched wide and he curled his lips in a snarl. "See? You blame us for everything that goes wrong. We tried telling you, but no, the great Snowstar wouldn't listen. We never killed  
Firerunner!"

Rowanpaw dropped the flowers, eyes slitted. "Then why was DarkClan scent all over his body when we found it?" he demanded.

The apprentice sighed impatiently, lashing his tail. "It's like we told Snowstar: we're the ones who first found the body, and he wouldn't believe us when we told him he stank of another LightningClan warrior!"

Lionpaw froze. This was a part to the story of Firerunner's death no one had mentioned. _"What_?"

The apprentice's hostility wavered for a moment, and Lionpaw knew he was not lying at all. There was bitter truth in his eyes. "That's right. Guess your great leader kept it a secret from the new generation, huh?" He shook  
his head. "Forever will they blame us for a murder we'd never do; we are fierce, proud warriors, and would never kill an enemy in the shadows like that!"

Lionpaw was silent, mind thrashing. This was the key he needed: another bit to the story he'd been looking for. DarkClan had never killed Firerunner; they found the dead warrior with the scent of another LightningClan warrior. Did this mean a LightningClan lion had murdered Firerunner?

Mind spinning, he missed Rowanpaw's defensive retort, and the panther hissed, taking a step back.

"Whatever. Believe me or not, you have no reason to blame us for anything. Now run back to your precious camp, where the shadows won't hurt you." He finally looked like this fight was over, and he turned away, tail disappearing into the tall, wet grass and streaking darkness.

When he was finally gone, the jungle grew strangely quiet, and Lionpaw found himself listening to his heart beat painfully in his cheat like a hollow stone.

"Was he lying?' he finally asked Rowanpaw, swallowing hard.

Rowanpaw gazed at him, eyes narrowed. For the first time, Lionpaw saw uncertainty sparking in the hostile apprentice's eyes, but he said nothing.

Before they had to leave the border, Lionpaw knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath, and said, "Thank you for... saving me back there. That apprentice was stronger than I thought."

Rowanpaw just stared at him blankly, and shrugged. "What else could I have done?"  
_  
Let me get wounded, or worse. _Lionpaw felt friction in the air, and as their brief alliance against the bitter DarkClan apprentice began to fade, he felt a pang of regret. Rowanpaw would never be his friend, but the apprentice was loyal, and no matter how much he openly disliked Lionpaw, he guessed he wouldn't let him get hurt at the claws of other warriors if he could help it.

_Unless he wants to hurt me first, _he thought, remembering their brief, confusing struggle before they had confronted the DarkClan apprentice.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Lionpaw began to lead the way back to the tall, curving trees, while Rowanpaw dipped his head and scooped up the feverfew for Buzzardpaw. It had been a long night, full of confusion and  
pain. But as they padded farther from the DarkClan border, Lionpaw couldn't get the DarkClan apprentice's words out of his mind.

Was it possible one of Firerunner's _clanmates_ had murdered him, and had pinned the death on DarkClan's conscience to be free of the dark blame?

* * *

**Wow. That was a long one. But interesting... things are starting to come together, huh?**


	14. Ambush

**Chapter Fourteen: Ambush**

* * *

Lionpaw awoke the following morning feeling like he'd swallowed rocks during the night. His dreams had been troubled and dark, never making any sense, always creeping into the shadows. Ever since he'd returned with Rowanpaw last night with the herbs for Buzzardpaw, he'd not said a word to anyone, his mind too full of the terrifying question: was there a murderer within LightningClan?

Shaking himself, Lionpaw broke his muzzle in a yawn and sighed, flicking an ear. It was a fairly cool morning, with gold sunlight streaming into the clearing. His Clan was already awake, and he felt his chest swell as he thought again of the terrible secret he held.

Wishing more than anything he could talk to someone about it, Lionpaw sighed and padded from the den. The sleeping bodies of Rowanpaw and Frostpaw remained in the den as he spread into the sunlight, twitching his whiskers and yawning again.

Grasstail, Shiverpelt, and Rainheart trotted by, their tails high. Lionpaw nodded respectfully as the lionesses disappeared into the entrance, off to hunt. Suddenly thinking of food made his stomach rumble, and it felt like ages since he'd eaten last.

Sighing, the apprentice padded through his camp, busy and flicking with noise. The jungle was awake too, with far-off sounds of beasts calling and birds whistling echoing in their world. Lionpaw pricked his ears as he slipped around Dustleg and Ivytooth, who were sharing tongues, and recognized the striped pelt of Brightpaw at the entrance of the warrior's den.

Lionpaw opened his jowls to call to his friends when he stopped. A large paw swiped out of the den, and bowled Brightpaw over. Brightpaw laughed and jumped up, tail lashing, until a shadow slipped from the den, revealing Blackscar. Lionpaw breathed out in relief; it looked like the father and son once again shared their old bond, and Brightpaw was over whatever mood he'd been in when Lionpaw left to find the feverfew last night.

"Lionpaw!" Brightpaw called out, gave his father a last flick of his tail, and bounded over to his friend. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Lionpaw felt a rusty purr stroke his throat. Something warm washed over him, something like sunlight, as he felt his deep affection for his best friend splash across his body. "I know, right? But I'm here now. We should go on a hunt or something, I'm starving!"

"Don't forget the elders," came a sudden voice. The pair glanced up to see Curlclaw striding over to them, his handsome face amused. "You're still in charge of them, you know."

Lionpaw sheathed and unsheathed his claws into the dirt, tail lashing. He was full of energy, and wanted to escape from camp, to forget his concerns and just be with his best friend. "Please, Curlclaw? We could hunt for the elders..."

"But there's enough food here to give them," Curlclaw pointed out. Before either apprentice could speak, he rumbled, "Then again... I suppose one or two fresh rabbits might soften their attitudes..." His eyes twinkled.

Lionpaw beamed at Curlclaw. "Thanks," he mewed.

"Lionpaw," Brightpaw said suddenly, eyes swirling. "Before we leave, I want to check on Buzzardpaw. Did you ever find out if the feverfew worked?"

Lionpaw blinked as Curlclaw shook his head and padded away. He'd been so busy with the thoughts of that DarkClan apprentice and his shadowy words, he'd nearly forgotten about the sick apprentice. He sighed,  
glancing at the forest; he wished more than anything at the moment that he could slip away from camp, but he knew it would be responsible to go check on his older friend.

"Alright," he relented. "Let's go."

Brightpaw twitched his whiskers, something flickering in his eyes, and Lionpaw froze, wondering how much unhappiness he was giving away. Would anyone pick up on his fear? Rowanpaw certainly was too thick to realize what the DarkClan apprentice's words had meant; and that meant Lionpaw was utterly alone in this.

But the moment passed as Brightpaw nodded, and trotted across the warm camp, towards the small, cool den where Pebbleheart and Amberpaw would be.

Brightpaw's shoulders twitched as he called softly into the damp darkness, "Hello?"

Eyes glinted in the shadows, and Lionpaw took a step back as Amberpaw raced out, tail high. "Lionpaw! I'm glad you came to visit! And Brightpaw," she added, smiling amiably at the striped apprentice. He blinked, and nodded sheepishly.

Lionpaw glanced at his sister. Her pale golden pelt and sparkling green eyes seemed darker than usual; he wondered what was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a low voice.

Amberpaw blinked, and her eyes widened. Brightpaw frowned, looking between them.

"Is that Lionpaw?" came a sudden voice that broke Lionpaw's locked gaze with Amberpaw. His ears pricked to see Cricketpaw come racing from the shadows of the den, tail flicking. "Brother!" she purred, rasping a tongue over his ear. "You came to see Buzzardpaw?"

Amberpaw shook the unease from her green eyes and touched her tail to her sister's flank. Lionpaw tried to push away his concern and realized for the first time in days he was together with his sisters. Forcing a purr, he nodded. "He's better, right?"

From the look in Amberpaw's eyes, Lionpaw knew her worries had nothing to do with the older apprentice.

Cricketpaw's tail lashed, and her face softened. "Oh- yeah, he's much better. I stayed with him the whole time," she mumbled.

Brightpaw chuckled and flicked her with his tail. "He's very special, huh?"

Cricketpaw glared at him. "Hey!"

Amberpaw motioned to Lionpaw with her tail as Cricketpaw and Brightpaw began playfully quarreling, and he stepped aside, ears flattening as Amberpaw strode gently over to him. "Lionpaw, I'm worried," she confessed,  
chest heaving. Lionpaw gazed into her eyes; he saw stars and moons glittering in their watery depths, and felt sadness brush his fur. He loved his sister, but she was already growing distant with the pull of StarClan.  
Kneading his paws in the dirt, he nodded, deciding he'd do anything to help regain their old bond.

"I knew something was up," he murmured, trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't get any other lion's attention.

Amberpaw swallowed hard, and breathed, "It's about Pebbleheart."

Something stirred in Lionpaw's chest when she mentioned the pretty medicine-lion, and he felt concern swarm over him. "What?" His thoughts scurried back to the ominous warning, _Even monsters pretend to sleep. _  
Somehow, he had a bad feeling Amberpaw's next words had something to do with StarClan's shadowy warning.

She narrowed her eyes. "I... I'm not sure if it's anything. But whatever it is, it's hurting her healing... I had to do all the work for Buzzardpaw, and recently she stays in her den and I go collect herbs alone. We used to be close,  
but..." Sadness shivered in Amberpaw's eyes like a green leaf breaking away gently from a tree. "Something's making her act weird."

"Is she ill?" Lionpaw demanded.

Amberpaw fidgeted anxiously, glancing around. Her whiskers twitched, revealing her barely-contained unease. "Emotionally, yes. She's having nightmares, and acting different. And... I hate to point it out, but whenever  
Longfang comes around... she gets terrified."

Lionpaw's eyes widened. He instantly flashed back to that time he'd been alone with Pebbleheart and Longfang had purposefully shouldered his way into their conversation and made him leave. Yes, he decided, there was  
something strange between Longfang and Pebbleheart.

"I've noticed the same thing," he admitted quietly, gazing into Amberpaw's anxious face. "There's something big hidden in our past no one wants to mention, and I think Pebbleheart and Longfang are connected to it; I just  
wish the answer came more easily!" he spat with frusteration, raking his claws over the ground.

Amberpaw sighed, twitching her shoulder blades, and mewed, "I know. But I'd give anything to have old Pebbleheart back," she murmured, looking sadly towards the medicine-lion den, where Lionpaw guessed the slender lioness was sleeping.

Lionpaw bit his lip; he had the biting piece of information about one of Firerunner's Clanmates possibly being his true killer, and knew it had to fit into the puzzle of the haunting relationship between Longfang and  
Pebbleheart. But where? And how? Feeling utter confusion wash over him, he opened his jaws, ready to tell Amberpaw about his dark findings last night, when there came a sudden voice.

"Lionpaw!" It was, ironically enough, Longfang. Feeling his spine quiver, Amberpaw gasped and slipped beside Lionpaw, startled by the huge lion's sudden approach. Yellow eyes glinting, the dark warrior strode up to them, eclipsing them in his shadow. "Curlclaw told me you and Brightpaw are supposed to be hunting for the elders, not gossiping with the medicine-lion apprentice." He glared at Amberpaw.

"Sorry," Lionpaw meowed roughly, staring into Longfang's face. He did not know much about the great lion; and despite all his power and glory, Lionpaw sensed something dark murking behind the well-featured face; something so mind-breaking he couldn't grapple at it.

"Well?" Longfang growled, lashing his tail once. "Go find your little friend and get hunting. Just because you're the leader's precious son doesn't mean you can slack off."

"Slack off?" Lionpaw snapped, growling low in his throat.

"Lionpaw, really, let's just go," Amberpaw urged in a low hiss, shooting Longfang a look.

Longfang took a large step back, eyes narrowed, as Lionpaw finally relented and padded away slowly with his sister, mind sparking with fire. "How could Snowstar chose him as deputy? He's just a-"

"Lionpaw," Amberpaw's steadying voice gentled his fire. "Relax. I know he's tough, but..." Her voice trailed off. She was clearly thinking of Pebbleheart, and the medicine-lion's growing-more-obvious fear of the deputy.

Lionpaw scoffed and lifted his tail, calling to Brightpaw, who was sitting alone by the medicine-lion den. Clearly Cricketpaw had returned to Buzzardpaw's side. "Brightpaw! Come on, we've got to go hunt," he called crossly.

"Bye Lionpaw," Amberpaw sighed, touching her nose to his. "Come by later. We're going to figure this out, okay?"

Lionpaw blinked slowly. He wished he could believe her. "Yeah. We'll try."

Amberpaw slipped back to her den and was replaced by Brightpaw, his yellow eyes curious. "Hey. What was that all about with Amber-"

"Drop it. I don't even understand it," Lionpaw replied, rasping a tongue over his friend's ear. Brightpaw frowned, but before he had a chance to reply, Lionpaw pounced across the clearing and bound into the leafy, thorny  
bracken surrounding the LightningClan camp and into the jungle. He heard Brightpaw following, and Lionpaw stretched out, racing through the forest.

The sunlight washing across the sky warmed Lionpaw's pelt and turned it to gold flame as he pelted between the exotic trees and leaping ferns. Trying to calm his buzzing mind and focus on the jungle, he eventually  
slowed and took a deep breath.

Brightpaw trotted over to him, sides panting slightly, eyes gleaming. He lifted his nose, and glanced around. But neither friend spoke. The air was too peaceful for that.

Lionpaw hesitated, heartbeat slowing. The jungle was oddly quiet. No beasts or birds called out, no hoof beats, no snorts, no roars. It was the quiet before a storm; the silence before a scream sliced the air. It seemed like  
the whole jungle was holding its breath before the flames were unleashed.

"Something's wrong," Brightpaw hissed.

Lionpaw blinked, gaze flickering, as he tasted the air. Abruptly, the sunlight faded; it was like an angry torrent of water had thrown itself at the sky and put out the sun. Blue-gray shadows immediately followed, seeming to  
whisper and hiss in warning as the whole world grew darker. A thick cloud must have slipped in front of the sun.

Glancing at Brightpaw, Lionpaw lashed his tail and took a step back. He suddenly felt cold fear trickle over him like water; he had totally forgotten about the Gathering last night. What had happened at it? No lion had mentioned anything, which surely meant things had gone smoothly. So there was no fear from WaterClan, right?

As if reading his mind, Brightpaw said in a low voice, "We're close to the WaterClan border." By the look in his eyes, he was vividly remembering their terrible run-in with his mother's sister, Featherfoot, and a couple of angry  
WaterClan tigers. Had their anger carried to the Gathering? And would they launch their long-warned attack any time soon?

"We should go back," Lionpaw breathed, eyes wide, claws hooking into the warm earth below him.

Brightpaw took a firm step forward, muscles rippling; Lionpaw stared at him as a wind tugged at their fur. He was growing; no longer just the runt, his muscles were growing in, and he looked stronger than ever at the  
thought of facing his mother's Clan in battle.

Suddenly, a single, frightening bird's cry shattered the silence, and Lionpaw looked up sharply, throwing his head back, to see a black bullet shoot through the air, crying, wings flapping powerfully. The bird had been startled by something, woken from his nest; but by what?

"Lionpaw." Brightpaw's voice was low, cracked; he didn't move, but stared, frozen, at one spot only feet before them. The bushes and undergrowth was rippling ever so slightly, and the sudden taste of WaterClan hit the roof of Lionpaw's mouth.

"Run!" Lionpaw gasped.

* * *

**_Oh great... she's left us at a cliffhanger again_. Haha sorry, I seem to love these... review if you'd like to see what's going to happened to Lionpaw and LightningClan. Thanks for reading, love ya, see ya next update(:**

~Sarafina


	15. Keep Fighting

**Hey guys. I know I'm updating early, but I've had nothing to do all day. We found my cat dead on the road this morning, and that's ruined my day beyond your imagination. If you've lost someone you love, you understand. But if you haven't, you have now idea. I knew I couldn't cry the day away, and writing helps me. So here I am, the result of a day of writing. I know it sounds pathetic, but I really hope you like it. And by the way, before I posted this I accidentally posted a chapter for another story of mine. LOL! I'm really sorry for confusing anybody! This is the right chapter. Thanks for your patience!  


* * *

  
Chapter Fifteen: Keep Fighting  
**  
Brightpaw let out a snarl as he whipped around. Lionpaw chased after him, heart pounding, eyes wide, the blood roaring in his ears. The whole forest was no longer silent as angry roars followed them, with terrified screams echoing around them. Birds cawing, beasts bellowing. The jungle was suddenly dark and terrifying as they wound their way through the tangles and mess of thorns and leaves and branches. Sky mashed with earth as Lionpaw heard many thundering paws behind them, rushing through the jungle towards them.

Lionpaw let a snarl rip his throat as finally the bracken wall of LightningClan camp was in front of his face, and he smashed through, body quivering with fear and adrenaline making his blood flame.

Lions paused to look over at the sudden disruption as Lionpaw and Brightpaw shakily got up, sides heaving, eyes wild. They sensed the fright in the air and all trained their eyes on Lionpaw as he staggered across the clearing, baring his teeth.

"WaterClan is attacking!" he cried.

Instant hisses and roars flamed from his words, but a single, thunderous roar drowned them all out and Snowstar leaped onto the High Rock, massive form shivering with strength as he split his face in an angry cry.  
"WaterClan!"

"How do you know?" Bluefur called out from the many gathered warriors, her anxious eyes gazing at her son.

"We smelled them!" Brightpaw gasped.

"And heard them as well. They'll be here any minute! Snowstar, we must ready for a battle!" Lionpaw pleaded with him, silently willing his leader to believe him.

"But they acted fine last night at the Gathering!" Shiverpelt protested, waving her tail.

"They must have acted like that to fool us!" Emberfoot spat, shouldering his way to the front.

"We must protect the cubs!" came a cry from Icetail.

Lionpaw gazed around at LightningClan in dismay. Time was running out! WaterClan would be upon them in seconds, and they were just standing about, as vulnerable as a blind zebra!

"How can we trust them?" Longfang spoke up, voice rumbling as he raced towards Lionpaw, mane twisting in the wind, eyes bright. "You're just two apprentices; no one believes an apprentice." As his eyes glittered, Lionpaw felt fear chill his heart as he wondered if the deputy was talking about more than just the ambush.

"I believe them," came a low snarl, and all the lions turned to see Curlclaw stepping from the crowd, tail thrashing. "Lionpaw is Snowstar's son, and one of the best apprentices we have. I trust both of their words," he added, eyes burning as he gazed at Brightpaw.

The wind suddenly howled as the wind clawed at the lion's pelts. Frostpaw and Rowanpaw darted through the group, staring at Lionpaw. Lionpaw glanced at Frostpaw, and his eyes locked with hers for a brief moment. She was worried, but there was strength in her eyes. Feeling gold power ruffle through him, Lionpaw suddenly stood taller, feeling her strength, and his eyes flashed at Longfang. The deputy drew back his lips in a snarl as Snowstar roared.

"Lions of LightningClan! I trust these apprentices; WaterClan has promised a battle for moons now, and our luck has run out. Warriors, prepare for a fight!"

Excited, nervous roars erupted from the Clan. Lionpaw's heart soared, yet it was darkened by terror: warriors were going to get hurt. He looked up suddenly for Amberpaw or Pebbleheart, wondering where-

There suddenly came a painful smash on the back of his head. Lionpaw snarled and whirled around, then his jaw dropped.

Smashing through the wall of bracken were striped pelts of flame: tigers, roaring and snarling, leapt through, caterwauling, screaming. He had been right- WaterClan was attacking!

"Attack, LightningClan!" Snowstar bellowed, rallying his warriors, though the call was hardly needed; the sudden shock of WaterClan's attack died off quickly as LightningClan's fury lent them power as lion and tiger clashed.

Lionpaw turned quickly, suddenly seeing the tiger who had attacked him. As the clearing twisted with the cries and sounds of battle, with blood and fur already being thrown, the small tiger bared his teeth and jumped at Lionpaw.

Lionpaw tensed, eyes widening. It was a WaterClan apprentice, and he felt excitement wash over him. This was what he had been trained for! He was truly a warrior of LightningClan! Snarling, he jumped at the same time, and they collided, a blur of claws and fur as they rolled furiously, screeching.

"How dare you house a cross-Clan cub!" the apprentice spat.

Lionpaw's eyes widened- it was a tigress! He snarled and twisted, raking his claws across her face. "We're true warriors, ones who never let an apprentice get hurt- unlike some Clans!"

The apprentice's eyes slitted in anger as she swiped at him, crying out and nipping his face. The blood roaring in his ears, Lionpaw felt his chest soar with sudden strength seeping from within as he launched up and bowled her over, tossing the apprentice aside and violently clawing her face. "Get out of here!" he spat.

She hissed in defiance but turned tail, fleeing to find another warrior to fight. Lionpaw spun around, shaking a few droplets of scarlet blood from his muzzle, as his eyes took in the battle. He could see all of his Clanmates struggling furiously; his eyes stretched wide. It was his first battle, and seeing his amiable Clanmates suddenly turned furious, wild fighters was haunting.

Where was Brightpaw?

Feeling suddenly queasy, Lionpaw knew the attack was about Brightpaw and maybe Blackscar, and they had certainly come to hurt them, if not others. He could see the striped apprentice nowhere; fear gripped his chest.  
What if his friend had been hurt? He couldn't imagine a life without the cross-Clan apprentice. But no- there was a flash of brownish gold fur, and Lionpaw realized it was Brightpaw.

Feeling relief wash over him, his ears pricked as he realized Pebbleheart was nudging him towards the medicine-lion den. Why? Understanding suddenly hit him: she wanted to get him into shelter so that no WaterClan warrior could hurt him.

Lionpaw's legs suddenly buckled as he turned away from them and felt a huge paw rake at his back. He snarled and fell back, lashing his tail, to see a WaterClan tiger growling furiously at him. Lionpaw swallowed hard, knowing this was not his battle, but jumped at the tiger despite his slightly smaller size. The tiger snapped his jaws and shoved Lionpaw away just as Foxsong, Frostpaw's and Rowanpaw's mother, leapt from the battle and skillfully jumped in between them, knocking the tiger away and protecting Lionpaw.

"How dare you try to strike an apprentice!" she snarled.

"Like LightningClan has any room to talk," the tiger sneered.

Foxsong let out a furious hiss and the lioness clawed at him. Knowing she would be fine, Lionpaw raced away into the crowd, stomach churning, heart racing. Everywhere he looked there were fighting, struggling warriors and spilled blood and ripped fur. The battle had only lasted a few minutes so far, but it was as violent a a war lasting days as far as he was concerned.

His eyes caught Sunpelt, Grasstail, and Rainheart all battling two huge tigers, and not far off Dustmane and Leafstorm were struggling with a powerful-looking tigress with burning amber eyes. Lionpaw watched in dismay as Ivytooth fell below the angry paws of another WaterClan tiger, and Cricketpaw, Rowanpaw, and Frostpaw all appeared to be taking on a single tigress. Shock hit Lionpaw as he realized the tigress was no other than Featherfoot!

He took a step towards them, but was startled as Longfang suddenly rolled in front of him, knocked over by the enemy. He fell with a smash, but the lion snarled and leapt up, tail thrashing, shaking his great mane, as a muscled tiger pounced at him, his teeth glittering.

Lionpaw gasped and fell back. The close-call left him breathless, and it was also hard to see so many tigers at once. He'd never been to a Gathering, and his only run-in with WaterClan had been a couple days ago when he,  
Brightpaw, and Frostpaw had crossed into their territory. They were bigger than he'd imagined, and fierce like in the stories elders told.

Shaking himself, Lionpaw dodged around the fighting warriors just as Longfang powerfully bowled the tiger off of him. Suddenly realizing the tiger had a strange rip in his tail, Lionpaw thought it must be Torntail, deputy of WaterClan and father to the dead Littlecloud.

That makes him Brightpaw's kin.

Shivering, Lionpaw slipped his way through the fighting Clans until he was near the other apprentices and Featherfoot. "Hey!" he spat as she clawed at Frostpaw. "Get your paws off her!"

Rowanpaw snarled in defiance at Lionpaw. "We can fight our own battles without your precious help!"

Lionpaw's spine stiffened. Just last night, the prickly apprentice had saved him from an attack by that DarkClan panther. Apparently he still felt nothing towards Lionpaw. "Oh really?" Lionpaw growled as he jumped at Featherfoot.

"You!" Featherfoot hissed, recognizing him as one of the apprentices who had stumbled into her territory just days ago.

"Lionpaw!" Cricketpaw cried out excitedly.

Lionpaw leapt at the tigress's face and unsheathed his claws, ripping at her eyes, just as Snowstar had taught him. They were the weak spot to attack first.

"Get off of me, runt!" Featherfoot snarled, clawing at her face to knock him down.

"Attack!" Frostpaw cried. She, Cricketpaw, and Rowanpaw dived at Featherfoot, overwhelming her. She finally knocked Lionpaw off and fell back, tail lashing. She might have been a full-grown warrior, but four apprentices equaled at least two full-grown warriors, and the tigress knew she was outmatched.

"Where is your beloved cross-Clan cub?" she hissed. "He's the reason we're here. You give him to us, we'll leave."

"I for one don't trust you!" Rowanpaw snarled, swiping at her.

Featherfoot's eyes darkened. "Very well," the tigress growled, and in one swift movement, leapt over all their heads and pounded into the fight, eager to find Brightpaw and hurt him.

"Come on! We're not done yet!" Lionpaw called to his friends, and with the sweep of his tail led the apprentices back towards the fight. His mind calculating the tigers around him, Lionpaw knew he had to find the tiger who'd led the ambush. If they got rid of the lead tiger, the others would scatter.

"Find the one who led them!" he bellowed over the roar of the fighting Clans.

"There!" Cricketpaw shouted, eyes burning.

Lionpaw followed her gaze and could barely make out through the fighting a huge, pale-white lion smudged with blood and dirt, fighting a huge tiger with a ripped tail. "Snowstar and Torntail!" Lionpaw gasped.

There suddenly came a piercing wail. The fighting did not stop, but Lionpaw jumped back, as they all looked anxiously for who had cried out in agony. Eyes wide, he saw a scraggly, skinny lion under the weight of  
Featherfoot, whose jowls were tug deep in his throat. His body was covered in blood and dirt, and he was barely recognizable...

"Blackscar!" Frostpaw breathed.

"She's killing him!" Rowanpaw bellowed.

Heart thudding, Lionpaw felt the world spin. Of course- she'd go after the lion she felt was responsible for the death of her sister, Littlecloud. And she was a powerful fighter, ten times stronger than Blackscar. Frozen, Lionpaw stared in horror. He couldn't let a Clanmate die, but the scene unfolding before him was too much-

"NO!" came a scream.

Brightpaw streaked from the medicine-lion den, Amberpaw chasing after him. He flew at Featherfoot, body tense with rage, as he latched on to her leg and bit hard. Featherfoot released her death-grip on Brightpaw's father and threw her head back in pain, tail lashing.

"Go!" Cricketpaw snarled, and Lionpaw shook himself, suddenly awake, as the four apprentices dove across the bloodied clearing and once again found themselves up against Featherfoot.

"You're the reason my sister's dead!" Featherfoot wailed, face broken in grief and confused anger. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No! Brightpaw!" Lionpaw cried, leaping towards the tigress. Featherfoot's face twisted in disgust as she violently shook Brightpaw away, knocking him against a slate of rock. There was an ugly smashing noise of Brightpaw's skull hitting into the rock, and his body slumped into the grass, motionless.

Amberpaw, who'd chased after the escaped apprentice, stared at his body in shock. Lionpaw felt Featherfoot throw him off just as Cricketpaw and Rowanpaw leapt at her, driving her away from Blackscar's motionless, bloody body. Frostpaw let out a terrified wail and ran to Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw! Lionpaw, get up-"

Lionpaw couldn't feel anything. Her voice suddenly faded, and the battle grew so loud it suddenly destroyed his ears. Everything was painfully silent and confusing. Slowly, Lionpaw felt himself stood up. Feeling like he was watching himself from another lion's eyes, he limped over to the rock, staring blankly at Brightpaw, unable to accept the truth.

A final roar suddenly smashed his ears. Lionpaw swayed and fell back as he looked up. Snowstar, covered in blood and dark mud, was atop the High Rock, roaring in victory. He had defeated Torntail; the WaterClan deputy, now looking exhausted, angry, and covered in wounds, slipped away, letting out a furious roar as he went. It was the cry of defeat.

Quickly now, the battle thinned, as lions chased the defeated WaterClan warriors from the camp. Featherfoot shot Lionpaw a loathing look before disappearing with her Clan, until the clearing was finally empty of any WaterClan warrior.

Snowstar watched WaterClan run, his victory cry dying in his throat as his shoulders sagged, revealing how exhausted he was. Shaking himself, Snowstar leapt down from the High Rock to meet his Clan.

It was quiet. Low murmurs and a few scattered cries of victory blossomed in the air, but everyone was tired and hurt. Amberpaw shot Lionpaw a strained look before disappearing into the medicine-lion den and coming back out, leading Pebbleheart, with herbs stuffed in their mouths, ready to treat the wounded.

Lionpaw let his head fall between his paws. They had won the battle; WaterClan was driven out. But had the price been too high?

* * *

**Last chapter, something was weird with the format, and I have no idea what went wrong. If it happens again, I'm sorry.**


	16. Decision

**Chapter Sixteen: Decision**

* * *

Snowstar shouldered his way through his Clan, eyes wide, as he gazed between the crumpled bodies of Brightpaw and Blackscar. The rest of LightningClan was gathering, limping and bleeding, to see what had happened.

"Pebbleheart!" he called.

The slender medicine-lion slipped through the crowd, followed by Amberpaw. Her eyes were dazed as she looked at all the wounds, and then her gaze fell on the two motionless lions. Lionpaw was laying still, but from exhaustion and grief, not his wounds. Rowanpaw and Cricketpaw sat a way off, but Frostpaw lay close to Lionpaw, rasping her tongue over his ear. They were both crouched next to Brightpaw's limp body.

"I- I'm here," Pebbleheart breathed, stepping next to her leader.

There were spasms of dark concern in Snowstar's eyes; after all, that was his only brother laying there in the broken grass and dirt, his scrawny body bloody and his throat ripped. "Is he dead?" he breathed.  
Lionpaw slowly opened his eyes, and felt grief shaking his body. Frostpaw pressed herself close to him, and murmured something he missed. Bluefur stepped forward and exchanged a glance with Snowstar, touching her tail to her mate's shoulder gently. The whole Clan seemed to stare at Pebbleheart then, waiting for her answer.

To Lionpaw's disgust, the Clan did not look worried for Blackscar or Brightpaw. They looked angry, tired, and worried for themselves. _How long will they refuse to care about them?_

"I'm not sure," Pebbleheart murmured, bending down gracefully and touching her ear to Blackscar's chest to hear for his heartbeat. Everyone held their breath, and finally her eyes closed in relief as she took a step back.  
"He's alive, but barely."

"Blackscar! Brother!" A flash of desperation colored Snowstar's voice as the great leader bent over his brother's collapsed frame. "Who did this to him?" he snarled.

"It was Featherfoot," Rowanpaw spoke up, voice brittle. "She pinned him down and would have killed him if we hadn't come over and distracted her."

"And she smashed Brightpaw against the stone!" Frostpaw spoke up for Lionpaw, ears flattened. The Clan's eyes swiveled to her as they saw Brightpaw's crumpled body. Something flashed in Snowstar's eyes when he saw the motionless apprentice, and he tore away from Bluefur to step over to the body, easily dwarfed by his large frame. Delicately, he rasped a tongue over the apprentice's face, licking away a trickle of blood from his head  
where it had cracked against the stone.

"He is unconscious," Pebbleheart murmured as she quickly padded over, checking his breathing. "Not dead. But in great pain."

"Featherfoot tried to kill him, too," Lionpaw whispered, feeling unimaginable relief and joy crash over him. Brightpaw wasn't dead!

Snowstar frowned, his face darkening. "These are deadly charges. How _dare_ she try to kill two of our lions."

"Why did they attack, Snowstar?" came a voice from the crowd.

Lionpaw shakily stood up, and gratefully rasped a tongue over Frostpaw's ear before looking to his Clan. It hadn't struck him that one or two warriors still had no idea why they'd been attacked.

"Because of those two," came a voice thick with venom. Lionpaw knew it was Longfang, but watched Pebbleheart closely as the powerful deputy strode through the crowd to stand by Blackscar's body. Just as he expected, she flinched and lost her cool as he approached, eyes widening and ears flattened. Feeling Amberpaw's gaze burn into him, he turned and nodded just barely to her, to silently say he saw the whole thing.

"Longfang," Snowstar rumbled, warning in his voice.

"No, it's time LightningClan listens," Longfang retorted, swiping a tongue around his bloody muzzle. Every pair of eyes were trained on him as he spoke. "We risked everything moons ago when we accepted Blackscar and that cross-Clan cub, and we've been nothing but kind to keep them. And how does StarClan repay us? An ambush."

"I believe it was WaterClan warriors who attacked today, Longfang, not StarClan warriors," Snowstar pointed out quietly,

"But if they let this happen, surely it means they approve?" Longfang growled.

Lionpaw's eyes flashed open. How dare he suggest StarClan was against Blackscar and Brightpaw! It was outrageous... and yet clever. If he didn't dislike Longfang so deeply, Lionpaw would have almost agreed with the deputy. In a twisted way, it made sense. And he felt sick as he saw lions nodding and murmuring to each other.

"StarClan does not control everything," Bluefur growled.

"Why don't we ask the medicine-lion how she interprets the fight," suggested Curlclaw.

Murmurs of agreement rang out from the Clan, and Lionpaw watched curiously as something flickered in Longfang's eyes. He swung his head around as the Clan's eyes turned to Pebbleheart, standing beside the motionless Brightpaw.

"Yes, Pebbleheart. What do _you_ think?" he asked with such mocking in his voice it made Lionpaw's stomach churn. Snowstar flashed a look at his deputy, but clearly everyone else missed his mocking tone.

Pebbleheart locked eyes with Longfang for a heartbeat, then turned away, shivering. "I- I don't know. StarClan has not spoken t- to me in some time."

Lionpaw pricked his ears. But that was false- just days ago she'd received the ominous warning of the monster from StarClan. Why was she covering that up?

"You're the medicine-lion. You're supposed to _know_ these things," Longfang growled.

"That's enough," Snowstar snarled, gazing between his deputy and his medicine-lion. "The ambush had nothing to do with StarClan, and all to do with WaterClan. They've been angry about Blackscar and Brightpaw for moons; this was going to happen sooner or later."

"But they've made their point! Both of the lions connected to Littlecloud are injured, and every warrior has been wounded. Why are we taking these prices for a traitor and a cross-Clan cub?" asked Curlclaw. Lionpaw blinked at the wise warrior; only he could make the question truly genuine with no scorn.

"Because we are warriors," Snowstar rumbled, eyes burning. "If we had cast out a small cub and a warrior all those moons ago, we'd be no better than DarkClan, the warriors who murdered Firerunner."

Lionpaw's spine quivered. At once, the exact same look of mixed worry and apprehension crossed Longfang's and Pebbleheart's faces. He felt frustratingly close to the answer he'd been seeking for so many moons; it was just a heartbeat away. But just as quick as it had come, both lions were calm again, and it was like nothing had happened.

Mutters of grief spread through the Clan, and Lionpaw thought of Firerunner, the lion he'd never met, but had been as great as Longfang, possibly even better. The warrior whose life had ended so suddenly... the warrior who may have been killed by one of his own Clanmates.

"I agree, Snowstar," came the voice of, surprisingly, Dustleg, Brightpaw's mentor. "Brightpaw may be of cross-Clan blood... but he's a good apprentice. We need to stop this fighting and realize what's really important."

There was a pause, then a couple warriors were nodding, and finally there was no more arguing. For now, they would accept Snowstar's and Dustleg's words and try to move on from the dark attack. But Lionpaw observed that some warriors were far from being content; Longfang sighed and shook his head, looking frustrated, and a few senior warriors glanced between each other, expressions troubled.

Pebbleheart shook herself and sighed, turning to the two wounded lions. "Come on, Amberpaw," she murmured, and looked up at Lionpaw. Their eyes locked, and she looked away first. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Heyy! Thanks for reading. And thank you to all my reviewers... I really scared some of you with hurting Blackscar and Brightpaw. I'm glad you guys were worried for them; its cute (:  
**

**So I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I know I updated REALLY fast but I hate it when authors dont update for months, so surely this is better? Haha.  
**


	17. Lionesses

**Chapter Seventeen: Lionesses**

* * *

The heat was finally dying. As night yawned over the jungle, shadows began to leak across the grass as the sun slowly set, streaking the hot sky with flaming colors of red and gold.

Lionpaw sat in front of the apprentice's den. His head was between his paws, and he was stretched out, pressing his belly against the cool earth.

It had been almost a whole moon since WaterClan attacked them. Ever since their ambush, the jungle had been quiet, and their border had been empty. Almost like they didn't care anymore.

It had taken Brightpaw several days before he was allowed to leave the medicine-lion den. He'd gotten some bad scratches and a mildly serious head injury, according to Amberpaw. But he was back in the apprentice den.

As for Blackscar, the skinny warrior was still weak. He'd almost been killed that day, when Featherfoot had almost ripped his throat open. He now had scars all over his throat, and his wounds had been serious. Lionpaw sighed, pressing his eyes shut. The saddest part about the whole thing was that the Clan's worry for Blackscar and Brightpaw had been minimal and forced, almost like they truly didn't care about either lion's future.

But even worse, the mystery surrounding Pebbleheart and Longfang was no closer to making sense. He'd tried to make time and talk to Amberpaw about it, but between patrols, hunting, and training, there seemed to be no extra time.

If nothing else, Lionpaw knew he did have one thing to look forward to: the Gathering. It would be his first, as he'd been training about two moons now, and the first chance he'd had at a Gathering had been squashed when he, Frostpaw, and Brightpaw had stumbled into WaterClan territory and nearly caused that border fight, and they'd been punished from going to it. But this time, he'd made sure to be on his best behavior so he could go.

He blinked and yawned, gazing up at the pale sky. The full moon glowered faintly from behind rows of inky clouds, and he flicked his tail. It would be the first Gathering since WaterClan launched an ambush on  
LightningClan, and the deputy's daughter, Featherfoot, had tried to kill Blackscar as well as Brightpaw.

Lionpaw sighed and slowly stood up, shaking his head. From the stories of the other lions, Featherfoot wasn't a bad tigress; she was really a good warrior. But he would probably always see her as the deranged tigress that almost killed his best friend; who just happened to be her nephew.

But how could a warrior possibly want to kill another soul? He shook himself, and glanced across the clearing, where Buzzardpaw and Cricketpaw were sharing a large, bloody piece of meat with Rowanpaw. Featherfoot had been Littlecloud's sister, and enraged towards Blackscar and even Brightpaw when she learned of her affair. He guessed he'd be angry enough to take a life if his own sister, Cricketpaw, died from choosing a mate from  
another Clan. But that wasn't the point. Snowstar was still mad about the attempts, and would voice his thoughts on it tonight.

There came a rustling noise behind him, and Lionpaw glanced over to see Pebbleheart passing by. His other sister, Amberpaw, the medicine-lion apprentice, padded after her mentor, head high and jaws stuffed with herbs.

"Hello, Lionpaw," Pebbleheart purred, glancing at him as the older lion passed. Lionpaw wrapped his tail around his paws and nodded to her, smiling. Despite her strange fear of Longfang, she was a great lioness, and  
Lionpaw found himself thinking of her a lot lately.

"Hey, furball," Amberpaw mumbled around her mouthful of herbs, giving him an amiable flick of her tail as the two lionesses slipped back into their den.

Lionpaw gently rasped a greeting back, and lifted a paw, swiping his tongue around it and rubbing his paw over his face. Amberpaw had grown a lot in the past moon; not just physically, but mentally. She was becoming wiser than their mother, Bluefur, he thought.

Yet Amberpaw wasn't the only one showing signs of growing up. As he glanced around, placing his paw back on the ground, he saw the others apprentices doing their duties and sharing tongues, and thought of how different everyone was. Buzzardpaw was the largest and oldest apprentice. Lionpaw wondered when he'd become a warrior; soon, probably. A sense of envy stirred in his chest; the thought of finally becoming a warrior appealed to him, but he tried to squash the hope. He was only two moons into his training; he had a long way to go before that.

"Lionpaw." The apprentice glanced over to see Frostpaw and her mentor, the wise old Curlclaw, approaching him. It had been Curlclaw who spoke.

"Yes, Curlclaw?" he meowed, pricking his ears and his eyes flashing warmly at Frostpaw.

"Snowstar had decided you, Brightpaw, and Frostpaw may all come to the Gathering. You three have been a lot better this moon," he added, eyes twinkling.

Lionpaw jumped up, tail waving. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me," Curlclaw replied as Frostpaw gave an excited _mrrow_ of excitement. He chuckled and gave his apprentice a fond flick of his tail. "Thank your leader. Anyways, we'll be leaving soon, so go gather Brightpaw."

With that, the warrior nodded, and turned to find the other warriors chosen to go to the Gathering.

"We're going to our first Gathering together!" Frostpaw exclaimed, rushing forward and touching her nose to Lionpaw's. He was taken aback by the amount of warmth in her eyes, and just smiled meekly, taking a step back.

"Yeah. It's gonna be great," he added, forcing a grin.

"So you two made it to the Gathering this moon?" came a voice. Lionpaw and Frostpaw turned to see Leafstorm and Emberfoot gazing at them, whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Yes, actually," Lionpaw replied, tail waving.

"Well, Redflower and I were chosen to go, too," rumbled Grasstail as the tall lion strode up to the group. Redflower's eyes sparkled as she blinked in greeting to Lionpaw and Frostpaw. "Maybe you two could stick with us when we leave."

"You'll need someone to show you around, after all," Redflower purred.

"Thanks, but Brightpaw's going too. You can show him as well," Lionpaw meowed, chest puffed out.

Leafstorm exchanged a glance with Redflower, and Grasstail's eyes darkened at the mention of the cross-Clan apprentice. Lionpaw felt frustration prickle at his paws. They _still _didn't trust the apprentice, not even after all these moons...

"That's nice," Emberfoot meowed, glaring at his Clanmates, as if he'd read Lionpaw's mind. "You two can show them all around. Come on, Leafstorm, we have to finish that patrol," he rumbled. With a flash of their tails, the two lions had gone, and Grasstail murmured a goodbye as he slipped away, Redflower at his heels.

"Well... should we go find Brightpaw?" Frostpaw offered, not mentioning the tense situation that had just played before them.

Feeling troubled, Lionpaw just sighed and nodded. Brightpaw, Firerunner, Pebbleheart... how many lions with problems could he possibly be connected to? Could he really help all of them? "Fine. Let's go."

As they turned towards the clearing where Brightpaw would hopefully be hanging out somewhere, they suddenly knocked into Pebbleheart and Amberpaw, who'd just left their den and were once again crossing their path.

"Whoa! Hey!" Amberpaw gasped, tail lashing. "Watch where you're walking," she meowed, ears flat but eyes still holding their normal sparkle.

"It's alright," Pebbleheart spoke, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Could have been fatal, though," Lionpaw added, hoping he'd get her to laugh. She did- her eyes crinkling and lips pulled back in a smile. Amberpaw snorted, and Frostpaw just looked on, silent.

"You guys going to the Gathering?" Pebbleheart inquired softly.

"Yup. We actually made it this moon, didn't we?" Lionpaw nudged Frostpaw, who just nodded absently.

Pebbleheart purred. "Well, it's about time. You're going to love it."

"They _are_ pretty amazing," Amberpaw meowed.

"Maybe you could show us around?" Lionpaw inquired, blinking at Pebbleheart. He heard a little spit from Frostpaw, and turned around, startled. What could be wrong with her?

Pebbleheart shook her head. "No, Amberpaw and I have to meet with the other medicine-lions, but maybe another time. Well... see you there. Come, Amberpaw," she added. Within moments, the two lionesses were gone.

Lionpaw stared after the for a moment, then turned when Frostpaw spoke. "Why do you like her so much?"

His eyes widened, and his tail lashed. "What?"

There was a trace of almost bitterness in her voice now. "You know what I mean, Lionpaw. Everyone sees how you look at her."

Lionpaw scoffed, turning his body towards her, sheathing and unsheathing his claws into the ground. "I don't_ love_ her, if that's what you're after."

"Oh _really_?" He voice got high, her eyes glassy. "You're just kidding yourself, Lionpaw. And listen me you, it's wrong. She's older than you _and_ a medicine-lion."

"_So_?" Lionpaw snapped, fur bristling.

"_So, _it's against the warrior code! Don't you know one _thing_ about that?" she snarled.

Lionpaw blinked, truly bewildered. "_Okay_, I know that. But what's it to _you_?"

Something washed over her face, and her blue eyes stretched wide. "Everything!" she spat, and tore off, leaving Lionpaw alone, his heart racing.

Lionpaw spat, and stalked back and forth furiously. How _dare_ she say those things... but maybe she was right. Maybe he felt more than friendship for Pebbleheart after all.

"Um... is this a bad time?"

Lionpaw threw his head up to see Brightpaw standing just inches from him, looking uncertain.

"No, it's fine," he managed, skin crawling with annoyance. Never before had he felt this much anger towards one of his friends, and it almost matched his feelings when dealing with the prickly Rowanpaw. "Just... lioness  
problems."

Brightpaw chortled. "Already? Aren't you a bit young for that?"

Lionpaw just spit, but sat, trying to calm himself. He'd do no good at the Gathering in this mood, and he couldn't let Frostpaw see how upset he was. What had she meant, anyways? _Everything._ Somehow _his_ situation with  
Pebbleheart meant everything to _her_.

"They make no _sense_," he growled.

Brightpaw blinked sympathetically, whiskers twitching in amusement. "I suppose they same the exact same thing about us."

Lionpaw took a deep breath, grateful towards his friend for trying to cheer him up.

"Now come on," Brightpaw whispered into his ear. At the base of the High Rock, a ring of warriors had gathered, the ones chosen to go to the Gathering tonight. Snowstar stood on top of the High Rock, shafts of milky  
moonlight hitting his bulky frame, and bouncing off onto Longfang, crouched effortlessly in she shadows of the High Rock. They were all ready to go to the Gathering, and probably waiting for him. "Let's go to our first  
Gathering, and not let any lionesses spoil it."

* * *

**Heyy. Wow. That felt long. I hope it wasn't too much? Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews, guy, you're all amazing. But I wonder, what will Lionpaw's first Gathering be like? And what's up with Frostpaw? Hmm. A penny for your thoughts, friend.**


	18. Intruder

**Chapter Eighteen: Intruder  
**

* * *

As the jungle around them swayed and whispered, a slippery pack of lions pounded through the shadows, their golden pelts turned silver by the moonshine, and their rustling manes shaking with every powerful bound. The lionesses ran effortlessly, gracefully along with their Clanmates, ears pricked, eyes burning.

Lionpaw felt excitement pulse in his blood. He had to forget about his sudden troubles with Frostpaw, and even the problem of Firerunner. Tonight, he was going to shed all his issues, and be a true warrior, enjoying a simple Gathering for the first time in his life.

"I can't believe we're almost to Four Trees!" Lionpaw whispered in Brightpaw's ear as the pair raced alongside their larger Clanmates, slipping between shadows and stray darts of moonlight. Above the dark green canopy of the jungle, a dark, inky purple sky stretched above them, sprinkled with beautiful chips of light. _Was Firerunner up there?_

Lionpaw angrily shook his head. He'd promised himself to try and forget about those problems tonight.

"Me, either," Brightpaw murmured.

Lionpaw blinked and glanced quickly at his friend as he pounced across the cool surface of a large rock. He looked excited, but concern burned like stars in his eyes. Lionpaw knew exactly what his best friend was worried about.

WaterClan.

"Come on," Lionpaw breathed, knowing it was his turn to comfort a friend. "If I can forget about my lioness problems, you can forget about your WaterClan problems. Just for one night."

Brightpaw chuckled darkly. "If only I could forget them," he replied, glancing at his chest, striped faintly with black claws that looked somehow out of place on his golden-brown fur that belonged to a lion.

Lionpaw cast a look at the head of the pack, where Snowstar leapt powerfully between tree and bush; Longfang matched each stride easily, his long tail lashing. "Snowstar wouldn't let them hurt you. Not tonight. Anyways, there's a peace on Gatherings, remember?"

Brightpaw shrugged.

Finally, they had whipped through all the leaves and bushes until they came to a rocky slope. Lionpaw and Brightpaw froze, eyes wide, mouths dropping. "_Whoa._"

There, the ground sloped sharply, with tall grass and rocks and bushes dotting the bit of land. In the center, there were four huge trees- exotic and curling towards the heavens, their green leaves lush and wild as they whispered in the wind. In the middle of the four trees was a huge rock, smooth like ancient, starry paws had been gathering upon it for ages. They had a clear view of the silver moon, looking even brighter now as the clouds moved on, and it glowed down at the four trees powerfully, like all the eyes of StarClan were focused upon it just now.

But by far the most shocking thing about the sight of Four Trees was the animals gathered there. Lionpaw couldn't possibly begin to count all of them: tall and short, old and young, slender and bulky, there were tons of weaving, flicking bodies there, brushing against old friends and meeting new ones. There were three Clans gathered: Lionpaw already knew the tigers of WaterClan, their coats of gold and red flames ripped by night-black stripes marking their lean bodies. And he remembered what the DarkClan apprentice looked like: panthers, muscled and powerful, with burning yellow eyes and pelts that looked like they'd stolen the very color of the night sky and splashed it upon their shadowy bodies.

And finally, cheetahs of SwiftClan, the one Clan he'd not met: tall and skinny, they had strange pale gold pelts, dotted with patterns of unique black pawprints scattered across their bodies like stars in the night sky. They had small, somber faces, and black-tipped ears, and long tails with the ends dipped in the color of a dark stormy sky. But the strangest thing about the SwiftClan warriors were the marks on their faces: long, black tear-marks slipped from their eyes down their muzzle, and made them look like they were crying tears of the cold night sky.

"Great StarClan," Brightpaw breathed. "Look at all of them!"

Lionpaw suddenly was aware of his dropped jaw, and quickly snapped it shut, shaking himself, eyes wide. "I can't believe it. So many warriors at once..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head.

The whole of LightningClan had paused at the top of the slope, and all eyes trained on Snowstar, waiting for a signal. Finally, the great leader lashed his tail once, and as one, the warriors dove down the slope, making the ground shudder as they galloped into the heart of Four Trees.

"Come on," came a friendly voice. Lionpaw glanced up to see Rainheart blinking at them with amusement. "I was shocked at my first Gathering, too. I couldn't believe there were so many warriors!"

Lionpaw flicked an ear. She could say that again. "Oh- right," he rasped, shaking himself again.

"Let's go size up your future enemies, shall we?" the pretty lioness inquired, chuckling to herself, as she picked her way down the slope and after the Clan.

Brightpaw and Lionpaw tumbled after her, and they finally trotted to her heels, ears pricked and tails waving.

"You're LightningClan apprentices," Rainheart hissed at them, whiskers twitching. "Be proud!"

Lionpaw glanced at Brightpaw, and grinned; at once the two lifted their heads high and puffed out their chests.

"That's better," Rainheart remarked as they calmly trotted towards the thick knot of talking warriors. Lionpaw's head slowly returned to its normal place as he focused on all the activity around him; a loud buzz flew past him as words bubbled and simmered. He saw elders, apprentices of all sizes, pregnant queens and muscled warriors.

"So who do you want to meet first?" Rainheart purred, glancing down at the two apprentices. "Pick a Clan, any Clan."

Brightpaw nervously glanced at two WaterClan queens that trotted past him, shooting him weird looks and whispering to each other. "Not WaterClan," he blurted.

Something flickered in Rainheart's eyes, but she nodded. "Alright. How about SwiftClan?" She led them up to a throng of spotted cheetahs, dotted with one or two dark-pelted panthers, visiting from DarkClan. "Hello,"  
Rainheart purred, sitting down and motioning for Lionpaw and Brightpaw to do the same.

Lionpaw blinked, shrugged, and sat next to the lioness. Brightpaw's fur brushed against him as he sat down as well.

"Hello there," the tallest SwiftClan warrior replied, chuckling, ears pricked curiously. "Isn't this interesting... a striped LightningClan apprentice?"

"I've heard of you," one of the DarkClan panthers suddenly said. "You're Brightpaw, aren't you? And your mother's Littlecloud of WaterClan?"

Lionpaw felt sympathetic for his friend as Brightpaw shifted uneasily under their sharp gazes. "Erm, yeah. That's me."

"How interesting," said the other cheetah, her dark eyes curious but gentle. "The rumors are true."

"Meadowstar is still sore about that," the second panther meowed in a deep, dark voice. "I remember that Gathering moons back... when Snowstar revealed Blackscar's, ah, affair..."

"Hold on," the tall SwiftClan warrior spoke up, glaring at the panthers. "We didn't even introduce ourselves and we're gossiping already. I'm Tallgrass and this is my friend, Runningwillow." he nodded at the cheetah with the  
gentle eyes.

"Right- well that's Bluesky and I'm Blackthorn. Pleasure," the second panther meowed, nodding at them.

"Well, I'm Rainheart, and that's Lionpaw- and, as you already know, Brightpaw," Rainheart flicked her tail at each apprentice as she told their names.

"Lionpaw?" Tallgrass echoed, eyes narrowing. Suddenly Lionpaw was under their scrutiny, and he felt like cowering as their eyes flashed over him.

"You're the only son of Snowstar, aren't you?" Blackthorn meowed, looking interested.

Bluesky and Runningwillow's eyes widened, and leaned in towards Lionpaw.

"Oh, um, yeah, hi."

Tallgrass laughed, and meowed in a deep voice, "You two are pretty famous. Word of how you stumbled into WaterClan territory spread to us before the Gathering you missed; just another thing old Meadowstar was mad about."

"Hothead," Bluesky muttered. Runningwillow chuckled.

Lionpaw was amazed at how well these three Clans were getting along. Here he'd thought the Gathering would be tense and scary almost, with leering, opposing warriors of dangerous Clans, but no; it was more fun than he'd thought.

There was a sudden roar, and all the buzz of talk quieted as everyone turned to the huge rock sitting easily in the center of the four large trees. Lionpaw's eyes widened when he saw Snowstar sitting up there, looking remarkably powerful and calm, next to a tall, spotted cheetah- probably the leader of SwiftClan- and with the two other leaders, the panther of DarkClan and a powerful-looking tigress- the infamous Meadowstar, leader of WaterClan- all joined him.

"The Gathering's started," Blackthorn murmured, lashing his tail.

"Here we go," Brightpaw murmured. Lionpaw touched his tail to his friend's flank, and glanced to his other side, feeling a pang of sadness wash over him; Frostpaw should have been there sitting beside him. Sighing, he glanced up, and narrowed his eyes when he saw the pale-furred apprentice sitting with Rowanpaw and Cricketpaw, ears pricked towards the leaders. What _was_ her problem, he wondered, feeling a flash of annoyance.

Up on the moon-washed boulder in the center of the four huge, rippling trees, stood Coldstar, Meadowstar, Vinestar, and finally, Snowstar. Lionpaw struggled to look away from Meadowstar, but he couldn't fight the anger bubbling in his throat; this was the leader who had unfairly attacked LightningClan and nearly killed both Brightpaw and Blackscar. How _dare _she.

"Warriors!" Colds tar rumbled, his tail flicking as the DarkClan leader stepped up to speak. There was an obvious tenseness to the air; it was bitter, and chilly. Lionpaw felt an involuntary shiver ripple through his back.  
"DarkClan is not well. None of the Clans are."

Everyone seemed to grow dead silent, and their ears pricked, eyes trained on only him. He'd grabbed their attention. But what did he mean?

"There are rogue cats around our borders. They are stealing food, and destroying our land. It's a disgrace, and we've tried hunting them down; but these cats are like smoke. We have not gotten a glimpse of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Vinestar interrupted, eyes mild. "But what's this got to do with us?"

Coldstar's eyes glittered. "I am not finished," he snapped, as he turned to Snowstar, flattening his ears. Snowstar took a step back, expression puzzled, as Lionpaw felt his heart knot anxiously. The DarkClan leader looked angry at them, but why? It wasn't their fault the rogue cats were taking their food.

"Snowstar," he growled. "My warriors have found more scents than just rogues on our territory. We have scented LightingClan."

* * *

**That was a lot to write! Well,**** thanks for reviewing, it's very self-esteem-growing to see you guys are interested in what's going on. Check back soon. I'll probably update at least once before Friday... since I'm going to be gone a week. Vacation. What can I say? Authors need a break sometimes (:**


	19. By Half

**Chapter Nineteen: By Half**

* * *

"What?" Snowstar growled, eyes wide. "That's not possible. My warriors would never go into your territory; you know that."

"Do any of us know that for sure?" Vinestar interrupted, her face uncomfortable yet unhappy. "Snowstar, we have scented a LightningClan warrior as well. On WindClan grounds."

"LightningClan!" Meadowstar spoke for the first time, her voice a hiss. Lionpaw felt Brightpaw shiver beside him, and felt something squirm in his heart. That was the leader that tried to kill him. Down in the crowd, Lionpaw's eyes passed over Featherfoot, glaring up at Snowstar with clear hatred in her eyes.

_She was behind all this._

"None of us can trust LightingClan!" Meadowstar went on, tail lashing as the tigress stalked closer to stand by Vinestar and Coldstar. They had formed a line; and Snowstar was all alone on the huge rock. "Your warriors steal ours and they end up dead; your apprentices trespass. Now you're reduced to stealing prey and further breaking the Code?"

"Never!" Snowstar snarled, true fury in his voice now. Lionpaw flinched; he'd never seen his father so angry. "How can you blame me for this? We are all StarClan's children; we cannot go accusing each other of petty things like this."

"See?" Meadowstar hissed, turning to the warriors. "He thinks stealing and trespassing is petty. Oh, very well, Snowstar. We understand." She scowled at him.

"Explain the injustice of attacking my Clan, then!" Snowstar growled. "If you know so much about goodness, tell me why your cats ambushed us. How is that not breaking the Code?"

"We're fully allowed to attack. And don't even talk about the Code to me; you, the leader who let your brother break it over and over. And now, the result of that is among us!" Meadowstar snarled, her eyes raking the crowd of Clans until coming to a blazing stop on Lionpaw and Brightpaw. _Brightpaw._

Brightpaw bared his teeth at the leader, and Lionpaw's eyes widened. His friend looked angry. "You must learn to forgive and forget, Meadowstar!" The power in his voice was burning, and even Meadowstar seemed taken aback for a moment. She stared at him; clearly apprentices never spoke to her like that. She sighed, and shook her head, the anger dying in her eyes.

"He is the reason a good WaterClan warrior is dead," Meadowstar murmured, ears flattened. "And that is why we attacked. Revenge is justice."

"A good WaterClan warrior?" came a mocking voice. Eyes turned to see Longfang sitting at the base of the rock along with the other deputies, his eyes glittering. A ripple of unease went down Lionpaw's back. "How can she be good? She broke the Code and had an affair with Blackscar. You _still_ believe she's innocent?" He spat in disgust.

"I have to!" Meadowstar snarled.

"Listen!" Vinestar called, her voice sharp. "We're forgetting! The LightningClan trespasser. Can you explain this, Snowstar?" Her tail flicked patiently.

Snowstar's anger had faded, and his eyes gleamed as he stared at her, face empty of emotion. "No, Vinestar," he confessed slowly, sighing heavily. "I cannot. I trust all of my warriors; I do not believe any of them would do such a thing."

Lionpaw's mind began wandering. He wondered who could have been going into other Clan territory; perhaps it was a trick? But it didn't look like that; there was real anger and confusion glowing in Coldstar's and Vinestar's eyes, like hot embers on a fire.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow flick around him, and he turned his head. Standing beside Brightpaw was a dark-black DarkClan apprentice. His eyes narrowed and widened with recognition; it was the apprentice he'd nearly fought while finding herbs for Buzzardpaw!

Clearing his throat uncertainly, he suddenly realized he wanted to talk to the apprentice. There were questions from the story he'd told Lionpaw that needed to be asked. Nudging his way around Brightpaw, who was focused on the Gathering unfolding before them, he growled softly, "Hello."

The dark apprentice flicked and ear, and turned his head, eyes glowing. Recognition immediately flashed in those eyes. "You!" he hissed, claws sheathing and unsheathing in the cool earth under them.

"Can I talk to you?" Lionpaw whispered urgently, glancing around.

Brightpaw twitched and ear, and looked over at them, puzzled. "You make a new friend, Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw exchanged a look with the apprentice. "Not exactly," he admitted.

The apprentice huffed, and licked a paw, rubbing it over his face. "Fine," he grumbled.

"I'll be right back," Lionpaw hissed towards Brightpaw as he turned around, motioning for the apprentice to follow him, as they slipped in between the many Clan warriors there before finding a quiet spot outside the tight circle of warriors surrounding the huge rock in the center.

"What is it?" the apprentice asked in a low growl.

Lionpaw cleared his throat, tail lashing. "Look, I've got some questions about the- the story you told me. About Firerunner? But first, if we're going to talk we need to be on a name-basis."

"Oh, I already know you," the apprentice sneered, narrowing his eyes at Lionpaw. "You're the infamous son of the great Snowstar. Best friend to that cross-Clan cub, Brightpaw."

Lionpaw inwardly growled. Brightpaw was so much more than just _that cross-Clan cub_. Would the Clans ever realize that? Pushing his aggravation aside, he nodded swiftly. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"The name's Flamepaw. Pleasure," he said sardonically.

Lionpaw sighed and nodded. "Right. Flamepaw," he whispered, flattening his ears. "Look, about- that story. The scent you found... did it match any lion that Coldstar had met?"

Flamepaw's ears pricked. "Why? Do you know who Firerunner's killer is?"

Lionpaw hesitated. "No," he finally said.

The dark apprentice sighed. "Well, before I tell you, promise me something, Lionpaw of LightningClan."

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes cautiously. "What?"

Flamepaw snaked his head, dark fur gleaming in the moonlight. "That you will find Firerunner's true killer. My Clan will- forever be in debt to you. We need this old accusation to be lifted," he whispered. It seemed hard for the proud DarkClan panther to admit his Clan would be in debt to a LightningClan apprentice, but Lionpaw knew that Flamepaw meant every word.

He paused, heart beating painfully. There was no way to know for sure that he'd ever get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Firerunner's death, and an even slighter chance he'd ever prove a lion from his own _Clan_ had done it. But that still meant there was a chance, even if it was one out of a hundred. A thousand.

"I promise," he breathed. A cold breeze swept over them gently, chilling his skin.

Flamepaw nodded, and then hesitated as he glanced around. The Gathering was breaking up; clearly the leaders had finished up whatever they were doing. They had to hurry.

"Flamepaw! What are you doing?" came a voice. It was a slender, night-dark panther, padding over to them. Her eyes glittered suspiciously when she noticed Lionpaw.

"I was just telling him to get away from me," Flamepaw snapped.

"Well, hurry up, then. We're leaving, and you might just get left behind at Four Trees. Do you want that?" the panther growled. Lionpaw got the feeling that she was his mentor.

"Fine! I'm coming, Blackrose!" Flamepaw growled. He tossed Lionpaw a brief glance before turning away. Feeling angry that the apprentice had just left him like that, Lionpaw took a stiff step after him, until the sleek DarkClan apprentice tossed over his shoulder softly, "Coldstar said that it was a male lion; that narrows it down by half, eh?"

* * *

**Tensions are running high... and that certainly narrows it down by half, doesn't it? I'm going to South Carolina for the next week, and the stupid laptop is half-broken (meaning it works, but the internet doesn't) so you won't hear from me until then. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all like hows its going =)**


	20. The World

**Chapter Twenty: The World**

* * *

"Well, for a first Gathering, it wasn't half bad," Brightpaw was saying.

It was a few weeks after the Gathering; he, Lionpaw, Cricketpaw, and Rowanpaw were all laying in the apprentice's den. They had all just woken up, while everyone else had left awhile ago. Gold sunlight streamed into the den, and it stroked Lionpaw's fur. But it didn't pry away the unsettled chill scorching over him. He knew it had to do with Flamepaw's last words the other night.

"I heard it was crazy," Rowanpaw said shortly. "That the leaders got in a fight."

"They did, didn't they Lionpaw?" Brightpaw meowed, turning to nudge his friend.

Lionpaw just shrugged, nonchalant. Cricketpaw's eyes narrowed thoughtfully; she clearly knew something was wrong. He just hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Oh, you wouldn't know anyways. You missed half of it," he said playfully, flicking Lionpaw with his striped tail.

"What?" Cricketpaw mewed.

"He was talking with this DarkClan apprentice," Brightpaw explained.

Rowanpaw scoffed. "Why the heck would you do that?"

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes at Rowanpaw, silently telling him to go drown himself in the river. But the apprentice didn't catch his drift, and mistook his expression for pain. "Are you going to get sick? Go outside if you feel like-"

"Shut up, Rowanpaw," Lionpaw snapped. "I don't have time for you." He stood up and stormed from the den. He knew Cricketpaw and Brightpaw would be surprised, and probably wondering what was wrong with him. But he had too many conflicted feelings bubbling in his heart to bother with lizards like Rowanpaw.

The mystery of Firerunner's death, and the very possibility that his killer was walking around him right now was taking its toll on him. He could hardly sleep, and whenever he did, it was full of nightmares chasing him into the safety of morning. Then there was the problem with Pebbleheart and Frostpaw. Frostpaw had very obviously avoided him ever since the Gathering, and they hadn't talk all night. It hurt in a way Lionpaw didn't understand, like he had been wounded in a spot he couldn't find.

And Pebbleheart. He felt the low longing to go talk to her, confide his stresses in her, but Frostpaw's cruel words came ringing back every time he saw the young medicine-lion. _Everyone sees how you look at her.  
_  
And on top of that was the regular life of a warrior. Long hunts, brutal training, and tense border patrols piled on his schedule, yet he unhappily felt his old, happy life slipping away from him. He wished more than anything he had no problems; that they could be clipped from his life like a tick is yanked from one's fur. Then he'd have more time with Snowstar. And Brightpaw wouldn't be battling angry leaders and scorning classmates. He'd be friends again with Frostpaw. And he wouldn't have to worry about Pebbleheart of Firerunner.

_This is crazy!_

Feeling overwhelmed, Lionpaw sighed as he trudged towards the center of the camp. Maybe hunting would take his mind off things.

"Goodmorning," came a voice. Lionpaw looked up to see Buzzardpaw padding towards him, his head high.

"Hey."

"Guess what," Buzzardpaw meowed, voice tense with excitement. Lionpaw's eyes passed over his friend's face, and he knew what it was before even having to ask. He tried to summon some pleasure for the older apprentice, but could find none. There was just too much happening too fast.

"What?"

Pride blazing in his eyes, Buzzardpaw leaned forward and whispered in Lionpaw's ear. "I'm going to be made a warrior at sunset tonight. Snowstar felt I proved myself during the ambush."

_I knew it._

Lionpaw smiled weakly, tail lashing ruefully. He knew nobody who deserved the title of _warrior_ more than Buzzardpaw; he truly admired his older friend, and longed to be as pure and strong and problem-free as he. "That's amazing. Great job."

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous," he admitted, raking his claws over the dirt under them.

"You'll do fine," Lionpaw promised him.

"Maybe," Buzzardpaw meowed dubiously, then shook his head quickly and narrowed his eyes. "What's up? You about to go hunt?"

"I dunno. Are you up to hunting some lizards with me?" he asked, trying a stab at humor to lighten his mood. To his surprise, Buzzardpaw shuddered, his whiskers wobbling.

"I once saw Curlclaw kill and eat one, and it was disgusting because the rest of the body kept moving, and it jumped at me. I've always been a little scared of them since seeing that," he admitted, looking sheepish.

Lionpaw actually laughed. "That's alright, they are pretty gross," he agreed. That was pretty nasty. He imagined himself in Buzzardpaw's place; seeing a scaly, green lizard ripped up and then it suddenly having a go at him.  
He reckoned he'd be scared of them too if that had happened to him.

"So, about that hunt," Buzzardpaw said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Lionpaw chuckled to himself, knowing the apprentice didn't like his weaknesses being splayed out like that.

"Right, let's go collect some other warriors," Lionpaw meowed, nodding.

They began padding away, Lionpaw thinking about Buzzardpaw's story. _That _would_ be a little scary, _he decided. _Watching something supposedly dead come at you. I'd be scared of them after that._

He stopped suddenly.

"Um... Lionpaw?" Buzzardpaw frowned at him.

Lionpaw's eyes were wide as his mind began turning, working furiously.

"I have to go," he said suddenly, whipping around.

"What? Where are you going?" the older apprentice called after him.

Lionpaw was at Pebbleheart's den in heartbeats, and he didn't bother saying hello as he slipped into the darkness, his heart racing. "Pebbleheart? Where are you?"

He saw the pretty lioness and his sister sitting at in the damp shadows at the back of the den, sorting herbs. She looked up, alarmed to see such urgency in his eyes. "Lionpaw? What's wrong?"

Lionpaw took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. He shivered, and said in a low voice, "I've got to talk to you."

Amberpaw cocked her head at her brother, puzzled. She turned to her mentor. "Pebbleheart?"

"How important is it, Lionpaw?" Pebbleheart asked softly, sounding slightly exasperated. "I'm busy."

"Please," he breathed.

Pebbleheart met his eyes for a moment, then sighed and turned to Amberpaw. "You better go. I'll find you later," she whispered. Amberpaw nodded briefly, and stood up. Lionpaw watched as his sister padded by him, her slender face questioning as she passed. He couldn't answer. Not yet.

When she was gone, he took a step closer to Pebbleheart, his heart racing. "Pebbleheart, there's something I have to talk to you about."

"Lionpaw, stop," she breathed.

Lionpaw blinked. "What?"

Sudden sadness and unease raked her eyes painfully, and she replied, "I know what this is about."

He stared at her. "You... do?"

Pebbleheart nodded slowly. "Yes. I... I think you're very unique, Lionpaw. You're strong and clever and charming. But I know our relationship has become... wrong." She struggled to finish the sentence.

Horror crept into Lionpaw's heart. No, she was talking about something very, very different than him. "Pebbleheart, don't-"

"I'm sorry. I know it's confusing. I- I heard Frostpaw the other night," she breathed, voice clipped.

Distracted now, Lionpaw shivered, feeling the old anger and confusion at Frostpaw's words that night. How somehow _his_ problems with Pebbleheart involved _her_. "It didn't mean anything," he mumbled.

Pebbleheart sighed. A silence stretched between them, and neither could quite look at each other. "Lionpaw..."

"Look. I didn't come here to talk about that. I- I have to know something else," he managed, staring at his paws. Furious, conflicted emotions he couldn't name were bursting in his heart, and he hated it. He had to put them away forever.

Pebbleheart was silent. He took her silence as a nod, and he went on, taking a deep breath before plunging in. "Pebbleheart... I know you're afraid of Longfang. We all see it. But... I've never known why. Why you'd be afraid.  
Until I realized..." He hesitated. Should he go on? It was impossible to go back after this. Taking a shaky breath, he murmured, "Until I realized that you must be scared of him because of something you saw. Of something you saw... him do." He looked up sharply, and their eyes locked. Terror and anger and grief crashed in Pebbleheart's eyes now, and the lioness shuddered.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" she snarled. He flinched, shocked to hear the anger vibrating in her voice.

"Yes, I do!" he whispered, heart pounding. He knew he was _close_. So tantalizingly close to the truth, to the reality he'd fought after for moons now. "Please... Pebbleheart, you have to tell me. I have to know."

"There's nothing to know!" she hissed, looking angry as she stepped away, ears flattened. "You're a fool for prying into stories you don't understand. You're too young."

"I am not!" Lionpaw snapped. "I've been training as an apprentice with LightningClan's leader as my mentor for moons now. You said yourself I'm strong and clever; I am strong enough to handle the truth."

"Get out," she hissed. "Get out now."

Lionpaw stood, paws locked, as he glared Pebbleheart in the eye. After several long, terrible moments, he realized she was serious, and he felt loss and anger crash in his heart. With the most bitter reluctance he'd ever felt, he slowly took a step back.

"If you're hiding something, you're the fool," he found himself hissing. "Lives are at stake. The truth will help us all."

"The truth will create nothing but chaos, but pain and war!" Pebbleheart whispered, clawing at the earth, eyes wide and glassy.

Lionpaw gazed at her, hesitating. He had been so close to her only moments ago. This visit had destroyed everything.

"Pebbleheart... I'm... I'm sorry," he said slowly, flattening his ears. As the rush of the moment faded, he began to realize how much pain she must really be in, and he regretted snarling at her. He truly did care for her... and he knew he didn't care what the Warrior Code said. He knew that now.

Pebbleheart was motionless, and slowly, she sighed, shaking her head. She didn't meet his gaze. "Please go," he thought she said, but it was so soft, he couldn't be sure. Gently, he took a step back, and crawled from the den.

Out in the blinding light, it was hot and unbearable. After that, he knew there was only one thing to do.

He went, curled up in his nest, and hid from the world.


	21. New Warrior

**Chapter Twenty-One: New Warrior**

* * *

Something sharp prodded in his side, and Lionpaw slowly opened his eyes. It was dark out; great StarClan, he'd slept the day away. There were beautiful streaks of gold, red, and pink that glowed around the sun. Sunset.

Looking around, narrowing his eyes and yawning off his sleep, he wondered who'd woken him up. His eyes looked up in crystal-clear blue eyes, and he flinched.

Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw," he breathed.

The apprentice, her white-tinged fur glittering like snow in the sun's dying rays, stared at him silently, her expression kept carefully clean. "Hello, Lionpaw," she meowed, voice clipped.

A rush of emotions crashed over him to see her again; happiness that she was talking to him, worry that he'd lose her again, and anger at the whole fight she'd caused. Before he could say anything, she turned as if to leave, and he uttered, "Wait! Don't go!"

She hesitated, as if torn between leaving him and turning around. Lionpaw held his breath, and finally released it in relief as she turned reluctantly, eyes blue pools of annoyance and regret. "What?" she growled. "You better talk fast."

Lionpaw bit back a chuckle, realizing how much he'd missed his friend over the past weeks. "Frostpaw... look, I'm sorry. I- I don't understand why you were angry with me, but I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for whatever I said." He stared straight into her eyes, and meant every word as they fell like stones in the air.

Frostpaw gazed at him, silent, for a long time before finally sighing. Gently, she murmured, "I forgive you, Lionpaw. I forgave you a long time ago. But... I'm still mad."

"_Why_?" Lionpaw put every ounce of frustration and confusion he felt into that one word, and he wished she'd make him understand.

His friend was motionless, and for a heartbeat he thought she was going to turn around and leave. But she stayed. She stayed.

"It hurt me that... that I thought you liked Pebbleheart. That you liked her more than me." Her voice was so quiet, it was hard to understand. But Lionpaw heard her. Slowly, understanding trickled over him, and he felt suddenly dizzy at he realized what she was saying. And he didn't like the amount of emotion her words had on him; powerful and confusing. But something warm trickled over him. It wasn't uncomfortable and strange like when he was with Pebbleheart; somehow it felt...

Right.

"Frostpaw," he said slowly, stepping closer to her as his heart pounded in his chest. "I would never do that. You... you're..." He struggled to say what was swirling in his mind. "You're the best friend I have."

The hope that had been rising in Frostpaw's eyes flicked suddenly, and he saw disappointment. But before she could talk, there came a roar from outside the darkening den, and he knew it was Snowstar. "All lions old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan ceremony!"

Frostpaw looked at Lionpaw, expression unhappy, as she brushed past him. Lionpaw felt his own bitter disappointment; although he knew they were friends again, something was missing.

They stepped into the camp, and he glanced around, yawning. He couldn't believe he'd slept the day away. He'd never done that before, and wondered why nobody had woken him up before now.

Around the High Rock, there was everyone from LightningClan; elders and queens and all the warriors, and every apprentice. Lionpaw went and sat with Brightpaw and Cricketpaw. They gave him a weird look as he sat down, and he remembered how he'd acted earlier with Rowanpaw. They probably wanted answers.

"You alright, mate?" Brightpaw mumbled into Lionpaw's ear. "You've been acting odd lately. And then today all you did is sleep. Are you... sick?"

Lionpaw grimaced. "No... don't worry. There's just..." He stopped, trying to sum up everything going on in his life right now. It was impossible. "A lot going on," he finished lamely. He saw the concern in his friend's eyes, and he sighed. Brightpaw had enough troubles in his life; he didn't need the burden of Lionpaw's. But he wished he could talk to his friend about it.

"Really. It's okay," he promised his friend, forcing his voice not to shake.

Cricketpaw had been listening, but Lionpaw avoided his sister's gaze, not wanting to talk about it any more. Instead he focused on his father, standing proudly on top of High Rock, gazing down at Buzzardpaw. His fur was gleaming, and he looked tall and handsome in the ring of loving clanmates surrounding him. Despite the problems pressing down on him, Lionpaw felt true pride for his friend. He knew Buzzardpaw had dreamed about this day for a long time.

"Warriors of LightningClan," Snowstar rumbled, gazing around at his Clan, pride brimming in his eyes. They began to grow quiet and listen as their leader continued. "We are here today because of a young warrior, ready to gain the name he's earned time over and over again. Buzzardpaw, it is your night to become a warrior."

There were some whoops and yowls of support, and Lionpaw chuckled as Brightpaw and Cricketpaw joined in. Buzzardpaw was popular in the Clan, and he was pleased they were showing their support.

Snowstar took a deep breath as he prepared the ancient ritual. "Sunpelt," he rasped, gazing into the crowd at the tall, handsome lion. "Are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

Everyone listened as Sunpelt spoke, his voice low and true. "Yes, he is ready." He beamed proudly at Buzzardpaw, who gazed back, eyes excited and respectful.

Snowstar nodded, and cleared his throat. "I, Snowstar, leader of LightningClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Lionpaw felt a sense of awe rise in him. A quiet longing whispered in his heart. Warrior. It was the ultimate goal, the true pride, of every Clan. He could barely wait for his. But right now, it seemed a long ways off.

Snowstar continued, his voice low and strong. "Buzzardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Buzzardpaw lifted his head, eyes glowing, and when he spoke, Lionpaw knew he meant it. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Buzzardpaw, from now on you will be known as Buzzardflight. LightningClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Lionpaw watched, fascinated, as Snowstar stepped forward, and gently, the huge, white-furred lion rested his furry chin on top of Buzzardflight's strong head. Respectfully, the new warrior rasped a tongue across the leader's powerful shoulder, and stepped back, eyes shining as he faced his Clan. There were shouts from all of LightningClan. "Buzzardflight! Buzzardflight!" they cheered, all stepping closer to the new warrior as they wove around him, murmuring congratulations and wishes.

"Buzzardflight!" Cricketpaw whispered in delight, ruffling her fur as she raced across the camp to press against the warrior, her whole body shaking with pride. Lionpaw chuckled and stood up, letting out a shout of praise for his old friend.

"Lucky guy," Brightpaw remarked as they stood up, ready to go over and congratulate their friend. "Warrior. Just think, Lionpaw; in a few moons, that'll be us."

Wonder flashed over Lionpaw as he realized that was true. He shivered, and knew he could hardly wait for it.

Suddenly, there came a voice behind him. "Lionpaw!"

He paused, and turned, shocked to see Pebbleheart standing behind him, her pretty face twisted with fear and determination. He swallowed hard, thinking of their earlier, uncomfortable words, and wondered what she could possibly want now. "Yeah?"

She stared hard at him. "We have to talk."


	22. Story

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Story**

Brightpaw narrowed his eyes. "I'll see you later, then?"

Lionpaw didn't tear his gaze away from Pebbleheart; he just nodded swiftly, and felt his fur brush Brightpaw's as his striped friend left to congratulate Buzzardflight, like everyone else. But for some reason, Lionpaw couldn't. He had to stay here.

They were alone. All the noise, the excitement, the life, had moved towards the High Rock, where Buzzardflight was. But they were lonely, in this dark, quiet corner of the camp. As Lionpaw waited for Pebbleheart to speak, he couldn't help but wonder if this had to do with Longfang. Or their... relationship. Or both.

"I thought about what you said," she breathed.

"What?"

"That you are old enough. That you can handle the truth." She stared at Lionpaw, her expression wavering for a moment, before she shivered. "Lionpaw, you are wise beyond your moons, and I know I can trust you with anything. That is why I am here. StarClan... they believe in you. They want me to tell you." She hesitated. "It is time."

Lionpaw stared at her, utterly lost. "Time for what, Pebbleheart? I understand nothing!"

Pebbleheart was quiet. "Time for the truth."

Lionpaw could find no words to answer. He stood there, letting her reply sink in.

"We must be alone," she murmured, looking around. "The camp... is not safe. Please... come with me. Into the jungle."

Lionpaw took a step back, glancing back at the celebration. "But- but the ceremony..."

"It doesn't matter. Lionpaw, we are in danger. You don't understand, but I have to change that. I've waited too long anyways..." Sudden grief pricked her eyes, and she looked away. "Just hurry. Before- before _he_ notices."

Lionpaw froze. The apprentice knew fully well who _he_ was.

_Longfang._

Soundlessly, they slipped into the shadows, and were out of the camp and into the beautiful jungle in moments. Finally, the energy and overwhelming power of his life in that camp drained as a certain peace fell over

Lionpaw. Out here, it was quiet, and peaceful. Here, they were truly alone, with only the trees and the stars to here them.

After walking a ways the camp, Pebbleheart sat down, and she looked around; her body was twitchy, nervous, and her eyes darted. She'd lost her grace, her cool, and Lionpaw had never seen this side of her before. It only gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Lionpaw," she breathed. "I am going to tell you a story. It... it is hard to hear, and even harder to believe. But please... for the sake of LightningClan, you must understand. There is a killer within LightningClan, and it's past time to reveal him. I've been a coward, I've waited too long."

"Just tell me, please," Lionpaw murmured. "I'll try to listen. I need to understand."

Pebbleheart gazed at him, then sighed. She was silent, and when she looked back at Lionpaw, her eyes were hollow and bitter. He swallowed hard, suddenly not wanting to know what she had to say. Fort surely, whatever she spoke would change the way he saw life; it would change the balance of good and evil in his world, and upset the stars, make the trees weep. Because the truth is chaos.

Always.

"Moons ago, before you were born," Pebbleheart murmured, "there were two great warriors. You know them: Firerunner and Longfang. They were the best warriors in LightningClan, and even warriors from other Clans knew they were destined for greatness. But when Snowstar's old deputy retired... there had to be a decision made. One or the other." Her eyes were raw, and her voice a croak. It was a story Lionpaw was familiar with now, but he could sense it was about to deep into a version that had been kept from him for moons.

"Snowstar told me that much," he admitted softly.

Pebbleheart's eyes gleamed mockingly, but not towards him. "Oh, really? Ha. What else did he tell you?" Her voice was rough like dead leaves, and Lionpaw flinched. The gentle, loving Pebbleheart he was used to was gone. And he wasn't sure if he'd see her again.

"He said that... on the night before a deputy had to be chosen, Firerunner disappeared. He was killed." Lionpaw hesitated before adding, "I spoke to an apprentice of DarkClan, Flamepaw. He... he told me something Snowstar hadn't."

"Yes?" Her voice was low.

Lionpaw flattened his ears, lost in the memory of that terrible night. "He said that when we found Firerunner's body, it was covered with DarkClan scent, and he thought DarkClan had picked him off because he was a threat. But Flamepaw told me that, before we found him... they discovered the body by their border, and it stank of a LightningClan warrior."

Pebbleheart flinched. "Yes... of course..."

Lionpaw gazed at her, expression hard. "Pebbleheart... was he telling the truth?"

Pebbleheart looked at the trees, and Lionpaw realized with a start that they were by the DarkClan border. Had she led him here on purpose?

_ Was this around the place Firerunner was murdered?_

She glanced at Lionpaw, eyes wide. "Yes, Lionpaw. He had told the truth."

Lionpaw looked at her, shock washing over him. So it was true! "But... how do you know the truth?"

He didn't like the look of anger and broken, raw grief in her eyes then, and she replied softly, "Because I am the reason Firerunner is dead."

Lionpaw stood, frozen. What?

Pebbleheart took a deep breath. "I promised I would tell you everything... and I am going to keep that promise. Lionpaw, Firerunner... was my lover. We had an affair." Her head hung, her words barely audible. Lionpaw could only stand and stare at her. _Shock_ barely covered what was crashing over him now. It was like the Warrior Code was crumbling, smashing, breaking...

As she continued to tell her story, her voice was harsh and rough. Lionpaw knew it must hurt to say these things, and couldn't begin to imagine the amount of courage she had to trust him with such secrets. "We kept it a secret from the Clans, but it became overwhelming. Finally, we had to choose between the Clan and our love. And, being fools in love... we chose us. We arranged a night to meet in the jungle, where we'd run away together, and be happily ever after." Her mocking eyes glittered, and she stared at a spot above Lionpaw's head, where he knew she was remembering everything.

"So one cool night, I went into the jungle, and I waited for him. He told me he had a surprise, that he wanted to meet me later... and when I finally saw him coming, I got a surprise. He'd brought someone along." She swallowed hard. "Longfang."

"Longfang," Lionpaw breathed, his mind racing. He was still so confused. This answered none of his questions. And yet... and yet...

"Apparently, Firerunner wanted to tell Longfang the truth, so when we left, he'd be the only one to know, and he could take the spot as deputy knowing in the back of his head that it could have been Firerunner's, had he stayed. They were something like friends; Firerunner trusted him far more than he should have.

"But like most of Firerunner's ideas, it... failed. I guess Longfang was delighted to come along and be alone with Firerunner, because he had a plan of his own. He... he jumped on Firerunner, with me feet away in the trees, before Firerunner told Longfang the truth. I was shocked, and horrified. I... I jumped out, and ran towards them. Longfang was shocked to see me; but he soon realized how beautifully his plan was coming together. He knew he could_ use me._"

Lionpaw sat, listening. He could find nothing to say. There was nothing to say. He felt numb, and weak, to realize everything so suddenly. And he had a painful pressure in his stomach that made him know that things were going to be far worse.

"He was amused, but when he realized out relationship, he was disgusted. And so, with Firerunner bleeding and hurt, and me pinned to the ground, he gave me a choice. Lionpaw... he said... he told me... 'I'm going to give you a second chance at life, Pebbleheart. You've got a choice. Either you both can live, and I tell your little secret to the whole Clan... or, your secret dies with _him_.' And I was... I was in shock. He was making me choose between the love of my life and my life. What could I have done, Lionpaw?" Her eyes were closed, her voice hoarse. Suddenly her eyes flashed open, and they burned intensely, her tail lashing with anger. "He had no right to hurt us like that... but he saw a chance, and he did. Neither of us were strong enough to take him down."

Lionpaw's eyes flashed. "You did choose Firerunner... right?" He knew Pebbleheart. She would never selfishly have her... her lover... murdered just because of a dumb secret. But then again... things were fading quickly.

The lioness he thought he knew was actually a holder of terrible secrets that would destroy the Clan if they knew. Suddenly, he realized that Pebbleheart was more of a stranger than he could have ever feared.

"Before I could choose," she whispered, "Longfang said something else. He said, 'On second thought... this is beautiful. It's true love! So alright, look. If you give me one little thing, Pebbleheart, I will let your prince live.'"

Lionpaw shivered. "What did... what did he want?"

Pebbleheart stared at him, her eyes dark as a storm. "He wanted _me_, Lionpaw. He wanted... to do _things_ to me. It would have hurt so, _so_ much. And Firerunner realized what Longfang was asking, and became angry.

Furious. The worst I'd ever seen him." Sudden fear flickered in her eyes, and Lionpaw shivered. Her words made little sense... yet he got a sticky, disgusted feeling that he understood. Longfang was truly more twisted than he could have ever imagined.

"Firerunner pushed himself up, and he attacked Longfang. I mean, you've seen attacks in battle; but he threw himself at Longfang, with everything he had, and he ripped Longfang apart. But... naturally, Longfang was bigger. And stronger. And as soon as he got control of Firerunner, it was my lover who became the prey. Longfang truly destroyed him; it was... it was worse than you'll ever know. Lionpaw, you have never seen the lion you love more than you understand, ripped apart."

Lionpaw was silent, his whole body cold. "B-but... Pebbleheart, you didn't kill him. You had no choice..."

"Yes, I did. Longfang gave me a choice. And I could have saved Firerunner's life. But you know what? As soon as Longfang said that... I knew what it would be. I knew I couldn't have my life in LightningClan destroyed, because nobody is worth that. Right?"

Lionpaw gazed at her. "You chose life over love. But you didn't realize what that meant..."

"Until it happened," she finished bitterly, her body shivering violently. "It makes me so angry... and I hate myself for it. Lionpaw, I loved Firerunner. He loved me more than I deserved. And it was wrong... but it was my destiny. And I foolishly gave him up. And for what? For this?" She snarled, looking around at the shadowed jungle around her. It was all hauntingly silent. Like everyone was listening to her heart-wrenching truth.

"Pebbleheart..." New grief spilled in his heart, and Lionpaw had no idea what he was going to do now. Not after learning... everything. It was all too much.


	23. Killer Alive

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Killer Alive**

* * *

"Don't worry," she chuckled darkly. "My story isn't over yet, Lionpaw. You see... after Firerunner was dead, Longfang told me that he killed him partly because he wanted to be deputy, and knew that Firerunner threatened his ambition. But that... he killed him because I told him it was okay. He knew I'd already chosen life over love, and I though he killed Firerunner's body, I killed his heart." her words shook with more fury and grief Lionpaw had ever seen. "But from that moment on, he trapped me. He said he'd spare my life, but only because he admired that killer in me. Because he thought he owed me for partially murdering his enemy."

"Pebbleheart, you can't believe that!" Lionpaw snarled.

"What else can I believe?" she whispered. "It's true! I am the reason Firerunner is dead! And so, when Longfang told me that if I kept his secret... he'd keep mine. And he made me push the body closer to DarkClan, and made it look like he was killed by one of them.

"And he left, saying... he said... if I ever, ever told anyone about this night, he would _murder _me. It would be a slow, painful, and beautiful death. Do you see now, Lionpaw? Does it _make sense_?"

Lionpaw felt hollow and shocked. Here, all these moons, he'd thought of this Firerunner as a great warrior... flawless and powerful, the victim of Longfang. And he'd thought of Longfang as the only killer, as the one who'd caused all this pain. And as for Pebbleheart? Never, never had he imagined she was twisted into this terrible truth. Never had he realized she was at the very root of it. But now that was all changed. He was no longer sure who was the good, who was the evil. Everyone was to blame. So many factors had fallen towards Firerunner's death... if only he and Pebbleheart had never broken the Code. If they'd only resisted and chosen life over love before death came into the story.

Who knows what could have happened. Maybe Firerunner would still be alive. Maybe Longfang would have never become a killer. And Pebbleheart would have never become a tormented, lost shell of a lioness.

"What happens now?" Lionpaw whispered. "Why did you tell me everything?"

Pebbleheart gazed at him. "You deserved the truth. StarClan knew it was time, and I can't deny them. Lionpaw... we must tell Snowstar. We have to tell him everything."

Lionpaw gaped at her. "But- you and Firerunner! He died because you wanted to keep it a secret! Now his death will be in vain!" He couldn't help the anger in his voice, and he knew it hurt her. But it didn't matter. She had done a very bad thing, and it had resulted in the death of a great warrior who might have made LightningClan's future brighter.

"I know," she whispered, hanging her head. "But... oh, Lionpaw, I've watched Longfang recently, and I know he's planning something. I know he said he'd let me live if I said nothing, but he's never been one to keep his promises."

Sudden terror drained Lionpaw, and he stared at Pebbleheart, clutched by the fear that grappled at his heart. "Pebbleheart... why did you tell me? If he finds out, you'll be killed! I- I couldn't stand it if you died!"

"Lionpaw... I've been a coward. I've kept a secret that should have been told moons ago. I'm sure Firerunner hates me now... but it doesn't matter. All I want it death. After a life of pain and loss, death is bliss. And, Lionpaw... I told you because I- I feel drawn to you. You remind me so much of-" Her voice trailed off.

_Firerunner._

His unspoken name burned the air, and Lionpaw flinched.

"Are you saying... this connection we've had... this _relationship_," he breathed, knowing there was just no other word to describe it, "has only been because I remind you of your lost lover?" It was the bitter, cold truth. But like they say.

The truth is chaos.

Silently, Pebbleheart shook her head and touched her muzzle to his head, closing her eyes shut tightly. "Lionpaw, no. You are amazing, and you can't get caught up in this as such a young lion. I've been through too much, and I'm nothing. I'm a sinner."

"Pebbleheart, you can't leave me," Lionpaw said softly. He had never truly stopped to confront his feelings, but now he understood. He cared for Pebbleheart. And he'd grown... both in his mind and his body. He was almost as tall as her now, and the shaggy scraps of hair growing around his powerful neck were slowly smoothing into the beginnings of a mane. He was ready.

Pebbleheart sighed, angry suddenly. "Lionpaw, do you not understand? This is wrong. I refuse to hurt more lions because of me. And can you not see the beautiful opportunity staring you in the face?"

This caught Lionpaw off guard. "What?"

She stared at him. "Frostpaw loves you, you idiot," she growled. "_Why _do you still look at me, an old, broken lioness, when you see _her_?"

Lionpaw was shocked. Frostpaw? It had never struck him that...

"Never mind," he snarled. "Look, we'll go to Snowstar, and we're tell everyone. But don't worry, Pebbleheart. I know they will be angry, but I'll stop them. And I won't let Longfang hurt you."

"Don't be so sure about that," came a growl.

Lionpaw's heart missed a beat, and his blood was suddenly cold as he slowly looked over.

There, standing in the shadows of the trees, stood Longfang.

* * *

**Wow. That was short, but I'll update soon.**

I had a strange thing happen to me today: I was in the car, and passed by a street named Hollyleaf, no joke. Very weird, and I knew, when I updated, I'd have to share that with my Warriors junkies(:

Thanks for reading, loves!


	24. Unlikely Saviors

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Unlikely Saviors **

**

* * *

**

"Why, this looks familiar," Longfang chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and into the small clearing where Lionpaw and Pebbleheart were. "A medicine-lion and her lost lover."

"How dare you!" Lionpaw snarled, feeling terror raking his spine. This lion, this huge, dark animal slithering towards him, was a murderer. He'd destroyed Firerunner, and he'd broken Pebbleheart beyond repair. Now he was here to finish the job he'd started months ago.

And by the demonic gleam in his eyes, Lionpaw knew he was going to kill more than one lion tonight.

"Longfang, please, don't hurt the apprentice," Pebbleheart murmured. Lionpaw looked at her; her face was terrible calm, and her eyes cool and soft. With a feeling of horror, Lionpaw realized that she'd already accepted her fate.

"Ah, Pebbleheart," Longfang chuckled, sounding pleasant as ever as he glanced around. "My. This spot looks achingly familiar. Don't you think so? Odd... you chose to come here, to die in the exact spot as your lover...  
Firerunner." His voice was low and menacing, and he scowled mockingly at the mention of the first lion he ever killed.

Pebbleheart just slipped in front of Lionpaw, and stared at Longfang, her head low, her eyes glittering. "I don't care for your jokes, Longfang," she breathed. "You may be strong, but we are two, and neither of us are hurt. We can run, and we will reveal the truth. LightningClan will drive you out."

"And what about you, I wonder?" Longfang asked in a soft, melodic voice. "You can only reveal the truth of Firerunner's tragic death by telling your precious Clanmates the truth of your affair with him. What will they do to you then?" He paced around them, looking less amused by the moment. As he circled like a vulture, Lionpaw felt thrill and fear making his heart race. This was it. Everything... his whole life... had come up to one crazy moment.

And it was here.

"I don't care what they do to me," Pebbleheart told him softly. "It no longer matters. All I care about is getting justice for what you did to Firerunner!" Her voice cracked under the amount of grief and anger boiling there.

"He deserves no justice! We both know he deserved his death! After he broke the Warrior Code like that..." His voice trailed off as he stopped pacing, and suddenly gazed at Pebbleheart, his nose inches from hers, his eyes burning. "And besides... I'm surprised you're so unhappy about his death. After all... you chose it."

"Shut up!" Lionpaw snarled as grief dropped in Pebbleheart's eyes. Longfang knew he'd gotten her weak spot, because he just spat at her, and then turned to Lionpaw, eyes blazing.

"You have no part in this, apprentice!" Longfang hissed. "I knew you were up to something... you and her are too close for your own good. And I'm afraid this night is going to cost you your life, Lionpaw!" Longfang growled as he raised a paw, claws unsheathed, ready to strike at Lionpaw. Lionpaw snarled and leapt up, ready to fight to the death. It was time this killer was stopped!

There suddenly came a crashing in the jungle around them, and Longfang dropped down, ears flattened. Lionpaw shakily fell back, wondering who in StarClan was coming through the jungle at this hour. But he did know one thing.

Whoever it was, they had just saved his life.

"Longfang? Did you find them?" It was Curlclaw. The large lion muscled through the trees, his eyes glowing, as Emberfoot padded after him, ears pricked.

Longfang took a deep breath, and Lionpaw couldn't believe it. What could he do now? Should be blurt the truth? Would they believe him?

He felt something touch his flank, and Lionpaw looked over. Pebbleheart was staring at him, eyes wide and urgent as she silently told him to say nothing. He nodded just slightly, and slowly looked over just as Curlclaw and  
Emberfoot drew to a stop in front of them.

"Thank StarClan," Emberfoot growled, sighing as he looked between Pebbleheart and Lionpaw. "We noticed you two were gone, and sent out searching parties, because you'd just disappeared. Longfang here offered to go off alone and find you," he added, chuckling in admiration towards the huge lion. Curlclaw nodded in agreement, but was staring at Lionpaw and Pebbleheart, eyes narrowed.

Emberfoot was smart, but Curlclaw was older and wiser, and he sensed something way bigger than he could understand was going on. But he had no proof, and Lionpaw wished more than anything he could say something, anything. Because they were all in danger.

And just because Longfang's plan had been foiled this time didn't mean it would happen again. He was dangerously smart, and the next time he cornered Pebbleheart and Lionpaw alone, the two lions that threatened his power as deputy, Lionpaw knew he wouldn't make a mistake.

Next time, he'd be dead.

"Come on back to the camp, then we can all settle down. It's been quite a day," Emberfoot added with a nod. "I'm just glad we found you two."

Lionpaw swallowed, but couldn't say anything. He'd just had an attempt on his life, and the killer of Firerunner was inches away. He would get no sleep tonight. He had to find Snowstar immediately.

"Yeah. Me too," Pebbleheart purred, trying to keep the good mood.

Longfang said nothing, just hesitated as Curlclaw and Emberfoot began leading them back to camp. Lionpaw knew how hard it must be for him now; he'd failed to kill them, and now his secret was at risk of being exposed.  
Being banned from the Clan meant a slow, painful death, for sure.

But all his doubt that Longfang would succeed in his sick plans to murder him vanished as the large deputy suddenly glanced back at him, and his eyes flashed. They were piercing, and terrifying at once.  
_  
This is far from over, apprentice._

* * *

**It's freaky how much this feels like the Lion King...**


	25. Protector

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Protector**

* * *

The travel back to the camp was a blur, and by the time they got back it was pitch black out. Emberfoot had run ahead and told Snowstar and Bluefur that they'd found Lionpaw and Pebbleheart, and by the time the others got there, the camp was silent and asleep.

Lionpaw felt sick the whole way home. He and Pebbleheart alone knew the truth hanging over the camp. It was terrible; the realization that this Firerunner was really a traitor to the Code, in love but foolish. That Pebbleheart was just as much to blame, yet her story even more heart-breaking. And that Longfang was the black-hearted villain Lionpaw had always suspected him to be. But somehow, the truth made it ten times more painful.

And he couldn't tell Snowstar. Not tonight. There was nothing he could do immediately anyways; he had to gather his thoughts tonight, and tomorrow, first thing. He and Pebbleheart had to reveal the truth. It would hurt them all... but it had to be done.

As soon as Lionpaw slipped into the apprentice den, he just sank down, and lay there for a long time. His eyes were open, his heart beating, his ribs rising and falling to each breath. He didn't think. He just lay, trying to truly take in all he'd learned. Half of him desperately wanted to call it all a nightmare, a terrible dream. He wanted to wake up from it, wake up into a world where there were no affairs, no murder, no revenge.

But he guessed that world came after life. And he didn't want to die. Not yet.

He had to finish this. He was so _close_.

After many hours of silence, there was a rustling behind him, and Lionpaw blinked, hesitantly lifting his head to see Frostpaw sitting up. He looked at her in surprise, wondering if she was really awake or just dreaming. But her crystal-clear blue eyes were wide and swirling, and though she looked tired, she looked suddenly alert when she recognized him.

"Lionpaw! You're back!" She shivered. "When did you come home?"

Lionpaw blinked, and glanced outside of the den. The sky was a dark, inky black. Thousands of glittering stars dotted the endless sky, and there, hanging proudly on her throne of stars, was the moon. Huge, a creamy white shade, her cold face seemed to smile encouragingly down at Lionpaw.

"Hours ago," he answered in a low whisper, wrapping his tail around him and not meeting her eyes. It was strange to talk to her after all that he'd learned. It seemed unfair. He wished he could tell her now... but knew he couldn't.

Through the entrance of their den, milky moonlight washed into their warm nests. It painted the cool rock ground and seemed to dance slowly as it flickered over Frostpaw's fur. As Lionpaw gazed at her, he took a quick breath, his eyes wide as he gazed at her. The moonshine made her pale coat even more washed out, so she looked like a breathtakingly beautiful ghost, sitting there, gazing at him. Her blue eyes two little watery diamonds, and her lean body sitting comfortably on the rock. Lionpaw reflected on how much they'd all grown in the past moons; and how she'd grown, too. She used to just be a good friend, plain and young.

But things were changed now. And after learning the truth of Firerunner's death, he'd come to understand how short and beautiful life is. And how there was no time for unspoken words.

"Frostpaw-"

"Lionpaw-"

They stopped. Both had spoken at the same instant, and a sheepish silence settled over them.

"You go," she mumbled.

"No, please, you," Lionpaw told her earnestly. He knew they were probably the only two awake in the whole camp, but that suited him just fine. He couldn't sleep anyways. Not with the knowledge that a killer was just sleeping the den right across from him.

Though he was probably awake, too.

"Fine," she sighed, then looked down at her paws. "Look... Lionpaw, I saw that you never congratulated Buzzardflight. You went off alone with Pebbleheart." Her voice was flat and disappointed, and Lionpaw blinked, feeling frustrated. In the morning, she'd understand... right?

"Look," he growled tersely. "I didn't... _do_ anything with her, okay? We had to talk. You'll... you'll understand soon."

"Talk about what?" Frostpaw murmured.

"I- I can't say."

"Naturally."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, _nothing_."

Lionpaw's earlier fond thoughts of her vanished as he felt his back-fur bristling, his lips bared in a snarl. She looked angry, too, and he suddenly realized how foolish this was. It was time to be honest with Frostpaw. There was just no other way to make her understand.

He took a sudden step forward, and pressed his nose against hers, rubbing his chin along her muzzle. "Frostpaw, you idiotic, beautiful furball! I don't love Pebbleheart; I think..." He broke off and gazed at her; she looked startled by his sudden move, but not_ angry_ startled._ Pleased_ startled. She listened with wide eyes, and Lionpaw gazed at her, thinking back to Pebbleheart's words. "I think I may be in love with you, Frostpaw. And I don't want to be with Pebbleheart. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He laughed. As he spoke, it was a relief to get the words out, but they surprised him. Yet it was true. He knew then that, though he cared for  
Pebbleheart, he did not love her, and he never would. He was opening his eyes: he was _seeing_ Frostpaw now.

And he suddenly had a name for all those swirling emotions within him.

"I think I might be in love with you too, Lionpaw," Frostpaw whispered. "That's why it hurt when you went off with her. This whole time... I never thought I'd fall in love with my best friend."

Lionpaw smiled, and so many feelings tingled in his paws and surged in his heart that he let out a laugh, and pressed against her. He had to remember.

Even in the darkest of times, there is a light.

Always.

"I didn't think so either," he murmured. "But I guess we're not supposed to know these things, huh?"

Frostpaw drew away from him, and they sat very close, their eyes shining. Lionpaw spoke first.

"Frostpaw... look. I know... things. Bad things. And tomorrow- tomorrow everything is going to change. Lions might get hurt," he whispered, shutting his eyes tight. "And I couldn't bear it if one of them were you. So... please.  
Whatever happens, know that I will protect you."

Frostpaw gazed at him, expression mystified. "What do you know, Lionpaw?" she breathed.

Lionpaw just stared at her, and sighed, shaking his head. "Please. Not tonight."

Frostpaw nodded slowly, then reached forward and touched her nose to his. "I promise to love you, Lionpaw. I know we're young, but... I know this is right."

Lionpaw rasped a tongue over her ear gently, and said nothing. But his silence was more than he could have ever said. Eyes shining, they lay back, bodies close, heart racing together. There may be a terrible, dangerous storm raging towards them, but for now, they had each other. And for now, that was all they needed.

And as Lionpaw closed his eyes, his refusal to sleep weakened, and finally dreams came to him.


	26. Dawn

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Dawn  


* * *

**

Lionpaw gazed around. He was in a beautiful, dark forest. It was unlike the jungle he lived in; it was taller and lusher and more elegant, somehow. It was the future, he realized. It had to be.

But who's future?

"Hello," came a voice from behind him.

Lionpaw's body tensed. Slowly, he turned his head, and his eyes widened. Standing right in front of him was a large lion. He was a bit smaller than Longfang, and his muscles were sculpted perfectly, rippling and shivering even as he stood. His pelt was taut over his powerful bones, and it gleamed a burning red-gold in the moonlight washing over them in the quiet forest. His dark brown eyes were sharp and bright, and his mane was soft and billowing. But the strangest thing about this lion, he had lights glittering in his fur and mane, almost like he had stars in his pelt.

They were captured pinpoints of glittering, cold power, sewn into his fur and his heart. Lionpaw knew who this lion was before he even spoke.

"Firerunner." His voice was low and respectful, yet a hint of a growl lurked in his tone. This was the great warrior who'd given Longfang a threat towards his spot at deputy, but this was also the lion who had broken the  
Warrior Code beyond repair and had an affair with Pebbleheart, and had almost left his Clan for her.

All out of love.

The great lion nodded gently, his eyes sad. Though he was large like Snowstar and had wisdom beyond his years gleaming in his eyes, he had a youthful strength that convinced Lionpaw that this lion had been powerful as a young warrior. And like any other young, foolish lion, he'd thought he could break the Code and it wouldn't come back to haunt him.

How wrong he'd been.

"Why did you come to see me?" Lionpaw breathed.

Firerunner gazed at him. "You've heard many stories about me," he said finally, apparently ignoring Lionpaw's words. "From Flamepaw. From Snowstar. From Pebbleheart." Something flashed across his face, like a shooting star, as he said her name. But Lionpaw might have imagined it. "What do you believe, young Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw stared at him, eyes glittering. "I believe you are a good warrior. But a foolish one. I think you fell in love with someone you didn't truly understand."

Firerunner was quiet. "Do you truly believe Pebbleheart's story? I was a great warrior; I was popular, and strong, and smart. I had a shot at being deputy, and maybe leader of LightningClan after that. Why would I throw it all away for something that's _wrong_?"

Lionpaw was quiet, taken aback for a moment. Was Firerunner denying the truth? Or was Pebbleheart confused? Sudden doubt crashed over him. Was it all a trick after all?

"That's impossible," he growled, staring coldly at Firerunner. "Pebbleheart would never lie, and Longfang agreed with her story."

"Longfang is a killer, Lionpaw," Firerunner sighed. "He'd feed Pebbleheart anything to make sure his secret stays safe, and he can kill her. What happened that night, Lionpaw, was so confusing; I hardly blame Pebbleheart for mixing it up."

Lionpaw gazed at him. "Fine," he said finally. "What happened that night?"

Firerunner looked away, gazing at the starry sky stretching high above the forest. "Pebbleheart had gone out to get some herbs. She was alone, and taking her time in the quiet jungle. But I also left the camp; I wanted to meet with Longfang, to talk with him about the choice of deputy. I felt I deserved the position, but if he got it, I wanted to make it clear we would still be friends." Her stopped, glancing at Lionpaw.

Lionpaw just nodded, listening silently. He had no idea what to believe; this was a StarClan warrior talking to him. Why would Firerunner lie?

"When we were alone, I realized too late that Longfang had a plan of his own. I guess we stopped at a place where Pebbleheart was getting her herbs, because she saw everything. He pinned me down, and we fought... but as you can see, he won. And he made it look like DarkClan warrior killed me out of spite. Pebbleheart was so shocked, she ran back to camp, but Longfang caught her first. He made her swear to keep what she'd seen a secret, or else he'd kill her."

Firerunner stared at Lionpaw, their eyes meeting briefly before Lionpaw glanced away. Doubt colored his mind now, and he hated it. What story was true? Why had Firerunner planted a seed of doubt in his mind?

"I'm sorry, Lionpaw; I know you're confused. But please understand. I brought you here to reveal the truth. Until now, my death has been confusing and in the shadows, but StarClan found me. You see, murdered lions go somewhere different at first; we are alone for moons, and must look for the stars. But I've said too much," he meowed suddenly, sweeping his tail and flicking an ear, his face desperate. "Look... Pebbleheart mixed up the night. I do not know why she claimed we are mates; we're not. Perhaps she had wishes, and confused them with the memory. Whatever happened, it happened. And you must know the real story."

Lionpaw took a paw-step back, eyes swirling. His heart was beating painfully in his chest; none of this made sense. Was Firerunner telling the real story? Or was he covering up the truth, as he was still ashamed of breaking the Code?

He took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "Firerunner..." The name felt strange in his mouth. "I do not know the truth. I don't know if you're lying, or Pebbleheart's confused... I just don't know. But either way, one thing is true: Longfang is a killer. And I'm going to put him to the mercy of LightningClan."

Firerunner sighed, and sat down, his body taut. "Lionpaw, I... I cannot thank you enough for this. You are truly an amazing lion. You have a golden heart, and it shows: you're a true Lion. Snowstar is proud of you," he added quietly. "And yet he has no idea how brave you really are. He knows nothing about this."

"Tomorrow he will," Lionpaw said fiercely.

"Perhaps," Firerunner said faintly. He flicked an ear, and turned to the shadows of the forest, like someone had called his name. Slowly, he turned his head to face Lionpaw again, and he spoke in a low voice. "I have to go now. Remember the truth. Do not let my name become polluted just because of a silly medicine-lion."

Lionpaw sat, feeling unsure, but he forced himself to nod. "Very well. Thank you for meeting me tonight... you're a legend now, Firerunner."

Firerunner just chuckled flatly as he stood up, his powerful body rippling, as he began to pad away and into the shadows. "If you say so, young one."

In a heart-beat, he was swallowed up, and Firerunner was gone.

Lionpaw gazed after him. "Good-bye," he whispered.

The starry forest began to shudder and mix, and it faded as Lionpaw found himself opening his eyes as a gust of cool morning air sliced through him, ripping in his fur.  
It was dawn.

Lionpaw shuddered, and looked around. He saw Frostpaw curled up next to him, and he blinked, smiling gently. Suddenly his smile died as the dream came back to him, and he stood up, realizing what he had to do.

He darted from the den, and his paws raced him across the camp. Nobody was awake yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. He had to find Pebbleheart...

He looked around quickly as he slipped into her den. "Pebbleheart? Are you here?" he hissed to the darkness, his muscles rippling uncertainly.

There was silence. And finally, an answer. A soft croak from the shadows.

"Lionpaw? Are we going to tell Snowstar now?" she whispered. Lionpaw saw her eyes gleaming in the darkness, and he blinked, trying to focus his eyes to the damp darkness.

"Not yet," he breathed. "Look, there's something I have to ask you. Pebbleheart... I know it sounds crazy, but Firerunner visited me in a dream last night. He told me a very different version of the story you told me." He hesitated, reading her expression.

The lioness had been curled up in her mossy nest, but now she stood up sharply, her ears flattened. "Go on," she rasped.

Lionpaw swallowed hard. "He said that he was never your mate. That you got confused. And it was all a mistake."

Pebbleheart was silent. He saw the trauma rising in her eyes, and she swayed dangerously, her expression faltering. "He's- he's messing with your head. With my head. Lionpaw, that's not possible. Right?"

Lionpaw felt alarm flash through him. She suddenly looked unstable and a little mad. He took a step back. Was Firerunner right after all? He shook his head angrily. So many questions!

"Only you can know!" he whispered. "Please, what is the truth?"

Pebbleheart stopped, opened her mouth, and almost said something when suddenly there came a low snarl. Her eyes focused on something behind Lionpaw's head, and they widened, burning in sudden fear.

"Lionpaw! Behind you!" she gasped.

* * *

**I feel very evil sometimes. Im so sorry it's been ages since an update, but life is busy as hell, and I try to write when I can. I'll see you all soon for another chapter(:**


	27. Coward

**A/N: It has seriously been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry, I really am. Life's been, well, life, and I've set aside time to write. Whatever comes out never seems exactly what I want, so I've edited three chapters that I like, and I'm posting them all now. I hope three new chapters makes up for the delay? (: Thanks for reading! Make sure to check them all out!  


* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Coward  
**

Lionpaw ripped around, heart beating quickly. He knew the stranger's scent behind him, and as he turned, he knew who it was.

"Longfang!" he spat.

The huge lion had slipped into the den soundlessly, and he wasted no time as he leapt over Lionpaw and crashed into Pebbleheart, pinning the much smaller lioness to the ground under her.

"You won't breath a word to Snowstar! I'll kill you before you get the chance! Both of you!" Longfang hissed as he smashed a paw across

Pebbleheart's face. Shock washed over Lionpaw as he saw blood begin to smear over her pretty face and sink into Longfang's paws. The dark lion had lost it. The cool, amused, dangerous mood he'd held up last night was dead: now, a wild, deranged killed had taken his place. _This_ was the murderer within.

Pebbleheart tried to yowl but Longfang smashed a paw over her mouth, crushing her face into the dirt as her body shook and struggled. "Never!" he hissed.

The whole thing had taken about five seconds, and Lionpaw finally shook himself, awaken from his shock, and let out a growl, jumping at Longfang. He knew it was beyond stupidity- Longfang was twice his size- but it was a struggle worth fighting. He couldn't let Longfang kill Pebbleheart!

"Get off of her!" he screeched.

Their struggle grew noisier, and Lionpaw thought Longfang had been foolish to attack them in camp. But what other choice had the deputy had?

He wanted them both dead, and had to do it now, before anyone else awoke.

"You are going to die, apprentice!" Longfang roared, shoving Lionpaw off of him and whirling as he opened his huge jaws and sunk them into

Lionpaw's shoulder. Lionpaw let out a cry of pain, and suddenly thought back to all his days training with Snowstar. They all led up to this one moment, and he fought with a new strength suddenly as he thought of Snowstar, of LightningClan, of Frostpaw. He had to save them.

Hissing, the blood roaring in his ears, Lionpaw raked his claws across Longfang's formidable muzzle. The huge lion bared his huge teeth, the white fangs glistening like the moon, and he snapped at Lionpaw's head. There came an angry cry from behind them as Pebbleheart nipped Longfang's heels, trying to distract him.

"Come on!" Lionpaw snarled as he shoved Longfang away from him. They locked together again, a deadly embrace, a whirl of fur and blood and claws. Lionpaw felt more powerful than ever, yet blood gushed and he was tiring, while Longfang continued to fight at top-notch. If he didn't get help soon, he'd be finished.

They finally rolled out into the camp, and Lionpaw no longer cared who saw or what they thought of it. He was fighting to the death. He _had_ to.

"Lionpaw!" Pebbleheart screeched.

There came snarls of shock and fury as the Clan was aroused by their fight. They trickled from their caves and dens, fur bristling and teeth bared.

Roars and yowls went up, cries of confusion and anger, at the sight of their deputy battling an apprentice.

Longfang seemed too furious and locked in the battle to realize he was revealing his true, deadly nature to everybody. His eyes gleamed with a wild, furious flame, and as his claws ripped into Lionpaw, they sent waves of shock and agony into the apprentice's mind.

"What is this?" came the furious boom of Snowstar, as the great leader leapt from his cave and raced toward the battling Clanmates.

Above them, the sky was darkening. For being the morning, the sky was an unnatural, dark gray color, almost black. It looked angry and vengeful, and Lionpaw knew the storm was truly arrived. Just as thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed across the sky, Longfang abruptly broke away from him.

His whole body was panting, and he was covered in blood and dirt. Lionpaw fell back, too, exhausted, wondering what was happening. As

Longfang took one look at the angry, confused LightningClan warriors around him, he knew what they wanted to do to him. And he whirled around, and was racing towards the entrance.

"Longfang!"

"What's he _doing_?"

"Tell me, what in _StarClan's_ name is going on?"

The confused snarls of Lionpaw's Clanmates echoed around him like the thunder growing in the sky, and he was on all fours immediately, racing after Longfang. He refused to let him get away!

"Get back here, you coward!" Lionpaw snarled into the cold air.

Lightning flickered in the darkening sky like dying wing beats of some creature. Thunder rumbled furiously after it, almost as if StarClan was speaking their anger about Longfang's sudden escape. Lionpaw hoped others were coming after them. He needed help. He couldn't let Longfang get away, never!

Fear thudding in his veins, cold rain began to splatter down. The sharp, bitter droplets fell down in lazy sprinkles before growing angry and racing down, shooting the ground and soaking Lionpaw's fur. As he raced through the storm, he found himself tiring, running hopelessly. What was he thinking? Longfang was twice his size. There was no way he could catch up to the coward now.

"Lionpaw!" came cries from in the distance. He slowed and looked around, gasping, the rain trickling into his eyes. "Lionpaw!"

They were coming for him. Lionpaw growled low in his throat, fighting the relief with the fury that washed over him like burning flames at the thought of losing Longfang's trail. Such a fool...!

Sudden anger prickled in Lionpaw's claws as he let out a furious snarl, raking the wet earth with his gleaming claws. His howl echoed in the rainy, stormy jungle, and to his shock, it sounded like a true lion. Not an apprentice.

There came flashes of lighting around him, flashing freaky, bright lights into the jungle. Shadows had eyes, trees had teeth. Lionpaw blinked, glancing around as he curled his tail, feeling a little afraid. Where were the others?

_"Lionpaw."_

He gasped, a snarl ripping his throat as he whipped around. Someone had whispered his name. Here, confused and lost in the rainy, stormy jungle, Lionpaw knew he was utterly alone and defenseless. Why had he run off like this?

Flashes of lighting illuminated the trees and leaves, and Lionpaw gasped. He thought he'd seen... but that was impossible...

He turned around, and saw something move in the bushes. His fur bristling as thunder angrily roared above them, shaking the jungle with its wrath, lighting once again split the sky, her beautiful, deadly golden claws ripping the heavens. As the glow washed over the jungle, Lionpaw caught a glimpse of a huge, crouching monster.

Lionpaw's eyes widened. Immediate fear engulfed him, but suddenly, he felt pelts brushing against him. He turned his head ever so slightly, and thought he caught a glimpse of a burning lion, crouching and snarling at the deputy who had murdered him.

_Be brave, young Lionpaw. Believe what you wish; but know one thing. This is my killer. He must be stopped._

Lionpaw hesitated, then swallowed hard, planting each foot firmly in the ground, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth. His tail lashed once, twice. _He_ was in power._ He_ had the will of StarClan behind him. And what did Longfang have?

The answer came in a whisper by his ear.

_Nothing._

Lionpaw felt strength rushing through him as he let out a furious cry. The battle cry. Defiance and a lust for claws, blood, and pain. To tell the murderer crouched in the trees that he was not afraid, and never would he be again.

There came no warning as the creature let out an angry roar and burst through the trees, claws extended, mane wild, eyes burning with a deadly passion. Longfang rushed at Lionpaw, the killer truly unleashed as he let his mind be eclipsed by the ruthless monster in his heart.

"Murderer!" Lionpaw hissed as his muscled tightened, his shoulder-blades rolling as if in hunt.

There was a single heartbeat as Longfang flew through the air, his body and mind frozen in fury, as he stared down at the apprentice he now loathed. Everything seemed silent; almost peaceful. Lionpaw watched as if they were friends having an amiable go at each other.

But everything was suddenly moving too fast as Longfang landed to the ground, and his growl, low in his throat, almost reaching his heart, trembled with his ankles.

Longfang attacked first. He raked his claws over Lionpaw's face, the apprentice ducking just in time. Snarling but not discouraged, Longfang slipped forward, teeth bared as he lunged for Lionpaw's neck, desperate to rip the apprentice apart. But just as skillful, Lionpaw snaked away and clawed at the deputy's shoulder, snarling as they met as if in an embrace.

They rolled, over and over, clawing, screeching. But it was no pathetic, desperate fight. Longfang was perhaps the best fighter in LightningClan; he was wise and strong. While Lionpaw, despite the title of an apprentice, was formidable to the lion's brutal strength, and had been trained by the leader of LightningClan. He knew every move; his actions were calculated and swiftly thought. He knew Longfang's every move before the deputy hit, and the larger lion stared, half shocked, half furious.

How did he do it? Any other apprentice would have been beaten by now.

Lionpaw realized the answer in a flash as he leapt across Longfang's back, whirling around, his tail lashing, and raked at the deputy's face.

They had both been trained by Snowstar. They matched in ability and strength; they were enemies as well as brothers.

"Snowstar taught you well," Longfang chuckled. Lionpaw aimed a paw at the deputy's face, but the lion easily blocked it, leaping back as lightning flashed above them, the rain continuing to slice down.

"You bet he did," Lionpaw snarled.

"I was his first apprentice," Longfang went on as they struggled. It baffled Lionpaw; this lion had gone from furious to polite within moments. It only shed a little light on how far unstable and mad he was. "He was a learner, just like me. And he knew I would be great; he told me every day.

That's why I knew he'd choose me when it came to deputy." He smiled mockingly as Lionpaw fell back, chest heaving.

"You liar!" Lionpaw hissed. "You gave him no choice; you killed Firerunner."

"He was a traitor anyways!" Longfang whispered as he treaded after Lionpaw. Lionpaw, snarling, scrambled back and slipped onto a huge, moldy log. He steadied himself, baring his teeth.

Longfang just chuckled and slithered towards him. His dark fur was painted even darker by the shadows and rain, and his mane was matted and dirty. He was bleeding, too, Lionpaw noticed with relief. It was easy to believe this lion was impossible to hurt.

"Lionpaw!" came the cries. But they were even more distant.

"No," he whispered.

Longfang chuckled and turned his ears, angling them where he heard the cry. "They'll be missing you, Lionpaw. We must hurry this up."

"Why are you still here?" Lionpaw snarled in response. "If you want to run, then go now."

"Run?" Longfang repeated, sounding politely puzzled. He shook his head, long teeth gleaming. "No, my young, foolish friend. I do not run. I am here for you. It will be... sad." He stepped carefully, tauntingly, towards Lionpaw, gazing up at the apprentice, feet above him on the log. "I'll have to tell the Clan how... you attacked me, out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. I tried to run, to avoid a fight; but you ran after me."

His eyes were gleaming; a creeping horror crept into Lionpaw's stomach as he stared at Longfang, heat fluttering weakly.

_No..._

"I kept running, but eventually tired. I found you, lost you in the rain. In the mud, having slipped and broken your neck..." He grinned, and Lionpaw felt true fear suddenly ripple in his spine. He was alone, and he was weak, already in pain, while Longfang was still fighting.

"So what do you think, Lionpaw?" Longfang purred. "Does my story sound about right?"

Lionpaw shuddered, and then, in one swift movement, found himself sweeping off the log. He was suspended in the air for just a moment, before falling, crashing into Longfang, snarling and fighting with new strength that had been born out of his fear.

He would have to fight to the death, but it no longer mattered. He was fighting for Firerunner; for Frostpaw, for Flamepaw, for Snowstar. For all the Clans.

For Pebbleheart.


	28. The Greater Good

**A/N: Here is the second of the three chapters I'm posting tonight. Enjoy! (:  


* * *

  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Greater Good**

Longfang let out a short laugh as he knocked Lionpaw away. His eyes set and glittering, he took a step back, looking Lionpaw up and down.

Lionpaw was bowled into the mud; struggling to get back up, he found he couldn't. He tasted his blood, sharp and salty, and felt his body aching everywhere. Death was sooner than he'd thought.

Longfang slowly stepped towards him, and there were many emotions in his eyes. Hatred. Anger. Confusion. Lionpaw shivered... because there was something else in Longfang's eyes. Something terrifying and shocking at the same time.

Regret.

"You are the son of Snowstar. You're destined for greatness; and once you're a warrior, you will be a formidable enemy. So why should I let you live?" Longfang stared at Lionpaw, who lay in the mud and rain, shivering, not daring to talk, to move, to think.

"Yesterday, young Lionpaw... I wanted to kill you. You know my secret. It's true; I killed Firerunner." He stared at Lionpaw hard, eyes burning. "It was for the greater good. I was the true warrior; never letting myself grow soft or sympathetic or merciful. Firerunner is like Snowstar; another soft fool. Had I killed you and Pebbleheart yesterday, and gone on to become leader... I would have made us great. We would be the stuff of legends and myths." His eyes narrowed as his voice lowered into a growl.

"But I don't want to kill you, Lionpaw. I can't. I need you alive. Because we will meet again; and in true battle. I will not kill you in the shadows; I will be fair. Kind." He smirked. "We belong in a battle, where I can kill you honorably."

"Honor?" Lionpaw heard himself choke, voice angry. "You... are a killer. You will never know honor."

Longfang chuckled. "So sure of everything. Yes, when you're young... everything makes sense. But when you're older, it divides. It is harder, and more complex. There's consequences to every decision, and pain everywhere. It only makes sense to live in this world with no heart. Then you can never get hurt."

Lionpaw shakily sat up, and stared between him and the lion who had tried to kill him twice. It was a shock; a bitter, shaking kick in the stomach.

Longfang was truly mad; because here was was, talking calmly, like nothing had ever happened. He was a killer, yet he was a warrior. It all made no sense. Why was he sparing his life? So he could kill him at a later date?

Longfang shook his head as he stood up. "I am a monster. I am a killer. I am everything you fear," he said quietly. "But do not forget, Lionpaw, when you tell my tale; I didn't want to kill Firerunner; not completely. But I had to." He stared at Lionpaw. "For the greater good."

Lionpaw stared at him, unable to say anything. Was Longfang lying? Trying to shake his views on the evil deputy? He shook his head, growling low in his throat and trying to get up.

"Lionpaw! Are you out there!" came the cries again. Lionpaw looked around; they had grown closer. He turned his head back to Longfang. They spoke not a word, but Lionpaw knew that, for the first and last time in his life, he was even with Longfang. They were enemies, and would never stop being. But he understood the killer now; at least, he thought he did.

He wasn't sure of anything.

And so the deputy ducked away before Lionpaw could change his mind. Quietly, Longfang disappeared; the lion who had sacrificed his soul for power, who'd murdered his Clanmate and ripped apart a heart; who'd tried to kill him twice and spared his life once.

Next time, they would be enemies. Next time, there was nothing to spare.

Lionpaw knew this.

There came a crashing in the forest as lighting flashed weakly in the sky; the rain was letting up. Thunder snarled softly in the sky, and Lionpaw sighed, gazing up at the dark, swirling mass. It was only morning, but he was ready for nothing else. And the hardest part was only to come.

He had to tell the Clan.

"Lionpaw!" came a voice. He turned, and saw Brightpaw rushing towards him; Cricketpaw, Frostpaw, and even Rowanpaw raced after their striped

Clanmate. Buzzardflight and Bluefur padded after them, eyes widening in relief when they saw Lionpaw.

"What was that all about?" Brightpaw whispered, pressing his muzzle to his friend's cheek. "We were terrified. I have to know what's going on,

Lionpaw," he breathed, eyes hard.

Lionpaw gazed at his friend, and sighed, slowly standing up. He felt their eyes scoring his cuts and matted fur, and they were speechless.

"Where's Longfang? Cricketpaw squeaked.

Buzzardflight touched his tail to her flank before turning to Lionpaw, eyes cold. "Why were you fighting him?"

Lionpaw gazed at the trees, where the killer had slipped away. Only StarClan knew where he was now, probably running and beginning to realize what he'd done.

He'd let his secret live.

Had he wanted the Clan to know?

Lionpaw shook his head, almost collapsing back into the mud. Frostpaw dove forward, pressing against him to lift him up. Her pale fur was instantly smeared by his blood and muddy fur, but she didn't care. Her wide blue eyes searched his.

"Longfang is gone," he croaked.

Bluefur tensed, and stepped over to her son, ears flattened. "What do you mean, Lionpaw?" she breathed.

Lionpaw hung his head.

"What did he do?" Rowanpaw asked quietly. Lionpaw didn't look at his Clanmate, but felt unease trickle through him. He had to tell the truth. After moons of hunting and wondering and fighting, it was time. It was the day to reveal Firerunner's killer.

But would they believe him?

And... what would he tell? What would he not say?

He could almost hear Firerunner next to him, whispering urgently, voice hollow.

_The truth._

Lionpaw grimaced. But what was the truth? Here he had so many stories... so many truths, so many revelations. Which were right? And more than that, which were right to tell the Clan? He had to be careful.

He understood what he had to do.

He had to protect Pebbleheart. He wasn't sure if her story was the truth, or if Firerunner's was; but either way, he wouldn't risk her. She was tortured enough as it was.

"I fought with Longfang," he said, voice shaky, as they all listened, ears pricked uncertainly. "I realized the truth."

A chill fell over the small group. "What truth?" Buzzardflight murmured.

Lionpaw gazed at Brightpaw. His friend already understood.

"Longfang killed Firerunner."

Snowstar was in his den with Bluefur and Pebbleheart. Only this morning, the Clan had woken to hear a fight. They'd caught glimpses of his son,

Lionpaw, and his deputy, Longfang, struggling in the middle of the camp right before racing into the jungle, and then the storm had hit.

Snowstar had tried to calm his confused Clan, and sent out searching parties for both of them. He had no idea what was going on, but had kept his cool. For the sake of the Clan.

Now, an hour later, Lionpaw was in the medicine-lion den, tended to by Amberpaw, and the Clan was in a state of shock. Bluefur's searching party had found Lionpaw, hurt and exhausted, in the middle of the dark jungle. And he'd come with a terrible story.

The truth of Firerunner's death.

He'd barely been able to tell what he knew to the Clan before blacking out, and had been taken to the medicine-lion den. Before the shock faded, Snowstar had gathered his mate and his medicine-lion, and demanded answers.

"These are deadly charges," he growled as he paced, his muscles rippling under his taut skin. He felt weak and shocked, but had to push away his own feelings. He had to help the Clan. But it made absolutely no sense. "How could Longfang have killed Firerunner? They were friends. They grew up together. And I know Longfang. He was my first apprentice, for StarClan's sake!" he snarled. "I trained his properly! I must have!"

"Snowstar," Bluefur said urgently, gazing unhappily at her leader, her mate, the father of her wounded son who was now in Pebbleheart's den.

"They were competitors. After your old deputy stepped down, we all knew it was either he or Firerunner who would be chosen. And we all knew how ambitious Longfang was."

"But not to the point of becoming a _killer_! Lionpaw _must_ be making it up. He must be confused. I would have known. I would have never appointed a killer as my deputy!" Snowstar hissed, tail lashing furiously. He felt betrayed, and confused, more than anything. He had no idea how to control that.

The whole time, Pebbleheart had gazed at her paws, and said nothing. She looked terrified for some reason, and there was so much racing in her eyes...

"Lionpaw is your apprentice," Bluefur said harshly. "He's your son, for StarClan's sake. Do you think he would lie about something like this? And you saw he was beat-up. He's clearly fought Longfang, and he'd have to have a reason for that."

Snowstar sighed, and looked at Pebbleheart, then back at Bluefur. "I... I know. I just..." He shook his great mane, eyes strained. "Pebbleheart, has

StarClan shared anything with you? Anything at all?"

Pebbleheart looked stricken as she bowed her head. No answer.

Snowstar sighed, and turned away, to face Bluefur. Her face was lost and unhappy, and he knew his mate was as shocked and distraught with the charges of Longfang's killings. And it unburied many painful memories: the discovery of Firerunner's body, the anger towards DarkClan... had it really all been a lie? And Snowstar was the reason for all the madness. He had failed to see Longfang's treachery, and even chosen the murderer as deputy.

What did this say about his leadership? Was he getting too old?

Snowstar cleared his throat, trying to banish the dark thoughts. "Bluefur..."

There came a padding of feet, and Snowstar looked over to see Amberpaw nearing the cave. She walked slowly, paws hesitant, and her eyes glanced fleetingly towards Pebbleheart before meeting her father's. "Snowstar," she bowed. "Lionpaw is awake. He wants to talk to you."

Snowstar narrowed his eyes, and nodded. "Very well. I will come to the medicine-lion den. Bluefur, try to calm the Clan as best you can for the moment; Pebbleheart, come with us."

* * *

**I love a good villain. Don't you?(:**


	29. More Promises

**A/N: Alas, here is the last chapter I'm uploading for tonight. I swear I'll write more and update soon. Man, I've been writing this story a long time. Surprisingly, I've become rather fond of it. I'm not sure why... I've just come to really love it. I'll be sad when it's over. But I promise you, that's a pretty long ways off(:**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: More Promises  
**

Lionpaw shakily lifted his head, and looked around wildly. He felt exhausted, and everything hurt. He groaned, and flinched, as he slowly tried to stand up.

"Lionpaw, stop."

The gentle voice of Amberpaw soothed him, as she medicine-lion apprentice gently eased him back down. Her eyes glimmered in the darkness, and as Lionpaw began to wake up and snap into his surroundings, he remembered everything. He gasped and let out a snarl.

"Longfang!"

Amberpaw's voice quivered. "Lionpaw, lay down. You're safe, and in the camp. Longfang is gone. You... you told the Clan that he killed Firerunner."

Lionpaw took deep breaths. Because he did. Because he did. His mind was spinning as he remembered, piece by piece, the story Pebbleheart had told him, what really happened the night of Firerunner's death. But there was more to the story than everyone thought. Pebbleheart claimed to have been Firerunner's lover.

Was it true? Or was her memory distorted, her clouded mind creating memories, to soften to real, brutal truth of what happened?

"I have to- talk to Snowstar- need- help-"

Amberpaw put a paw on her brother's shoulder, her tail waving warily back and forth. "Lionpaw," she said quietly. "Please, you must calm down.

You're hurt, and sick. The Clan is in chaos."

Lionpaw ducked his head, sucking in a deep, cold breath of air. It was still morning. So very much had happened... how could it still only be morning? "Amberpaw. Get Snowstar. I have to tell him what happened."

Amberpaw shook her head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Lionpaw's eyes widened. "Amberpaw..."

She put her face near his, eyes unsettled yet serious. "I serve StarClan, Lionpaw, and my work is full of secrets and promises. I can handle what's going on."

For the first time since hearing Pebbleheart's story, Lionpaw wavered, considering. He knew he could trust Amberpaw, and that, if he told her the truth to that night- the _whole_ truth- she would never breath a word. And yet... it felt wrong. It wasn't his story to tell.  
But she was Pebbleheart's apprentice. She deserved to know; she had to know the truth.

"Amberpaw," he said quietly, slowly sitting up and looking around. In the darkness of the medicine-lion den, there was no one to over-hear them.

It was cool, and almost peaceful. Yet the storm of what was happening to LightningClan was impossible to put off. "The truth is hard to accept, and will forever change how you see things. I_ know_ I can trust you; you are the only lion I would ever tell. But... I don't want to hurt you."

Amberpaw gazed at him. They were quiet for a brief moment, and her glowing eyes said everything. "I accept the truth, Lionpaw. I live with it every day; I have to know what's wrong with my mentor. I love her, Lionpaw, like a parent, and it hurts me to know she knows something... that _pains_ her." Her anguished voice trailed off as she shook her head, ears nervously twitching.

Lionpaw sighed, knowing he had to be quick and honest as possible. "Firerunner wasn't murdered by a DarkClan warrior, Amberpaw. He was killed by Longfang, eager to take power as deputy, and equally eager to get rid of any competition. He found Firerunner alone in the forest, but he didn't know that he was not alone in the forest; that Firerunner had gone there to meet someone."

Amberpaw's gaze was questioning for a heartbeat before realization dawned, and she trembled. "He was meeting... Pebbleheart... wasn't he?"

Lionpaw looked away. He nodded. "They... were lovers, Pebbleheart told me. It was all secret, and very well-kept. But Firerunner had snuck out to meet her, as she was waiting for him in the trees. But Longfang got there first, and pinned him down. When... when Pebbleheart revealed herself and begged him not to kill Firerunner, he realized what was going on, and was disgusted." Lionpaw paused, swaying slightly, before swallowing hard. He edited, knowing he couldn't tell his sister everything. "He killed Longfang to get back at Pebbleheart, and threatened her life if she ever told. And moons later, here we are... two fractured lovers, one dead, one forever bitter... and one killer, hiding the truth. All for power, all for love."

His hushed words sat alone in the air of the den for a moment, and Amberpaw was not looking at him. She was staring at the ground, her body frozen, as she took in this information.

"Pebbleheart... oh, Pebbleheart..." she breathed, eyes wide and glittering.

"Do you regret me telling you? Please don't be angry with her..." Lionpaw's voice trailed off.

"I could never be angry. I love her... and I forgive her," Amberpaw whispered, shaking her head.

"But it's... so much. All these moons, under Snowstar's very nose, this secret turned into a murderous secret, and no one ever knew. Firerunner's death was all wrong. Nobody knew..."

"Exactly. This whole time, Pebbleheart's lived in fear. _That's_ why she afraid of him. Because of what he's done."

Amberpaw closed her eyes for a long moment, then looked up, meeting his gaze steadily. "Thank you for telling me these things, brother. I swear I will never breath a word to anyone. You, Pebbleheart, and I will be the only ones alive to bear the truth."

Struck by her true, bold words, Lionpaw ducked his head, full of unease suddenly. "I trust you to keep the secret... but there's something else.

Amberpaw- when I tell the Clan. When I tell Snowstar. I refuse to tell them about Firerunner and Pebbleheart."

His sister's eyes widened.

"You must understand," he pleaded. "She's suffered so much already. I can't put her at the fury of the Clan, because they would blame her, and then the memory of Firerunner would be tainted forever. Sometimes, sister... one must lie for the greater good. Some secrets should be kept. When I tell them the story, I shall tell them that Firerunner was out alone at night, when Longfang caught him and killed him out of greed for power. Pebbleheart will have nothing to do with it."

Amberpaw bowed her head. "I understand, Lionpaw... you must protect Firerunner's memory and Pebbleheart's future. It is wrong, what they did, but... but because we care for them... it must be done."

Lionpaw's shoulders sagged with the realization that he would be the root for another secret. Another heavy, dark secret to be kept forever; another generation of lies and closed mouths. It was hard, but it was for both lion's sakes. He hoped StarClan would honor, and not hate, his decision to protect them. For the first time in what felt like ages, Lionpaw thought back to the dream he had last night; when Firerunner visited him. With a sudden falling feeling, Lionpaw realized that he truly did not know what happened that night: was Pebbleheart maddened by the confusion, and made up the story of her and Firerunner? Or was Firerunner only trying to save his image, and lie that he and Pebbleheart had never been mates?

"As I have learned, Amberpaw," he whispered, gazing out at the mouth of the den, where he could hear loud voices and unhappy roars, "there is no such thing as simply being good, and simply be evil. The lines are not so clear anymore.."

Amberpaw touched her nose to Lionpaw's. "Lionpaw, you are the most brave, selfless lion that has ever happened to LightningClan, and you have a great future ahead of you. You and Brightpaw are the future, and you cannot let this bring you down."  
Lionpaw looked away. "Go get Snowstar. I have to talk to him," he said quietly.

Amberpaw narrowed her eyes, then sighed, and rasped her tongue over her brother's ear. He had grown quite a lot; not only physically, but in his mind, too. He was hardened and almost bitter. She wished more than anything that things had been different for all of them. This was a hard time for LightningClan.

"I'll be back in a moment," she murmured, before ducking out of the den and disappearing. Lionpaw sighed, falling back into the nest he'd been made, and closing his eyes, wondering what in StarClan he'd tell Snowstar. And what about Pebbleheart? How could he face her now?  
There came voices, and suddenly Brightpaw and Frostpaw were in the den. Their eyes were wide, tails lashing.  
"Lionpaw!" Brightpaw exclaimed, rushing forward and pressing himself against his best friend's fur. Lionpaw closed his eyes and purred a rusty purr, feeling brief joy to be surrounded by his friends. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been with them, just alone, and without worries. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, and he hated it.

"What's going on?" Frostpaw whispered into his ear, pressing against his fur. Lionpaw rasped a tongue across her ear, remembering their tender moments together before he'd gone to see Pebbleheart, to demand the truth of the night of Firerunner's death, before he'd fought with Longfang.

"Pebbleheart has told me the truth. Longfang killed Firerunner, and it's time everyone knows," he said, voice strong as he gazed between his friends; one with striped fur, one with pale white fur, they both gazed at him, expressions strangled.

"So it's true," Frostpaw whispered, trembling. "Longfang... our deputy... is the murderer."

"I can't believe it. Lionpaw. All these moons... are you sure this is the truth?" Brightpaw murmured.

Lionpaw sat up, and stared directly into his friend's eyes, knowing this moment was critical. If he best friends did not believe him, there was no hope that the Clan would. Everyone had to understand... but there was one thing Lionpaw knew he would always keep to himself: his dream. Whether Firerunner was honest or not, he knew better than to plant doubt.

"The truth is hard to accept, but to protect the Clan from more murders, you _must _believe me. Longfang is a killer. He is the reason Firerunner is dead."

Frostpaw looked over at Brightpaw, and shakily, she nodded first. "I... I believe you, Lionpaw," she whispered.

Brightpaw hesitated, then nodded as well, filling Lionpaw's chest with relief. "I believe you, too. I know you; you're my best friend, Lionpaw. You would never lie."

Sudden bittersweet joy piercing his heart, Lionpaw leaned forward and touched his muzzle to both of their cheeks, heart pounding in his chest.

"Thank you," he breathed. When he touched Frostpaw, her eyes gleamed, and she let out a soft cry, pressing herself into his neck and licking his cheek.

"I'm scared, Lionpaw," she breathed.

"I told you I'd protect you, and I intend to keep that promise," he said simply. It was a matter of fact, and he, quite flatly, would never let anything hurt her. It was unimaginable.

Brightpaw looked on through amused eyes. "Awh, come on, you two lovebirds. Cut it out, I don't want to see this." He feigned being grossed out.

Frostpaw grinned and pulled away from Lionpaw, sheepishly glancing at Brightpaw. Lionpaw grinned, too, in this moment of brief peace and happiness with the two lions he cared for most in the entire world.

"Better get used to it, mate," he chuckled.

Brightpaw rolled his eyes, whiskers flicking with amusement. Lionpaw was glad his friend seemed to approve and accept him and Frostpaw; but

Brightpaw was just that kind of lion. He was selfless, and would always think of his friend's heart's first.

"Lionpaw."

Three heads turned to see Amberpaw approaching the den, followed closely by Snowstar and Pebbleheart. Lionpaw's stomach twisted when he saw the medicine-lion, and he cleared his throat, turning to his friends. "You better go. I'll see you soon," he said in a hushed voice, nodding towards the mouth of the den. Brightpaw watched Snowstar come with apprehension in his eyes, and he nodded. Frostpaw anxiously touched her tail to Lionpaw's flank before walking over to Brightpaw, and the two left the den swiftly.  
Snowstar watched them leave before entering, and staring at Lionpaw with worry and anger in his eyes. Lionpaw gazed back at his leader, his mentor, but most importantly, his father. He loved him, and trusted him with everything... except this one truth. Biting his lip, Lionpaw felt the weight of what he had to do descend on his shoulders, and he tried to shake it off. Yet the knowledge that he was keeping something from the leader troubled him.

"Snowstar," Lionpaw murmured.

Pebbleheart and Amberpaw entered the den as well. Pebbleheart never looked once at Lionpaw as she sat down, a ways off from her leader. Amberpaw, who knew the truth, did not glance at her mentor, but sat by Lionpaw, pressing against him for support.

"You claimed a terrible crime," Snowstar rumbled, eyes glittering. "You said that Firerunner was murdered, moons ago, not by DarkClan, but by my deputy, Longfang. How can you know this?"

This was the hard part. Lionpaw was determined to protect Pebbleheart, even though she might not deserve it. He'd thought about what he'd say, and finally it was time. His eyes calm and voice firm, he lied to his leader. "Last night, Snowstar, I went to speak with Pebbleheart about Longfang, and we went into the forest for privacy. You see, the night of Firerunner's murder, she was out picking herbs, and she got a glimpse of Firerunner being killed by Longfang."

At these words, Pebbleheart's head snapped up, and Snowstar's eyes widened as he turned to stare at her. "You knew Firerunner was killed by Longfang?" he asked, shocked.

Pebbleheart glanced at Lionpaw, then nodded deeply, eyes troubled. "Yes, I- I did, Snowstar."

"And you never told anyone?" he inquired, voice hinting at a snarl.

"She couldn't, sir," Lionpaw said swiftly. "As soon as she saw, she tried to run back to camp, but Longfang caught her, and threatened to murder her unless she kept it a secret. Besides, that night was confusing, and Pebbleheart didn't know what she saw. So she had no choice but to keep it a secret."

Snowstar's eyes glittered as he shook his head. "That is not acceptable. You should have still come to me, Pebbleheart. I can't believe you kept the truth all these moons." He shook his head, and she cringed, eyes bitter and lost.  
"I won't ask for forgiveness," she murmured, voice shaky.

Snowstar growled, and Lionpaw quickly went on, urged on by Amberpaw's soft rasp. "She shared the truth with me, because she felt I suspected him, as well. But last night, Longfang had tracked us from camp and over-heard our words; he almost attacked, but Curlclaw and Emberfoot found us; they unknowingly saved our lives."

Snowstar listened, eyes disbelieving and sharp, yet he did not protest. Lionpaw took a shaky breath, and continued his story. "Snowstar... I don't know what you believe, but if you choose to trust me, please listen. I was visited by Firerunner in my dreams last night. The warrior says he has found the stars, and came to talk to me as soon as possible. He, too, had proof of Longfang's murder, and that Longfang made it look like a DarkClan patrol ambushed him. It was all a lie, fabricated very carefully, all for the sake of power."

Snowstar narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw hesitated. "The reason... Longfang murdered Firerunner, was not an accident, nor a petty squabble. You said yourself that you considered only them two to be the choices for the nest deputy; both of them wanted it, but Longfang was willing to do anything to get it. To eliminate the competition, and make sure he had a straight road to power."

Snowstar's eyes widened, and he snarled, claws unsheathed. "You're saying that my deputy killed Firerunner out of greed for power?"

Lionpaw bowed his head. The leader turned on Pebbleheart, who flinched, even before he spoke. "Is this true, Pebbleheart?"

The medicine-lion helplessly nodded. "Yes... the apprentice speaks truth. Longfang killed Firerunner out of greed."

A shocked, bitter silence fell over the den, and Snowstar's eyes were swirling as he looked at his son. The anger was gone, replaced by bitter disbelief and a hunger for another story, for any story, to say this one was all a joke. That it was just a nightmare they could all wake up from and soon forget.

It was far more than a nightmare.

"I believe you, Lionpaw," Snowstar said at long last. A huge weight seemed to lift itself off Lionpaw's shoulders. He sagged, nodding, as sad relief filled him. Snowstar believed him, and that was good. They were one step closer. But it was overwhelming. After all this time... after all these moons... there had been an undercurrent of lies and murder living, sleeping, fighting with them.

"Where is Longfang now?" the leader asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"He ran away," Lionpaw murmured. "I ran after him this morning, but... he escaped. I don't know what's happened to him now."

Snowstar shook his head slowly, eyes two pits of hollow, anger shock and disbelief. "I just cannot believe this. I appointed a murderer as deputy. I am the reason Firerunner is dead. How can I be a leader after this?"

"You can't say that," Lionpaw whispered roughly, standing up and gazing at his father. For the first time in a long time, Lionpaw did not see a strong, powerful leader, but a tired, betrayed lion, who was growing older and did not have the strength to forgive.

Lionpaw looked over at Pebbleheart, and felt a sudden stab of resentment towards the lioness he'd once held his affections for. She sat there, lifeless, staring at the ground of the den. Amberpaw followed his gaze, and quietly went over to try and comfort her mentor. But there was no use. Pebbleheart might be saved from the complete anger of the Clan because of Lionpaw's lie, but it did her no good. She was lifeless, completely given in to the murder and secret that had haunted her for so long. And while her Clan and leader fell apart around her, all the guilty lioness did was sit, and do nothing to help.

"I am proud of you, Lionpaw," Snowstar said suddenly, surprising the young lion. He looked up at his mentor, his leader, and was unsure of how to respond. "You are young, and at your age, most apprentices are still immature and struggling to grow up. But you... you are a true Lion, a warrior in LightningClan. You have revealed the truth of a long secret, and I have never been prouder."

Filled with bitter joy and sadness from his father's quiet words, Lionpaw pressed himself against his father. For once, they were both letting their guards down, and being what they had always been all along: father and son.

"Stay here for the moment," Snowstar said at long last, moving away from Lionpaw and clearing his throat. "I must speak to the Clan. I think it would be best, for the moment, if you stayed here. Later, you will come and tell them your story. For now, stay with these two." He motioned his tail towards Pebbleheart and Amberpaw before turning, and leaving the den quietly. Lionpaw stared after him, devastated, and finally turned to stare at Pebbleheart.

"You blame me," she whispered, meeting his dark eyes. Lionpaw paused, trying to restrain from agreeing with her. Because it would be wrong. Amberpaw simply gazed sadly at her brother, knowing that she, too, blamed Pebbleheart, in a way.  
"That's silly," Lionpaw finally managed, voice cold.

Pebbleheart shook her head. "We used to be friends. You used to think of me differently. Now what do you think of me, young Lionpaw? A traitor?A fool?"

Lionpaw looked at his paws, saying nothing.

"Please, Pebbleheart..." Amberpaw breathed.

Ignoring her apprentice, Pebbleheart launched towards Lionpaw, eyes suddenly blazing. "Why did you lie? Why did you not tell him about me and Firerunner?"

Lionpaw, as tall as her now, took a step back, tail lashing. "Because even I do not know if that is the truth, Pebbleheart. That night was confusion to its brink, and I think your memory of it is warped, twisted. So is Firerunner's, and so is Longfang's."

"But now what? You spare me out of some misplaced sense of heroism? You really think that sparing me will help? Lionpaw, I _want_ to die. I've wanted to die ever since I saw Firerunner killed under Longfang's claws," she whispered, voice trembling as she stared earnestly at him. "I've pretended. I've acted. Yes, I'm good at those things. Easier than thinking of the past, easier than not being a coward and telling Snowstar, easier than realizing that I would have traded Firerunner's life for myself." Her voice was angry and unstable, words spilling out like blood as she spat them at Lionpaw. They were strangers now; at the end of their adventure together, estranged and guilty. Whatever feelings Lionpaw may have once felt for her were dead. He felt pity for her, and sadness of what had happened. But more than anything, anger.

"The Clan needs a medicine-lion," Lionpaw said quietly. "And you need to realize that. You cannot simply die in your guilt and memory of that night just because you want to forget this all. You have to serve your Clan."

"A Clan that I betrayed!" Pebbleheart whispered shrilly.

Lionpaw shook his head, and turned to leave the den. He couldn't face her anymore. The Clan was in chaos, there was a killer loose in the forest, and he had friends to protect. He wouldn't be like Pebbleheart; it was time to make things right.

* * *

**Now THAT was intense to write. I love it though. And I feel bad for... well, just about everyone. I wonder if it'll all work out in the end? (;**


	30. StarClan Dreamer

**Chapter Thirty: StarClan Dreamer**

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter to you guys. But I'll try to update more often. I hope you like where it's leading... because sooner than you think, you'll be in for another shock...  


* * *

It was a long, hard day for Lionpaw. After talking with the Clan, he left, and went to be alone in the den while warriors went out, searched the forest for Longfang. But the killer had disappeared, with no trace, leaving the Clan in a state of shock and terror.

They had barely accepted the truth- only because Snowstar believed him. Pebbleheart was alone, just like Lionpaw, in her den, refusing to see anyone.  
Currently he was in the apprentice den. Cricketpaw, Buzzardflight, and even Rowanpaw had come to visit him, and Brightpaw and Frostpaw had almost refused to leave his side, but he made them all leave. He wanted time to think.

They all seemed so far away some how. He wanted to get a grip, and try to put it all behind him, but that was impossible.

He was finally able to put his mind to rest when darkness fell, and he dreamed.

At first, he was in a jungle, surrounded by darkness. He heard low voices, and as he crept through the ferns and trees, he saw three lions. One, tall and burning, facing a huge, dark lion. A slender lioness looked on, face twisted in horror.

"No, Firerunner... no..." she was whispering.

The scene changed, and it was abruptly beautiful. Lionpaw frowned and looked around. It was not the dark, somehow familiar landscape he saw when Firerunner visited him, but much lighter, much easier. The horizon blended into the lush ground, and as Lionpaw walked, stars followed his prints, glimmering on the grassy land like fireflies.

"Lionpaw," came a gentle voice.

He looked over, and narrowed his eyes at a slender, beautiful tigress gazing at him. Her dark stripes looked like she'd stolen the blackness of the sky and painted it on her pelt, and the fiery, dark gold pelt underneath burned with power. Yet there was a gentle, gracefulness about her as she loped towards him, over the soft, whispering grass. It was a lush, quiet landscape, about dusk, and white butterflies pattered quietly around them, everything seemed to sparkle dully like a dying star.

"Hello," he said quietly, slowly straightening as the tigress came to a stop by him. Her gate was unlike any other he'd ever seen; light and care-free, almost like she was on the edge of flying like a little bird. She looked happy, her whole body glowing, and her eyes sparkling like two pinpoints of cold light in the night sky, with more wisdom and peace he'd ever known.

"Are you another StarClan warrior?" he murmured.

The tigress gazed at him with a breathtaking mixture of love and sadness warring in her eyes. "I am a warrior of StarClan, but I am also a speaker for them. I come to the dreams of medicine-cats for WaterClan, but tonight we dream together, young Lionpaw."

Lionpaw gazed at her. She looked familiar, in a small, strange way, and he realized with a pang who this must be. "You're Littlecloud, Brightpaw's mother... aren't you?"

The sadness in her eyes stretched a little more as she bowed her beautifully striped head. "I am."

He hesitated, staring at her defiantly. "Why have you come to visit me, Littlecloud?"

Littlecloud gazed down at him, undecided for a moment, before finally grasping words. "You are in a great deal of trouble, Lionpaw. For being so young, so much has happened to you, and StarClan wishes things could be different. But we cannot change what is; and so, things must be done."

She began strolling away then, walking with that fascinating grace and lithe steps. Lionpaw felt clumsy as he padded after her. They were the same height, yet he felt strangely small and youthful compared to this queen who had an affair with Blackscar, and the product of that had been Brightpaw. Lionpaw thought back, to the early days of his apprenticeship, when

Brightpaw had struggled so much because of his birth. They were older now, and so much had happened, it was easy to think of just Longfang and not him.

"StarClan is busy, and do not always have time to see everything. You, however, saw something we gravely must admit. You see, Lionpaw, a murder is a sin against yourself. It hurts the soul of any Clan cat. When you murder, you take a star from the sky and forever silence it. This is unthinkable, and yet lions like Longfang do it for small things that do not exist in the second life. Greed, hatred, anger. It is sad, because it is the corruption and loss of a good soul."

Lionpaw listened to her words carefully, not sure why they had met, and not sure where she was going with this. But she had good things to say, and though it hurt to listen, it felt good to be away from reality, to escape into a stolen moment of dream.

"The fact that Longfang has done this changes his destiny forever, but his story also affects two other lions: Pebbleheart and Firerunner." Littlecloud stopped, and turned to gaze at Lionpaw, tail flicking, her eyes full of purpose.

Lionpaw read her expression with apprehension. "What is the truth between the three of them? I think that something happened that night that none of them will admit, and it is worse than that happened to Firerunner."

Unease crept into Littlecloud's eyes, further confirming Lionpaw's belief in his words. "Yes, Lionpaw... there is always more to the story. But StarClan knows only as much as you do; we cannot understand what is too dark for the stars."

Lionpaw looked at her, frustrated by her answers. "Look, if I can save Pebbleheart, I have to know everything. Why would you meet with me tonight if you only have broken half-answers in mind?" he growled.

Littlecloud shook her head. "All you need to know is that Firerunner was killed by Pebbleheart. It's not a lie, it's not a corrupted conspiracy. There are things that _need _to be left alone and forgotten."

Lionpaw instantly understood. "So you came here tonight to do just that? To make me forget?"

She sighed. "It was a horrible thing, what happened, and it needs to be left alone, buried in the past. Soon, Longfang will return, and he will be beaten. Pebbleheart will find her end, too. And the secret can be left in the past, where it belongs. I urge you to listen to me, young Lionpaw."

He shook his head. "I can't just grow up and forget about this, Littlecloud. It's... it's changed everything."

Her beautiful, devastated face gazed at him with a seeming sense of loss. He wondered if she saw her son in him, and knew she probably watched Brightpaw proudly yet sadly from the sky every night.

"You gave up everything for Blackscar," he murmured suddenly.

She looked a little surprised by the turn of conversation. But she replied, "Yes... I did."

"And why?" Lionpaw shook his head. "You gave up your family, your home, your reputation... your _life_... just for forbidden love."

Littlecloud smiled ruefully. "Because I was a young fool, and Blackscar and I thought the world of each other. But I was in love. And that changes everything."  
Lionpaw thought of Pebbleheart, how she claimed to have been in love with Firerunner, and they were going to meet and run away together. If her story was real... was this how she felt? Torn, all the time, because of her betrayal, her affair?

"The Code isn't always right, you know," Littlecloud told him, eyes gleaming, as if she was reading his thoughts. "Love is right, and what I did with Blackscar changed the future... for the best, for the worst, you decide. But Brightpaw is alive because we broke the code. I think that's a pretty amazing thing." She smiled slightly, expression full of quiet love.  
Lionpaw swallowed hard, and turned away. All these stories, molded into one, to make the big picture even more overwhelming. The world was a much bigger place than he'd ever imagine.  
"It's time for you to leave now," Littlecloud murmured, gazing at something in the distance, her eyes narrowing, as if there was someone there, calling to her. "For it is almost moon-high. You understand what this means."

Lionpaw's eyes widened. "A new deputy?"

She nodded gently. "Snowstar will stick to the Code. He has rejected Longfang, and that lion is no longer deputy of LightningClan. But his choice now will be interesting; Snowstar feels he no longer has good judgment, and this deputy will say a lot about the future."

Lionpaw nodded deeply. "I understand. And... thank you."

Littlecloud bent over and rasped a warm tongue over his ear. "Take care, Lionpaw. You and my son are the two flames of hope for LightningClan; StarClan will never abandon you on this journey."

Everything suddenly grew blurry, and faded out. Lionpaw watched as her beautiful face faded last, her eyes shining like two cold stars in the night sky. And at last, the warrior was gone.

Lionpaw lifted his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He was in the apprentice den; surrounded by the sleeping bodies of his friends. It was quiet outside, the darkness rapidly fading as moonhigh crept upon them.

"All lions old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the High Rock, for a Clan meeting!" Snowstar roared.

Frostpaw sleepily stirred next to Lionpaw, and yawned, opening her eyes. Lionpaw gazed at her fondly and rasped a tongue over her ear. "Hey there, sleepy."

Her beautiful eyes opened wider, and she smiled, tail lashing.

"Hey there, beautiful," Brightpaw cooed mockingly, laughing as he jumped on Lionpaw and licked his cheek. Lionpaw laughed and shoved him off. Frostpaw giggled and fondly touched her tail to Brightpaw's flank.

"Come on, you two lovebirds," she sighed. "The new deputy's being chosen." There was sadness in her eyes as she said this, and Lionpaw, briefly distracted by his friends, came down to reality: that this was all happening because of Longfang. Because he was out there, somewhere, waiting for the chance to finish his revenge.

"Who do you suppose Snowstar will pick?" Brightpaw muttered as they made their way from the den. The Clan was already awake; elders, queens, and warriors alike all moved towards  
Snowstar, standing on the Highrock, gazing down at them through dark eyes.

"He'll probably pick another murderer," came a sneer behind them. Lionpaw turned, and saw Cricketpaw walking with Rowanpaw and Buzzardflight, who'd padded over to join them. Rowanpaw's lip was curled as he stared at Snowstar.

"Shut up!" Lionpaw snarled, wheeling around and facing Rowanpaw. His hackles raised, and he felt very powerful; both of them had grown a lot lately, but Lionpaw was a good inch and a half taller than his Clanmate. Rowanpaw, noticing the difference, scowled and backed down.

"Easy, guys," Buzzardflight murmured.

"There's been so much fighting already. We can't fight among each other," Cricketpaw said quietly, gazing at her brother with distress in her eyes. Lionpaw held her gaze for a moment, then turned, and stalked away with Frostpaw and Brightpaw.

"One day, we'll rip off that brute's tail, and make him eat it, I promise," Brightpaw spat.

"Don't..." Frostpaw sighed.

Their conversation died down as they all settled by the Highrock's shadow, and a silence fell over the gathered Clan. Everyone nervously looked around and watched Snowstar for guidance.

"My warriors," Snowstar rumbled. "LightningClan has gone through a great loss of power. Because of secrecy and lust, our deputy is now dead to me. Longfang is no longer a warrior, but a traitor, a rogue, with nobody to protect him. StarClan has told me the time to choose a new deputy is upon us, and I must honor their decision.

"The choice to let Longfang become the past was a hard one. He seemed like the perfect warrior; but deceit was apparently not below him. I failed you. I failed my Clan." Snowstar's voice cracked, and he bowed his head, eyes sweeping over all of them, and pausing on Lionpaw. "For that, I am eternally regretful, and I know my bad judgment can never be forgotten. I know I surely have lost the trust of some of you. Some of you no longer see me as a leader, but as a fool," he went on, voice echoing powerfully around them. "I accept this, and I want only to have your hope and trust once more as I lead you all into a new time. And that time starts tonight. With a new deputy."

"He's good," Brightpaw remarked softly.

Lionpaw smiled sadly.

Snowstar gazed down at all of them. He looked beautiful then; his silky, white mane captured in the moonlight, he was a trapped god, gazing down at his wrecked kingdom, a look of devastation on his marble face. Lionpaw saw grief in his eyes, and knew that Snowstar would never forgive himself for trusting a murderer to be the future leader of his beloved Clan.

"And so, it is tonight, that I look to the stars, and ask our ancestors who deserves the power, the wisdom, of becoming my second-in-command. My choice now is not faulty, for the lion chosen tonight is one of the most outstanding warriors alive." With that, he lifted his head, and began to speak the ancient words.

"I say this before StarClan, so the spirits of our ancestors will hear and approve of my choice. Curlclaw will be the new deputy of LightningClan."

A delighted roar went up in the Clan, and LightningClan began calling Curlclaw's name.

"Curlclaw! Curlclaw got it!" Frostpaw beamed.

"I knew it!" Brightpaw grinned.

Lionpaw smiled to himself as he looked over the swarming bodies of his Clanmates, and saw Curlclaw sitting up, a look of pleasant surprise crossing his face. He was one of Snowstar's closest friends, and Lionpaw admired him for his wisdom and respect; he knew that Snowstar had made an excellent choice.

Once the calls died down, Curlclaw stood up, and gazed around at all of them before looking up at Snowstar. "Snowstar... I am more than honored. There has been so much grief in my Clan, and these are hard times for us all. I swear to you all that I will give my best to help this jungle."

Lionpaw smiled just slightly to himself, when suddenly, something brushed against him, and he looked over to see Amberpaw gazing at him, eyes wide and worried.

"Amberpaw, what is it?"

"I can't find Pebbleheart. She went into the forest awhile ago, and she hasn't come back," she whispered.

Lionpaw stared at her. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she just wanted some time alone..."

"Lionpaw," Amberpaw hissed. "_Longfang_ is out there!"

"What's going on?" Brightpaw asked quickly. Frostpaw looked between Lionpaw and Amberpaw, eyes wide.

Before she could answer, Lionpaw's hackles rose as he sniffed the air. "DarkClan?"

"I smell them, too," Brightpaw snarled softly.

Snowstar, on top of the Highrock, sharply looked at the entrance of the camp, and everyone fell silent. They sensed the approaching DarkClan warriors as well. Curlclaw flattened his ears and cautiously stepped towards the scent.

Abruptly, a huge panther broke through the entrance; Lionpaw instantly recognized him as Coldstar, leader of DarkClan. Four muscled warriors followed in after him, and all eyes widened in horror to see two of them carrying a limp, bloody body.

Lionpaw, feeling dread pulse in his icy blood, slowly got up, trepidation in every move. As he stared at the approaching panthers, hisses and gasps coming from around him, he only had eyes for the dead body they carried, and felt sickness churn in his stomach.

Amberpaw's jaw slacked in shock. "_Pebbleheart_!"


	31. The Forgotten

**A/N: Thanks for coming back for another chapter! I'm really writing like crazy on this guy, and I hope to get it done soon, before Christmas. I'm also juggling with the idea of making a sequel: good idea, or no? There's a lot more story to get into, and it's too much for one story. Opions? :)  


* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: The Forgotten**

Lionpaw swayed in shock. Pebbleheart was... _dead_?

The whole Clan seemed to freeze, and suffocate in their silence.

"You murdered her!" Dustleg, Brightpaw's mentor, screeched.

Shocked, furious roars immediately rung out. They surged at Coldstar and his four muscled warriors. They dropped Pebbleheart's dead body, but to Lionpaw's surprise, did not bare their teeth, or even flinch. They simply stood, staring coldly at the surrounding Clan.

"What is this, Coldstar?" Snowstar asked, staring at Pebbleheart's body with icy horror creeping into his eyes. He looked up to meet Coldstar's fierce gaze.

A tense silence followed, broken by the agonized cries of a few lionesses, staring at the medicine-lion's dead, dirty body.

"We discovered Pebbleheart's body on our territory," Coldstar said quietly. "She was dumped on the every edge of our line, right next to yours."

Amberpaw was trembling violently next to Lionpaw. His head buzzing, he turned, and tried to comfort his sister- that was her dead mentor there, he realized slowly. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion, and nothing made sense anymore.

"Who killed her?" Snowstar asked hoarsely.

Curlclaw and Bluefur shouldered their way through the crowd to stand by Snowstar. A ways off, Lionpaw noticed Buzzardflight sitting with Brightpaw and Cricketpaw. Behind them,

Rowanpaw was standing next to Frostpaw, his eyes round with shock. Frostpaw touched her tail to her brother's flank, somewhat shakily, as if trying to comfort him, when really she couldn't even comfort herself.

"The scent on her body was... unmistakeable," Coldstar replied, voice now empty of any coldness, and full of his own confusion. "It was your deputy's scent... Longfang."

A choked silence was thrust upon LightningClan. Horror spiked in Lionpaw's heart. His enemy. Longfang was still out there. Pebbleheart must have gone out in the morning, and he'd found her... Fury burned in his stomach. Pebbleheart had been the root of a confusing, dark secret buried deep in the Clan's past, but Lionpaw hadn't wanted her to die for it. And now,

LightningClan was without a medicine-lion.

Longfang had claimed another victim.

"Why would your deputy want to hurt your medicine-lion?" Coldstar asked shakily.

The Clan stiffened; the air was so thick with shooting emotions, Lionpaw could practically taste the tenseness.

"It is a long story," Snowstar answered heavily, looking, to Lionpaw's fear, defeated. "Longfang is no longer LightningClan's deputy, nor even a part of my Clan. He had been Banished."

Coldstar kept his face carefully arranged, but his surprise showed clearly through the panther's gleaming eyes. His four warriors looked shocked as well. "But why? Longfang was a great warrior!"

"He was a killer!" came a sudden voice. All eyes turned for yet another surprise- Blackscar, slinking from the depths of his Clanmates. The scrawny lion approached Coldstar, and as soon as the DarkClan leader recognized who it was, a sneer fell upon his face.

"If it isn't the little rule-breaker himself, Blackscar," he taunted, tail lashing. "Who are you to speak for your Clan, little lion?"

"Do not talk to my brother that way," Snowstar said in a soft growl.

The tension, if possible, had risen, and Lionpaw saw teeth finally being bared, and wondered if a struggle would erupt right in camp. The blood roaring in his ears, he stared at Pebbleheart's  
body, still lying limp at the paws of the DarkClan panthers, and felt a shocking wave of sadness crash over him. He remembered the times when she'd been his friend... before everything had been revealed... and suddenly, all the anger he felt at Pebbleheart was gone.

She had been brilliant. Trained in healing and medicine, Pebbleheart had served the Clan with an unshakable pride. And yes, she made mistakes; greatest of all, she fell in love with Firerunner. And no matter how the dead lion had tried to convince Lionpaw of otherwise, he knew it must be true. Pebbleheart had fallen in love, and it had ruined her. She'd gotten hurt, and her brilliance gone, she'd pulled into herself, becoming less sane as the moons went by, but all carefully hidden under her calm mask. She'd done well, keeping herself together for a long, long time after the murder of her beloved. Pebbleheart had lived for LightningClan... and no matter how many mistakes she made, Lionpaw knew she deserved more than to die, and simply be forgotten in a fight between Clans.

"Thank you for bringing her body," came a new voice. Lionpaw blinked, and it took him a moment to realize: _he_ was the one speaking now. Suddenly, many pairs of narrowed eyes swiveled to see his frame walk carefully towards the two leaders, and, as if guided by quiet forces, felt himself talk again.

"Please... do not start a fight now, of all times. A beloved medicine-lion is dead. We must honor her... and we must stop this fighting," Lionpaw urged his father, and Coldstar. Everyone stared at him in awe, torn between his bravery at speaking up and his stupidity at talking like an equal to Clan leaders.

"What is this, Snowstar?" Coldstar asked at last, sizing up Lionpaw's muscled frame through cool eyes. "A future leader, no doubt?" he went on, a hint of mockery in his tone.

Lionpaw stared at Coldstar, refusing to be touched by his words.

"Lionpaw is right," Bluefur murmured, gazing at her mate, then at her son. "Pebbleheart is dead. It's foolish to fight in such a dark time, when we need to work together to ward off worse forces."

"What "worse forces"?" Coldstar asked softly.

"That is not your business right now," Snowstar rumbled. "All you need to know is that Longfang is out there, and... is dangerous." He swallowed hard. "Thank you for bringing her body," he added, voice cracking.

Coldstar's eyes flashed, and then he backed up, clearly displeased. "Farewell, Snowstar. I hope all your problems..." His eyes rested briefly on Blackscar and Brightpaw, then on Pebbleheart's dead body, "... go away. We shall talk soon," he snarled, and with that, bounded away into the jungle. His four warriors followed, and in seconds, the DarkClan panthers were gone.  
As soon as they were out of sight, the Clan erupted into noise.

"Did Longfang really murder Pebbleheart?"

"What are we going to do about a medicine-lion?"

"We must send out a patrol to hunt him down!"

"What has LightningClan done to deserve this?"

"Silence!" Snowstar roared, his voice echoing furiously around the camp. They all fell silent at once. Lionpaw slipped away from his parents and stood with Brightpaw and Frostpaw, who both looked equally alarmed.

"That was brave," Frostpaw managed softly.

"You're a complete idiot. Did you forget you're not a leader?" Brightpaw asked, but not a trace of humor in his dead eyes. His jaw was clenched, and he looked angry for some reason.

Lionpaw realized it was because Coldstar had taunted Blackscar about "breaking the rules"... pertaining to moons ago, when he had an affair with Littlecloud, which resulted in Brightpaw's birth.

"Pebbleheart was murdered by Longfang," Snowstar called out to his Clan, pacing now, his huge, muscled frame rippling with anger, and his eyes glittering. "And he _will_ pay for his sins. Before another lion is killed, from any Clan, we must stop him."

Roars of agreement surged from all around them. Frostpaw looked panicked, and Lionpaw's head was spinning.  
"No... they can't go searching for him... it's surely a trap!" he gasped.

"Longfang killed Pebbleheart so that we'd go looking for him," Brightpaw snarled. "Of course..."

"They're walking into a trap if they go out there now. Longfang can't be alone... he must have followers of some sort. It'll become a battle, and we can't sustain any more loss," Lionpaw whispered, stomach lurching as he thought of Pebbleheart again.

"Snowstar!" he called out, tail lashing. Everyone fell quiet as they looked at him. Ears burning under their critical gazes, Lionpaw shakily spoke up. "If you lead a patrol out to find Longfang, you're only sending them to their deaths. Longfang has set a trap, and Pebbleheart was the prey!"

Snowstar stared at Lionpaw; his wise eyes burning, he looked nothing like the gentle, strong father Lionpaw always looked up to. He was a defeated, angry lion, eager for only revenge. This scared Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw, we have to take a chance. We cannot sit around for another lion to be hurt," he hissed.

"But you can't _do_ this!" Lionpaw shouted.

"You forget your place, Lionpaw. I am the leader of LightningClan, not you," Snowstar answered quietly.

"But-"

"Lions are _dying_, Lionpaw," Snowstar said, voice shivering with barely-suppressed anger. "What would you have me do?"

"Sit, and wait for the proper time to attack!" Lionpaw cried desperately. "Snowstar, please-"

"Curlclaw, assemble a patrol. We're going to find Longfang, and make him pay," Snowstar rumbled, turning to face his deputy. "We leave at once."

Eager cries broke out like lightning in a dark sky among the crowd of lions. Lionpaw shakily stepped back, staring at the wave of faces. They were angry, and bent on revenge. Now, he knew, the true danger of the Lions had awoken. They were not warriors, willing to fight by law and respect; but ready to torture and kill.

"This can't happen," he hissed under his breath.

Curlclaw, his powerful frame weaving among the warriors, passed Lionpaw as he recruited lions quickly. Lionpaw, seeing his last chance slip past him like fish in a creek, leapt towards his new deputy. "Curlclaw!" he growled.

The tall warrior turned his gaze upon Lionpaw. "What is it, Lionpaw?" he murmured.

Lionpaw stared earnestly into the deputy's eyes. "You have to understand. If you send out a patrol, lions are going to get hurt," he said urgently.

There was a pause, where the buzzing noises of the nervous Clan seemed to fade for a heartbeat. Lionpaw saw sadness pool in Curlclaw's eyes, and his breath caught.

"I believe we must take action now, Lionpaw. But I understand how torn you feel," he added softly. "I'm sorry... but Snowstar is my leader. His word is law."

With that, the great lion turned away, and Lionpaw's last hope was dead.

Anger gripped Lionpaw. Why was nobody listening? He snarled softly to himself and turned away. Brightpaw and Frostpaw seemed to materialize before him, amidst the confusion of the swirling, moving Clan and their raised voices. Their eyes gleamed unhappily in the darkness.

"There's nothing we can do to stop them, Lionpaw. They want revenge. Pebbleheart is now dead because of Longfang; don't you want to make sure her death was not in vain?" Frostpaw whispered quickly, tail lashing.

A strange crash of grief hit Lionpaw at once, as he thought again of the wasted talent and loyalty now dead. It was the end of Pebbleheart's story, a long, tangled story that Lionpaw wasn't ready to give up on. Surely this wasn't how it ended? After the struggle of Firerunner and Longfang all those moons ago... after the many, many moons of dreaded silence Pebbleheart kept to save her own life... did it all add up to this? A simple murder and a war? It wasn't right.

"I'm staying here," Lionpaw said quietly.

Brightpaw touched a striped tail to his friend's shoulder. "We're right beside you, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw stared at him, and sighed. "Thanks," he murmured.

Around them, the crowd of lions had split. Curlclaw was rounding up a small group that Lionpaw assumed, bitterly, was meant to go hunt for Longfang. Snowstar had jumped down from the High Rock, and was now muttering something into Curlclaw's ear. A ways off, a small throng of lions were grouped together, talking urgently.  
"I'll bet my tail that's the group who's off to fight," Brightpaw muttered darkly, jabbing a claw in the direction of the group Curlclaw and Snowstar were now talking to. Lionpaw knew all the faces there... Dustmane, Redflower, Shiverpelt, Sunpelt, Ivytail, Emberfoot, and finally, Dustleg, Brightpaw's cold-tongued mentor. Even Rowanpaw was sidling towards the group, eyes hungry for war. Brightpaw eyed him with mild dislike.

"The leader_ and_ deputy are leaving?" Frostpaw said in shock, eyes wide as she observed the group. "That's dangerous... Lionpaw, Snowstar is wrong..."  
Both Brightpaw and Lionpaw looked round at her, outright startled. She'd never accused Snowstar of anything before, being religiously loyal about her Clan. The fact that even Frostpaw thought something was up convinced Lionpaw that he wasn't alone on this.

Cricketpaw and Buzzardflight passed, apparently arguing. "Buzzardflight, don't do this. Lionpaw is my brother, and I believe him when he says it's too dangerous."

"He's _your_ brother," Buzzardflight answered, somewhat frostily, "not mine, and therefore his logic doesn't pertain to me. I have been asked to join the hunt, and I will honor my Clan."

"Then if not for Lionpaw, do it for _me_," Cricketpaw begged. "Buzzardflight, I'm scared. Don't go out there."

Buzzardflight stared at her, expression unfathomable. Lionpaw saw the slightest hint of a struggle in his eyes, and he knew the lion was battling between his longing to listen to Cricketpaw, and his urge to obey the Clan. Finally, he sighed, and broke away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I have to do this."

He turned away then, and Cricketpaw stared after him, fury mounting in her gaze.

"Then don't bother coming back!" she snarled. "I _won't_ be waiting for you!"

Frostpaw made a soft sound of dismay and hurtled toward her friend, to comfort her. Brightpaw was watching with unease, glancing at Lionpaw. "This is terrible," he muttered. "The Clan's dividing because of some stupid idea to go hunt a killer... and they've all forgotten about Pebbleheart," he added sadly.

Lionpaw shivered as cold realization trickled over him. _This_ what what Longfang wanted to do to the Clan. He wanted to rip them apart, destroy trust and love, and make them angry, suspicious, fast to attack and slow to forgive. It was chaos. Lionpaw licked his lips, heart racing uncomfortably in his chest.

"We leave at once," Snowstar called to the Clan. "I leave Bluefur in charge, as Curlclaw and I will both be part of the hunt. Keep a look out, and protect the camp while we are gone. The true danger lies not here, but where we are going," he said grimly. "I trust you all, and... I know this is for the greater good." His eyes came to a stop on the grubby body of Pebbleheart, lying forever motionless in the heart of the camp. "Longfang _must_ pay."

A swell of agreement rose from the warriors, and Lionpaw, hunched together with Brightpaw, Cricketpaw, and Frostpaw, watched as Snowstar gave his whole Clan a final, quiet nod, before leaping down, and slowly leading the thick of warriors into the stinging bush surrounding the camp. Eyes gleamed and pelts moved, paws racing over the hard ground, but at long last, they all faded into the shadows. And the camp was left achingly empty.

Lionpaw stood, body rigid. They were alone, and for some reason, he felt bracingly exposed and vulnerable. Without the powerful figures of Snowstar or the new deputy, Curlclaw, it was like the moon was empty from the sky, leaving the stars alone to glitter sadly.

"They can't be long," Rainheart murmured from behind them. The four apprentices turned to see the pretty lioness gazing at the camp entrance with mingled sadness and longing in her eyes. Lionpaw's eyes swept over the remaining warriors who were left to guard the camp; and, to his unease, realized the forces were minimal.

Leafstorm, Rainheart, and Foxsong, the three queens, were gathered by the nursery. A ways off, Grasstail stood by the camp entrance, his eyes nervous slits. And the only other male warrior in the camp was Blackscar, looking beaten and sunken as he slunk into the shadows of the warrior den.

Bluefur sat on top of the High Rock, her posture excellent, and her tail wrapped around her bluish paws. Her eyes gleamed out at the night, and Lionpaw gazed up at his mother, feeling a weak flame of pride in his chest. She would guard the camp well, he knew.

A ways off, Amberpaw was slumped by Pebbleheart's dead body. An uncomfortable lump growing in his throat, Lionpaw moved away from his friends to approach his sister and her dead mentor. When he touched his tail to her flank, she twitched involuntarily, and turned her dull eyes to face Lionpaw.  
"She's really gone," she murmured after a moment.

Lionpaw held her gaze sadly. "Yeah... she's really gone," he muttered, scuffing the ground with his paw. He didn't look directly at the dead body placed carefully before him, swathed in a curtain of silver moonlight. She could have been sleeping.

Trembling, Amberpaw moved forward, and began rasping her tongue over Pebbleheart's grubby fur, clumped in spots with blood and dirt. And there, by her delicate throat, was a single slash, like claws had ripped their way through her skin. Lionpaw looked away quickly, feeling a sickening blend of anger and revulsion rise in him.

"These are dark times," came a quiet voice beside them. Lionpaw peered up, surprised to see Blackscar there, gazing at Pebbleheart with an unreadable expression. "So much grief for the Clans lately... so much blood spilled..." His voice trailed off, and Lionpaw got the peculiar feeling that Blackscar was talking more to himself than he was to Lionpaw.  
"Why didn't you join the hunt?" Lionpaw asked Brightpaw's father softly.

Blackscar's eyes refocused and flashed uncertainly as he looked at Lionpaw, as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh... the hunt?" He paused, as if asking himself this very question. "It's not my place to join them. I am not welcome, in any case," he added, but there was no trace of regret or scorn in his tone. Just pure truth. Blackscar was forever an outsider in his Clan, and even now, moons after his choice to take a mate from another Clan, there were lions who felt he didn't deserve to live with them.

But before Lionpaw could reply to Blackscar, there came a terrified snarl from Grasstail a ways off. Bluefur, sitting watchfully on the huge rock that overlooked the camp, sat straighter and her fur bristled uneasily. Without warning, eight huge cats smashed through the bristles and snags of the camp entrance, and landed powerfully, tails lashing, mouths drawn in ugly snarls. And there, slipping from the back of the group, came the largest cat of the them all, his dark pelt blurring with the shadows around him, and his unusually long fangs bared in a delighted sneer.

"So you are the only warriors left?" Longfang asked in a high, cold voice. "Well... this will certainly be easier than I thought."

* * *

**Dang... ANOTHER cliffhanger? _This_ guy... haha, I'll try to update soon, pinkie promise. Until then, review? **


	32. Longfang's Vision

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Longfang's Vision**

* * *

Lionpaw jumped up, feeling like he'd been smashed in the face with a ton of rock. Something clunked into place, and he realized it instantly, the simple, clever brilliance of it all: Longfang had murdered Pebbleheart in the hopes that Snowstar would send out a patrol to find him, leaving the Clan empty of most its warriors. And his plan had worked excellently.

Bluefur was pounding toward them instantly, eyes alight with fire, as Grasstail, Foxsong, Rainheart, and Ivytail all jumped into place by the apprentices. They made a small, pitiful line against the huge warriors facing them. Amberpaw let out a terrified cry as Lionpaw moved away from her to join the ranks of what was left of LightningClan.

"Why are you here?" Bluefur snarled.

Longfang looked at her, appearing somewhat bored. "I'm here to finish what I started, of course," he answered, as if this was astoundingly clear. "Now, where is dear Snowstar?"  
Bluefur gazed at him, eyes steely.

Looking as if all his wishes had been granted, Longfang's jaws parted in a laugh as he looked around. "He led the patrol, didn't he? Oh, bless him. I'll have to thank him when he arrives to find his beloved mate slaughtered. He made this a great deal easier," he purred, advancing on Bluefur.

"You killed Pebbleheart!" Bluefur howled in rage at him. "You murdered an innocent lion, just to trick Snowstar into leaving!"

Lionpaw felt horror drop like a stone in his chest as a malicious grin spread over Longfang's face. "Innocent?" he repeated, eyes dancing. "My dear Bluefur... Pebbleheart was the farthest from innocent one could possibly get. In fact, if you would like to blame someone for all of the... _dreadful_ things... happening to LightningClan recently- why, you could blame Pebbleheart."  
Bluefur froze, looking like she hadn't expected this. "What- what do you mean?" she asked falteringly, caught off-guard for a moment.

Longfang's icy eyes traveled over the remaining LightningClan warriors, and came to a stop at Lionpaw. His lip curled. "You mean to say," he said to Bluefur, "that Lionpaw has not shared the lovely story with all of you?"

"NO!" Lionpaw bellowed, spitting in fury as he made a move to attack Longfang. But one of the burly strangers behind Longfang moved first, and caught Lionpaw, pinning him down easily.  
"Who are your friends, Longfang?" Grasstail asked nervously, whiskers twitching as they were slowly surrounded by the huge cats. They appeared shaggy and dirty, and were main of pure muscle, though they looked like they hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Lionpaw did not recognize any of them, but the fact that, under the coat of dirt that layered all of them, some of the cats had pelts like a DarkClan warrior and some had stripes like a WaterClan warrior, he knew they must be the rogues scented on DarkClan's territory, and that Longfang must have been rounding them up for moons now.

Longfang turned to stare coldly at Grasstail. "My friends," he answered brusquely, "are my followers, and it does not matter to you who they are. What _does _matter, however, is the fact that they will gladly beat you to death by the slightest twitch of my tail if I wish it to be so." He spoke quietly and briskly, as if they were discussing the recent going-ons at a Gathering, and not depicting a scene of death for Grasstail.

Grasstail stared at him, startled, and seemed to shrink a bit into the ground.

"You disgust me," Longfang spoke, voice cracking with the layers of ice placed upon it. "This is what LightningClan calls warriors nowadays? Snowstar may be a great leader, but he rules incorrectly. Allowing vermin like half-Clan cubs to live," he said softly, narrowing his eyes on Brightpaw's bristling form, "and letting traitors go quite unpunished." He was staring at Blackscar unblinkingly, who was huddled by the dead body of Pebbleheart. Longfang allowed his eyes to pause briefly on Pebbleheart's crumpled form before turning back to Bluefur.

"These are the warriors Snowstar is trusting to become LightningClan's future. It is against everything I've learned in the Code. Had I gone on to become leader... I would have cleaned this place up. I would have made us pure, and the most powerful Clan. We would be stuff of legends," he whispered longingly, each word dropping greedily as his hungry eyes swept over them.  
"Sometimes... the Code isn't about how it's written... but about how it's interpreted," Frostpaw said quietly. She hadn't spoken at all since Longfang had broken into the camp, and now his cold eyes peered at her darkly.

"Smart words, for an apprentice," he replied, and he could have been a mentor, praising his apprentice after a flourishing hunt. "And that is also why I am here. You see... when I thought of coming here today, I envisioned attacking. With the force I have, you could all be dead or, at least, mortally wounded. But I have changed my mind. I want to let you see my vision."  
Lionpaw listened, feeling caution tingle in his stomach. Whatever Longfang had to say next, would be no good.

"I am going to change the future. Starting small, but growing quickly, I will find warriors that will make up a new Clan, marking a new time. With time, and whatever measure must be enforced, I will go one to rule... everything we know," Longfang murmured, closing his eyes and seeming to taste the words on his tongue, and a sickening shudder rippled down his spine. Lionpaw knew the true depth of his obsession with power then. Never had he seen anyone so determined to own, to control, _everything. _

"There will be death, and those who do not join me... will face death, sooner or later. If you see the beauty of my future, however, I can promise you fortune, and a lifetime of power. We will rule together, as one great Clan. Think about it. There will be no wars when the four Clans are made into one. There will be peace, and time to flourish. That is the world I imagine."  
Lionpaw shivered. Empty words. He could see how Longfang's promise of forming a single Clan would eliminate wars and fights would be arousing to some warriors. Warriors who truly wanted harmony would fall for Longfang's words, but here, he knew it was impossible. Longfang knew as well as he that as soon as you joined him, you were sentenced to a life of hell. If the Clans became a single Clan, it would destroy everything StarClan and the leaders work for.  
Lionpaw would _never_ join him.

"So what do you think?" Longfang whispered, staring greedily at them. "I come here to offer protection, and peace. Join me, and the world opens up to you. I can use your strengths... each of you are strong and talented in ways I can use. However... if you do refuse me... you will be utterly alone. Pebbleheart was given the choice to join me," he snarled, words burning like angry fire now. "And she chose wrong."

This came as a shock to Lionpaw. But of course... it all added up. Pebbleheart had gone out alone, and Longfang had found her as he strode by the DarkClan border, tried to talk her into joining him. Perhaps he had said the exact same words, offered protection and peace.

Pebbleheart had died standing up to Longfang. In her last moments, her mind had been clear, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

He pushed himself out of the burly stranger's grip, as strange joy rising in his throat. Lionpaw stood up, and thrust his face close to Longfang's. "We will _never_ join you," he hissed.  
Longfang's eyes narrowed to slits at being talked to like that. "It's your death," he said carelessly. "Personally, I'm glad. I'd prefer you dead than working with me."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my brother that way!" Cricketpaw snarled.

"Get off our land, you murderer!" Brightpaw furiously spat.

Longfang stared at Brightpaw in clear disgust. "Don't dare talk to me, you half-blood rat."

"Call him that _one_ more time!" Lionpaw and Frostpaw burst out, overwhelmed with anger.

"Stop it!" Bluefur cried, jumping between her apprentices and her ex-deputy. Nose-to-nose with Longfang, they stared each other down for a long, painful moment, before at last, Bluefur spoke. "Following you into _peace_ would be following the devil into hell. I think I speak for everyone here when I say we want nothing to do with you, or your future." Her head was lifted high, and if Bluefur had any fear of speaking so boldly to a killer, than she carefully hid it. Lionpaw felt a strong burst of pride towards his mother.

Looking unfazed, Longfang held her gaze coldly for a moment longer, before stepping back very carefully. "Very well," he said, voice empty of emotion. "We do not see eye-to-eye on things, after all."

"Indeed," Bluefur retorted.

There was a brief silence, broken only by the angry snorts and spits coming from behind Longfang as his followers, clearly ordered to hold their tongues, looked furious at their leader being talked to like that by a lioness. Their eyes gleamed with loathing as they eyed the LightningClan warriors.

However, there came a small, very small, noise from Lionpaw's right. His head twisted to see Grasstail staring at Longfang as though he'd never seen him before. Despite all the months of living in LightningClan, there were two or three lions Lionpaw had never gotten to know very well, and Grasstail was one of them. Easily described as mousy and mediocre, he was one of those lions who didn't stand out among the others, unlike lions like Curlclaw and Bluefur, who were very well-known. And as Lionpaw stared at the dusty little lion and his averted eyes, he suddenly got a very hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, Grasstail?" Longfang growled softly.

Grasstail slowly stood up, and stared at Longfang, then back at his Clanmates. "I... I believe Longfang," he said, so quietly, Lionpaw could barely hear him.

Bluefur's eyes were fixed on him. Behind them, Foxsong, Rainheart, and Ivytail all watched Grasstail with mounting apprehension.

"Go on," Longfang said from behind his curling smile.

Grasstail swallowed hard. "If all the Clans became one... there would be no wars, and there would finally be peace. Isn't that what we all want?"

"No," Ivytail roughly broke out. "You're scared, aren't you, Grasstail? You think Longfang will protect you like your mother protected you as a kit?" She sounded disgusted. Grasstail flinched, but stared at her, eyes dark and swirling.

"Ivytail, please..." Foxsong murmured, and then turned to look at Grasstail. "I understand how you feel. I am a mother... I see wars, and think of my kits growing up and going out to fight. I hate it," she added, gazing at Frostpaw thoughtfully. Lionpaw remembered with a jolt that she was Frostpaw's and Rowanpaw's mother. Rowanpaw had gone off to join the hunt, and he wondered if she'd felt sad, watching her son go off to face danger. "And I would give anything to truly have one Clan, where there are no wars, and there is just peace."

"Then why not join them?" Grasstail asked, looking brighter now that he had support.

Foxsong gazed at him with gentle remorse. "Because you know as well as I do that it's impossible. The Clans were not meant to be ruled under one lion; StarClan made things like this for a reason."

Grasstail stared at her as if he didn't want to believe his ears, and turned to look at Longfang. "I believe you," he said unshakably. "I- I want to join you."  
Foxsong's shoulders slumped, and Frostpaw's ears lay flat on her head. Bluefur stepped forward quickly. "How could you?" she asked Grasstail angrily. "LightningClan is your home. You're making a mistake, you coward!"

"LightningClan was never truly my home," Grasstail answered her, looking sad, but determined, as he turned away from them and joined the ranks of the burly strangers. He looked very small compared to them. Longfang bowed his head to the newcomer and turned to leer at Bluefur.

"He won't be the last," he sneered. "Now, I'm sorry it had to end like this... but I gave you an offer I shall only make once." With that, he turned away without a second glance at the lions he once called friends and family. He came to a stop by Grasstail's side, and there was a silence for a moment as his gleaming, cold eyes seemed to calculate something. And then, he spoke.

"Kill them."

Like hounds finally released from their leashes by masters, the eight muscled rogues reared and jumped in excitement as they lunged at Bluefur and the others. Things began happening very fast. Suddenly, the silent camp was erupt in roars and pounding feet as the blood began screaming in Lionpaw's ears.

He scrambled backward as the shadows rounded on them. Mind racing, he frantically thought back to his training sessions with Snowstar, to when he had fought Longfang himself. He had to survive this. This wasn't how it ended. Desperately he lunged out, claws unsheathed, and listened to the angry screams of his Clanmates as they began struggling against the brutes. But the battle was lost before it even started; their forces were pitifully weak compared to Longfang's.

And, curiously, Longfang did not fight. He did not lift a claw. He gave them a final, toothy sneer before getting up, and disappearing. Grasstail looked horrified as he watched his Clanmates being attacked, and as soon as the rogues jumped, he got up and took a step toward them. As Lionpaw angrily struggled, he called out to the lion. They needed all the help they could get.

"Grasstail! Grasstail, help us!" he cried over the roars of the struggle splitting around them.

Grasstail shivered, and slowly, backed away. He was afraid, and didn't want to die at the paws of the rogues. In his eyes, the battle was lost, and he didn't want to face death.

Without turning back, the little lion scrambled backwards, and raced away into the thicket, disappearing with an explosion of leaves and thorns, probably running after Longfang.  
He had left them to die.

Feeling unimaginable fury hiss over him, Lionpaw began fighting. He knew it was pointless, that they would all be dead before Snowstar and the patrol returned, but he refused to go down a coward. He saw everyone fighting- Foxsong trapped under a thick panther, Rainheart and Ivytail taking on a snarling, dirt-slicked tiger, and Bluefur's teeth sinking into the neck of a scarred rogue, too chock-full of dirt and grime to know what kind of cat he was.

Even the apprentices, including Amberpaw, had rounded together and were fighting a heavy tiger with one eye missing. They fought with heart, and as Lionpaw kicked away at the dark brute above him, he felt sad pride crash over him. They were warriors, truly, all of them. And they would go down fighting for LightningClan.  
He couldn't imagine a better way to die.

"Say goodbye, you scaly toad," the monster fighting Lionpaw grumbled in a low, scratchy voice. He pinned Lionpaw down and rose a pair of gleaming claws, prepared to bring them down and slash his throat. Lionpaw closed his eyes, breathing hard, as his body fell limp. It was done.

Strangely, the agony of claws across his throat never came. Lionpaw opened his eyes quickly, and was shocked to see Blackscar, with a strange fire in his eyes, leaping at the brute who had attacked Lionpaw. He was transformed, and looked totally different from the skinny loner Lionpaw had always known; in fact, he reminded Lionpaw of... Snowstar, as he fought.

"_Don't-touch-my-brother's-son_!" Blackscar roared between ripping and clawing at the monster's thick fur. Lionpaw scrambled away and watched. Blackscar had taken the huge rogue by surprise, and no matter how big his bravery was, he was still small compared to this invader. The rogue grabbed Blackscar around the throat and swung him down, snarling and spitting as his shadow fell across Blackscar.

"No!" To Lionpaw's shock, it was Bluefur who saved Blackscar, as she flitted across the camp, littered with blood and fur, a fiery blue streak finally landing in front of the snorting cat before her. Her shoulder fur was torn and her nose was bleeding, but her eyes snarled, _daring _the monster to attack again.

The whole struggle, which had taken only several heartbeats, was suddenly ended when a single, ear-splitting roar echoed across the jungle.

Everyone stopped fighting, and stared at the camp entrance.

Lionpaw's heart soared. "Snowstar!" he cried.

Sure enough, there was a stampede of paws, and an explosion as Snowstar streaked into the camp. His huge, snowy frame was like a ghost as he hurtled at the intruders. Lionpaw had never seen him look so angry as he let out a battle cry, leaping powerfully across the ground. Behind came streamed in the warriors... Redflower, Dustmane, Shiverpelt, Emberfoot, Rowanpaw... and all the others. They all looked furious when they saw the eight rogues, and hissed, leaping at them.

Overwhelmed by the fresh wave of uncountable warriors, the eight rogues began backing up, and looking around frantically. It was the first time they'd noticed that Longfang had abandoned them. Eyes narrowed, they snarled and plunged away into the jungle, with several warriors on their tails.

"Follow them out of our land, Curlclaw!" Snowstar bellowed after them as Curlclaw took the lead after the rogues. They stampeded away, crashing through the jungle, until their frustrated roars faded, and the camp was strangely silent. Everyone looked around, panting heavily, staring at the destruction made.

Snowstar went over to Bluefur, touching his nose to hers. "Oh Bluefur... I'm so sorry... I was a fool," he said quietly, claws sheathing and unsheathing into the dirt under his huge paws. "I realized the trick as soon as I found the spot Pebbleheart was... murdered. I smelled rogues, and Longfang..."

"Yes," Bluefur said grimly. "As it turns out, your son was right to believe it was a trick, except it was more than that... a trap within a trick."

"What do you mean?" Snowstar asked sharply.

Bluefur gazed at the warriors now nearing them, looking curious. She sighed wearily. "He came here to talk. He has plans... greater than we've ever seen... to combine the Clans, and he asked us to join him."

"That's mad," Snowstar murmured, looking around, clearly distracted. "But is everyone okay?"

"Yes." Bluefur caught Lionpaw's eye. "Minor injuries."

"Wait... where's Grasstail? I believe I left him here, right?" Bluefur flinched when Snowstar mentioned the traitor. "Bluefur? Where is he?" Dread came into his tired old eyes. "Did Longfang kill him?"

"No... worse." Lionpaw stalked over to join his parents, and he looked Snowstar in the eye. "When Longfang offered protection and peace if we joined him, Grasstail believed him."

Shock fell over the Clan. They instantly understood what had become of their Clanmate.

"He joined Longfang?" Snowstar whispered.

"And, according to Longfang, Grasstail is not the last to join him," Lionpaw muttered.

The Clan broke off into disturbed mutters. They looked around from tired, bloodshot eyes, and ears were flat with disbelief. The first sign of weakness had arrived: one of their own had crossed over and joined Longfang.

"He will wish he'd never done that," Snowstar sighed, blue eyes overwhelmingly sad. Lionpaw stared at his mentor, and felt a strange stab of anger. How dare he show sadness, show weakness, at a time like this? He'd grown used to seeing Snowstar as the one who'd always fix a situation, the one lion who made no mistakes. But his trust in the leader's judgment was fading. Snowstar had left the Clan and fallen for Longfang's trap; and now, they were all injured, and one of their warriors was gone. How much loss would LightningClan be able to withstand before collapsing?

"It's your fault this has happened!" Lionpaw shouted suddenly, all his pent-up confusion, loss, and anger being mashed up and thrown at his father like sharp rocks. "If you had just _listened_ to me, Longfang wouldn't have attacked, and Grasstail would still be here! But no, I'm just a stupid apprentice. Nobody listens to us!"

Everyone was quite shocked to see Lionpaw go off on the leader like that. In any normal situation, Snowstar would have angrily confronted Lionpaw for his rude behavior, and punished him severely. In fact, Lionpaw was dying for punishment. He wanted something to be angry about, to take his fury out on. But instead of doing any of those things... Snowstar did the worst of all.

He bowed his head, and merely listened, as if Lionpaw were the leader, and he the apprentice.

"I know, son," he murmured. "I was a fool. I keep making mistakes. I am not the leader I wanted to be."

Lionpaw stared at Snowstar through wide, disbelieving eyes. Snowstar was giving up. First, they lost Firerunner, all those moons ago. Then Longfang betrayed them. Pebbleheart was murdered, and now... Grasstail had left them. Warriors were disappearing, and Snowstar blamed himself for all of them.

Worst of all, Lionpaw_ himself_ blamed Snowstar for all of them.

Saying nothing, Lionpaw whipped around, and raced away, into the thick jungle. He ignored the stricken cries of Frostpaw and Bluefur as they tried to call him back. He ignored the fact that

Longfang was out there, and could easily find him and finish him off in the darkness. In fact, he wished for death.

So Lionpaw kept running, knowing that maybe, just maybe, if he ran far enough, he would forget why he was running, forget everything. And that was what Lionpaw wanted most. 


	33. What If?

**Chapter Thirty-Three: What If**

When Lionpaw ran so deep into the forest, he could run no longer, he found a small stream surrounded by thick trees. One of the huge, billowing trees was empty, like a small animal had lived in it as a den once. And Lionpaw took refuge in the dark hole.

* * *

He curled up, and, trembling, fell into a dark sleep. He saw gleaming eyes, and whispers of death. He tried to run away from an unseen devil, but found himself tied down. He let out a scream...

The scene changed abruptly. Lionpaw opened his eyes, and looked around in shock.

He was in a grassy land. It stretched on endlessly, seeming to touch the very sky many, many miles off. The sky itself was ink-black, but, strangely, there were no stars twinkling merrily down at him. The only object in the sky was a pale moon, looking rather sad and lonely tonight as she peered down at the world.

Lionpaw shakily stood up, and looked around. There were no trees, rocks, pools... it was simple, hilly land, full of swaying grass that danced to a wind he could not feel. Wondering where he was and who had summoned him here, he began walking, tasting the air for any kind of scent. It was oddly bare, tasting like nothing.

"Lionpaw."

Startled by the voice in an impossibly silent world, Lionpaw spun around slowly, and was in for yet another surprise. Pebbleheart was padding towards him.

"Pebbleheart?" he choked, then stopped. His voice had a funny sound to it. It echoed slightly, as if he were talking underwater, or was in a cave. This world had a slightly dreamy feel to it, and though it was nothing like the land of StarClan, he decided it was a different element of theirs. After all, the sky was never ending. Who knew how many lands it held?

"Good evening," she said quietly. Lionpaw stared at her. She looked nothing like the sick, skinny, and frightened lion he remembered before her death. Much more happy, and a great deal younger, her fur was soft and glowed slightly. Her step was light, and her head was held up, with two sparkling, beautiful eyes gazing at him. This was the breathtaking, brilliant, and loyal medicine-lion that Firerunner had fallen in love with, Lionpaw knew. This was Pebbleheart before she death of Firerunner, before she herself fell in love, now restored to her youth in death.

"Where are we?" Lionpaw asked her, again, in that strange, echoing voice.

"We are in a land rarely visited by breathing souls," Pebbleheart answered softly. As she spoke, gentle whispers came around them; none of them understandable, but all quiet and gentle, like the lost voices of long-dead warriors. Lionpaw took a step back, and stared, fascinated, at the ground. Where his paws moved, lights glowed under his paw prints in the thick grass. It was like they were holding onto his movements, his life, through the lights. He stared, mesmerized for a moment, before looking up as Pebbleheart spoke again.

"I watched the struggle at the camp," she went on, voice very sad. "You fought well, you know." Her praise was empty on Lionpaw, however, as he felt like a cold stone was lodged in his throat at the mention of the fight.

"I wish Snowstar had listened to me," he breathed.

Pebbleheart sighed. "Oh, I understand. How many wrongs do I wish I could make right?" She shook her head. "Snowstar feels he is losing his grip of being leader. You have to understand... he is not a flawless being. He makes mistakes, exactly like you and me."

"He's not _supposed_ to make mistakes," Lionpaw argued, but felt a pang of shame. He shouldn't have shouted at Snowstar.

"Is anyone supposed to make mistakes?" Pebbleheart asked, then, without waiting for his answer, said softly, "I summoned you here, tonight, because you have to understand."

"Understand what?" he asked scathingly. "I understand _perfectly._ Longfang's going to win. It was sheer luck that Snowstar and the others arrived on time. Had they not, I'd be dead, as well as all the others."

"Longfang is _not_ going to win," Pebbleheart told him firmly.

"Look at what happened to you," Lionpaw snarled, striding angrily now as Pebbleheart watched motionlessly. "Longfang won. Now, both you and Firerunner are dead. He got what he wanted."

He regretted his words almost instantly as Pebbleheart's eyes became cold at the mention of Firerunner. "You don't understand, Lionpaw. I _chose _to die."

Lionpaw stared at her, eyes burning. "What do you mean by that?"

Pebbleheart closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were empty of the recent coldness. "I've always known Longfang would end me eventually. One cannot escape their fate. I simply accepted it; I went into the jungle on purpose. I met him on purpose. When he talked to me, yes, he offered me protection, and peace. Yet we both knew what the answer was." She gazed at Lionpaw. "I died standing for LightningClan. I died... in the same spot Firerunner was murdered."

Lionpaw's jaw dropped. "But... Coldstar, he said he found your body-"

"By the DarkClan boundary, yes. Longfang dragged my body there; it wasn't far. He wanted to make sure someone found me, so his plan could be set in motion."

Lionpaw gazed at her, and felt the anger that had been burning behind his heart this whole time slowly flicker. "There's going to be a war... isn't there?"

Pebbleheart gazed at Lionpaw, then dipped her graceful head once. "The future is stormy. Not everyone will survive," she added, gazing at something he could not see. Unnerved, he lashed his tail once, and sat down in the soft grass. It continued to wave and dance slowly, to the wind he could not feel.

"Do you hate him, Lionpaw?" Pebbleheart asked suddenly.

Lionpaw blinked. "Hate- who?"

"Longfang," she answered smoothly, expression unfathomable as she continued to watch something at a spot above his head, looking fascinated.

Taken aback by the question, Lionpaw swallowed hard. Did he hate Longfang? He thought of all the terrible things the lion had done. He had plotted, murdered, attacked, lied... the list went on and on. Good lions fell corrupt and dead, because of him. Love was strangled and destroyed because of him. He was a villain, the closest thing to evil Lionpaw had ever known.

And he should hate him. Who wouldn't? It was a natural, understandable thing to hate Longfang. So _why_ did he hesitate when asked this question? The answer was yes. _Wasn't_ it?

Pebbleheart finally looked at Lionpaw, watching his hesitation carefully. Her whiskers twitched, and she nodded. "That is what I thought." It was like she could read his mind.

Hastily, Lionpaw said, "No- I mean, I don't..."

She shook her head for silence, and he fell quiet. "You are a true Lion," she said, voice very quiet now, eyes shining with secrets and mystery. "You are the heart of everything Clan cats work toward, and are pure at heart. You do not hate Longfang."

Lionpaw thought for a long time before answering his dead medicine-lion. "In the jungle... when we fought... Longfang spoke to me. For a very- very brief moment, I saw the real Longfang. Not the killer, not the monster, but the lion hidden under all of it. He said that... things are harder now. Good and evil aren't so clear. I think-" He stopped, then went on. "I think Longfang is a great lion. He could have been the greatest lion to lead, better, even, than Snowstar. But things happen... and I understand that." He swallowed hard. "Am I wrong to not hate him?"

"No, Lionpaw." Pebbleheart's answer was strong. "Longfang was brilliant, but wounded, and he did what he thought best. He ruined himself in doing it, and has ruined his future. But hatred is another thing entirely. It only hurts yourself to contain just a venom like hatred. And if you are free of it... I respect you." She nodded.

Lionpaw realized something. "That's why you brought me here tonight. To... to understand."

"Yes, Lionpaw." Pebbleheart turned away to gaze at the moon. "I hated Longfang," she told him quietly. "My obsession with ending him became my sin. I hated that lion with every fiber in my being. At night, I dreamed of hurting him. I thought of how great it would feel if I caused him even more pain than what he caused me. And in thinking like this, I began to fall quickly into a hole that became madness. When you met me, Lionpaw, I was unwinding. And to my death, I was fallen. It was my hatred that destroyed me," she ended softly. "Had I been of clear mind... had I owned no guilt, and stayed alive for the love of my friends and Clan, I would not be here. You, Lionpaw, are more like me than I care to admit. You are a victim of Longfang... but you have to understand. You can't be consumed by hatred." Her eyes glittered, and Lionpaw listened, unable to answer. What could he say?

They stood in silence for a long time after that. They both gazed at the moon, thinking to themselves. Lionpaw felt a strange, new fire being lit in his heart. But it was not angry, or dark, or confused for the first time in moons. He felt clear. He understood now.

"I have to fight. For LightningClan. For the future. For Frostpaw." He finally spoke and looked across at Pebbleheart. "I refuse to let the darkness take me."  
Pebbleheart said nothing, but looked quietly pleased, and her eyes gleamed as she gazed at her paws.

"What are we going to do without you, Pebbleheart?" he asked suddenly, feeling uncertain. The future was soon. The future was tomorrow. And he had to face it... but LightningClan was without a medicine-lion. How would they talk to StarClan?

"Amberpaw is old enough to become a true medicine-lion," Pebbleheart said softly. "She's very mature and wise for her age... I'm so proud of your sister. And I know she will become great without me."

Lionpaw shook his head. "No... I know that... but you, Pebbleheart. You are a good lion, and it will be hard without you."

Pebbleheart sighed and met his gaze. "You always were charming, and I wish I could believe your kind lies. But I am a simple excuse for what I could have been. I let down everyone. And... speaking of kindness," she added, as he opened his mouth to argue, "it was kind... yes, very kind... of you to forget to tell the Clan the very depth of my story with Firerunner and  
Longfang." Her eyes sparkled shrewdly.

Lionpaw bit his lip. "I thought it best to... protect your memory, as well as Firerunner. You both were excellent warriors, and I think it is wrong that you're remembered for a single mistake."

"Many mistakes, Lionpaw, not single... but I cannot change what you decide. I do not deserve it, but if you wish it to remain so-"

"Yes, I do," he said fiercely. "But... I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why... when Firerunner came to me, in my dreams... why did he try to persuade me that it's all a lie? He said you were confused... that you made it all up." His eyes gleamed uncertainly.  
Pebbleheart gazed steadily at him, her eyes boring into his so deeply, Lionpaw was sure she could read his every thought. "What do _you _believe, Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw shook, but refused to break her gaze as he finally answered. "I believe you, Pebbleheart. But... I still wonder, why would he-?"

"Firerunner was a charming, handsome lion," Pebbleheart told him firmly. "But cold. He thought it was love he felt for me, but in the end, he was more in love with the idea of doing something exciting, dangerous. He was confused; and in his confusion, he blames me."

Lionpaw wasn't sure how to process that, but decided to think about that part of the story later. He shook himself, and bit his lip, staring at the darkening sky. Strangely, it was growing darker, as if when he had arrived, it was dusk, and now it was traveling into midnight.

"Has StarClan... forgiven you? Whatever happened... do they accept you?"

"StarClan sees everything, and they understand. They have welcomed me," Pebbleheart answered gently. "I'm touched that you care enough to ask."

Lionpaw shrugged, glaring at the sky. "You were so young..."

"As are you," Pebbleheart responded briskly, ears twitching as she looked around, expression creased a bit. It was like she was hearing things that- yet again- Lionpaw's ears were deaf to.  
"It is not up to us when our story ends, Lionpaw. No one can control that."

"But only if..."

"Ah, yes, _what if_." Pebbleheart shook her head. "How many times have I asked the sky, what if? What if I had never fallen in love with Firerunner? What if Longfang had never wanted to be deputy? What if Blackscar had never taken Littlecloud as his mate?" She gazed at Lionpaw, expression saying a million things as Lionpaw tried to follow her logic.

"Yes. What if," he said quietly.

Pebbleheart was silent as she peered around again, and then spoke. "You must go home now, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw felt unhappiness surge in his heart. He understood now... he had a new purpose... and yet he didn't really want to go home. There were so many problems, and a war approaching. Why couldn't he stay here forever?

As if reading his mind, Pebbleheart told him gently, "If you stayed here, Lionpaw, then who would fight the war? They need your help. You have quite a destiny, Lionpaw... I believe that, if you follow your heart, you shall find your answers."

And with that, everything began to fade into black. The last thing Lionpaw saw was Pebbleheart's eyes shining in the darkness, and then he woke up.

He was back in the hole in the tree. He lay there for a moment as gravity and his problems rushed back and seemed to weigh him down, making him feel dragged down and heavy as he stood up and shook scraps of leaves from his fur.

"Lionpaw!" came faint voices.

He pricked his ears, and peered out of the hole. It was morning. Strangely, as the world he'd dreamed in had grown darker, the waking world had grown lighter. He sighed, and padded out into the thick jungle, looking around and tasting the air.

"Lionpaw! Can you hear us?" came another voice. He fondly recognized it as Brightpaw.

"I bet the whole of DarkClan can hear you, yeah," came the scornful voice of Rowanpaw. Lionpaw chuckled to himself.

"Oh, shut up," came Frostpaw's voice as she probably cuffed her brother over the head.

"Would you three stop fighting and start hunting? We have to find him." That was the unmistakeable voice of Buzzardflight.

"I wasn't fighting! It was them two!" Brightpaw exclaimed indignantly.

"And stop acting like you're in charge, Buzzardflight," came the cool voice of Cricketpaw. The troupe was clearly nearing his tree, probably on a search sent out by Snowstar. Lionpaw felt an uncomfortable drop in his stomach. First thing when he got back, he'd apologize to his father.

"Well, someone's clearly grumpy," Rowanpaw said brightly.

Clearly ignoring Rowanpaw, Buzzardflight's voice came, loud and clear now. Lionpaw pricked his ears, waiting for them to pass any second now as they stomped along, looking for him.  
"Funnily enough, Cricketpaw, I _am_ in charge, as I'm the only warrior on this searching party!"

"Just because _you've_ got the fattest head here doesn't mean..." Cricketpaw started. Lionpaw knew she was still probably angry after Buzzardflight had went on the hunt for Longfang early last night and refused to stay with her, like she had wished. In the end, he should have listened to her. "Who's got a fat head?" Buzzardflight snapped.

"Well... your head _is_ rather large, mate." Lionpaw said, and chose to make his entrance then as he pushed out of the bracken, seeing the five lions walking, looking around for him. They all stopped in shock to see him literally materialize out of nowhere.

"Lionpaw!" Frostpaw and Cricketpaw exclaimed in delight, racing over to him. Brightpaw looked immensely relieved as he padded over to tell Lionpaw how worried they'd been. Meanwhile, Rowanpaw and Buzzardflight held back, though they too looked slightly relieved.

"Why did you run away like that? The Clan was terrified," Frostpaw breathed into his ear.

"Snowstar felt awful, saying it was his fault you ran off..." Cricketpaw added.

"Give the man some room, would you?" Buzzardflight grumbled.

Cricketpaw shot him a filthy look and gave her brother a rasp on the cheek. "I'm glad you're safe," she sighed.

"Thanks," Lionpaw told her, then tried to smile around at them all, but it came out more as a grimace. As happy as they clearly were to see him, there was an uncomfortable, scared feel in the air. And he knew they were itching to get back to camp, where they were safe. Longfang was still at large.

"I'll explain everything when we get back," he told them quietly. "Come on... let's go home."

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait! Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. But I'll try to update more often. The story continues on!**


	34. The Mistakes of an Old Lion

****

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Mistakes of an Old Lion  
**

* * *

I apologize for the wait... but did you know something? I've had this story going for over a year now. That's a pretty epic story! Thanks to all the readers; more will come soon! This chapter is pretty chill, really just winding down before the final twist. Enjoy!

* * *

When they got back to camp, Snowstar did not welcome Lionpaw. He was in his cave, with Bluefur and Curlclaw. Everyone else was waking up from a troubled sleep, or picking through the measly pile of fresh-kill.

After giving Lionpaw a gentle lick over the ear, Cricketpaw went off with Frostpaw and Rowanpaw, leaving Lionpaw alone with Brightpaw and Buzzardflight. Brightpaw gave Lionpaw a side-long look, and padded over to talk to his father, who was crouched in the shadows, eyes gleaming. They spoke quietly, and Lionpaw tore his gaze away from the pair to glance briefly at Buzzardflight. The gray-furred lion was staring at Cricketpaw with a pained expression.

"She still hasn't forgiven you, huh?" Lionpaw guessed quietly, scratching his claws into the dirt absentmindedly.

Buzzardflight shook his thin mane, and lashed his tail. "No," he answered stiffly, looking frustrated. "I wish... I wish she'd understand. It was my duty to serve Snowstar. I wanted to stay here with her, _really,_ I did. But..." He rolled his shoulders in a tired shrug.

Lionpaw touched a tail to his friend's flank. "Look, mate... if you care about Cricketpaw, you'll make it up to her. Apologize, tell her you were a moron... the latter seems to work best with females," he added at a jab at humor. Buzzardflight chuckled darkly, and then sighed, sitting down on his haunches.

"Er- look, I know this really isn't the right time. But... I mean, I know me and her are in a fight right now, but, er- we're kinda... together," Buzzardflight finished lamely, looking utterly uncomfortable as he went on. "And I mean, I know her dad's Snowstar, but I can't exactly ask _him_... so, er... I mean, it's fine, right? You and me, I mean- we're fine, if I choose her?"

Lionpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm glad you two have found each-other." He paused, relieving Buzzardflight for a moment, before adding, "Of course, if you hurt her in any way, I'm going to have to injure you, mate. Probably a leg- a nice, broken leg." Lionpaw flashed a smile, silently telling Buzzardflight that he knew Cricketpaw would always be safe with the gray-furred lion.

Buzzardflight returned the grin. "Understood." He grew quiet, and they gazed at the Clan for a moment, their minds jumping to different topics. "So... you and Frostpaw, huh?" Lionpaw was taken aback by the turn of topic, and he shrugged. It was his turn to be uncomfortable.

"Yeah. She's... well, she's perfect. I can't believe I didn't see her sooner."

Buzzardflight's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Maybe it's one of those revelation things."

Lionpaw gazed at Frostpaw across the clearing, feeling something drop in his heart as his eyes followed her graceful body, her silky fur. She _was_ perfect. "Yeah, probably."

"See... after the Clan discovered Longfang's treachery- or after we found Pebbleheart's body," Buzzardflight said quietly, "It's easy to let the darkness take over your mind. It seems impossible to find hope, or any light. With death and trickery every turn..." His voice trailed off. "But then- then I see Cricketpaw. And I _know_ that I have something to protect, something to feel hope for. This can't be the end of the Clans. Because me and Cricketpaw have a future. So do you and Frostpaw, and everyone else here."

Lionpaw listened, and found himself agreeing with Buzzardflight, even though his friend didn't really understand what _true_ darkness was. He had never felt like he was falling into a black, fathomless hole, to die in shadow and never feel joy again. He hadn't been the one to become entangled in Pebbleheart's life, the one to discover the lies behind the murder of Firerunner, the one to fight Longfang in the storming rain.

"So... what now?" Buzzardflight asked after a long moment.

Lionpaw looked up at the sky, thinking of Pebbleheart and his dream with her last night. _Are you there, Pebbleheart? Are you watching your Clan?_ "I have no idea what comes next," Lionpaw replied at long last, turning to look at Buzzardflight steadily. Their eyes met, and finally, for a brief moment, they were warrior-to-warrior. Lionpaw had never felt older, never felt this full of responsibility. "But... whatever does come, LightningClan will defeat it. We have to." His answer was so simple, spoken with such reverence, that Buzzardflight seemed to accept it easily.

"Look... I know it's been tough for you. So I just wanted to say, thanks. I know it doesn't _begin_ to cover it- in fact, _thanks_ seems to be a ridiculously small a word to elapse the things you've done for LightningClan- but I truly mean it. You are a real warrior, Lionpaw."

Touched, and filled with overwhelming respect for Buzzardflight, Lionpaw nodded deeply. The gray warrior stood up, and began walking away quietly. Lionpaw watched as he walked across the camp, and neared Cricketpaw. At first, Lionpaw's sister ignored the gray warrior, but at last she turned to walk away with him. To talk in private, probably, and to make up. Lionpaw silently wished Buzzardflight good-luck before getting up, shaking himself, and finding Brightpaw standing before him.

He took a step back, startled. "Brightpaw!" He couldn't help a crooked smile to fall over his mouth. So much had happened lately, and he hadn't had any real time to spend with his best friend. He realized with a sweeping ache that he missed his striped friend, and from the hollow look in Brightpaw's eyes, he felt the same.

"Want to take a walk?" Brightpaw offered quietly.

Lionpaw gazed around. Nobody seemed to be going out to hunt- after the turmoil these lions had gone through, something as small as hunting seemed impossible- but the simple activity would calm Lionpaw, and clear his mind. He needed time to think, and discuss things with someone. He couldn't think of anyone else than Brightpaw he'd rather do it with.

And even though the threat of Longfang and his warriors was still in the air, Lionpaw knew that they would not attack again, not so soon after their plight last night.

"That sounds great," he replied. Lionpaw quickly told Emberfoot, who was padding by, where they were going. The tall warrior stared at them with strange new respect in his eyes, and he nodded solemnly.

"I will tell Snowstar where you've gone," he said quietly, and with that, Brightpaw and Lionpaw left the camp, and escaped into the lush jungle.

The smells overwhelmed Lionpaw's senses, and he found his muscles relaxing, his taut bones moving in the freedom of the jungle. A grim quiet seemed to have settled over the camp, but out here in the jungle, the birds sang, the small creatures in the bushes moved, and the frogs croaked. Out here, it was easy to forget about the problems looming over the camp and the mounting storm approaching all of the Clans.

The two friends walked in silence for a while, their coats brushing, tails dragging a bit in the underbrush beneath their paws. They had both grown a great deal over the past few weeks, and new muscles sprouted under their thick skin, as well as tufts of soft mane bristling along Lionpaw's neck. It was clear that Brightpaw was going to be a huge adult, already slightly taller than Lionpaw, and his powerful stride made the ground shudder just a bit.

"It's so hard now," Brightpaw sighed at last.

Lionpaw glanced at his old friend. "What do you mean?"

Brightpaw was quiet, ears twitching. As he'd grown, his stripes had stretched and faded slightly, and weren't as obvious under his thick fur coat. But they were still there, little black fingers stroking his fur, making him just a little bit different, just a little bit stranger. "You're different, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw pricked his ears. Of all the things he'd expected to hear, this was certainly not one of them. "Yeah... how so?"

His friend paused, thinking carefully. "It's just... you've always been my only connection to the Clan. I'm an outsider, Lionpaw, just as much as my father. But I've always been able to live with it, because of you and Frostpaw. Well... now, you're like a hero. You're the great son of Snowstar, probably the future leader of LightningClan. And now you and Frostpaw are a thing.  
Which- don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two. It was about time you two accepted the truth." He smiled vaguely, but the words were coming out quickly now, rambled and rushed, as if all the thoughts that had been broiling on his mind lately, were all lining up and spilling out of his mouth at the same time. "But it's just... different. You're still the great furball I've always known... but you've matured in a way that has nothing to do with age."

Lionpaw was quiet for a moment, taking all this in. "I _feel _different," he confessed softly."I feel... poisoned. Like all the things I've been involved in have... _touched_ my very soul. I don't feel innocent, Brightpaw. I don't feel like an apprentice. I feel like a warrior who's fought a hundred battles."

Brightpaw appraised him, eyes glittering. "I wish I could help," he whispered. "I know you're in pain, and I want to help you. But I don't understand your kind of pain. I don't know what it's like to fight a murderer, what it's like to unravel a huge Clan secret..." His voice trailed off.

They padded in silence for a brief moment, each taking in what the other had said.

"I wish things could have been different," Lionpaw murmured. "I wish you, me, and Frostpaw could have had a normal apprenticeship. We'd all romp in the forest, and hunt, and worry about hunting tests, not who's going to get slaughtered tomorrow. You and I could hate Rowanpaw with a passion, and we'd spend days plotting ways to annoy him. And eventually, Frostpaw and I would fall in love not in a time of war, but in a time of peace. And you could finally find peace within LightningClan." Lionpaw's voice cracked, and he felt a small, but powerful longing in his heart as images splayed across his mind. He had been cheated out of a normal life, and would forever be plunged in one of secrets, danger, and risk. It was his fate.

"I think that our tragedies make us great," Brightpaw replied, voice very quiet. "You're the warrior you are because of what's happened, and I think that's a great thing." He nudged Lionpaw gently on the shoulder, and Lionpaw looked at him, eyes grateful.

"But... we're growing up," he sighed. "I don't want to face the future. I don't want to think about the loss in our futures, of the war... of Longfang."

Brightpaw shook his head. "The future is split two ways, Lionpaw. Yeah... it's gonna be tough. Bad things are going to happen. But good things are going to happen. Good things _are _happening. And living is about pushing past the bad things to see the good things."

Lionpaw gazed at Brightpaw for a long moment, their eyes locked, and he know Brightpaw was right. He had his friends... he had the Clan... he had Frostpaw. That thought _alone_ was enough to make him stand back up after falling down.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for, Brightpaw," Lionpaw told his friend with a small smile.

"I know," Brightpaw replied shortly, grinning. He gave Lionpaw a shove, and Lionpaw laughed, shoving his friend back. He knew Brightpaw was right, and he believed him. Good things _would_ happen. He just had to wait for them.

"When you two are _quite_ done flirting..."

Lionpaw and Brightpaw spun around, and Lionpaw was shocked to see Frostpaw behind him. Her head was high, her ears pricked, and she looked triumphant.

"Frostpaw!" he exclaimed, padding towards her. "How- did you- this whole time-?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." She had a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "And, just for the record, I think falling in love in a time of war is romantic."

Lionpaw flushed slightly, and he shrugged. "Yeah... well..."

"You're amazing," Brightpaw remarked, approaching her and narrowing his eyes, as if trying to understand how she managed to follow them this whole time and not come up on his radar.

"We didn't even _smell _you... I feel like an idiot..."

"Probably because you _are_ an idiot," Frostpaw told him, flicking her tail at him fondly, before turning to gaze at Lionpaw. He smiled crookedly, feeling a little sheepish.

"Just for the record... I think it's pretty romantic, too," he admitted.

Frostpaw rolled her eyes, and padded over to stand between her two best friends. She seemed to be sizing them up. "It's hard to imagine how far we've come. It seems like yesterday that we left the nursery."

"I'm going to be the biggest," Brightpaw boasted. "I've grown so much in the past few weeks- _look_ at this muscle-"

"Show-off," Lionpaw muttered. They laughed quietly, and then lapsed into silence, listening to the forest around them. It was comforting, being with the two lions Lionpaw cared about most.  
It was just like old times- the three of them back in the forest, alone, off on some obscure hunting duty.

"Well... I'm going to head back to the camp," Brightpaw said finally, glancing meaningfully at Lionpaw and Frostpaw. "I'm rather tired... I'll see you two later." With that, he gave them a final, unfathomable look, before turning and racing into the jungle. At last, his noise of him crashing through the trees grew softer, and at last Lionpaw and Frostpaw were alone.

Frostpaw gazed at the endless jungle around them, ears pricked. "He's still out there... isn't he?" she murmured.

Lionpaw knew exactly who she was talking about. "Yeah. He is."

She looked anxiously at him, true fear in her eyes now. "Will we win, Lionpaw?"

He gazed down at her beautiful face, feeling uncertain. But he could only give her one answer. "Yes. I know we will."

Frostpaw met Lionpaw's eyes, and he saw a million things reflected in them. He saw fear for the future. Love for him. Excitement for _their_ future together. She murmured things that couldn't be put into words, and slowly, pressed her muzzle into his thick neck, where they stayed close, eyes shut tight. They drank in each other's scent, memorizing this moment, swearing to never forget it.

"I love you," Lionpaw breathed.

"I love you, too," came Frostpaw's gentle, delicate voice, like a beautiful bird's chime tickling his ear. She wrapped around him, purring softly, and shivered against his fur, until they seemed to be one soul. Her shining eyes looked at him, and he was shaken by the amount of fear suddenly in them. "I'm scared, Lionpaw." Her voice cracked.

Lionpaw gazed down at her, feeling like he was protecting a beautiful, fragile bird. But Frostpaw _wasn't_ fragile. She was strong, and though he knew she could keep herself safe, he wanted to protect her. He rasped a tongue over her ear, and said quietly, "I told you I'd protect you, and I meant it, Frostpaw."

She gave a shuddering sigh, and seemed to let herself fall against him. "I know, Lionpaw. I know."

He gave her a hearty nudge. "Hey. Come on. It's all work out. I promise."

She smiled halfheartedly. "If only I could believe you."

They began walking through the trees, back to the camp.

"Believe me," Lionpaw said simply.

Back in camp, everyone was moving. The air was cold, but the camp, usually busy with noise and laughter, was strangely quiet. Nobody seemed in the mood to talk.

Pebbleheart's body had been buried last night, when Lionpaw had been in the jungle. The elders had the honor of burying her body, which had been cleaned and laid gently to rest. Lionpaw knew she deserved that more than anything. All the same, her den was achingly empty, like a claw missing from one's paw: it was too weird. Amberpaw was still grieving, currently sleeping where she usually slept with her beloved mentor, in the cool shadows of their den. Lionpaw made a mental note to go visit her later.

Lions were trying to establish order back in the ruined camp. The queens and the other apprentices were rebuilding the wall where Longfang had shattered it with his huge followers. The senior warriors were out hunting, to gather food to give the Clan back their energy. Bluefur was seen flitting throughout the Clan, clearly standing in for her mate, who was nowhere in sight.  
Curlclaw was nowhere to be seen, either. Lionpaw had a sour feeling in his stomach when he gazed at the leader's den, thinking back to his promise to himself from the jungle last night: to apologize to Snowstar.

"I'll see you around," Frostpaw said quietly, touching her nose to his before turning away to go help the others rebuild the thorny wall protecting their camp. He watched her leave, then reluctantly turned, and began walking towards his mother, who was telling Rowanpaw off for something.

"We're in a state of danger, here," the bluish warrior was growling, her lips pulled back in an antagonized snarl as she stared down her nose at Rowanpaw. "And you find it wise to be horsing around like a little cub? Perhaps I'll have Snowstar change your name back to Rowan_kit_?"

Rowanpaw stared at her with poison in his eyes. "Snowstar isn't doing his job as a leader right now, let alone with the ability of renaming an apprentice," he muttered. Lionpaw cringed, knowing Rowanpaw shouldn't have said that as soon as he saw the fire in Bluefur's eyes.

"_What _did you say about Snowstar?" she demanded.

Looking intimidated, Rowanpaw scrambled back a foot or two, tail lashing. He suddenly noticed Lionpaw approaching at his mother's shoulder, and his eyes narrowed before flashing at Bluefur. "I said nothing," he sneered, and turned away without another word.

Bluefur stared after him with frustration in her eyes. Lionpaw touched his tail to her shoulder sympathetically. "He's a pawful, that one," he said quietly.

"I have no idea how a lioness as sweet as Foxsong created a lion as vile as him," Bluefur muttered to herself, shaking her head as if trying to clear her mind from Rowanpaw's troublesome words. They clung to the air like poison. _Snowstar isn't doing his job as a leader right now, let alone renaming an apprentice_... As much as Lionpaw disliked Rowanpaw, he had to admit that the lion was right about one thing: Snowstar _wasn't_ doing his job. His Clan needed him desperately... and where was he?

Holed up in his den.

Lionpaw closed his eyes, fighting the surge of anger he felt towards his father, and looked up to meet his mother's eyes. "Don't listen to him," he told her softly.

Bluefur shook her head. "I can't keep them from the truth. Lionpaw, your father..." Her voice trailed off, and then she turned to look her son straight in the eye. "Snowstar is one of the greatest leaders in the jungle. He loves LightningClan, and has always supported us. I think that... he becomes not a lion, but a statue that always saves the day. It's hard to think of him as someone like you and me. Someone with feelings that can be hurt, a heart that can be broken, and a soul that can be tainted." She paused, considering her next words. "We take his greatness for granted, and in the small times that _he_ needs _us_, we don't understand. It's time to change that." She nodded at him.

Lionpaw knew she was right. He'd come to think of Snowstar as the good guy who could swoop in and save the day no matter what. Feeling ashamed, he realized that his father was every bit as breakable as himself, and it was wrong to be angry at him. Snowstar needed someone to tell him it was okay, that things were going to work out. Slowly, Lionpaw knew that the only lion who he'd believe was not his mate, nor his new deputy- but his _son_, the lion who told him he was a failure only hours previously. Stinging with repulsiveness at his selfish actions, Lionpaw hid his eyes from Bluefur, and wrapped his tail around his leg.

"I'll talk to him," he promised quietly.

Bluefur sighed out in quiet relief. "Thank you, Lionpaw." She reached over, and placed her muzzle on his head for a brief, quiet moment, before they broke apart, and she disappeared into the shadows by the wall. Lionpaw blinked after her, and sighed. It was time.

Hesitantly, Lionpaw made his way through the camp, and up the rocky path that emptied out into Snowstar's dark, safe den. He paused a moment before entering the grassy veil, and suddenly had second thoughts. What if...?

"Lionpaw?" A pair of eyes gleamed out at him, and Lionpaw swallowed hard. It was Curlclaw. The great lion slowly strode out of the den, his gleaming, curling claws extended as he walked.  
He came to a stop in front of Lionpaw, face cocked.

"Hello, Curlclaw," Lionpaw murmured, dipping his head respectfully.

Curlclaw twitched his tail. "I assume you are here to speak to your father?"

Lionpaw met the wise lion's gaze, then let his eyes trail over his back, to where the mouth of the den gaped at Lionpaw, like a huge cavern that never ended. His eyes flicked back to his deputy. "Yeah. I- I have to apologize."

Curlclaw narrowed his eyes, measuring Lionpaw up, before shaking his thick, dusty mane and growling low in his throat. "He needs you now, more than ever. Good luck, young one," he added quietly, before slowly brushing past Lionpaw and making his way down into the heart of the camp. Lionpaw dipped his head, eyes closed, and took a deep breath as he neared the mouth of the den.

"Snowstar? It's Lionpaw. Can I come in?" he murmured.

There was a brief silence, and then, a soft growl. Lionpaw lifted his head, flattened his ears, and stepped into the veil, brushing past the long, green tendrils growing across the mouth of the small cave and entering the jagged crevices. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, and then saw his father, laying in a bed of dried grass and leaves, his head between his paws. His huge, snowy white frame took up most of the den, and his great eyes were closed as his son entered.

Lionpaw gazed down at him, and cleared his throat. "Sir?"

Snowstar slowly opened his eyes, and they widened as he saw Lionpaw. He lifted his shaggy, angled head, and Lionpaw saw the deep lines of exhaustion on his face. "Hello, Lionpaw," he sighed.

Lionpaw stiffened, and was unsure of what to say.

Snowstar evasively watched him through dark eyes. "I must look like a fool to you," he whispered.

There was a silence as Lionpaw moved towards his father, wishing more than anything that he could comfort him. "I don't think that, Snowstar," he said quietly.

Snowstar's eyes bored into him for what seemed like years before he slowly sat up, and shifted his body to stare at the wall of his cave. There, Lionpaw realized for the first time, were drawings on the wall, marks and lines, like some ancient language was silently speaking to them. Snowstar did not look away from them as he spoke. He sat, gazing unblinkingly at the strange marks as if gazing at the stars. Lionpaw stood a ways off, silent, wondering what would happen now.

"Sometimes, I think about the day I will die," Snowstar said suddenly, voice soft but full of strength. "I think about all the things I've done in my life... and I wonder, in my last moments... will  
I be happy? Will I be satisfied with the life I tread upon this earth?" He turned, ears pricked, eyes wide, to glance at his son, standing like a statue by the cave mouth. "You do not understand, Lionpaw. You are young, your soul untainted by the evils in this world. But one day, you will be sitting here... and you will know what I mean when I say, I wish I had more time." He shook his head slowly. "I am a flawed lion, and I hope that StarClan will one day be able to look at me with forgiveness. But there is not enough time in the world for what is right. You... Bluefur... my daughters," he added quietly. "There is never enough time to be with you. And no matter what you think of me, Lionpaw- I want you to know that I wish it, too. That I wish things could have been different. What if?" There was a ghost of a smile on the leader's mouth now.

Lionpaw dipped his head, ears flattened. He said nothing.

"You are a great Lion, my son," Snowstar said quietly. "And I make mistakes so that you can learn from them. I chose the wrong lion- just imagine, if I had chosen Firerunner far before I had to name a deputy. Imagine... what would instead be the present?" He sighed, looking older than ever before. "I will always be ashamed of what I did, but you- you have everything ahead of you. I wish you will take your life, and do your best with it. Learn from my mistakes."

Lionpaw closed his eyes, drinking in every word his father said. "I will, Snowstar."

Snowstar sighed deeply, and when Lionpaw opened his eyes, there was new peace on his face. "One last thing, Lionpaw. I ask you to forgive me. I am an old lion who made old mistakes... and I want your forgiveness."

Lionpaw held his breath, and knew his answer even before he spoke it into the cold air. "I cannot forgive you, Snowstar, because I ask for the same thing. I'm sorry for shouting at you... I wish I could take back those words. Because you are not a failure. You are one of the most amazing lions I'll ever meet, and _I_ want _your_ forgiveness."

Snowstar smiled softly. "Of course I forgive you."

Lionpaw breathed out in relief, feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his chest. "Thank you... thank you. And I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." He answered his father's small smile.

Father and son met eyes, and, for the first time in a long time, a certain peace settled over both of them. Lionpaw knew now that, while gazing into his father's eyes, that things would be okay. When they had Snowstar, everything would be fine.

"I'm sorry about Pebbleheart," Snowstar said suddenly, voice soft. "I- I know she was special to you."

Something tightened behind Lionpaw's eyes, and he swallowed hard. "That was before," he replied quietly.

Snowstar turned his head to the side. "Before... what?"

Lionpaw drew a shaky breath. "Before I realized that we had separate paths. She's better now... with StarClan. She visited me in my dreams last night," he admitted. "And she's- she's at peace. At last."

Snowstar narrowed his eyes. "I'm happy for her. She deserves a final resting spot, after her troubled life."

Something in Snowstar's voice startled Lionpaw, and he frowned, slowly realizing it. "You knew all along... didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Snowstar didn't flinch, nor did he didn't look at Lionpaw. "Knew what?" he inquired flatly, clearly not wanting an answer.

Lionpaw shivered, and gazed out at the Clan, his mind muddled. "What now, Snowstar?" he asked quietly. "The Clan needs you."

There was a long silence. Snowstar finally stood up, and gazed out at the Clan as well. "They do... don't they?" he murmured, almost to himself. He paused, and the two stood shoulder-by-shoulder, their fur brushing, gazing down at LightningClan. "I suppose it's time they had a real leader... isn't it?" A ghost of a smile played over his face as he rasped a tongue over  
Lionpaw's ear.

"Thank you, Lionpaw," he breathed, before slowly stepping out of the cave, and walking powerfully down the rocks. Lionpaw watched him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, knowing that, even if the end was coming, LightningClan would fight to the death to stop it. And Snowstar would be there to lead them.


	35. Plunged

****

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Plunged**

ONE MOON LATER

Cold sunlight trickled down Lionpaw's skin like the intrepid strings of a spider's web. At first, he didn't want to move- he wanted to stay here, curled up, with his soft tail tucked over his cold nose. But as sleep rolled off of him in waves, his ears became more prone to the delicate noises around him, and eventually, he was more awake than asleep.

Batting away any hopes of getting another wink of sleep, Lionpaw opened his eyes and yawned, his jaw opening so far he heard it crack. The lion shook himself, and glanced around the crowded apprentice den. All around him were the sleeping bodies of his friends- and enemies, in the case of Rowanpaw. The dust-colored lion slept peacefully, curled up next to Frostpaw, his sister. Lionpaw let his eyes linger over her slender form for a moment, drinking in her effortless beauty, before getting up warily and edging his way out of the den.

Out in the sunlight, Lionpaw stretched, feeling pleasure as his muscles pulled and his bones crackled. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the flush of golden light, and looked around the quiet camp. It was peaceful this morning- the the sunlight, like melting ice, dripped over the LightningClan camp, and he shivered, watching his breath come out in little frosty clouds around his muzzle.

There was really nobody awake yet; he saw the elders moving around in their den from across the camp, and heard faint mewls coming from the nursery. He was the only one in the camp. But judging from the pile of fresh-looking prey dumped respectfully in the center of the camp, he wasn't the only one awake. Someone must have just gotten back from a hunt.

"Goodmorning, Lionpaw," came a quiet voice.

Lionpaw turned abruptly, and watched the frame of Blackscar approach him. The lanky lion dipped his head respectfully, and Lionpaw returned the action. "Goodmorning," he murmured, his words curling into the frosty air like smoke.

"Is that your craftsmanship?" Lionpaw asked shrewdly, turning and nodding in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. He felt his stomach rumble, and realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd sat down for a real meal. Things had been too busy around here for luxuries like that.

"It is, indeed," Brightpaw's father returned with a crooked smile, revealing for a brief moment his unruly yellow teeth. Apart from his teeth, though, there was barely any resemblance to the lion Blackscar had been a moon ago. Ever since the battle with Longfang and his bullish followers, when Blackscar had protected Lionpaw from certain death at the big cat's claws, and  
Bluefur had in turn saved Blackscar from attack, the loner had changed. Maybe it had to do with the new respect Bluefur had for him, since he had protected her only son. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that the Clan had finally, after moons and moons of bitterness, began to question their hatred towards him. After all, he wasn't a bad lion- he'd just fallen in love with the wrong soul. And love was not a crime.

At least... it shouldn't be.

"Thank you," Lionpaw murmured, pulling himself back from his thoughts and into the present. "The Clan needs the food... it's become pretty cold," he noted reproachfully, glancing at the icy clouds in the sky. He hated the cold.

"Agreed," Blackscar said with a small laugh. He sighed and sat down on his skinny haunches. As he moved, Lionpaw reflected on his his best friend's father changed. Blackscar had always been small and dark, compared to his huge, snowy brother Snowstar. Always in his brother's shadow, Blackscar had been an outcast even before he found love with the WaterClan tigress,  
Littlecloud, usually covered in fresh cuts from tripping and scabs from old ones. And he had always looked sickly, with a skinny, meek appearance.

But ever since the Clan had started treating him better, Blackscar had gone from sickly-skinny to tough-skinny, made of lean meat and small muscle. He always kept himself better-groomed, and his attitude wasn't so surly. So as the lion- his own uncle- sat down and began to comment on the weather, Lionpaw couldn't help but smile. After all, this was his own kin, and for the first time, he saw the lion Littlecloud must have fallen for, and the father Brightpaw had always needed.

From behind Lionpaw came a polite noise. He turned, and was startled to see Rowanpaw standing behind him.

"Can I... can I talk to you?" he muttered, staring at the ground.

Why this apprentice who had sworn hatred towards him many times wanted to _talk_ with Lionpaw, was beyond him. He tried to read the expression in Rowanpaw's eyes, but the apprentice's eyes were carefully guarded. He sighed, and nodded.

"Bye, Blackscar," Lionpaw said to Brightpaw's father over his shoulder, and followed Rowanpaw. The surly apprentice said nothing to shed light on this mystifying request, and instead led  
Lionpaw towards the camp entrance. Lionpaw stopped walking when he realized that Rowanpaw intended to take him out of camp alone. His instincts were telling him to _not_ follow his enemy out there.

Rowanpaw turned around, and made a face. "I'm not going to hurt you, for StarClan's sake," he grumbled. "I just want to talk privately."

Lionpaw stared at him hard. "Why can't we talk here? The camp is quiet."

In answer, Rowanpaw turned away and loped out of the camp entrance. Lionpaw hesitated only a moment before following his enemy into the bracken and thorns that spat them out on the other side, in the jungle.

Out in the cold jungle, Lionpaw felt exposed and unsafe. But Rowanpaw walked ahead like nothing was wrong, and so Lionpaw grudgingly played along. He thudded quietly after  
Rowanpaw, until they'd walked a short ways. Lionpaw had finally caught up to Rowanpaw's heels, when the apprentice gave no warning and spun around. Without missing a beat, he flashed out his claws, and raked them across Lionpaw's muzzle.

Lionpaw cried out, more out of shock than pain, and stumbled back as blood dripped down his mouth. He furiously rumbled, knowing he should have never trusted this snake. Before  
Lionpaw could come to grips to attack, Rowanpaw was talking.

"That," he said coolly, "was a warning."

Lionpaw spat out blood; around them, a harsh wind howled at the skeletal trees. From the muddy gray sky came little flakes of fat white stuff. Slow at first, then dancing faster, it fell to the ground. Lionpaw realized it was snow, and would have been excited for his first snow had he not been boiling with resentment.

"For _what?_"

Rowanpaw watched him silently. For the first time in moons, Lionpaw really _looked_ at Rowanpaw. He had grown a lot, with muscles rippling from his legs and chest. His thick neck had grown a small mane, the color of rusty dirt, and his face was chiseled with hard eyes. Lionpaw knew that the lionesses found him handsome, despite his surly attitude. And maybe, if it weren't for his cold ways, Lionpaw could have been friends with him.

"If you hurt my sister in any way," he spoke, voice flat, "I will hurt you. That's only a taste of what you'll feel if you don't treat her the way she deserves- like... like royalty," he growled.  
Lionpaw was taken aback. It was the first time since- well, no, it was really the _only_ time- that Rowanpaw had ever said anything remotely nice about anyone. And Lionpaw had had no idea how much Rowanpaw cared about his sister, Frostpaw. It was kind, in a brother-protecting-sister way. And strangely out of character.

Lionpaw sighed, and tried to knock away the droplets of blood on his muzzle. "I would never dare hurt Frostpaw," he told Rowanpaw sincerely. "I- well, I'm in love with her. And as much as I hate you, that means we're brothers. So I will respect your... warning."

Rowanpaw looked disgusted at the idea that they were anything like brothers, Lionpaw realized he had been wrong. No matter how much he loved Frostpaw, it would never prove anything to Rowanpaw. He'd always hate Lionpaw. He felt a strange pang of regret for this, and sighed.

"What did I ever do to you?" Lionpaw found himself demanding, voice burning with moon-old rivalry. "Why do you hate me, Rowanpaw?"

Rowanpaw's eyes narrowed to slits, torn between shock and annoyance. Lionpaw was amazed at his own daring, but didn't back down. Instead, he faced Rowanpaw with a cold expression, waiting for his answer.

For a long moment, Rowanpaw said nothing, and Lionpaw thought he would ignore the question and walk away. But he stayed. Seeming to struggle with a reply, Rowanpaw dipped his head- speaking to the snow growing under his paws. "I don't hate you, Lionpaw. I- I _wish_ I were you." His words were so soft, Lionpaw thought he'd imagined them.

Taken aback, he searched for the right words to answer such a confession. But Rowanpaw spoke again before he had the chance to talk. "You're the son of one of the greatest leaders the jungle has ever seen. You're popular, and adored, and my sister loves you more than she likes me." The last words were bitter. "You're everything I'm not, and I resent you for that. I always have, and always will."

Lionpaw was quiet. It made sense... now that Rowanpaw had admitted the truth, everything fell into place. He tried to see himself from Rowanpaw's jealous eyes. Lionpaw, the golden sun of Snowstar and Bluefur, always the center of attention and always on an adventure. And in the eyes of Frostpaw, the most amazing lion on the planet. With a jolt, he understood, and felt something he'd never dreamed of feeling for Rowanpaw.

Pity.

He breathed out slowly, trying to think of how he'd feel if things were switched. For example, if Rowanpaw were the glorious son of a leader, and if Cricketpaw adored _him_ more than she cared for Lionpaw. The thought of it hurt like a thorn had been jabbed into his side.

Rowanpaw was silent, probably resenting himself for admitting his deepest secret to the lion he hated. Lionpaw wished he could ease Rowanpaw's self-loathing, and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry... I never understood. But it doesn't have to be this way. We can be brothers... not enemies."

Rowanpaw stared coldly at Lionpaw. "I hate you," he said slowly, each word separate and cutting like claws. The loathing was there, smoldering like ashes in his eyes. Lionpaw flinched, and knew he had only seen so much hatred once before: in Longfang's eyes. With a shock, he realized how dangerous Rowanpaw could become. Was he the next Longfang?  
_  
You can't let that happen, _faint voices spoke in the wind.

"Rowanpaw, if you hate me... fine. Frankly, I don't like you that much, either. But you _cannot_ let hatred control you." Lionpaw's voice was plain and hard, longing to make Rowanpaw see reason.

Rowanpaw stared at him, eyes slits. "I know where my place is," he snarled, as if Lionpaw had struck a sensitive cord. "I will never be... like that. You don't understand anything, Lionpaw. You think you're such a _god_, prancing around with the stars on your shoulders, when you don't realize that_ I_ understand, too." His claws curled into the ground.  
Lionpaw's heart grew heavy with remorse. The walls between them grew ever taller. "Rowanpaw, let me understand. I want to help," he said softly.

They was a pause; Rowanpaw gazed at Lionpaw, and Lionpaw was startled to see a deep emotion rekindling in those eyes. Something Lionpaw had never felt, something he would have never wished upon an enemy. It was as if Rowanpaw was desperately trying to tell him _something_, but he just couldn't. "No one can help me," he whispered. " A war is coming, and the lines between good and evil will be blurred. But that does not change anything between you and me."

Lionpaw felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Rowanpaw spoke as if he knew these things would happen. "What do you mean, a _war_? You can't know the future."

Rowanpaw's eyes gleamed. _You have no idea. _

Right then, a bellowing snarl cut through the snowy air. Lionpaw and Rowanpaw looked up at the same time, and realized it came in the direction of the WaterClan border line. They looked at each-other briefly before running noiselessly through the trees, toward the sound.

The jungle thinned out, and the ground began to slope. Finally, the trees spat the two young lions out, and they came to a stop at the mounds of snow being born under the heavy sheet of icy snow. Overlooking the steep hill, they could plainly see the river that marked the beginning of WaterClan territory, but something was wrong with it- with the deafening silence.

With a shock, Lionpaw realized what was missing: the roar of the water. Because it was frozen.

He had never seen anything so bizarre before. The thick, dark volume of water was still and silent, with hard frost caked over its face. There were little patters and ripples on the icy surface, and Lionpaw shivered. It had to be literally freezing in its watery depths. And despite the frosty surface, he saw water running under it. Maybe it wasn't as frozen as he was to believe.

But his attention was quickly taken from the frozen water, to the animals surrounding it on both sides. He immediately recognized Featherfoot, flanked by a few tigers. And on the other side of the frozen river, stood Brightpaw.

"What's going on?" Rowanpaw snarled under his breath. Up on the snowy ridge, neither of them had been noticed yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"I don't know." Lionpaw watched with narrowed eyes, staring at his friend. What was Brightpaw doing down here? And something was clinging to his forepaw, something small and shivering and striped... His jaw dropped.

"Is that a _tiger cub_?" Rowanpaw asked incredulously.

What in StarClan's name was going on? Before Lionpaw could make an inch down the hill to find out, Featherfoot did something crazy.

She was spitting with fury, and suddenly wasn't touching the snowy ground. Lionpaw watched through the snow falling thickly, as Featherfoot leapt across the frozen water. Ruthlessly, she grabbed the little mewling tiger cub in her jaws, and not-so-gently threw it across the frozen water. With the cub out of her way, she full-out attacked Brightpaw. Brightpaw screeched and fell back into the powdery snow.

But before her shadowy body could enclose on him, there came a deafening crack that made all of them freeze. Lionpaw, locked in horror, felt his eyes drag towards the icy river, where  
Featherfoot had left the small cub. Perhaps she'd thought it safe on the icy surface, away from her and Brightpaw. But whatever she had thought... she was terribly mistaken.

Because before anyone could move, the ice gave another furious crack. The cub was there one moment, teetering on a cracked slate of ice, terrified and mewling for his mother. And

suddenly he disappeared under the freezing black waters.

****

* * *

**A/N: Im not totally sure why I write so many cliffhangers. They're just entertaining... and your reactions to them are twice as entertaining. :)**

Firstly, I'd like to thank all my recent reviews. Im blown away... we've passed the 300 mark? It's my first story to do so! *Round of applause*

Secondly... I hope you enjoyed getting a peek into Rowanpaw's character. I know he's the "annoying, evil character", but he's much more than you'd think. I love writing his character, with so many shades of good and bad. Be careful not to dismiss him as a nobody... he has a destiny no one can change, and it will hurt more than one Clan.

Thirdly (try saying that ten times in a row), I have decided to make a sequel for this "book". I've officially completed writing and editing this story (it took only a year and a few months to do so...), and I expect to have the final five chapters being published soon. As many of you have commented, Brightpaw should have a bigger role than that of "just the best friend", and I totally agree. That's why the second book will revolve around him as we continue the story of ancient legends. Give me your opinion on this decision.

Fourthly... I have a challenge for you, one I invented out of sheer curiousity. Who's your favorite character, and why is he/she your favorite character? It'll be funny to see the results.

And fifthly... haha there is no fifth note. I just wanted to say that word. Thanks, and take care! I'll be updating sooner than you can say "son of a fish!"


	36. Watery Grave

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Watery Grave  
**

* * *

"NO!" someone screamed into the howling wind and snow.

Lionpaw felt himself moving, running, falling, through the ice. He was barely aware of Rowanpaw at his heels, crashing along after him.  
They were suddenly there, and Lionpaw threw himself on top of Featherfoot, knocking her away from Brightpaw.

"YOU MURDERER!" he bellowed at her over the mocking screech of the snow. Too shocked to do anything, Featherfoot fell back.

The snow had mounted rapidly, and was now blowing crazily around them. Whiteness in every direction, cold and numbness threatening to overwhelm Lionpaw. He searched blindly, relying on his hearing and scent to tell him what was going on.

"The cub!" Rowanpaw shouted; suddenly, amid the blinding whiteness, he was standing beside Lionpaw, a body of warmth and color.  
Lionpaw's heart was hammering, the blood roaring in his ears. "Lionpaw! We have to go in after it!"

Lionpaw stared at him. "It's too late," he croaked. "The water's too cold-"

"We can't give up!" Rowanpaw commanded.

Brightpaw was suddenly beside them; a flash of pale red and black against the snow. One second he was there, the next he was gone.  
Lionpaw realized in shock what he'd done. "BRIGHTPAW! NO!"

Brightpaw had crashed into the waters; the water, below freezing, would destroy him in minutes. He was as good as dead, the same with that cub. Featherfoot had sentenced them to a watery grave.

"Brightpaw!" As if he could hear him, Lionpaw bent down towards the river, paws scraping at the huge hole he'd made through the ice. It was cracked, and water seeped around it. There was no sign of him anywhere. The snow bank was slippery, and Lionpaw gasped as he felt himself falling towards the icy waters. He would meet the same fate as Brightpaw.

As rapidly as he'd begun to slip, someone strong grabbed the skin at the nape of his neck. With a mighty pull, Lionpaw felt himself thrust away from the water and safely thrown into the firm snow. Heart thudding, Lionpaw looked through the snowy winds to see his savior: Rowanpaw.

"Thanks," he gasped.

Rowanpaw gazed down at him, a striking figure against the blowing white snow. "Don't mention it," he hissed.

"The cub! He's- he's in the water!" Featherfoot screeched, pounding through the snow towards Lionpaw and Rowanpaw. Lionpaw struggled up, and faced her head-on with Rowanpaw.

"And so is Brightpaw!" Rowanpaw snarled.

Lionpaw screamed, "Thanks to you, they're both dead!"

"No! It- it was a misunderstanding!" Featherfoot pleaded, eyes stretched in raw fear as she suddenly wondered if she was indeed responsible for the deaths of two innocent cats.

"Save your excuses for StarClan!" Rowanpaw roared, shoving past her and loping down the snowy bank, searching the cracked ice and black waters for any sign of life. Featherfoot turned to Lionpaw, ears flattened against her exotic, striped face.

"Your apprentice was trying to drown my cub!" Featherfoot declared, all signs of fear gone. She stood up against the raging winds, fur tossing wildly. "I only reacted to his treachery!"

"_Treachery_?" Lionpaw screeched, reaching his boiling point. "You're the only treacherous one here, you fool!"

In a howl of rage, Featherfoot launched herself at Lionpaw. Lionpaw's whole body tensed, ready for whatever she had. He didn't care anymore; Brightpaw was dead, and this was his murderer. He didn't care that she was older than him and more advanced in training; he didn't care that she was the daughter of the WaterClan leader; and he _really_ didn't care that this was Brightpaw's kin. Lionpaw was ready to _flay_ her.

Featherfoot's claws raked across Lionpaw's skin. They wrestled in the snow, a mass of screaming and fur. He threw in a swipe, she knocked him away. Claws extended, lips drawn, ears flat. Lionpaw didn't think at all as all his training came back to him; he just _did_.

Featherfoot was extremely strong. She battled Lionpaw with a rage he could match, but he felt his strength waning. With each new stab, he suffered a punch. The snow was smeared with blood, and he ached all over. To his pleasure, Featherfoot was bleeding as well.

"Lionpaw!" someone cried. The voice was vague, at the back of his mind. He kept fighting the voice as it grew louder. Finally the voice- who Lionpaw realized was Rowanpaw- said something that got his attention. "I found Brightpaw!"

Lionpaw froze for an instant. Featherfoot froze as well, and Lionpaw took the chance to break away. He pelted through the snow, racing as fast as his legs would let him towards the bank. Wind thundered around them, and the cracked ice was overflowing with black water.  
The wind cut into his fresh wounds, and he clenched his jaw, determined to focus on his friend's life.

"Brightpaw!" Lionpaw staggered over the snowy mounds, finally scrambling to the snowy bank, where a sopping heap of fur lay, motionless. Rowanpaw stood over him, inspecting the faintly striped body with cold interest. His chest and paws were soaked, from where he'd dragged in Brightpaw's body from the ice.

Lionpaw came to a dead stop, and collapsed beside his motionless friend. The cold water lapped at Brightpaw's tail, slithering through his fur like little snakes. Placed halfway on the ice and the water, Lionpaw's best friend looked utterly helpless. His chest didn't rise, and his eyes did not open.

"Brightpaw," he breathed, body trembling from a combination of heart-break and sheer numbness. "Please..." Sobs ripped Lionpaw's chest, and he closed his eyes, burying his face in Brightpaw's soaked fur. He was truly gone. Forever.

"Lionpaw... look," Rowanpaw said quietly, his voice unnaturally soft. Lionpaw lifted his head, and gasped. Hidden between Brightpaw's huge motionless paws was a tiny scrap of fur, trembling and opening its miniscule pink mouth. Hardly daring to believe, Lionpaw shakily peeled away Brightpaw's foot, and gazed at the little animal who'd been resting there, Brightpaw's body a cave of warmth to him.

"Hey there," Lionpaw murmured, gently nudging the tiny WaterClan cub. It shivered, and shrank back into Brightpaw's stomach fur. The sight of seeing the innocent cub fall into Brightpaw's body for protection was heart-wrenching. Lionpaw's eyes turned glassy as he lowered his body, and murmured gently to the cub.

"Murderer!" Rowanpaw snarled suddenly. Lionpaw didn't have to turn around to know that Featherfoot had snuck up behind them.

"Is the cub alive?" Featherfoot whispered.

Lionpaw, struck by sudden inspiration, gently placed Brightpaw's huge paw around the kit again, doing two things at once: protecting him from the bitter cold, and hiding him from Featherfoot's view. Face grave, he lifted his eyes to meet his enemy's. Hers were wide and glassy; Lionpaw liked to think he could almost see himself reflected in them.

"He's dead," he said, voice cracking at just the right moment. If Rowanpaw was confused by Lionpaw's acting, he gave no sign of it; he simply flicked an ear, and twitched his whiskers in Lionpaw's direction.

"No," Featherfoot moaned, sinking into the snow. "Nooo. StarClan, _no_." It was miraculous, how this furious fighter had been transformed into a grieving queen within heart-beats. Lionpaw suddenly wondered if maybe, she wasn't as tough as she liked to be seen. Maybe she was just as soft as the rest of them.

"It's all your fault," Lionpaw said coldly.

"You're to blame for the deaths of a LightningClan apprentice and a WaterClan cub. How's it feel to own the title... _murderer_?"  
Rowanpaw's words were low and deadly, with hatred forced into every syllable.

Featherfoot was stricken. "Your... your cross-Clan brat is to blame!" she spat, fumbling for words now. Her power was stripped; she was utterly alone. They all knew it, especially she. "I saw him! I saw that the cub was missing from the nursery, and go to the river to see _him_ trying to drown it!"

Lionpaw's whole body boiled. He was ready to leap at her again. "How _dare_ you accuse Br-" He choked on the name. "How dare you," he hissed brokenly, tail lashing.

"He was probably trying to save the cub from the water!" Rowanpaw snarled. "Your foolishness got them both drowned."

"I didn't tell _Brightpaw_ to jump in after the cub!" Featherfoot sneered. "It's his own fault he's _dead_!"

"THAT'S IT!" Lionpaw roared. He flew at Featherfoot, ready to pick up their fight where they'd left off. She shrank back, shocked by his rage, and fell prey to his claws at once. She didn't even bother to defend herself.

"LIONPAW!" Rowanpaw tackled Lionpaw, and thew him off of Featherfoot. "Lionpaw, you can't do this! Let her face her own penalty!"

Featherfoot lay in the snow, smothered, and didn't bother picking herself up. She lay there, staring at the misty sky, eyes glazed over. Lionpaw spat in annoyance, and swerved away from her.

There suddenly came a roar from the jungle. Lionpaw spun around, wondering what in StarClan's name was happening _now_. He watched in astonishment as a small LightningClan patrol thundered from between the snowy trees... Curlclaw, Blackscar, and Bluefur... all led by Snowstar. Lionpaw's chest swelled with pride when he saw his father leading them.

He was _back_.

The four lions drew to a stop, scattering snow as they ran. Their chests rising and falling with power, their eyes cold and confused.

"What's going on here?" Snowstar rumbled.

"It's- it's hard to explain-" Rowanpaw managed.

Blackscar suddenly let out a stricken cry. His eyes had fallen on his son's limp body, and he staggered forward. "Brightpaw!" he wailed.

He fell over his son's body, shivering with disbelief. "What's happened here? Who's fault is this?" he snarled, with murder in his eyes.

"Brightpaw was trying to save the runaway cub from the water... but Featherfoot intervened, and they fell into the river," Lionpaw recounted the horrible story, voice shaking. "I- I don't think he made it."

"It's YOUR fault?" Blackscar screeched, eyes falling on Featherfoot. The she-tiger had stumbled up, and was staring at them all through dark eyes.

Curlclaw had padded over to Brightpaw's body, which was suddenly dwarfed by the huge deputy. "Peace, Blackscar," he murmured.  
"She murdered my son! I knew it! I knew you had it in for my family!" Blackscar howled.

"IT WAS MY FAMILY TOO!" Featherfoot screamed.  
Bluefur jumped in between the two, eyes panicked. Snowstar padded over to stand by Curlclaw. Lionpaw and Rowanpaw watched with silent eyes.

"Blackscar..." Curlclaw tried again.

"Why can't you face the truth? That Littlecloud loved me more than you mongrels! She LEFT because of YOU!" Blackscar snarled in Featherfoot's face. They were now feet apart, separated only by Bluefur's slim body. Lionpaw's mother shuddered, feeling the hatred burn the air around her.

"She's DEAD because you got her pregnant!" Featherfoot wailed.

"We FELL in LOVE!" Blackscar screeched. Featherfoot seemed taken aback by what he'd said, and stared at Blackscar with a new emotion in her eyes... an emotion Lionpaw couldn't place...

"BLACKSCAR!" Curlclaw thundered. Everyone fell silent, staring at him. "Blackscar- it's Brightpaw. He's _not dead._"

Lionpaw lifted his head immediately, shock wafting through his body. The words rang through his head, but he could barely process them. He didn't dare to hope... or did he?

"Not possible," Rowanpaw hissed. "I- I checked him. He wasn't breathing!"

Right on cue, Brightpaw spluttered. Gagging, the striped apprentice coughed up mouthfuls of water, then vomited. His whole body shook violently, but as he gasped for air, a silent scream of joy whistled through Lionpaw. He was_ alive_!

"Brightpaw! Oh, Brightpaw!" he cried, slicing through the small group and making a beeline for his friend. He crouched beside Brightpaw, eyes shiny with disbelief. "You- you're alive! I don't believe it," he whispered, pressing his face to Brightpaw's soaked chest.

Brightpaw coughed and spluttered a bit more, before wheezing, "Of course I'm alive. Can't leave my mate alone, now, can I?" His voice was very weak, and ice was beginning to form on his whiskers and fur-tips. But none of that mattered. None of it.

A wave of emotion raged through Lionpaw. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Brightpaw's wet fur. "Never do that to me again. Never." His voice trembled.

Blackscar was right behind him. "Son," he whispered, slowly licking Brightpaw's face. Brightpaw smiled weakly, then coughed violently again. His spasms sent up a small mewling of protest.

"Is that your stomach growling?" Rowanpaw asked Blackscar.

"It's a kit," Bluefur whispered, pushing forward. Brightpaw lifted his paw, to reveal the wriggling cub. It seemed to have had enough with hiding, and wanted warmth and food. _Now. _

Featherfoot staggered forward. "You said he was dead!" she gasped.

Lionpaw fixed her with a cold gaze. "My mistake," he growled.

"Now that everyone's alive and accounted for," Rowanpaw said tersely, "can we please move on to more exciting things? Like, say, _flaying_ this fool?" He eyed Featherfoot with intense dislike.

"Peace, my friend," Snowstar rumbled. "It's time for much more than that." He turned to Featherfoot, who was licking the cub warm with her red tongue. "Brightpaw saved that cub's life," he said quietly. "He risked his life for an innocent one, one who will grow up and be trained to hate him." His eyes narrowed towards Featherfoot.

She met Snowstar's eyes for a long, long moment, before finally tearing her eyes away. Brightpaw shakily stood up, his father still intensely licking him to warm him up. "Dad, get off," he mumbled, eyes fond as he nudged Blackscar away. Blackscar gave him a gentle cuff before stepping away.

"I was mistaken, Brightpaw," she said quietly. "I blamed you- no, _accused_ you- and in that snap decision, I endangered two very... very precious lives." She glanced at the cub, then met Brightpaw's eyes, seeming to say a hundred things at once. Lionpaw watched with pricked ears, wondering where this was going. "I'm sorry," she finished, bowing her head.

Brightpaw gazed at Featherfoot. He sensed she was apologizing for more than just endangering his life. And he was right. But could he _ever_ forgive her, the tigress who had given him hell his whole life?

"You are my mother's sister... we are kin, Featherfoot. I may not look like a lion- and I may not look like a tiger. I am both. My whole life, I've hated myself for being different. For being the strange one with the stripes, when no one else had them. I have to fight twice as hard to prove myself worthy of anything, and it wasn't just my own Clan who hated me; you hated me, too. You hated me even before I was born." Lionpaw's voice was steady, but his eyes told a different story. "You've hurt me, and my father... _so_ much. Why should I forgive you?"

Featherfoot listened, and seemed unable to answer his question. But it was not meant to have an answer. Not yet.

"But I know now who I am. I am Brightpaw, son of Blackscar and Littlecloud. I may not be a Lion, and I may not be a Tiger. I am both. And I am proud of who I am." Brightpaw lifted his head, and his words were so strong, that Lionpaw was suddenly shaken. Brightpaw didn't look like the pitiful cross-Clan runt he'd once been; he looked like a Warrior, full of promise and power. He looked like a- a _leader_.

"I don't care what you, or any other creature, thinks of me. And I pity you, Featherfoot. You are a shell of who you once were; I know. I've heard stories of your greatness. And I know my mother is sad that you've caused so much destruction to her family. I can feel it in the wind, hear her sobs in the river. And that is why I forgive you, Featherfoot. Because am the person my mother wanted me to be; I refuse to let her down."

There came a long silence after he finished. Everyone was in awe- even Rowanpaw. Lionpaw was bursting with pride and- yes, love- for his friend. He couldn't have been more proud to be friends with Brightpaw. And at that moment, all the taunts, all the threats, all the worries- were gone. They didn't matter. The past didn't matter; it was what one did with the _future _that truly mattered.

"I have been a fool," Featherfoot said, so softly Lionpaw almost couldn't hear her. "You are... a true Warrior. I have never met a Warrior more deserving of my respect." Lionpaw was shocked to hear her say the words, and by the stunned silence, so was everyone else in the circle. Except Brightpaw. He watched with a serene expression, as if a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

"The war between our Clans is over," Featherfoot murmured, turning to Snowstar. "It- it took so much for me to finally realize it. For the rest of my days, I will regret the things I've done. I know how you see me... and I do not deny it. But from now on, I will try to change it."  
Snowstar smiled ever so slightly, a true peace settling in his eyes, and bowed his head. "Very well, Featherfoot. Tell your father; it is done."

Featherfoot closed her eyes, and looked... peaceful. She, too, was finally getting the peace she'd always longed for. But it wasn't quite over. Slowly, to turned to Blackscar, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Blackscar," she whispered. "Littlecloud loved you. I... I understand that now. And I forgive you for what happened."  
Blackscar's eyes were wide, and they turned glassy. He couldn't believe it; he was finally at peace with the tigress who'd hated him for so, so long. Lionpaw could only the imagine the depth of pain Blackscar had always felt over Littlecloud's death; perhaps these words from her sister would ease his pain.

"Let us be done with this," Curlclaw rumbled.

"It's a new time," Bluefur added softly. "A time of peace."

They were quiet for a moment; the feeling of true, honest peace settled around them.

"Good bye," Featherfoot said quietly. She gripped the mewling cub with her jaw, and quietly padded away through the snow. Away to her Clan, to break the news, to end their war with LightningClan. It was a time to end this foolishness.

"Let's... go home," Snowstar sighed.

* * *

**This was a hard chapter to write. I kept writing, and rewriting, always trying to edit it until it all made sense. A lot of characters come to peace in this chapter- Brightpaw finally comes to peace with his heritage, Featherfoot comes to peace with Blackscar- and most importantly, Snowstar returns. It's about time, I was missing the big guy!**

In an apology for not updating for... well, a loong time... I am uploading three new chapters. The story is finished, and has 40 chapters in all... I have to say, it's a pretty awesome read. Check out the next two chapters, and feel free to review! 


	37. In Which Our Heroes are Renamed

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: In Which Our Heroes are Renamed**

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note, this chapter is told from Lionpaw's mind and his thoughts are sprinkled throughout, mixing memory with action. My quirky title of this chapter probably gives a lot away with that first glance...  
**

* * *

_Life hurts sometimes. It's confusing, and complicated. And yet... there's beauty. Behind the beast, there is a flower. Below the darkness is a flame. I think that life is about looking for the beauty in things- no matter how terrible it seems._

"Lionpaw," Snowstar rumbled. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

_I've learned a lot in my life as an apprentice; I've seen darkness that only I understand. I've heard stories only my ears have discovered. And I've felt things no apprentice has felt before._

__"Yes, Snowstar?" Lionpaw flicked an ear, wondering what his father could possibly want.

_The truth of Pebbleheart's story with Firerunner will forever be an unanswered question. Sure, I have some information. But it's not enough to stretch across the truth; there's too many gaping holes that I can't stop staring at. Sometimes, when I lay in the sun-kissed grass and think about her, I wonder about it. I have doubt. But I've realized something._

__Snowstar gazed at his eldest child for a very long moment before answering. "It is time," he said quietly, eyes reflecting the hope kindling in Lionpaw's wide eyes.

_The past doesn't define you; it doesn't tell you how to live your life. It's all about moving forward, and finding the future. The future that was meant to be, the destiny I will meet. I have truly let Pebbleheart go- she's a ghost who no longer haunts me. I've let her get the peace she so dearly deserves, and it's time I move on. Move on to the next step of my life._

The sunlight rained down on the clearing, turning the glittering snow to flames. All the eyes LightningClan gazed at the three lions standing on the High Rock, watching with pride. The three lions who had grown so much, who had become so well-known. One, the cunning lioness who stolen a certain lion's heart. Another, the striped child of two Clans who was destined to change the future. And the last, the golden-brown son of Snowstar, the lion who had a destiny that was coming closer with every heart-beat.

"I, Snowstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you are warriors in their turn." Snowstar paused, sweeping his wise gaze over the three apprentices. Lionpaw's chest swelled with pride as he met his father's eyes. Snowstar struck a powerful figure, his pale white fur trapped in a stream of golden sunlight, giving him the appearance of being encased in flame. One thing was for sure; Snowstar was back, and was never leaving them again.

"Frostpaw," Snowstar rumbled, turning his eyes on the beautiful lioness. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw watched his love with joy tingling along his spine. She straightened her chin only slightly, and lifted her slender tail. "I do," she said quietly, eyes sparkling like the stars.

Snowstar smiled slightly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment on... you will be known as Frostcloud. StarClan honors your fire and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightningClan."

Frostcloud shivered with delight, and Snowstar gently bent down to rest his muzzle on her soft head. Her pink tongue flicked out, and licked his shoulder in respect. Lionpaw burst forward and purred wildly, licking her cheek. "Frostcloud," he breathed. Their shining eyes met.

"Oh, brother," Brightpaw rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Frostcloud! Frostcloud!" LightningClan cheered. Everyone seemed to chip in; Frostcloud was pretty popular with the Clan. Lionpaw gazed at the chanting lions, and saw Rowanpaw cheering along with them, perhaps the loudest of all.

Snowstar flashed his tail, signaling for silence. Eventually the Clan fell quiet, and Snowstar cleared his throat. Slowly, he turned his head to gaze at Lionpaw. His heart skipped a beat, from sheer nervousness. _This is my time._

"Lionpaw," he rumbled, "My son, my apprentice... and now, my warrior." His eyes shone with emotion, and Lionpaw swallowed hard, his eyes pinching at the corners. Lionpaw tried to stand still, but was buzzing with excitement. He could sense the waves of fatherly love radiating off of Snowstar. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Lionpaw thought of all the warriors that had given their life for his beloved Clan... all up to Firerunner and Pebbleheart. _Was_ he prepared to do that? "I do," he said at last, voice strong.

Brightpaw nudged him gently, and Lionpaw pricked his ears. The clearing was dead silent as they awaited Snowstar's next words. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Lionheart. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightningClan."

The Clan went up in an uproar of cheers. "Lionheart! Lionheart! Lionheart!" they cheered. Lionheart stood, eyes wide with shock, the blood roaring in his ears.

_I did it. I'm... I'm a warrior. I am Lionheart now._

He opened his jaws and let out a laugh, turning around to gaze fondly at his cheering friends and family. There was Bluefur, seeming to glow with pride from tail-tip to ears... next to her, jumping up and down in delight, was Cricketpaw, with Buzzardflight right beside her, chuckling in amusement at his love. Amberpaw was there too, not saying a word, but her shining eyes said enough. Rowanpaw stood a ways off from them, his mouth shut. But there was an emotion in his eyes, not hatred, not anger. Something different.

Once again, Snowstar rose his tail for silence. Lionheart pressed against Frostcloud, their tails twining, as the whole focus of the Clan shifted to the final apprentice. The one who had always been a little bit different from the rest... the one who had said more with his birth that anyone else possibly could. Silence fell like a shadow across the lions.

Snowstar appraised Brightpaw quietly for a moment. Here was the apprentice who he'd never quite trusted... quite understood... or, quite wanted to call his own. Mind drifting back to that night many moons ago, when he'd had the vision of a striped leader, Snowstar lifted his shaggy head. "The final apprentice who I will name tonight... is a unique one. He isn't LightningClan... he isn't WaterClan. His blood flows with both of these amazing Clans. It has taken moons for us to see him for what he truly is..." Snowstar's eyes flowed with warmth now. "A unique soul more than worthy of a place in my Clan."

Brightpaw's ears were flattened with embarrassment, and he sheepishly looked away from Snowstar. Lionheart grinned, unable to believe the miracle that was being born before them: Brightpaw, after many troublesome moons, finally had found a place.

"Brightpaw," Snowstar growled, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Brightpaw lifted his head. He'd grown so much... not a runt at all anymore, he was tall and muscular. His stripes had faded slightly into his unique golden fur, a beautiful cross between a lion's thick, golden-brown fur and a tiger's pelt of flames. He stood with a purpose now, a strength and pride in his eyes that had never been there before. Lionheart couldn't believe how far his closest friend had come.  
"I do," he snarled softly, voice full of power.

Snowstar stood a bit straighter. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw... from this moment on, you will be known as Brightstripe. StarClan honors your nobility and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightningClan."

For a split second, there was silence. And then...

"BRIGHTSTRIPE!" LightningClan cheered, Blackscar perhaps the loudest of all. "Brightstripe! Brightstripe!"

The whole Clan seemed to burst into wild cheering and whistles. Brightstripe stood, shocked, for a full minute before slowly turning around to face his Clan. He gazed around at them all, slowly drinking in the fact that _they were cheering for him. _

Lionheart chuckled quietly, gazing at Brightstripe. He couldn't think of anyone more deserving of this.

For a brief moment, the supportive cheers of the lions faded out. Everything slowed down, and the only two souls in the entire world were Lionheart and Brightstripe. Brightstripe, standing on the very edge of the High Rock, slowly turned his head. His eyes met Lionheart's. The two friends stood, silent yet saying so much, in the midst of their golden moment. The corner of his lips curled up in a smirk, and Lionpaw returned the crooked grin.

_We did it, mate. We did it,_ Brightstripe seemed to chuckle.

It was the happiest memory Lionheart had ever had, and swore to lock it safely away, forever.

Lionheart gazed around the cheering Clan as things sped up again, and his heart nearly missed a beat. His narrowed his eyes, but whatever he thought he'd briefly seen, was gone.

But for a heart-beat... Lionheart would have sworn he saw two shimmering bodies standing a ways off from the Clan- one, a striped tigress; the other, a slender lioness with eyes flaming in gentle pride.

_This is my future now._


	38. Kits

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Kits **

* * *

"I call this spot!" Brightstripe declared, plopping himself down on the warrior's den floor.

"Butt out. It's mine," Lionheart laughed, shoving his striped friend aside and laying down on the soft turf. Frostcloud, a ways off, rolled her eyes.

"Males," she mouthed to Cricketpaw, who had followed her brother to check out his new sleeping quarters. Cricketpaw snickered, and nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with males," Buzzardflight retorted, sticking his head in the den. Cricketpaw gasped, startled, before flicking him with her tail.

"Butt out," she giggled, stealing her brother's words.

"Lionpaw!" Amberpaw skipped into the den.

"This den has a capacity limit, you know," Buzzardflight grumbled.

Amberpaw ignored him, and made a beeline for her brother. She pressed against him, purring loudly, eyes shining like two little moons. "I'm so proud of you- Lionheart!" she exclaimed, relishing the way that sounded in her mouth. "It's so grown up."

"I know. He doesn't deserve such a mature name," Brightstripe grinned.

"Shut up," Lionheart mumbled, smiling fondly at his younger sister. She rasped her tongue along his ear once before backing off, and her eyes flicked towards Brightstripe.

"You've grown up a lot, as well," she murmured. "StarClan has much in store for you."

Brightstripe, not sure how to react to that, shrugged and smiled crookedly. "Er, thanks?" He said it like a question. Amberpaw's eyes laughed, and she nodded in welcome.

"Well, I think Frostcloud got the best name," Cricketpaw crowed. Amberpaw pressed herself against her sister, purring in amusement.

"Me, too," Frostcloud smirked at Lionheart in a _take-that_ kind of way.

"Everyone has equally good names," Buzzardflight said loudly, sensing a light-hearted argument between the three friends. Cricketpaw fondly hushed him with a gentle slap of her furry tail. The laughter quieted after a moment.

"It's amazing. I can't believe we finally did it. _Warriors_!" Frostcloud cherished the word.

"It was time," Buzzardflight replied sagely, sitting down on his gray haunches.

"You and Rowanpaw are soon, I'm sure," Amberpaw added kindly to her sister. Cricketpaw fluffed out her chest and flattened her ears, sort of mocking her father.

"Cricketpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Cricketbutt! May StarClan light your path." The group erupted into laughter, except for Buzzardflight, who looked torn between amusement and embarrassment over his love's joke. Cricketpaw may be an attractive young apprentice, but she still had some maturing to do before becoming a warrior.

"Lighten up, mate," Brightstripe told the lanky warrior.

Before he could respond, someone padded towards the den, and slipped inside the mouth. Everyone fell silent immediately.

"Hi, Rowanpaw," Amberpaw said sweetly.

Rowanpaw shot her a sour look, and turned to Frostcloud. "Sister, I'm proud of you," he said quietly, voice genuinely pleased. Lionheart watched carefully, thinking back to his exchange with Rowanpaw before the struggle with Featherfoot.

"Thank you, Rowanpaw," Frostcloud murmured, gazing at her brother with a certain fondness Rowanpaw never received. She pressed her cheek against his, chest rumbling happily for a moment. Everyone was quiet, a bit awkward about witnessing this private exchange with Rowanpaw.

There was much talk over why Rowanpaw had not been chosen to be named a warrior alongside his sister. After all, he had fought just as bravely with Lionheart to defeat Featherfoot- in fact, he'd saved Lionheart's life. Lionheart had a bad feeling that Snowstar was purposefully keeping Rowanpaw in apprentice training a bit longer, just so that he could keep an eye on him. After all, the differences between Rowanpaw and a younger Longfang were scarce.

Rowanpaw straightened up, and gazed around at the warriors den, almost longingly. Finally his cold eyes met Lionheart's. To Lionheart's surprise, there was no anger in his eyes; just a calm, swirling peace. He nodded ever so slightly, and Lionheart, filled with a strange emotion, nodded back.

It was a sign of respect, from apprentice to warrior. Lionheart almost felt... well, _guilty_. Guilty that he was a warrior before Rowanpaw, even though they were the same age and had trained equally as hard.

Rowanpaw turned to leave, briefly looking at Amberpaw, before disappearing.

Lionheart took a deep breath, and gazed around him. Cricketpaw, Amberpaw, Buzzardflight, Brightstripe... Frostcloud... All his friends, his family. They surrounded him, happy and glowing for one night. Lionheart realized that this was a haven; a golden moment in the coming storm, a moment he would perhaps look back upon sadly one day, remembering when everything was perfect.

As they laughed and talked, Lionheart slowly looked at each of them. Buzzardflight, the young warrior wise beyond his years... with a jolt, Lionheart realized that Buzzardflight was family now. His eyes strayed to his youngest sister, Cricketpaw. She laughed at something Brightstripe had said, her eyes glowing with happiness. She was so young, so innocent. A child. Lionheart cringed to think of any harm coming to his beloved little sister.

His eyes continued to swivel around the group. Amberpaw... his beautiful, graceful, brilliant sister. Pebbleheart's apprentice, the young medicine-lion who dreamed with the stars and spoke with the ghosts of their ancestors. She was wise, perhaps wiser than her age should allow, and behind those twinkling eyes... she knew things. Things Lionheart was scared to know.

Lionheart's gaze settled on Brightstripe. His noble, ridiculously selfless best friend. His eyes glittered with amusement... and yet there was a new maturity there. A realization that had dug deep inside his mind; and Lionheart knew that his friend was cherishing these precious, brief moments just as much as he was. Brightstripe knew, perhaps better than all of them, how fast life went. He knew that good things didn't last forever.

And finally... Lionheart's eyes came to a stop at his love. Frostcloud, his beautiful, witty, brave, hotheaded lioness. His heart missed a beat when he thought of her delicate scent, when he imagined her soft fur rubbing against his. Males truly _were_ idiots. Why had it taken him so long to _see _her? To think of all the time they wasted, fighting and refusing to admit their true feelings. Lionheart shook his head, shadows creeping across his mind as he thought of their future. What did it hold in store for them? The fury of Longfang was far from being over.

_What if he hurt her?_

Lionheart's whole body grew cold at the very thought of losing Frostcloud, and he quickly shook the poisonous thoughts from his mind. He could never let that happen. He'd like to see Longfang try and _touch_ his lioness.

Lionheart sighed, heart surging. He loved his Clan so much. How could he possibly deal with the loss he surely faced in the future... that wasn't so distant all of a sudden?

Frostcloud frowned at Lionpaw, then muttered something to Amberpaw. The lithe lioness nodded, and said loudly, "Well, I think it's time we leave the new warriors to get some rest before they begin their night-time guarding of the camp."

Cricketpaw looked like she might argue, but seemed to read something in her sister's wide eyes, and nodded. Amberpaw ushered Buzzardflight and Cricketpaw out, and finally, the three newly-named warriors were alone. Just like old times.

Frostcloud glanced at Lionheart, and he frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She sighed, and stretched her slender body. Lionheart watched, a little distracted, before she settled herself down beside him. "I know you well _so_ well, you stupid furball, that it even scares _me_ sometimes. I can tell when you're having that deep, dark inner monologue, like you're telling a story of something."

"She's right. You kinda had this scrunched-up face, like you were seeing the end of the world," Brightstripe chimed in, laying down on the other side of Lionheart. The three friends lay there in a brief silence, Lionheart trying to gather his thoughts.

"I just... I want to remember this moment," he whispered.

Frostcloud gazed at him, and then pressed her muzzle against his. "There will be plenty of more moments like this. I promise," she breathed into his ear, tickling the tiny hairs there.

"Yeah, totally. I mean, you guys are gonna get busy and have cubs. So there's a moment to look forward to!" Brightstripe grinned, eyes flashing meaningfully.

"Alright, that's it," Frostcloud growled, leaping at him and playfully swiping at his ears.

"Ah! Lionheart, keep your lioness in check!" Brightstripe cried out, dodging another blow.

Lionheart felt a crooked smile growing on his lips. Frostcloud was right, he realized. There were going to be moments to treasure in the future; moments to look forward to. And suddenly, a weight was lifted from his chest.

_Whatever happens,_ he thought, _I'll be able to face. Because these two furballs will be right there beside me, the whole time._

And with that, Lionheart let out a laugh and joined the three in their games that made them feel like kits again, safe in the nursery with Bluefur there to watch them fondly, with no real worries. He didn't have one more thought of Longfang.

Because tonight, for the first time in a long time... was perfect.

* * *

**When writing _Battle at Midcreek_, I knew one thing: I wanted the story to be bookended. The follow-up of their warrior ceremony and the final battle at Midcreek (hence, the story's name.. har har) is peaceful, because right now things are in the eye of the storm. I sort of love this chapter because it's so simple and child-like; their ways remind me of the beginning chapters, when they were all new apprentices, except now we can see how much each and every character has grown. It's a bittersweet moment for an author,  
sort of when a parent realizes their children have grown up.**

Do not be alarmed; there are still two chapters left, but I'm no longer sure if I will be making any sequels. It depends on your reaction.

Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for the next update! 


	39. Retribution

** Chapter Thirty-Nine: Retribution **

* * *

Shafts of moonlight dripped through the jungle like silver blood. Nighttime had settled, draping a suffocating shadow across the trees. Rowanpaw loved the jungle deeply, and had learned long ago not to fear the darkness. It was in this utter blackness, this cloak of shadows, he was able to disappear without being noticed. He slipped through the brambles and plants, feeling their leaves gently claw through his thick fur.

Rowanpaw did not fear the darkness, but he did fear what the darkness hid.

Keeping his head low and his steps soft, the young lion crept through the jungle as if crossing into enemy territory. Even though he was still on LightningClan land, the stench of DarkClan territory tingled in his nostrils as he approached the border. The protective sheath of trees around him began to grow smaller until he came to a sharp stop at the end edge of LightningClan. If he took one pawstep more, he'd be trespassing.

But he didn't need to move any closer to the Clan he loathed. Rowanpaw stood still as a stone, waiting for what he knew would come. The jungle was eerily quiet tonight, with the nocturnal creatures humming to themselves in a forbidding tune. It felt as if thousands of prying eyes were watching Rowanpaw as he stood by the border, but when he turned sharply there was nothing but darkness behind him. But he knew that all eyes were trained on him tonight, even in the starry constellations high above. The entire world held its breath.

One of the enormous black rocks buried deep in DarkClan soil suddenly rose to its feet, towering high above Rowanpaw. The tall creature seemed to be big enough to block out the moon, and Rowanpaw quite literally felt himself disappear in its shadow. It stepped softly through the crunching grass, until the two of them were separated only by the border line.

The shadow's feral growl murdered the silence. "You have endangered me by asking to meet me tonight. What you have to say, say it quickly."

Rowanpaw stared up at the giant lion, and felt a ripple of fear slide down his spine. _He'll kill me tonight_, he realized. _He won't let me leave_.

"I spoke to him," he said in a soft hiss. "He thinks that I hate him."

The creature lifted his shaggy head. "I'm sure Lionpaw wasn't surprised."

"Lionheart, now."

"Lionheart?" The shadow said the warrior's name with a snakelike hiss, disgustedly mocking the name in his dulcet tones. "What a lovely, lovely name."

There came a pregnant pause, one in which the hidden lion bent his head forward ever so slightly and allowed his eyes to be caught in the moonlight, turning them into glittering jewels. "You did not come all this way just to tell me about a new warrior." There was no question in his hardened voice.

Rowanpaw's heart fluttered like a trapped butterfly, but he knew this had to be done. He was sick, exhausted, but most of all angry. He had decided long ago to do this, but it had taken so much careful thinking and courage to actually arrive here, in the now. Where he stood before the lion in forbidden darkness.

"I'm finished with you," Rowanpaw whispered, staring the lion straight in the eye.

Long, amused silence. "You're _finished _with me, hmm?"

"I'm not going to help you any longer. I've served you long enough; helped you kill enough souls." An anguished glitter fell into Rowanpaw's eyes, and the shadow stared down at him disapprovingly.

"Killing is necessary, Rowanpaw. I taught you that."

Rowanpaw shook his head slowly. "You're pure evil."

The shadow chuckled; it was an awful sound, a brittle collection of thorns and sticks at the back of his thick throat. The laughter of a maniacal murderer. The shadow stepped forward, crossing the border, and into a shaft of cold moonlight. He was even more terrifying when the details came into focus.  
"As are you, my apprentice," Longfang smiled garishly.

Rowanpaw stared coldly up at his mentor. He fear was strong, but his fury was stronger. He stayed very still and dared not move. Your fear is only as strong as you let it be. Longfang was right, and they both knew it. He was just as evil as his mentor. But maybe he could change where Longfang never could.  
"I'm stronger than you, Longfang," he snarled softly. "I know that this is no way to live."

Longfang flattened his ears against his darkened mane. "Don't talk like you're a hero, Rowanpaw. You'll always be a murderer. Pebbleheart will remind you of that!"

Longfang had finally struck a nerve, and he knew it. "I didn't kill her," Rowanpaw said in a strangled voice.

A cruel smile slipped across Longfang's features. He had Rowanpaw right where he wanted him; trapped under his claw. "You held her down as I slaughtered her. You're the reason she couldn't get away. You are as much to blame as me; just because you covered up your scent on her corpse and let me take the blame doesn't mean you're innocent."

Rowanpaw shook with unbridled fury, and suddenly all he could see was Pebbleheart as he pinned her down to the ground. All he could feel was her body quaking beneath his claws dug deep into her fur as Longfang tore into her, slaughtering her slowly and meticulously. Horrified, he had clawed away the blood embedded in his furry paws after her body stopped resisting, but somehow it was still there. Rowanpaw had hated every minute of it, and he had known then that he could never be like Longfang.

The ghosts of the murder followed him around now. Even now, he could feel Pebbleheart watching him like she'd watched him in her final moments, silently begging for help. He hadn't helped her then, but he could help her now. He could change.

"I refuse to be a monster like you," Rowanpaw spat.

Longfang stayed very still, the words not appearing to have any effect on him except for the slight twitch of his whiskers. "Fine. You want to be like them? Then walk away now, and don't look back." He spoke calmly, almost in amusement, as if Rowanpaw's little rebellion was funny to him.

But it was the calm of the storm, and Rowanpaw knew it. He knew that the moment he turned his back to leave, he would die. But perhaps in death, he did something greater than anything he'd ever done in life: the right thing.

And so, Rowanpaw turned around and began walking away. He turned his back on the greatest and most terrible lion this jungle had ever known. He was doing the right thing, as much as he knew it would cost him.

The silence suddenly exploded upon Rowanpaw and sent him smashing through the undergrowth. He got to his paws immediately, just in time for the shocking force to bowl him over one more time. Rowanpaw stood up once more, and this time was prepared.

Longfang attacked again, but Rowanpaw twisted aside. The two forces turned and met halfway, rearing up on their enormous hind legs and ripping with their claws. Longfang was the most powerful warrior in the jungle, but he'd mentored Rowanpaw in the darkness for moons now.

Longfang was barely fighting him, but Rowanpaw was being pushed to his limit. He felt exhaustion creep into his bones with every new blow, and tried to fight among the pain and open wounds. Through his red eyes, he could see Longfang's hide decorated with wounds as well.

One of Rowanpaw's claws abruptly snagged into Longfang's eyelid and ripped it clean off. Longfang screamed at the acute pain and stumbled away, shaking his monstrous head and sending droplets of blood everywhere.

It must have hurt every time Longfang's blood trickled in his eyes and he couldn't blink away the stinging, but he fought as if the pain was nothing. He and smashed against a tree, becoming a crumpled heap. Longfang was upon him at once, ripping his claws into his flanks and tearing away chunks of skin.  
Longfang's jaw opened to revealed the glinting rows of teeth that gave him his name. Rowanpaw gurgled as the long teeth ripped into his throat, chunks of shin and muscle being torn into.

Longfang seemed to gain control of himself, and the enormous beast stepped away from Rowanpaw's mangled body. Blood dripped from his thick muzzle as he lowered his head, breathing heavily, and whispered into his apprentice's ear, "Give Lionheart my best."

He disappeared, leaving Rowanpaw to die. His body was numb from loss of blood, and out of the corner of his eye stepped a silver wisp of fur, sparkling dimly in the shadows. _Forgive me, Pebbleheart._

He felt something soft settle besides him, as if someone was curling up against him. _Stay awake just a little bit longer_, the ghost whispered.

He wanted to die, but then he thought of his sister. Of his Clan. And finally of Pebbleheart, who was now dead because of him. He had to keep living for them, for her. He thought only about them until the dawn. Early stripes of sunlight pooled through the jungle, and birds twittered sleepily. Warm light touched his fur.

There came the rustling of plants a ways off, and voices. Several of them. A LightningClan patrol.

"There's blood split here. It belongs to Rowanpaw."

"He must be close."

Then the voice of an angel.

"There he is! Rowanpaw, oh Rowanpaw." He was suddenly surrounded by the patrol as they leapt across the plants, closing the space between them and him, but Frostcloud reached him first. He heard her strangled cry of horror as she saw him.

"Lionheart, come quick!" she choked out.

Through his cracked eyes, Rowanpaw saw Lionheart bound over to them. The warrior crouched down low, a look of panic on his face. "Rowanpaw? What happened?"

Rowanpaw lifted his heavy head and hoarsely whispered into his ear. Lionheart recoiled slowly. Sheer horror bled across his face, and as the rest of the patrol crowded around the fallen apprentice, his ears rung with Rowanpaw's words.

_Longfang says hi.  
_


	40. A Story Never Ends

**Chapter Forty: A Story Never Ends**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Firestar," one of his warriors greeted their leader as he passed by them. Firestar dipped his head in polite greeting, before heading past the elder's log. He caught snippets of conversation coming from under the darkened log, and pricked his ears in interest.

"...and so Lionheart, Brightstripe, and Frostcloud lived happily ever after for many, many generations." The leader recognized the ancient voice of One-Eye. Lionheart stopped in his tracks, eyes widening with surprise. He recognized those names.

"Wait, that's the _end_?" Bramblekit exclaimed. "But what about Longfang?"

"And what ever happened to Lionheart and Frostcloud? Do they have a family?" Tawnykit asked in a sweetly curious voice.

"Of course it isn't the _end_," Smallear intervened. "Stories never end, you know. They live on forever, in the form of legends."

"So whatever happened to them? Tell us the rest of the story!" Bramblekit demanded.

Firestar chuckled to himself, and chose this moment to step in. "I think you two kits have had enough stories for one day," he rumbled, taking the kits by surprise as he slipped into the cool, peaceful log.

"Hello, Firestar," the two kits politely chorused, just like they'd been taught. Firestar twitched his whiskers in amusemet, and turned to the elders, dipping his head in respect.

"What brings you here, Firestar?" Dappletail asked.

"Goldenflower is wondering where her mischevious kits got off to," Firestar meowed, curling his tail as he turned to the kits. "I think it's time for you two to go back to the nursery." The kits looked slightly crestfallen, but obediantly picked their way around Firestar's ankles to leave the log.

Firestar cleared his throat and said pointedly, "It was very kind of the elders to tell you stories all day."

Tawnykit nudged her brother in the flank, and they turned to the elders. Their little eyes sparkled as they mewed, "Thank you for the stories."

Dappletail narrowed her eyes fondly, while Smallear and One-Eye nodded their heads to the kits. "You are very welcome," One-Eye chuckled in her elderly voice.

With that, the two kits were dismissed, and they sprinted off delightfully in the direction of the nursery. Once they'd disappeared, Firestar turned to the elders with a curious gleam in his emerald green eyes. "You told them the Battle at Midcreek legend?"

"We left out certain parts," One-Eye chortled. "They _are _kits after all."

"But the parts we told them, they loved," Smallear meowed fondly.

Firestar thoughtfully brushed his paw across the soft ground of the elder's den. "I remember when I first heard that story. Lionheart was my hero."

"He certainly was, once he became Lionstar."

Firestar paused, gazing out at his busy Clan. "Do you think the legend is true?"

Smallear glanced up at his leader, amused by the cat's interest in the tall tale. "Well, there was a Lionheart and a Longfang, that we know. It's hard to say if it's all true, but it's certainly makes an interesting story."

Firestar nodded in agreement, and thanks the elders for their time. As he turned away, a trickle of sunlight seeped through one of the cracks in the log, turning a part of his pelt into flame. He shifted towards the entrance of the den, before hesitating and turning back to the elders one last time.

"Are you going to tell them the rest of the story?"

The three elders turned in mischevious amusement towards eachother, exchanging a thoughtful look.

"It's hard to say," Smallear answered at last.

"We _could _tell them, but then they are left with nothing to wonder about," Dappletail pointed out.

One-Eye turned her sparkling orb towards her leader, and merely gave him a slow wink. "I think we'll wait until they're a little older. But for now, their imagination will create a much better ending."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Remember me? Yeah it's been a horribly long time since I've updated this, basically because I for some reason assumed I'd uploaded the last two chapters and never went back to check. Then recently some reviewers grabbed my attention and I realized I never did upload them! So I revisted the story and here I am! It's finally completed, after like two and a half years of writing. Whoo hoo!

So this is the very last chapter of the story. As it turns out Rowanpaw was being trained by Longfang all along, because Longfang wants him to take his place one day, but Rowanpaw knows better than that. It was very bizarre to revisist these characters, since I've been away for so long, but I truly hope I did the story justice.

Thank you to every single one of you out there in the world who read, favorited, subcribed, and reviewed this story. It's over 300 reviewes- wow! You all are the reason why authors keep writing, because half of the fun is simply reading the reactions. You all are amazing, and I thank you again. I hope you enjoyed _Warrior Legends: Battle at Midcreek, _and it was a pleasure to share it with you.


End file.
